The Little Things They Don't Know About Us
by GuardianDragon98
Summary: A collection of one-shots focusing on Zenna and Eret - ZERET! Will cover most of their childhood and also some moments in the HTTYD 2 setting as well as post-HTTYD 2 time as well as some Frozen Fire events and even some AUs. Rated T since I'm a bit paranoid. Suggestions are welcome! FEEL THE FLUFF!
1. The Very First Meeting

**Okay so this just came out from the top of my head and I'm thinking of turning it into a collection of one-shots focusing on my ship – ZERET. Enjoy!**

 **NOTE: I DO NOT OWN HTTYD**

* * *

 **The Little Things They Don't Know About Us**

 **The Very First Meeting**

Four-year-old Eret, Son of Eret, knew that babies always started out small. His Da had told him that he was pretty small when he had been born and he'd seen newborn babies and they were always small. And he'd been watching over Elias Fiersome, who was also small.

But he didn't expect Mr. and Mrs. Fiersome's newborn daughter, Elias' little sister, to be _really, really small_.

While Mr. and Mrs. Fiersome were downstairs with Eret's father and Elias, Eret had opted to stay in the nursery to keep an eye on the newborn while they brought some things in for the house. It also gave Eret the perfect opportunity to take a peek into the cradle to see just how _tiny_ Zenna really was.

The little newborn baby girl was fast asleep, swaddled in a purple blanket, and her tiny fists were clenched to her chest. Eret's big brown eyes widened at how small the baby was. Even Elias had been twice her size when he had been born. This newborn baby girl looked like she could easily fit into the palm of a full grown man's hand with room to spare!

' _She's so tiny...Tinier than Elias_ …' Eret thought before a cold wind blew in through the nursery's open window. The cold woke Zenna up and she sneezed, rather adorably Eret had to admit, before starting to cry feebly. A little startled, Eret hurriedly closed the window to keep the wind out. But once Zenna started crying, she wouldn't stop. And, to Eret's worry, her cries were very feeble and could barely be heard from where he was standing near the window which was a good three feet away from the cradle. That's what was expected of babies born too early. They were weak and often didn't survive their first harsh winter unless really lucky and given the best care.

Winter was coming soon and Eret found himself worrying for the little baby girl he had just seen for the first time today. Zenna had only been in her mother's womb for six months and two weeks before she was born. And it was becoming clear, from her feeble cries, that she was still too weak and fragile to experience the cold.

Not sure on what to do, Eret cautiously made his way over to the cradle. "It's okay…It's okay…" he murmured softly and, hesitatingly, reached out his little right hand over to Zenna. The little baby girl had been crying nonstop, her face turning red from the strain, before hearing Eret's soft voice and opened her eyes.

Teary violet met amber brown as four-year-old Eret and newborn baby Zenna looked into each other's eyes for the very first time. ' _Wow…Violet…I've never seen eyes like that before…They're…pretty_ …' Eret found himself thinking before Zenna cooed, reaching out both hands to grab his index finger. Her petite fingers wrapped themselves around the little digit and Zenna gurgled happy gurgles, smiling toothlessly at Eret who slowly smiled back.

"It's okay…I'm here…I'm here…" Eret said softly as Zenna smiled up at him. Then Zenna sneezed and began to whimper, not liking the cold. Then, without hesitating, Eret carefully lifted her out of the cradle and held her close to his chest. ' _There's a fireplace downstairs…Maybe the warmth will make her feel better…_ ' Eret thought before looking at the cooing baby girl in his arms. "We're going downstairs. Don't move too much, okay?" he told baby Zenna gently. Zenna merely gurgled and snuggled into Eret's arms.

So Eret began to undertake the laborious task of going downstairs with a newborn baby girl in his arms one step at a time. Normally, he'd run up or down any stairs but, with a newborn baby, he took extreme care in walking until he made it to the Fiersomes' family den. A roaring fireplace provided warmth and light and it was just what baby Zenna needed to feel better.

Eret smiled and giggled as the little baby girl wriggled and giggled in his arms. "You're cute…" he said shyly as Zenna curiously grabbed at his fingers. Then Zenna yawned, her little mouth forming a perfect 'O' and cooed sleepily. "Night night…" Eret said softly. Baby Zenna cooed, holding onto Eret's finger in her tiny hands before falling asleep.

That's when Eret knew that he now had a new baby to babysit aside from Elias and he smiled. That's when Edgar and Henna came into the den with Eret's father, Rollo, and one-year-old Elias.

"Zen-na! Zen-na!" Elias cooed, wanting to go to his little sister. Believe it or not, Elias had been the one to name his baby sister and her name had been his first word. Rollo took one look at Eret, who had baby Zenna sleeping in his arms, and smiled. Eret tilted his head a bit upon seeing his Da smile. It looked like his Da was proud of him but also knew something that he didn't. Edgar and Henna, on the other hand, looked at the four-year-old boy questioningly. "She was cold upstairs and…I thought I'd bring her downstairs so she could get warm…Am I in trouble?" Eret asked timidly, fearful that he would get a scolding.

Henna smiled and shook her head. "Not at all, Eret. You're a great help," she said softly. Rollo quietly went over to his son and ruffled Eret's hair. "Looks like you have another little one to babysit, son. You sure she won't be too much of a handful?" he asked coyly. "Nope. I think Zenna's going to be an easy baby to look after, Da," Eret smiled as he cradled the sleeping baby girl in his arms. "Aye…and I'll be betting that she'll be the maiden you will be willing to champion, young Son of Eret," Edgar said jokingly. Eret looked confused while Rollo merely laughed. "We'll see when our children grow up, Edgar. We'll see," Rollo chuckled, patting his son's head.

Eret wasn't really paying attention to the adults now as he and Elias looked at baby Zenna as she slept. "Zen-na…" Elias said quietly. "Zenna…" Eret repeated the name, smiling to himself. Even her name was as pretty as her eyes…

Little did Eret know that the tiny baby girl would soon grow to become the woman he loved with all his heart and soul. But, for now, he would make a promise to her…

"I promise I'll take care of you…I promise that I won't let anyone or anything hurt you… _I promise_ ," four-year-old Eret whispered, the tiny newborn baby girl snuggling into his arms with a sweet, little smile on her angelic face.

* * *

 **Yeah, I got the idea of maybe Eret had already met Zenna as a newborn baby girl since he was, like, Elias' babysitter. In case you guys are wondering on the age, Elias is 1, Eret is 4 while Zenna is a newborn in this little ficlet. Either way, read and review and give me suggestions on what you guys want to see in this Zeret one-shot collection next.**

 **-GuardianDragon98**


	2. What the Trap Caught

**Another chapter, yes! Now, this takes place when Zenna is four and Eret is nine. Also, this is where Zenna gets caught in that rope snare trap but in Eret's point of view. Enjoy!**

 **NOTE: I DO NOT OWN HTTYD**

* * *

 **What the Trap Caught**

My training started as soon as I turned five. Every day, I had to go to class, learn all the fighting techniques I could and receive sailing and sword fighting lessons from Da. I rarely babysat Elias anymore. His parents were always there to look after him and, with Zenna joining the family, Mr. and Mrs. Fiersome pretty much became stay-at-home parents.

And…I guess I never really thought about Zenna until now. A lot of things have happened the past four years and I all but forgot about her. What I can remember is that she was such a little baby, littler than all the babies I've seen, and had these really pretty violet eyes.

Anyway, today, Elias and I had set up a rope snare in the woods this morning. We were hoping to go catch a wild rabbit or two so we could both have something to bring home for dinner.

"Let's check that snare of yours to see if we caught anything, Eret!" Elias said, already tugging me towards the forest. "Alright, Elias, I'm coming!" I laughed. Ever since Eli joined my group of trainees, we've been hanging out a lot more often. Zenna didn't join us though and I sometimes wondered why. A lot of times Elias has told me about her and, according to him, Zenna's kind of shy and likes to keep to herself. Sometimes I wish I can catch a glimpse of her to see what she looks like now…I bet she's gotten really cute…

No-not that I have a crush on her, of course! I mean, she's four and I'm nine…that'd be weird, right?

When Elias and I finally made it to the clearing where we had set up the trap…the first thing I saw were those pretty violet eyes.

Of all the things my trap would have caught…it had to be her.

She was hanging upside-down in my rope snare and smiling at me. And I'd be lying to myself if I didn't think that her smile was so adorable. "Hello…" she said in her soft, sweet voice as she looked at me. I smiled at her and said, "Hi…" just as Elias came. "Zen? How'd you get up _there_?!" he exclaimed, freaking out. "I accidentally stepped into the trap. Don't worry, Eli. I'm okay," she chirped in her cute voice. I had to smile a little at just how adorable she looked, hanging upside-down and all. "Not exactly the wild rabbit we were hoping to get, Elias," I chuckled before looking back at her.

"No disrespect to _you_ , milady," I added, bowing like a gentleman like Mum and Da taught me. "My name isn't ' _milady_ '. It's Zenna Arrowhead Fiersome," she giggled, pretty violet eyes sparkling.

' _Odin, it really is her…And she's grown so much!_ ' I think as I say, " _…Fiersome?_ As in…?" before Elias politely interrupts. "She's the little sister I've been telling you about, Eret," he told me with pride. I looked at Zenna again and she curiously cocked her head to one side.

"You didn't tell me she was _that_ pretty…" I mumbled before Zenna suddenly giggled. That's when I realize that I had been _talking_ instead of _thinking_. Oh great, Elias was never going to let me live this down for the rest of my life…

"D-did I say that out loud?" I stammered. I swear I can practically _feel_ my whole face turning red. Zenna giggled again, which I found pretty cute, and Elias…had this smug smirk on his face as he nodded. I gave him a look that clearly said, ' _Not a word to anyone_ '

"Can you two get me down?"

Zenna breaks the silence and Elias and I come up with a plan. Positioning myself right underneath Zenna, I watched as Elias climbed up the tree like a squirrel ( _incidentally, we in the pack call Eli "Squirrel Boy" because he's a natural tree climber_ ) and take out his hunting knife. A few seconds later, the rope gets cut and Zenna safely falls into my arms.

' _Wow…she's still as light as a feather!_ ' I marveled before Zenna looked up at me with that adorable smile of hers and I smiled back. Elias climbed down the tree as I let Zenna back on the ground and the three of us started for home.

Okay, so I didn't get a wild rabbit today. I know Da caught some fish for dinner anyway and there's always tomorrow!

"Well, Zenna Arrowhead Fiersome, since I know your name, I might as well tell you mine. I'm _Eret, Son of Eret_ ," I introduced myself to Zenna, knowing that she didn't remember me from when she was a baby. "Eret's our commandant in our Wolf Pack Army, Zen. He's the best young warrior in the army," Elias added.

Zenna looked at me and smiled. Then…her little hand held onto mine.

Maybe having a crush on her doesn't sound so weird after all…

* * *

 **Next one-shot will be a Modern AU time. My inspiration would have to be the song "Trouble" by Iggy Azalea ft. Jennifer Hudson.**

 **Incidentally, do you guys think that the above mentioned song fits Zenna's taste in boys? Leave me your replies in the reviews!**

 **-GuardianDragon98**


	3. Bad Boy Type (Modern AU)

**Okay guys, another update. This one…I'm making it a Modern AU so be prepared! I got inspired by "Trouble" by Iggy Azalea ft. Jennifer Hudson for this. It's such a fun song!**

 **NOTE: I DO NOT OWN HTTYD**

* * *

 **Bad Boy Type**

If you weren't in the know and someone told you that Zenna Fiersome, the sweet, gentle and all-around good girl, who was a one-eyed intern at the local hospital in the town of Berk, was the girlfriend of former gang member, Eret Eretson, you probably would think that your informant had gone crazy.

But it was all true.

And imagine the surprise Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Zenna's friends since high school, felt when they saw Zenna sitting behind her bad boy boyfriend on his motorcycle, laughing and long black hair flying in the wind as they sped past them on the street. Naturally, the team wanted to find out just what exactly happened between those two.

After doing some digging, they found out that the two had hooked up a few months after the notorious Dragon Army Gang, led by the big bad gang boss Drago Bludvist, had been taken out. Eret had been one of the members that ranked in the middle in terms of authority. No murder or assault cases, just the usual drug trafficking and petty thievery. He'd been sentenced to a few years in prison but the police had uncovered some shocking finds that got Eret a lighter sentence.

Hiccup's Dad was the Police Chief of Berk and, from what his Dad had told him, Eret's father had been murdered by Drago when he was 14 and Drago had also been found guilty of child abuse. Apparently, after his father's murder, Eret had been placed under Drago's care. He wasn't even taken to an orphanage or a foster home. How Drago managed to become Eret's legal guardian that quick, it was still a mystery.

Either way, Drago had been abusing Eret ever since. Zenna had helped in some of Eret's physical examinations in the hospital and had seen the faint scars on his back, arms and torso where Drago had whipped him, cut him and stabbed him. Probably the worst damage Drago had done to Eret was the scar on his chest that looked like it had been applied on with a brand.

Eret had also suffered from psychological trauma. Sure he had a cocky swagger to him and appeared almost as self-confident as Snotlout, but that was just his way of masking the intense hurt and fear he'd been feeling for 11 years. Most of the time, he was quiet and withdrawn and had a hard time interacting with other people. Thankfully, Zenna had been helping him through the healing process.

Needless to say, Zenna's friends felt bad for him. But it still didn't change the fact that Zenna had honestly surprised them all by hooking up with Eret. For them, it was like something out of a movie. A Romeo and Juliet love story…without the death, of course.

* * *

"You guys saw that, right?" Snotlout asked the gang when they stopped by The Cove, Berk's local club, for some drinks. "If you mean Zenna riding with a mega hunk on a motorcycle, then, yes," Ruffnut sighed dreamily. Tuffnut gagged and shoved her, saying, "He's taken, you muttonhead!" which prompted the two fraternal twins to get into a scuffle. "I still can't believe Zenna's his girlfriend…And here I thought she needed no man…" Astrid, Hiccup's girlfriend, said as she ordered the drinks. Hiccup was about to agree with her when he spotted Eret's motorcycle park outside the club.

"Speak of the devil," Snotlout elbowed his cousin as they saw Eret help Zenna off. Ruffnut had to bite her lip to keep herself from squealing when Eret took off his biker jacket, revealing his muscular arms, and handed it to Zenna. Their voices were loud enough for the gang to hear.

"It's cold out today…Think it'll rain?" Eret asked Zenna as they took off their helmets. "Hmmm…maybe…Dang, I didn't even bring an umbrella…" Zenna muttered as she and Eret walked into the club.

The team looked at each other and Fishlegs whispered, "You think we should invite them over?" and, then, Hiccup waved his hand at the approaching couple. "Hey, Zen! Eret! Wanna join us?" he called out. Zenna and Eret heard him and went over to the team. "Hey, guys! You remember my boyfriend, Eret, right?" Zenna smiled. Eret merely smiled in greeting. "Of course! Come on, take a seat," Hiccup said.

Surprisingly, the gang found Eret really good company. He didn't say much at first, due to being a little shy, but once they got him to open up, he was really nice. Lame jokes aside, Eret was a good guy. Amazingly he and Hiccup both had a thing for soccer and they both decided to go have a one-on-one match in Berk University the next day. "I bet that metal leg of yours is gonna help you beat me tomorrow," Eret joked, pointing to Hiccup's custom prosthetic left leg. "What? This old thing? Yeah, it helps deliver some pretty hard kicks. I once kicked this asshole named Dagur with it," Hiccup laughed. "I heard about that. Dagur couldn't sit right for weeks," Eret laughed.

"So, Eret, you're off the hook now. What have you been doing these past few days?" Fishlegs asked. "Oh, I got a job at Gobber's workshop, The Dragon Armory. I'm hoping to save up enough to take up my master's degree in Engineering next year," Eret replied as they relaxed with a couple of drinks. "Wait, you mean you're a college graduate?" Snotlout asked, eyes wide. "Yeah, why?" Eret asked him, raising an eyebrow. Snotlout chose not to answer and, instead, regarded Eret with something that closely resembled awe.

"So…Eret…" Ruffnut waggled her eyebrows at the former gang member. "Have you and Zenna been serious about your relationship?" she asked before inching closer to Eret and whispered, "If not, you can have my number…" making Eret look at her with a semi-disturbed but mostly bewildered expression. "Ugh, sis, for real?" Tuffnut groaned, pulling his sister away from the guy.

"Ignore her, Eret. She's always like that. So…you and Zenna, huh? That's a match made in Valhalla," Astrid winked at the couple. Eret merely blushed and turned his attention to his beer while Zenna casually sipped at her cocktail and said, "I know you guys have been giving me the eyeball ever since I hooked up with him, 'Strid. And I'd like to finally say my reason for picking Eret."

"Well, Zen, don't keep us in suspense," Hiccup said before a severely-drunk man sauntered over to their table. "Hey, cutie, where's the exit? Wanna come with me?" the idiot slurred at Zenna. Almost instantly Hiccup and Eret glared daggers at the man. Hiccup still wasn't sure whether to tell the guy to back off or use his metal leg to smack some sense into him but Eret looked livid, nearly crushing the beer can in his hand.

Zenna, herself, looked disgusted as the drunkard smiled at her. "I'm gonna have to take a rain check," she said, waving her hand dismissively at him. But the man was still drunk and stupid, laying a hand on Zenna's shoulder. "You sure? I don't really know where the exit is, beautiful…" he slurred, his hand creeping dangerously close to Zenna's chest.

Finally Eret got up from his seat and went over to the drunkard. "Good sir, I believe the exit is _that way_ ," he said, glaring, as he pointed to the door. The man merely sneered at him and laughed, "Yeah, what're you gonna do about it?"

Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Zenna all watched intently as Eret calmly said, "Allow me to show you the door." Provoking the drunk into swinging his fist at him! Eret easily dodged the punch and twisted the man's arm behind his back! Ruffnut and Tuffnut both went, "Ooh!" while Fishlegs squeaked. Snotlout laughed, enjoying the new turn of events, while Hiccup and Astrid watched with wide eyes as Eret dragged the drunkard out of the club by the collar and practically threw the asshole out the door in mere seconds!

Zenna had a proud smile on her face as Eret walked back to the table and sat down, cracking his knuckles. "Was that a bit too harsh, love?" Eret asked with a coy grin. "Not at all. Truth be told, he was getting on my nerves," Zenna said, kissing him on the cheek. Then she looked at her friends' facial expressions and laughed.

"Reason I picked him: Good girl, bad guy, perfect match. And I love a little trouble every now and then. Eret's a trouble starter sometimes but, hey, I ain't a saint either," Zenna shrugged before she and Eret promptly left. Following them outside, the gang watched as the two of them took off on Eret's motorcycle.

"She always goes for the bad boys, doesn't she?" Hiccup asked, shaking his head in amusement. "No kidding," the team all agreed with him.

* * *

 **Eret's last name…it's kind of a play on Son of Eret. As for the song that inspired this Modern AU ficlet, I highly recommend you guys give it a listen to. "TROUBLE" pretty much summarizes Zenna's tendency to always go for the troublemaker bad boys :D**

 **Anyway, read and review**

 **-GuardianDragon98**


	4. Play Date

**Okay…get ready for the fluff overload.**

 **NOTE: I DO NOT OWN HTTYD**

* * *

 **Play Date**

A few days after she had been rescued from the rope snare, Zenna skipped on over to Eret's house. His house was a bit small for a house with two floors but it was cozy enough and it was very near the docks. Zenna made sure that her dress wasn't wrinkled before knocking on the door. Eret's father, Rollo, answered and smiled at the little girl on his doorstep.

"Afternoon, Sir Rollo! Can Eret come outside and play?" Zenna asked politely. "Eret, your friend's here!" Rollo called out. Eret soon came to the door and, upon seeing Zenna, blushed bright red and hid behind his father. "Hi, Eret! You wanna come play with me in the woods?" Zenna asked, big violet eyes shining with joy. Eret timidly peeked out from behind his Da. "Uh…Um…" he mumbled, feeling very shy all of a sudden. Luckily Rollo pushed him forward. "My son would love to play with you, Zenna," he said, ignoring the horrified look his son was giving him.

"Yay! Let's go, Eret!" Zenna cheered, giving a little hop of excitement. Eret looked up at his Da with a slight glare but Rollo merely smiled and ruffled his raven hair before looking at Zenna and blushing again. "O-okay…" he said quietly before allowing Zenna to grab his hand and drag him away.

"Ah, Elisabeth…if only you were here…" Rollo sighed, wistfully looking up at the skies, as he watched his son leave with Zenna for the woods.

* * *

"What should we play first?" Zenna asked Eret when they got to an area in the forest that had lots of trees. Eret wasn't sure what to say and just shrugged. "Okay, I'll pick the first game and you can pick the second game…" Zenna then tapped her foot on the ground before perking up. "Let's play Hide and Seek! You get to count first!" she giggled. "Oh…Um…okay…" Eret mumbled, going over to a nearby tree and leaned against it, looking away.

"One…Two…Three…"

Zenna quickly darted around the trees, looking for a perfect hiding spot.

"Four…Five…Six…Seven…"

But every hiding spot was either too obvious or didn't do a good job at completely hiding her so Zenna decided to hide in plain sight. Good thing she already knew a thing or two about basic camouflage from Eli even when she hadn't started training yet!

"Eight…Nine…"

Quickly weaving together a disguise of leaves and branches, Zenna squatted amongst some nearby shrubs and succeeded in blending in with the brush.

"Ten!" Eret then turned around and started seeking. He looked up in the trees, peeked behind them and some rocks, and kept his eyes peeled. But there was no sign of the little girl anywhere.

"Wow…she's good…" the nine-year-old boy remarked, passing by some shrubs…where Zenna was hiding. The four-year-old girl tried her hardest not to giggle but, after seeing Eret search the same places he had searched over and over again, couldn't help herself and laughed. Eret then turned around and saw a bunch of shrubs quivering. That's when he took a closer look at the smallest shrub. "Hi!" Zenna giggled, startling him. "Ah!" Eret yelped, stumbling backward and falling flat on his back!

"Eret!" Zenna cried out in alarm, removing her disguise, and rushed over to the fallen boy. "Are you okay?" she asked worriedly, looking down at him. "Yeah…I'm alright…You just surprised me…" Eret mumbled, embarrassed. "Sorry…" Zenna apologized, looking guilty. "No, it's fine…Really…But that was pretty good. How'd you make such a clever disguise?" Eret asked, genuinely impressed. "My big brother taught me. Eli's really good in basic jungle survival. He told me that you're one of the best!" Zenna smiled. Eret felt a bit proud and stood up. "Well, I guess I'm a bit more experienced than the others. Maybe that's how I've been the champion of the Junior Division Survival Competition since I was six. Not to brag but I'm pretty skilled," he said, puffing his chest out. Zenna merely giggled and asked, "So, what game do _you_ wanna play?"

"Tag, you're it!" Eret suddenly tagged Zenna and made a run for it. Laughing, Zenna ran after him. "Tag! Now _you're_ it!" she giggled and shrieked with delight as Eret chased after her. The two children spent the entire afternoon playing games galore. By the time they went home, both Eret and Zenna were tired, covered in mud, dirt, twigs and leaves but happy as they could be.

"Best play date ever!" Zenna said breathlessly. Eret merely smiled and nodded. It really had been the best play date ever. "Can we do this again tomorrow, Eret? I like playing with you…" Zenna asked shyly. Nodding, Eret took Zenna's petite hand in his. "We can do this every day if you want, Zenna. I like playing with you, too…" he said softly. "Yay! Tomorrow, I'll be the seeker while you can be the hider!" Zenna smiled and, to Eret's surprise, wrapped her arms around the nine-year-old boy's waist in a hug.

Eret was stunned for a second, but smiled and hugged Zenna back.

"Bye, Eret! See you tomorrow!" Zenna chirped as they arrived at the Fiersomes' house. Eret waved to Zenna as she skipped to her house before going home himself.

* * *

One look at his son's smile and blushing face and Rollo knew that Eret had a really good time with Edgar and Henna's daughter. "No need to thank me, son," Rollo laughed, tousling Eret's black hair. "Whatever, Da, whatever…" Eret rolled his eyes at his father but was secretly thankful for the little push his Da had given him this morning.

* * *

 **So…what do you guys think? My next one-shot will be called "Warm Hands" but feel free to give me suggestions on other one-shots for this story!**

 **-GuardianDragon98**


	5. Warm Hands

**Another fluffy one-shot to fill you up with feels. Enjoy ;) This one's in celebration of my 17** **th** **birthday :D**

 **NOTE: I DO NOT OWN HTTYD**

* * *

 **Warm Hands**

Maybe it was due to the fact that she was born premature or some sort of medical anomaly.

But, most of the time, Zenna's hands were cold.

Trust me, you can hold her hand on the warmest day of the summer and you would still be in for a surprise when you felt her frosty cold fingertips. It's not like Zenna was sick or anything. To be honest, she didn't know why her hands were cold almost all the time and would just shrug, not minding it one bit. She was used to her hands feeling cold almost 24 hours a day. Only in winter did she wear mittens or gloves to keep her from getting frostbite on her fingers and slightly warm her hands.

Eret had been one of the first to get concerned about Zenna's hands when he had held her hand one day when they were going home after an entire afternoon of playing with the wolves of the South. "Whoa, your hands are so cold…" the young boy said, feeling the chill in Zenna's fingers. "Oh, that's normal," Zenna shrugged as they continued walking home.

Eret still looked concerned and asked, "Have you tried warming your hands by rubbing them together?" to which Zenna replied, "Yeah, but it takes so long for them to warm up that I just let them stay cold. It doesn't bother me anyway." As Eret let go of her hand.

Rubbing his hands together, Eret held one of Zenna's cold hands in both of his. Almost instantly, Zenna blushed and her hand immediately warmed up. "I might as well warm them up for you…" Eret said, gently blowing his warm breath on Zenna's hand, not noticing how Zenna was blushing to the point where she was as red as a tomato. Zenna stood completely still as Eret finished warming up one hand and proceeded to the other one. She liked, no, _loved_ , how Eret's warm breath tickled the skin on her hands and how his own hands were warm and so very gentle. His hands, compared to hers, were bigger than her little, dwarfish ones but her fingers fitted perfectly in the spaces between Eret's fingers.

"Next time your hands get cold, wear gloves so they won't always be freezing," Eret's voice snapped Zenna out of her thoughts and she quickly nodded, the blush in her cheeks fading. Eret was now holding both of her hands in his and looking at her expectantly.

"Huh? Oh! Y-yeah…I'll…I'll get some gloves," Zenna said quickly as she and Eret walked, hand-in-hand, back to their village. And all the while, Zenna made sure to hold onto Eret's warm hand tightly so they wouldn't let go…

She never did get those gloves like she said she would.

Time and time and again, Eret would remind Zenna to wear gloves so her hands wouldn't always be cold. She always said that she forgot and that she would get them tomorrow but it never really happened. Not that Eret was pushing her or anything. He actually liked warming Zenna's hands for her. It gave him the opportunity to convey to her, at least, a slight hint of how he felt about her.

When Zenna and her family moved, Eret reminded her once more about the gloves to keep her hands warm. Zenna, before she left, promised that she would get gloves at her new home.

* * *

The years passed…Zenna never got the gloves she had promised Eret that she would wear whenever her hands were cold. Without Eret to warm her hands, Zenna didn't really quite see the point in getting gloves. What was so great about keeping your hands warm with itchy gloves made of sheep's wool? In her opinion, someone holding your hand was better in warming you up. Luckily she always had Hiccup's hands to hold hers as well as Stryka's warm hide for her to press her palm to. But…it wasn't really the same. The warmth Zenna always felt whenever Eret held her hands was never present. Hiccup was an okay substitute but it just didn't feel right.

Glancing at her hands in her lap, Zenna sighed longingly. She was 16 now and her tiny hand had gotten bigger. She could only wonder about Eret and if his hands still slightly dwarfed hers…and if her fingers still fit perfectly in the spaces between his…

Eret was also thinking the same thing. He missed Zenna more than anything. After his father was murdered, he'd been working to the bone for Drago and hadn't felt a kind touch in a long time. All he knew now were the harsh beatings from Drago and the knives and swords from Drago's army that cut him everywhere. Sitting in his dark cabin, crying in the darkness, Eret clasped his freezing hands together and wished that he could hold Zenna's hands again. If he could just hold them right now, even for a split second, he would feel safe…and his hands would feel warm again…

* * *

Fast forward five years and the two childhood sweethearts were reunited at last.

Eret and Zenna could hardly believe their luck. All these years of waiting and hoping to find each other again finally paid off. When they held hands again for the first time in 12 years, they were surprised upon realizing that their hands had warmed up instantly.

One afternoon, as he and Zenna were leaving the Academy after a full day of training, Eret held Zenna's right hand and felt the familiar chill in her fingertips. "Where are those gloves you promised me you'd get?" he asked with a coy smile. "Hm? Oh, those gloves? I guess I forgot again," Zenna shrugged with a light laugh.

Eret rolled his eyes at her before rubbing his palms together and clasping Zenna's right hand in both of his. "I might as well warm them up for you," he said, blowing gently on Zenna's hand. Then Zenna noticed that Eret's hands were a little cold as well. "Whoa, your hands are kind of cold too…" she mumbled, the two of them holding each other's hands.

In that moment, Zenna felt her normally cold hands warm up again. And her fingers still fit perfectly in the spaces between Eret's. His hands, now rough and calloused from working as a dragon trapper and, currently, as an apprentice to Gobber in the forge, were gentle as they held her hands. And she, honestly, missed that feeling.

Eret, on the other hand, had a feeling that Zenna always kept forgetting about the gloves to keep her hands warm on purpose. But he didn't mind. He missed warming up Zenna's hands for her. The one-eyed Dragon Doctor's hands, slightly smaller than his, were as soft and delicate as he remembered. And, at long last, he felt safe.

Smiling, Eret and Zenna walked back to the village, hand-in-hand. And they made sure to hold each other's hands tightly…so they would never have to let go…

* * *

 **Happy Birthday to me! Hope you guys liked this! Read and review!**

 **-GuardianDragon98**


	6. Wash Day

**Hey, guys! Here's another humorous one-shot to add to the collection. I got inspiration from Shimy's "Hot Spring" on this site. Try reading it. It's pretty good :)**

 **In the meantime, enjoy!**

 **Oh and in response to one of my guest reviewers' questions: I do not have any plans to pair up Zenna with Hiccup. Reasons: I'm a Hiccstrid shipper and I specifically paired up Zenna with Eret from the very start.**

 **NOTE: I DO NOT OWN HTTYD**

* * *

 **Wash Day**

Contrary to popular belief, Vikings are hygienic people. Compared to other cultures way back when, Vikings bathed a lot more often. _Laugardgur_ is what the Vikings call "Wash Day". Once a week, the people would go take a bath in hot springs or even have sub-zero degree baths.

It was Laugardagur and Zenna had just finished taking a bath in the nearby river with Ruffnut and Astrid. When they took baths in the river, it was a pretty good time for them to socialize and just have some girl time while washing their hair. It was relaxing and refreshing, too. Having a good gossip while they scrubbed the dirt, sweat and grime away was a great way to recharge and reenergize. And, the best part, was that there was a negative zero chance of any perverts spying on them thanks to Stryka, Zenna's dragon, who was the mate of the Alpha and thereby the Queen.

Every time the girls went to go have their bath, Stryka, Stormfly and at least half a dozen female dragons followed, female dragons because, well, having a boy dragon would be just rude. So, whenever it was Laugardagur and the people saw Stryka flying towards the river with a company of female dragons, it was a clear sign for everyone, especially the boys, to steer clear from the river for the next few hours.

Anyway, Zenna had just come back to the village from her bath. Stryka, herself, had also taken a bath and was following her Rider around with a refreshed look on her face. Never mind that she wouldn't be able to blast out plasma blasts for a while. Bath time was also her happy time.

Dressed in a lilac tunic and wearing her black leggings and brown leather skirt, Zenna hummed as she combed out the tangles in her long black hair. Man, it felt good to have a bath today. It was the hottest day on Berk, which meant that it was also a good day to do the laundry. Looking around the village, Zenna could see the women, who had already taken their baths, hanging clothes out in the sun.

Stryka then warbled to Zenna as they reached Eret's house. Skullcrusher was blissfully snoring near the closed door. "Why don't you keep Skullcrusher company, girl?" Zenna suggested smiling. Stryka crooned and plopped down beside Skullcrusher, going to sleep as well.

Zenna then opened the door…and blushed tomato-red.

There was a large wooden tub in the center of the dimly-lit room and Eret was currently taking a soak. The former dragon trapper had his eyes closed earlier but opened them when he heard the door creak open. Upon seeing his girlfriend standing in the doorway, Eret let out an unmanly shriek and tried to make himself completely sink into the tub that was pretty deep so, luckily for Zenna, only his head and upper body was visible.

"Zen! What are you…? Come back another time!" Eret said frantically, mentally wishing he could turn invisible right now. Zenna took a pretty long look at her boyfriend's half-exposed naked form. She had always seen Eret as rugged but, seeing him without any clothes on, made her rethink. He was muscular, but not like in the over muscular sense like all most of the men on Berk.

Eret was, in Zenna's opinion, the perfect kind of muscular. His shoulders were broad and strong and his chest filled out pretty well too. His arms were also well-toned but they always felt so gentle to Zenna whenever Eret hugged her. Yes, Eret was really strong but he knew his own strength. In fact, most of the time, he wasn't one for using brute force and, instead, preferred to solve conflict using diplomacy and talking things out. But, well, if someone with bad intentions did something to Zenna like, say, touch her in a very pervert manner…that poor soul better be wearing good quality armor otherwise Eret would pulverize them – completely.

"Uh…"

Eret's voice brought Zenna out of her musings and she looked at the former dragon trapper with a curious look. "Nice of you to drop by, Zenna…But…can you go? I'm…not wearing any clothes," Eret said, his face a light shade of red. "I can…sort of see that. But I have to ask, Eret…Why didn't you just go to the river with the guys earlier?" Zenna raised an eyebrow at him. "What? A guy can't have privacy now these days?" Eret retorted as Skullcrusher peered into the doorway. Having woken up from his nap, the Rumblehorn remembered that he was supposed to keep a guard on the door so nobody would walk in on Eret while he was still taking a bath. Skullcrusher looked at Eret with something that closely resembled a puppy dog face and crooned. "I don't blame you for wanting to take a nap, boy…It is pretty good weather for a snooze," Eret sighed, knowing that his dragon had shirked his guard duty to take a nap.

Zenna couldn't help herself and giggled. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up," Eret rolled his eyes at her. With an amused look on her face, Zenna let herself in and closed the door. "Were you taking a hot bath?" she asked, not minding Eret's absolutely mortified look. "Yeah, but the water cooled down a few minutes ago…I'm just taking a soak…" Eret mumbled, still trying to sink into the tub. ' _Why can't this tub be any deeper?_ ' he thought before noticing Zenna pouring some water in a soapstone cauldron and placing it over the fireplace. While waiting for the water to heat up, Zenna sat on a nearby stool.

"So how long have you been sitting in there?" she asked casually, as if her boyfriend wasn't naked in a tub right now. "About ten minutes…Can you go now? I feel like this is a violation of privacy," Eret told her, still blushing. "Ten minutes, huh? Taking your time?" Zenna asked him. Seeing that there was no forcing Zenna out of his house, Eret decided to let her stay. "Well, I didn't exactly have the luxury of time when I was working for Drago. I'm used to taking quick cold baths so having a hot bath here is an indulgence," he replied. "I feel you. It was like that for me sometimes when I was travelling the world," Zenna replied, taking the cauldron out from under the fire. Dipping a bucket into the water, Zenna carefully poured the hot water into the tub. Eret let out an exhale as the steam rose up.

"Your hair looks like it could use some washing…" Zenna said, getting behind him. Eret looked a bit surprised for a second but, then, nodded.

Zenna smiled and took off the thin red cord that tied Eret's hair back. Eret soon relaxed into the hot water as Zenna washed his hair, gently running her fingers through his scalp and pouring water down his head. Zenna felt pretty relaxed, too. Eret's hair reached up to his shoulders and she remembered how he absolutely hated getting it cut when he was a kid. In fact, the mere sight of his father with a pair of scissors in his hand was enough to send Eret running for the hills. He was also pretty fussy about his hair, too, and never let anyone mess with it. The only exceptions were himself and her. And Zenna felt secretly proud to have been the only one who had permission to mess with Eret's hair. There was a sense of pride in undoing his ponytail and running her fingers through Eret's black hair that made Zenna feel special. She knew that she was the only one Eret would allow to do so and she secretly relished the slightly jealous looks she would see in some girls who were lucky enough to catch her and Eret together when Eret let her undo his ponytail sometimes.

"You know, this is something a wife would usually do for her husband," Zenna mused. "Hm?" Eret looked at her with a slightly amused look on his face. "And, well, we're not married," Zenna added. "Yet," Eret suddenly said and Zenna stopped. Realizing what he'd just said, Eret blushed again. "I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to imply…" Eret began to apologize before Zenna slightly laughed and gently pressed her lips to the side of his head.

"You're so cute when you're flustered," she whispered. Eret chose not to make any more comments and let Zenna finish up. Then Zenna took a small bottle of juniper oil out from her pocket. "Ruffnut suggested I start using juniper whenever I take a bath. It really helps loosen up muscles," she remarked as she gently rubbed a little bit of oil between Eret's shoulder blades. Eret sighed as Zenna gently rubbed his shoulders. Zenna's touch just felt so soothing…

' _Gods above, she's got the hands of a goddess…_ ' the former dragon trapper thought before Zenna's voice broke his train of thought. "Okay, all taken care of, I'll let you dry off and get dressed in peace," Zenna said. "Remind me to return the favor when we get married," Eret told her, just saying the first thing that popped into his head. Then his eyes widened at what he had just said and his face turned a deep shade of crimson. "Ugh, me and my big mouth!" he muttered, hitting his head at the back of the tub. Zenna merely giggled and sashayed her way to the door, swaying her hips ever so enticingly.

"Hey, Zenna."

Turning around, Zenna looked at Eret who was still blushing.

Eret wasn't completely sure what to say next, on account that he had essentially just told Zenna that he wanted to marry her someday so he just settled for saying, "Knock before you enter the next time."

' _It's official: I'm an idiot,_ ' Eret thought. Then Zenna smiled. "I'll keep that in mind, Eret. See you later," she said and, with a flirtatious wink, left.

Sighing Eret looked up at the ceiling and just stayed in the tub for a few more minutes. Finally he got out, dried himself off and dressed. His skin had wrinkled due to being in the water for so long but Eret didn't mind. As he got out of the house, Eret saw Stryka and Zenna flying off. The one-eyed Dragon Doctor whooped with glee as she did a back flip on Stryka, safely landing on the female Night Fury's back.

' _I may be an idiot…but I'm a lucky idiot…_ ' Eret thought, smiling.

* * *

 **HTTYD: Frozen Fire will still take a while to update but do not worry! I am not abandoning ANY of my stories. In the meantime, I hope this will suffice for now.**

 **Read and Review!**

 **-GuardianDragon98**


	7. Bruises

**Okay, this one-shot takes place about a day after HTTYD 2.**

 **NOTE: I DO NOT OWN HTTYD**

* * *

 **Bruises**

' _Drago's face was twisted into a nasty scowl as he tightened his grip on Zenna's throat. The Dragon Doctor squirmed and kicked her legs around as she was lifted off the ground. She could feel her air supply dwindling…_

"You are pathetic, Dragon Doctor. No one who challenges me…lives to tell the tale."

 _Drago's grip tightened all the more and Zenna sharply gasped and began to wheeze as the madman choked her…Any second now…her neck would be crushed…_

 _She couldn't breathe…_

 _She couldn't breathe…_

 _SHE COULDN'T BREATHE!'_

"Zenna, wake up!"

"My precious little gemstone!"

Zenna felt a great amount of pressure on her throat and woke up with a choking gasp. It was only when she opened her eye did she see her own hands on her throat, strangling her. Her parents' hands suddenly came and carefully pried her hands off her throat.

Edgar gently helped his daughter sit up while Henna poured Zenna a cup of water. Zenna coughed and wheezed, taking great amounts of air into her lungs. "Are you alright, love?" Henna asked her worriedly. "I…I think so…I was just having a nightmare…" Zenna replied shakily, rubbing her sore neck.

"What was it about? We heard choking in your room and went in…and you were strangling yourself in your sleep…Your mother and I were so scared…" Edgar said softly. Zenna took a deep breath and told her parents everything. She told them of how she had recklessly charged after Drago to fight him after Stoick had been killed. She told them that she had foolishly fought the madman only to nearly get strangled to death. By the time Zenna finished her story, Edgar's face was red with fury while Henna's had turned pale.

"That Drago…If I ever see him again, I'll make sure he loses more than just an arm…" Edgar growled, clenching his fists tightly. Henna embraced her daughter gently, murmuring apologies. "Mom…Dad…it's okay. It's over and I'm fine," Zenna said. "Even so, your mother and I are going to keep an eye on you at night. If you try to choke yourself in your sleep again…we might have to resort to drastic measures and chain your hands to the sides of the bed…" Edgar said gravely. Zenna sighed and nodded. "If that's what it takes to keep me from hurting myself, go for it," she said before seeing her reflection in the mirror.

Holy Shields, her neck had two large bruised spots! And she could tell that they weren't just from trying to strangle herself. She could practically see the imprint Drago's fingers had left on her yesterday…

"Great…How am I going to hide _this_ from my friends?" she muttered. As a solution, Henna brought her the old red sash Zenna used to tie around her waist. "You can use this as a scarf if you like, at least until those bruises fade," she suggested. Taking the sash, Zenna tied it around her neck like a scarf. It worked perfectly.

* * *

That morning, Zenna participated in the cleanup as usual. And, man, was there a lot of cleaning up that needed to be done. After getting rid of all the ice, they had to work on clearing the debris and repairing the infrastructures destroyed in the battle yesterday. So far, no one questioned the scarf around her neck and this made focusing on the task at hand easier.

Then Eret came along and noticed the scarf.

"It's not that chilly even with all this ice today," he remarked as he helped clear some debris from the destroyed Dragon Armory. "Well it's chilly to me," Zenna said, avoiding eye contact as she had Stryka slowly melt some of the ice. Suddenly one of Gothi's Terrors came flying by and snatched her scarf!

"Hey!" Zenna exclaimed crossly while the cheeky Terror made off with her scarf. "Why did Gothi even have to have several of those little mischief makers?" the one-eyed Fiersome girl muttered under her breath before glancing at Eret, who had gone silent.

That's when Zenna saw that he was staring at her neck. The bruises were right out in the open for the world to see and, thanks to bad timing, her boyfriend had been the first one to see them.

"Zenna, why do you have bruises on your neck?" Eret asked slowly. Sighing, Zenna pulled him aside so they could talk in private. "They're from the fight I had with Drago yesterday," she told him. Eret looked skeptical and carefully brushed his thumb against Zenna's neck. "And…from strangling myself in my sleep last night," Zenna added, knowing well that there was no use in keeping secrets from her boyfriend. "What?" Eret breathed out, trying to keep his voice low so nobody would hear him. "I had a nightmare where Drago was strangling me to death like he almost did yesterday. I guess my body reacted to do the same," Zenna told him. Eret sighed deeply and worriedly paced about.

"I'm guessing your parents panicked and took you to Gothi?" the former dragon trapper asked. Zenna shook her head. "No, but they told me that they'll keep watch over me while I sleep tonight. If I try to choke myself to death in my sleep again, they'll have to resort to chaining my hands to the bed," she replied. Eret looked at the one-eyed Dragon Doctor for a brief moment before suddenly hoisting Zenna over his shoulder!

"Hey! Eret, what the heck?!" Zenna exclaimed in shock as her boyfriend carried her over his shoulder like a sack of flour. "Zenna, you'll thank me later for this," Eret said simply, ignoring the stares from the other villagers. "Can you at least tell me where you're taking me so I can, like, just walk with you?" Zenna asked exasperatedly. "I'm taking you to Gothi's. Maybe she knows a way to help you," Eret replied. "Why didn't you just say so?" Zenna asked. "If I did, you'd probably refuse," Eret told her. "Since when do I refuse help?" Zenna retorted. "Remember when you were seven and got into a fight with those older girls over me?" Eret asked her, prompting Zenna to think about it.

Now that Eret mentioned it, Zenna realized that she _did_ refuse to get help often. Her pride was too great and, sometimes, it caused her to make foolish decisions. Maybe it was time she stopped doing that and accept help from her friends at last…

Sighing Zenna said, "Okay, let's go see Gothi. But can you please put me down?" and Eret let her walk with him to Gothi's house.

* * *

Gothi listened to what Zenna had to say and put a hand to her chin, deep in thought. Eret and Zenna patiently waited for her advice, the latter of the two trying to keep the Terrors from chewing at his arm bracers. Finally, Gothi drew some runes into the dirt and looked at Zenna who began to translate them.

"She says that I have to distract myself with something very powerful and very positive to keep me from having the nightmare again. If I change the nightmare I have of Drago strangling me into something positive, my body won't try to make my hands go to my throat," Zenna said slowly and looked at Gothi, who gave her a confirming nod. "But what could be powerful and positive enough to counter the nightmare?" Eret wondered out loud. Gothi scribbled some more runes. "Anything that…makes me happy," Zenna said softly, glancing at Eret.

Thanking Gothi, the two of them left and decided to go to the woods. Resting under the shade of a pine tree, Eret and Zenna began to ponder on what Gothi's words meant. "Anything that makes you happy…A lot of things make you happy, Zenna. But what are the things that make you the happiest?" Eret asked his girlfriend. "Lots of things…My family…Stryka…my friends…chocolate…cute, cuddly things…flowers…the sky…the stars…" Zenna counted out her favorite things before looking at Eret and smiled.

" _You_ ," she said shyly. Eret shyly smiled back at her before frowning as he gently brushed his fingers against the bruises on Zenna's neck. "I should have gotten there sooner…I should have been able to protect you from Drago…" he mumbled, feeling guilty. "Is…is that why you pushed me away?" Zenna asked quietly. Eret looked at Zenna, guilt and shame evident in his eyes, and nodded. "Oh, Eret…" Zenna whispered. "He told me that he'd let me see you again…before he would kill you right in front of me…like he did with my father…" Eret whispered, his eyes growing sad as he recalled the painful memory of his Da getting murdered by Drago.

Zenna felt his sadness and sidled up closer to him. "I'm sorry I couldn't understand you back then…I didn't know…" she apologized. "I didn't want you to know, Zen. I didn't want you to get dragged into my problems…" Eret admitted. "Well, too bad. I have a hobby of making your problems my own," Zenna grinned coyly at him. "Don't I know it," Eret chuckled in amusement.

Turning his head to look at Zenna, Eret felt an overwhelming sense of love and protectiveness. Now that he and Zenna were together again, he could finally protect her like he had promised her when they were young. His lips touched Zenna's almost apprehensively but all nerves vanished when Zenna eagerly returned the kiss, practically crawling into his lap. Eret smiled into Zenna's lips and his hands went to Zenna's waist, holding her close as they kissed. When the need of oxygen came, they were almost reluctant to break apart for air. Zenna panted, her chest heaving, and giggled. Eret was also panting, his face flushed red, and he smiled goofily at her. "Holy Shields…I missed kissing you, even if we've only kissed three times so far," Zenna smiled. Eret laughed softly and gently nuzzled her neck. "Did I ever tell you that you're the most beautiful lady in Valhalla itself?" he murmured. Zenna rolled her eye and played with Eret's hair. "In case you haven't noticed, genius, we're in _Midgard_ as in the realm of the living," she pointed out. "Really? With you here, it looks more like eternal paradise to me," Eret chuckled.

Zenna laughed before letting out a squeak as she felt Eret's lips on her neck. Hearing Zenna squeak, Eret looked up at Zenna with an almost fearful expression. "Sorry…Did…Did I hurt you?" he asked nervously. "No…just surprised me, that's all…" Zenna mumbled before realizing that the sensation of Eret kissing her neck was something she had never really experienced and she wanted it.

"Do it again…" she whispered, slightly surprising Eret but he obeyed. His lips gently kissed Zenna's neck, trailing soft kisses up and down. Zenna purred, wrapping her arms around Eret. The two of them spent their time in the woods just making out, laughing and telling each other stories. By the time they realized that they'd essentially spent the entire afternoon shirking their work, Eret and Zenna realized that night had already fallen.

"Whoops…looks like we're gonna have to work overtime tomorrow to catch up," Zenna said, sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck. "Well, we better get some sleep. Come on, I'll walk you home," Eret smiled. Leaving the woods, the couple walked back to the Fiersome house.

Arriving at her house's doorstep, Zenna faced Eret and smiled. "I really hope I get a good dream tonight…" she said hopefully. "I sure hope so as well…" Eret said softly before looking into Zenna's eye. "I love you…Always have…always will," he said, smiling lovingly at Zenna. The one-eyed Dragon Doctor smiled and embraced him. "I love you too…Always have and always will," she whispered. Sharing one last kiss for the night, Zenna and Eret went back to their respective homes.

* * *

Edgar and Henna watched Zenna sleep, both of them ready to spring into action should their daughter suddenly start strangling herself. But Zenna slept soundly and, judging by the smile on her face, Edgar and Henna knew that she was having a good dream.

The next morning, Zenna woke up and was pleased to feel well-rested. And, when she looked at her reflection, Zenna could see that the bruises on her neck had faded dramatically to the point where she could hardly see them anymore!

' _I better hurry and find Eret so I can thank him…and maybe find another way for him to help me keep my dreams happy…_ ' Zenna thought with a smile as she went downstairs for breakfast.

* * *

 **Looks like Gothi's advice worked like a charm! Or maybe it was Eret and his kisses. Leave a review on which one do you think really helped Zenna forget about her nightmare ;)**

 **-GuardianDragon98**


	8. Gunshots (Modern AU)

**Okay Modern AU here…with a bit of angst. So…keep some tissues handy while you read this. This is Rated T for some cussing so be warned!**

 **NOTE: I DO NOT OWN HTTYD**

* * *

 **Gunshots**

She could still hear the shots being fired even as the ambulance's sirens blared at full blast as if the trigger had just been pulled. She could still hear her own voice screaming at Eret to stay awake even if she had screamed herself hoarse already.

Zenna choked back a sob as she held onto Eret's hand. He was barely conscious but he was gripping her hand so hard that his knuckles had turned white. The paramedics were trying to keep him stable but he was losing a lot of blood. They had to get to the hospital before he went into shock.

"Zen…" Eret wheezed out, his face pale. Zenna gently brushed her hand against his cheek and gently kissed his forehead. "You're gonna be okay, Eret…Just promise me you'll stay awake, okay?" she whispered, holding back her tears. Eret managed a small nod, already in too much pain to say another word.

The ride to the hospital lasted for what seemed like forever when, in truth, it was just about ten minutes. Every time Eret was about to slip into unconsciousness, Zenna would squeeze his hand hard to keep him awake. By the time they reached the emergency room, they were gripping each other's hands so hard it was as if they had been fused together. It took about five more minutes for the paramedics to pry their hands apart.

Almost instantly, Eret began to go into shock. And Zenna could do nothing but watch as he was wheeled away into surgery. She wanted so badly to go run after him, keep him calm by holding his hand, but she knew better to rush into the ER without permission. So she settled for sitting down on a chair in the waiting room and called her parents and her friends. She couldn't wait on her own. She needed support.

No, she didn't need support. She needed to go back in time so this didn't happen.

They'd gone out for a motorbike ride around the neighborhood that night, just the two of them. When Eret parked his motorcycle near the park, some drunk came stumbling out of the bar wielding a gun.

She could barely remember what happened next until she found herself sitting down in the waiting room of the ER. She remembered the drunk headed towards her, muttering gibberish and hollow threats…Eret shielding her and the man recognizing him as one of the members of Drago's gang…yelling in the streets as some bar patrons came running out once they heard the drunk yelling at Eret that he was going to kill him…the gun being raised…Eret turning to face her so he could tell her to run…

 _Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Three shots fired out into the night.

And when she turned around, she saw the people who had gone out of the bar holding the shooter down…and her boyfriend lying on the ground with three gunshot wounds in his abdomen…

It all happened so fast that it was almost painful to recall it. Zenna then heard footsteps and turned her head to the right to see her parents, Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs, Police Chief Stoick, Valka, Hiccup's mom, and old Gobber. Standing up, Zenna immediately ran over to Hiccup who wrapped his lanky arms around her in a tight embrace. She started crying at that point, burying her face into Hiccup's green shirt as she sobbed her heart out. Pretty soon everyone else joined in so it became one big group hug.

When she had stopped crying, Zenna sat back down on her chair, her parents on either side of her. "Some of the people hanging out in the bar called me shortly after the incident. They kept that drunk bastard under control until I finally arrived. He told me that he was doing the town a favor, getting rid of one of Drago's gang members…" Stoick said gravely. "Bullshit, if you ask me. We got rid of the entire Dragon Army months ago," Gobber said, who also worked part-time at the Berk Police Department. Zenna clenched her fists as tears of anger welled up in her eye. If that asshole had been brought to her in cuffs, she wouldn't have even showed a single hint of mercy towards him and would have torn the man limb-from-limb. As if her parents could sense her intentions, they gently took hold of her hands and eased her into unclenching her fists.

"Why are some people so cruel…?" Valka sighed, shaking her head. "Some people just can't let go of the past, Valka…" Edgar sighed. Then the head surgeon came out. "How is he, doctor?" Henna asked worriedly. "We can't operate on him. His heart rate is still too fast and, somehow, he's resisting the anesthesia," the head surgeon sighed, the lines on his forehead creasing. "How is that even possible?" Hiccup asked, shocked. "We're not completely sure how, but…" the head surgeon then held up a doctor's scrub and cap to Zenna. "Miss, I'm going to need you to come with me," he said. "M-me?" Zenna stammered.

"While we were trying to keep the patient calm, he managed to say that he promised he'd stay awake. You were the one he made the promise to, right?" the head surgeon asked Zenna, prompting her to nod. "We need you to help Eret. If you can soothe him, the anesthesia will kick in and his heart rate will become stable enough for us to operate on him," the head surgeon told him. Zenna's eye widened and she went rigid. Astrid then gently patted her shoulder. "Eret needs you, Zen…now more than ever," she said softly.

Nodding, Zenna donned the scrub and cap and followed the head surgeon into the operating room. Zenna had been inside the operating room a bunch of times since she was an intern but she had never really been inside it when an operation was ongoing. Now she knew why the atmosphere always seemed so tense whenever the red light was on. A whole team, an army in fact, of doctors and nurses were gathered around the operating table where Eret was lying on. Her heart broke into a million pieces as she saw how scared Eret was, breathing unsteadily through the breathing mask over his mouth.

Rushing over to Eret's side, Zenna gently took his hand in hers. Eret managed to look at her and whimpered weakly. Zenna looked up at the heart monitor and could see Eret's heart rate accelerating, indicating that he was in total panic mode. "Eret, it's okay…It's going to be okay…I know I made you promise to stay awake but you have to calm down and go to sleep…If you go to sleep, they'll be able to operate on you…You won't feel any pain…And I promise that, when you wake up, I…I'll be right by your side…It's okay, Eret…Just go to sleep…Go to sleep…" Zenna murmured soothingly, gently placing his hand over her chest so he could feel her heart beating. Eret visibly relaxed once he felt Zenna's slow and steady heartbeat. The anesthesia kicked in and he was out cold in less than a minute. The head surgeon sighed and gratefully placed his hand on Zenna's shoulder. "Thank you for your help, Miss…We'll take it from here," he said. A nurse escorted Zenna out of the operating room and back to her friends and family.

"He's okay…They're operating on him now…" Zenna sighed. "How long will it take?" Ruffnut and Tuffnut asked her. "I don't know…" Zenna shrugged, suddenly feeling exhausted. "Zen, maybe you should go home. Get some rest," Fishlegs suggested. "But…" Zenna managed to protest before Snotlout piped up, "Hey…has anyone gone to Eret's apartment and checked on Skullcrusher?"

Holy Shields, Eret's pet bloodhound…Poor dog must be howling in a panic by now…

"I'll go keep him company…But, Hiccup, can you go to my apartment and feed Stryka?" Zenna asked Hiccup. "I will. Come on, I'll drive you over to Eret's," Hiccup said softly, taking her hand.

* * *

The ride to Eret's apartment was mostly silent. Hiccup drove Zenna to Eret's apartment and she gave her the keys to her apartment. "Okay?" Hiccup asked her as she got out of the car. "Okay…" Zenna whispered back, giving him a quick hug, before Hiccup left for her apartment.

In a few minutes, Zenna was standing in front of Eret's door. She could hear Skullcrusher howling on the other side and she could see the door shaking as his huge paws scrabbled at the door. A bunch of people from the other apartments were already complaining about the noise Eret's dog was making as Zenna flipped over the number of keys in her keychain until she found the spare key Eret gave her. Unlocking the door, Zenna found herself staring into Skullcrusher's big brown eyes that kind of reminded her of Eret's. One time she even told Eret that he had the same puppy dog eyes as Skullcrusher's. Needless to say, Eret found it funny and tried to put on a puppy dog face which made Zenna laugh.

Skullcrusher looked up at Zenna and howled mournfully, his tail drooping. "Hey, boy…" Zenna said softly, scratching the bloodhound behind his ears. Going into Eret's apartment, Zenna turned on the lights so she could see. Skullcrusher loped behind her into the kitchen. Filling Skullcrusher's food and water bowls, Zenna just sat on the floor while Skullcrusher ate. After eating his dinner, Skullcrusher placed his head in Zenna's lap and howled. "You know, don't you? I know…I'm worried about him, too…" Zenna whispered, stroking his head. Skullcrusher whimpered and licked Zenna's hand.

Skullcrusher had been Stoick's dog before but, after Hiccup got into an accident when he was 15 that caused him to lose his left leg, Stoick couldn't afford to look after Skullcrusher due to Hiccup's medical bills and had to take Skullcrusher to the shelter. The bloodhound would have been put down five years later if Eret hadn't seen him while on a date with Zenna. The former gang member instantly took a liking to the bloodhound and adopted Skullcrusher, much to Stoick's relief.

Wandering into Eret's bedroom, Zenna noticed his biker jacket on the bed. It was made of black leather and had an emblem of a red dragon on the right shoulder. After staring at the jacket on the bed for several minutes, Zenna picked it up and carefully put it on. She breathed in Eret's scent, which always reminded her of a day motorcycling on the beach, and sat on the bed. The sleeves were slightly longer and completely covered her hands so Zenna rolled up the sleeves to her wrists. Her eye focused on the silver charm bracelet Eret gave her last Valentine's Day and Zenna felt her throat tighten with unshed tears.

Wearing Eret's jacket, Zenna took out her phone and swiped her finger on the touch screen, making the lightning bolt mark to unlock it, and went to her gallery of photos. As she looked at the photos of her and Eret, Zenna began to recall the times they spent together.

She remembered first meeting Eret during his first physical examination at the hospital after Drago's Dragon Army gang had been taken down. A few police officers were there and Eret looked really uncomfortable sitting on the examination table with his shirt off, exposing the branding iron scar on his chest as well as the other scars littering his torso. She remembered how she had made the officers leave and how Eret avoided eye contact with her for majority of the examination until he had the guts to ask her about her lost right eye. She told him about the car accident that had cost her an eye and Hiccup's leg and, just like that, they began to tell each other little things about themselves. When his physical examination was done, Eret had timidly asked her where he could find a psychologist. Zenna wasn't quite sure how to react to that but recommended him to a psychologist she was friends with in the hospital.

That was the start of their relationship.

She'd go with Eret to her psychologist friend during his appointments and helped him through the long healing process as he recalled all the horrors he had gone through at the hands of Drago for 11 years right after his father had been murdered. During the court trial of Drago, she had been there to hold Eret's hand and keep him calm until he got to the witness stand to testify against Drago, who looked like he wanted to murder Eret on the spot but, luckily, heavily armed guards kept him under control. When the whole, nail-biting experience was over, Eret was sentenced to a few months in prison while Drago had a life sentence. After the court trial, Stoick let him go to the park with Zenna for an hour before he had to take him to jail. They went to the South Park and just spent the whole hour on the swing set. She visited him every day after that and, when Eret was released a few months later from prison, she had been the first to greet him.

Zenna then smiled a little when she found the photo of Eret on his motorcycle. He let her drive it once and she just crashed it into a lamp post. Eret had run over to her, ripped off her helmet and asked her if she was okay. He had been more concerned for her safety than what had happened to his motorcycle. She felt bad for crashing his wheels and had offered to pay for the repairs until Hiccup stepped in and repaired Eret's motorcycle for free, even giving it a custom paint job so it resembled a stag-beetle like dragon with red and green scales. Needless to say, Eret loved it and took his motorcycle out for a spin the minute the paint had fully dried.

Then Zenna swiped her finger across the touch screen and saw a photo of her sleeping in Eret's bed, covered in a blanket. She had a feeling that Eret was the one who took the picture, which was dated a week before today.

That's when she remembered what happened last week.

She'd stayed over at Eret's during Sunday, studying for a test and had lost track of time. To make matters worse, a storm had blown over the area and it was too stormy for her to head back to her own apartment. Eret had let her stay the night, provided that she told her parents. Zenna had called her Mom and Dad, explained her situation and she was given permission to stay at Eret's for the night. Being a gentleman, Eret had let her have the bed while he crashed on the couch but, then, the power went out in the middle of the night due to the storm and she had wrapped herself up in a blanket and tiptoed over to the living room. Eret had woken up and was holding up a flashlight when he saw her, all wrapped up in a blanket and looking a little scared. She remembered how she had asked Eret if he could sleep with her in the bed because she felt "unsafe" sleeping by herself during a blackout, Eret's slightly amused look and, finally, falling asleep in the bed with Eret protectively wrapping his arms around her in a hug.

Eret always made her feel safe. And wearing his jacket slightly comforted Zenna as she put her phone away and lied down on the bed. They had only been dating for ten months but, now, she couldn't imagine the future without Eret.

She tried to think what her life would be like in the future if Eret didn't make it in that very moment.

And she did not like that future.

No more rides on his motorcycle.

No more swinging at the South Park.

No more movie nights.

No more stargazing late at night.

No more hanging out in the Cove with the rest of the gang.

No more friendly judo matches, where Eret would always let her win.

No more corny jokes with poorly-timed punch lines and comebacks.

No more of…anything…

Nothing…

Zenna couldn't stop the tears at that point and began to cry, curling up in fetal position on Eret's bed. She couldn't lose Eret. She couldn't lose her dork of a boyfriend…not like this…The mere image of Eret dying in a hospital room scared her and she just prayed that Eret would make it through tonight. If he did, at least the chances of him recovering would slightly increase.

When she had cried herself out, Zenna became aware of Skullcrusher's cold nose nudging her cheek. The dog must have climbed onto the bed while she had been crying. It didn't surprise Zenna. She knew that Skullcrusher sometimes liked climbing onto the bed to sleep. Eret usually let him snooze away while he was busy and sometimes let the bloodhound sleep with him. Sniffling, Zenna wiped away her tears and hugged Skullcrusher, the bloodhound comfortingly licking her face while looking at her with sad brown eyes. Zenna soon grew exhausted and soon fell asleep, hugging Skullcrusher and wearing her boyfriend's jacket.

* * *

Her phone ringing woke her up that morning. Stretching her sore limbs, Zenna noticed her phone ringing and quickly grabbed it, looking at the caller ID.

It was Hiccup.

Swallowing nervously, Zenna answered it.

"Hiccup?" she asked tentatively, already fearing the worst. "Zen…" Hiccup's voice sounded oddly quiet and she began to brace herself for the news. Then, relief flooded her entire being when she heard what Hiccup had to say next.

"He's okay. The operation was success and his condition is stable. The doctor said that he'll wake up in a few hours. Eret's okay, Zenna… _He's okay._ "

* * *

 **Well, this kind of made me shed a few tears myself. Should I continue this? Let me know in the reviews.**

 **-GuardianDragon98**


	9. Healing Together (Modern AU)

**Okay, I've decided to pick up from where the last chapter left off so…here it is! Enjoy :)**

 **NOTE: I DO NOT OWN HTTYD**

* * *

 **Healing Together (continuation to Gunshots)**

Zenna had never run so fast in her whole life.

Right after Hiccup had told her the news, she had left Eret's apartment and took off to the streets with Skullcrusher following her. She didn't even bother to change out of her clothes, brush her hair or do anything. She just ran like the wind, evading other people and disregarding traffic lights and stop signs, until she reached the hospital.

"Uh, excuse me, miss…No dogs allowed…" the security guard said before Zenna and Skullcrusher barreled right past him. Skidding to a stop in the lobby, Zenna caught sight of her parents and her friends. Hiccup was the first to spot her and walked over to her. "Is he awake?" Zenna asked, panting from all the running she had done. "Not yet, but the doctors checked him out. Eret's pretty lucky. All three bullets went right through him and none of them hit any vital organs," her one-legged best friend said, sounding relieved himself. Zenna took a deep breath and, slowly, let it out. "Holy Shields…thank the gods…" she breathed out. Skullcrusher woofed and wagged his tail upon hearing that his master was alright.

"Hey, Skullcrusher!" Hiccup laughed, happy to see the bloodhound, and gave him a good scratch behind the ear. Skullcrusher barked before putting his nose up in the air and took a deep sniff. Catching Eret's scent, Skullcrusher took off into the white halls of the hospital. "I thought they didn't allow pets in the hospital?" Hiccup looked at Zenna, confused. "They don't," Zenna sighed, running after Skullcrusher.

Skullcrusher was quick to find the door to Eret's hospital room and was now frantically hitting his big paws against the door, howling like crazy. "Shhh! Skullcrusher, calm down. It's rude to howl in a hospital. Some patients might still be sleeping!" Zenna whispered to the dog, catching up with him. Skullcrusher tilted his head to the side and his floppy ears pricked up.

"Good boy…" Zenna said softly, smiling, and scratched Skullcrusher behind his ears. With Skullcrusher patiently wagging his tail, Zenna quietly opened the door and stepped inside. The hospital room was a sterile white in color, the exception being Eret and the several machines with flashing screens around his hospital bed. He was topless, Zenna noted, and his torso was swathed in sterile gauze bandages that had dark red stains blooming on the white cloth. Swallowing nervously, Zenna took a chair and sat by his bedside. Eret was still unconscious but, at least, his heart rate was stable. It wouldn't be long now till he wakes up.

Sighing, Zenna gently placed her hand on Eret's head and began running her fingers through his hair. Skullcrusher woofed and stood up on his hind legs, resting his front paws on the metal railing of Eret's bed and licked his hand. That's when Eret began to slowly wake up. "Mmmgghhh…" he whimpered, his face pinched in pain. Zenna softly kissed his forehead, soothing him. "Shh…it's okay, Eret…It's okay…I'm here…" she whispered, brushing her hand against Eret's pale cheek.

Finally, Eret managed to force his eyes open. Upon seeing Zenna, he smiled weakly. "Hey, Zenna…" he rasped, his eyes half-closed. "Hey, Eret…" Zenna whispered, smiling gently at him. Skullcrusher barked and nudged Eret's hand with his nose. "Hey, Skull, how'd you get in here without a visitor's pass…?" Eret chuckled, petting his bloodhound. Skullcrusher whined and slowly wagged his tail as his master petted him.

"Are you okay?" Zenna asked softly. Eret grimaced as he tried to sit up but just sank back down into bed. "Everything hurts…but not as bad as when I got shot…I think I'll be okay…" he mumbled, looking down at his bandaged abdomen. "Did they take the bullets out?" he asked Zenna who tightly pursed her lips and shook her head. "The bullets went right through you, Eret. You were really lucky," she said simply. "Huh, I've been getting a lot of good luck lately…that's a first," Eret slightly chuckled and Zenna giggled a bit. Then his face grew sad and he looked at Zenna with sad eyes. "Zen, am I really that bad a person that…I deserve to die?" he asked quietly. Zenna's one violet eye widened and she firmly shook her head. "No. Of course not, Eret…Wh-why would you even ask such a thing?" she stuttered. Eret shrugged and said, "That's what that drunk asshole was telling me before he pointed his gun at me. He said that I was just a stain on this world of good people and that I needed to be eliminated." Before his eyes welled up with tears. Zenna gently cradled Eret's head in her arms as he began to cry, the tears streaming down his face.

"Why can't they just give me a chance? I've changed for the better…I didn't even want the life I used to live…Just… _why won't they give me a chance_?" Eret whispered brokenly, the tears welling up in his brown eyes. Zenna gently brushed the tears off his face and softly kissed the top of his head. "We'll make them give you a chance, Eret. We'll heal together and we'll prove to the world that you're still worthy to live on this planet," she whispered before making Eret look her in the eye. "And I promise that I will never, _ever_ , let anyone tell you ever again that you need to be taken from this world and from me. If someone says something remotely similar to what that drunkard told you, I'll be sending them to hell before they even have a chance to pray for mercy," she said firmly. Letting Zenna's words sink in, Eret nodded and, to Zenna's joy, smiled a little.

"And that is why I love you forever…" Eret mumbled, his eyelids drooping. "Because I'm a badass?" Zenna asked coyly. "No…'Cause…you never…give up on me…" Eret said sleepily. Zenna then looked down and realized that she had accidentally pushed the pain pump while she was talking to Eret. "Ehehe…oops…" Zenna said sheepishly, her cheeks turning pink. Eret merely smiled at her and yawned. "You'll stay, right…?" he said, fighting to keep his eyes open. "It'll take a dragon to drag me out of the room, Eret. I'm not going anywhere," Zenna smiled at him. "That…was a terrible…dragon joke…And you say that…I'm the corny jokester…" Eret mumbled, amused, already falling asleep.

"Sweet dreams, Eret…" Zenna whispered, gently kissing her boyfriend's cheek. "Hm? Oh…Okay…Sweet dreams, Zen…Love you forever…Feed Skullcrusher for me…" Eret muttered before the painkillers kicked in and he was out like a light. Skullcrusher whined and nudged Eret's hand before looking at Zenna expectantly. "Go to the lobby and find Hiccup, Stoick and Valka, boy. I'm sure they have some breakfast for you," Zenna said softly. Obedient to a command, especially when food was involved in the rewarding system, Skullcrusher trotted out of the room just as one of the doctors came in.

"I may have accidentally given him pain medication while I was here…" Zenna mumbled sheepishly, recognizing Dr. Gothi, one of the doctors she worked for as a med intern in the hospital. Dr. Gothi nodded in understanding and checked on Eret's vitals. After looking over his chart, Dr. Gothi smiled at Zenna and wrote something down on a piece of paper and gave it to the one-eyed girl. Zenna knew what she was doing. Dr. Gothi was a woman of few words yet she always got her patients to understand what she was trying to say or do and that led to her to being one of the best doctors in the local hospital in Berk.

Patting Zenna's arm reassuringly, Dr. Gothi left to do her rounds. That's when Zenna looked at the paper and read the words silently.

' **There's no greater medicine on this earth like love and never giving up on the people you love.'**

Smiling, Zenna went back to watching over Eret. Gently stroking his head, Zenna knew that they were going to be okay. They would heal together and they would take on whatever life threw at them next together. They were a team, always got each other's backs, and were there for each other no matter what.

Most of all…they loved each other. And it would have to take death or something even more powerful to separate them.

"I love you forever, Eret…Forever and ever and ever and ever and a day…" Zenna whispered, kissing his cheek. And she smiled upon seeing the faintest of smiles appear on Eret's lips as he slept.

* * *

 **Well, this took longer than I expected. Sorry if I haven't been active lately. Getting ready for college, the next big adventure! Read and review!**

 **-GuardianDragon98**


	10. Scars

**Okay, this takes place about two months and a week later after HTTYD 2. Eret's already recovered from his depression but the gang is about to find out more about their new friend…and Astrid is definitely going to be feeling the guilt in this one.**

* * *

 **Scars**

It was the hottest day Berk has ever experienced. The heat was absolutely stifling and the sun shone down on the island mercilessly. It was one of those days where the Vikings of Berk would call on Jokul Frosti to bring about a blizzard only to receive nary a single snowflake.

The gang had all decided to go cool off at the Cove but even that didn't help much. The hot dry air seemed to sap all of their strength away so Hiccup, Astrid, Zenna, Eret, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were all just sitting by the pond's bank, completely exhausted.

"I'm so hot…" Ruffnut groaned. "Yes, you are…" Snotlout and Fishlegs both sighed, making Tuffnut gag. "When is this heat wave going to end?" Fishlegs asked, fanning himself with the Book of Dragons. "Nobody knows, Fishlegs…" Zenna sighed, having already taken off her white coat. "Alright, that's it. I can't live in these conditions," Astrid complained and took off her shoulder pads first and removed her red shirt next. "Astrid!" Hiccup said, quickly covering his eyes. "You guys might wanna take your shirts off too if you don't want to get heatstroke," Astrid said plainly, ignoring the slightly bewildered looks her friends were giving her. Zenna tapped her cheek thoughtfully and said, "She does have a point." Before removing her violet tunic. "Whatever keeps me from overheating, I'll do it," Ruffnut said in agreement, taking off her tunic as well.

The boys just merely stared at the girls in what looked like shock. They weren't perverts or anything. In fact, the mere sight of the girls topless and wearing only the things that allowed them some decency was making them rather uncomfortable. "Aren't you boys gonna take your shirts off too?" Zenna raised an eyebrow at them. Looking at each other, Hiccup, Snotlout, Fishlegs and Tuffnut awkwardly shimmied out of their tunics. Eret only took off his fur vest and removed his arm bracers, much to Astrid's confusion.

"Oh, that feels much better!" Tuffnut said, lying down on the grass with his shirt off. "Ugh, Fishlegs, you're even fatter without your shirt…" Snotlout grimaced as Fishlegs lay back down on the grass like Tuffnut. The Ingerman merely sighed with relief, his fat belly jiggling as he relaxed. Hiccup blushed and looked at Astrid who smiled in approval. She liked what she saw. Hiccup, although lean and wiry, was very attractive to look at. His shoulders were broad, his arms had a decent amount of muscle and his almost-visible six-pack was adorable.

"Hey, Eret, care to join us?" Ruffnut asked the former dragon trapper who was the only one among them that wasn't topless. "I'm good," Eret said, looking a bit flushed due to the heat. "Dude, take your shirt off before you start getting cooked alive in it," Snotlout told him. "No, guys, I'm fine, really," Eret said hastily. "Eret, you look like you're about to pass out from the heat," Hiccup said. Eret looked at his friends and sighed. "Believe me, you lot wouldn't want to see what's underneath this," he told them, gesturing to his shirt. "You mean your scar?" Zenna asked him softly. "You have a scar?" Ruffnut asked him eagerly. "What does it look like? Ruff and I live for scars," Tuffnut said excitedly. "Yeah, it's only fun when you get a scar out of it," Astrid said nonchalantly.

Eret looked at her as if he had just been slapped in the face. "Astrid…" Zenna whispered, nudging Hiccup's Milady and gave her a scolding glare. "What?" Astrid asked, confused, before Eret finally gave in and took his shirt off.

The others immediately locked their gaze on the large branding iron scar on Eret's chest. "Whoa…now that is a scar," Tuffnut breathed out in amazement. "I can't believe you survived getting a brand marked on you," Snotlout said in amazement. Ruffnut and Fishlegs merely stared at the scar, their eyes wide. Eret looked slightly uncomfortable at the stares he was getting but, then, Hiccup leaned back and saw his back.

Hiccup's eyes widened in shock and Zenna and Astrid both followed his eyes to Eret's back. Zenna covered her mouth to block out a horror-filled gasp while Astrid choked out, "Eret, are those…whip marks?"

That's when everyone scooted backwards and saw what Astrid was looking at. Eret's back was littered with deep marks that ran across his whole spine. There were tons of faint white scars as well and there was a lot of scar tissue. No wonder Eret didn't want to take his shirt off…

"Eret?" Zenna looked at her boyfriend, her one violet eye wide with concern. "I told you guys…" the former dragon trapper sighed, feeling a bit relieved from the heat at least. "You told me how he used to torture you…H-how long did he…?" Hiccup trailed off, unable to tear his eyes away from the scars. "Whip me? Drago started when I was immediately ' _employed_ ' up until I turned 20. It just looks really bad because he'd whip me almost every day that some of the newly-healed wounds would be ripped open again," Eret replied casually.

"Every day?" Ruffnut repeated, mouth agape. "Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating a little…Hmmm…Ah, now I remember. He whipped me without mercy at least three times a week," Eret said, remembering the details of his abuse. "Dude, did you really mess up that badly to get punished like that?" Tuffnut asked. "No, I was actually already doing pretty well as a trapper. My crew? They had a hard time and were the ones who mostly made mistakes," Eret told him.

Fishlegs' eyes then widened as he slowly connected the dots. "Wait a minute, Eret…If you say that your crew was the one who mostly made mistakes…did that mean…?" he asked before Eret nodded, not needing to know what he was going to ask. "When we were starting out, my crew and I always had one of Drago's soldiers accompany us to keep track of our progress. If any of my crew screwed up, they'd be threatened with a whipping when we returned to Drago. Naturally, I did what any captain would do and took the blame for my crew," Eret explained. "You mean…the scars on your back are…?" Astrid asked, stunned, before Eret said, "They're mostly the lashes that were meant for them."

The gang all stared at Eret and, as they did so, they could see that Eret even had scars on his entire upper torso. And they could also see the newly-healed self-harm scars on Eret's arms. They've heard stories from Valka about the times she had seen Eret get abused and tortured by Drago back then and tales from Eret's own crew how they would hear their leader's pain-filled cries as he was punished brutally by the madman and how they were sometimes even forced to watch as Eret took the punishments that had been meant for them…but they had never really completely understood it all until they saw Eret's scars for themselves. And, now, they realized that Eret had been through more than they could have ever imagined.

"You sacrificed yourself to keep your crew from being punished…why?" Hiccup asked quietly. Eret smiled a little at the question. "Well, to be honest, it was all out of protective instinct. My crew mates were less experienced than I was and I just felt that, as their captain, I had to protect them. They're my responsibility and, over time, I grew to trust them and they trusted me. And the last thing I wanted to happen to them was go through the things I went through," he shrugged. Zenna gently placed a hand on Eret's shoulder and smiled lovingly at him. "You've been so brave…" she whispered, kissing her boyfriend's cheek. "I guess…But, honestly, I wouldn't want to get whipped, stabbed, cut or used as a human target again," Eret slightly chuckled.

Astrid felt tears prick at her eyes and hurriedly put her shirt back on before running out of the Cove. Hiccup looked at his Milady in concern before Zenna put her tunic back on and stood up. "I'll talk to her," she reassured her best human friend before going after the Hofferson girl. It didn't take long for Zenna to find Astrid as she was currently hurling her axe at some innocent trees. Astrid let out a quiet sob as her axe impaled another tree before sinking to the ground. "Astrid?" Zenna went over to her and gently brushed Astrid's bangs away from her face. Astrid looked at Zenna with teary blue eyes.

"I can't believe I've been so stupid…All my life I thought scars were…were something to be appreciated or praised…I…I never realized that…that they're actually just awful reminders of…of the times you didn't die…And…Eret's scars…Oh, my gods, I can't believe he endured all of that for so long…" Astrid said, sniffling a little. Zenna patted her back and gave Astrid a hug. "He must hate me…" Astrid whispered. "No, Astrid. Eret was just a little taken aback by your comment earlier. He doesn't hate you," Zenna reassured her. "I have to apologize to him…" Astrid told her. "Well, then, retrieve your axe and let's get back to the Cove," Zenna smiled. A little comforted, Astrid dried her tears and got her axe before following Zenna back to the Cove.

* * *

"It's alright, Astrid. No hard feelings," Eret smiled after Astrid had apologized to him for being so insensitive. "I have to admit, Eret, you're one of the toughest people I've ever met. Surviving in those conditions for 11 years? That's pretty hardcore," Snotlout told him. "You flatter me, Snotlout. Thank you," Eret thanked him. "He's right. I've never met anyone that tough," Astrid smiled at him.

Eret slightly blushed and Hiccup laughed. "Well, we're gonna go for a flight to hopefully cool off," the young Chief said. "I'll stay here," Zenna smiled at Eret. "Yeah, me too," Eret decided so he and Zenna could have some alone time. The rest of the gang left the Cove, leaving the two lovers alone.

"Astrid really feels bad for offending you, Eret," Zenna said softly. "It's okay, Zen. I know she didn't mean it," Eret told her. Sighing, Zenna rested her head against Eret's shoulder. "You've been through so much…I wish I could have been there to share in your pain…" she whispered. "Zen, if that ever happened, I would never forgive myself. Besides, I've come to accept my scars. I have to agree with the Twins…they are pretty cool. And…they actually serve as a reminder to me of how much I love you," Eret smiled gently at her. "They do?" Zenna asked. "I went through a proverbial Helheim for 11 years and you were the only one I thought about. You were the reason I found the strength to keep going no matter what," Eret admitted shyly.

Zenna felt her heart burst with love and took off her eye patch. "I don't really have quite an impressive scar like you, though…" she said shyly. "I think it's beautiful," Eret smiled, gently kissing Zenna's forehead, gliding his lips down to her scar. Zenna bit her lip to suppress a moan as Eret gently kissed her scar before finally moaning as Eret kissed her lips.

"When we get married…I am going to find every scar you have and kiss every single one of them…" she breathed out. "I'd like that…" Eret whispered, nuzzling Zenna lovingly.

* * *

 **I'll admit that this is more of an Astrid and Eret friendship kind of one-shot but this idea had been running through my mind for a while now and I just had to write it. Let me know what u guys think.**

 **-GuardianDragon98**


	11. A Flower for You

**Okay, guys, prepare for the feels and the fluff!**

 **NOTE: I DO NOT OWN HTTYD**

* * *

 **A Flower for You**

Eret frowned as he emptied out a meager collection of coins onto his bed and counted them. _'It's not even enough to buy a single piece of candy! What am I going to do?'_ the 13-year-old boy thought in disappointment. That's when his father, Rollo, came into his room. "Morning, son. Counting your earnings?" Rollo smiled. "More like lack thereof, Da. How am I supposed to buy Zenna's birthday present with this?" Eret frowned, gesturing to the measly pile of copper coins. Rollo's smile faded and he sighed. He had really hoped to receive payment from the fur dealers for the new animal furs he had acquired last week but, then, a storm had made the dealers back off from the offer.

And Zenna's eight birthday was next week and Eret had been hoping to buy Zenna at least a piece of her favorite chocolate if he couldn't afford to buy her a book. Zenna was someone who would rather receive a box of books for a present than a new doll or dress, showing that she was a real intellectual. Rollo looked at Eret, who noticed the guilty look on his face. "I'm sorry, Eret, I was hoping I'd get the payment from those fur dealers last week but…" Rollo trailed off, looking at his son apologetically. "Da, it's alright. It's not your fault…" Eret reassured him but still looked disappointed with himself for not having enough money to buy Zenna a gift. It looked like he would have to make do with what he had…

"I'll figure something out, Da," Eret said and left his room. "Don't do anything illegal, son! I have full trust in you," Rollo called out. "Don't worry, Da! I won't get into trouble!" Eret called back before leaving the house.

Eret knew better than to resort to being a pickpocket and knew that the only way to get enough money to buy Zenna a gift was to get a job. Walking around the village, Eret looked this way and that while hoping to find someone willing to pay him with a few coins for his services. Pretty soon, he found himself in the botanist's place. Surrounded by all sorts of pots, gardening tools and, of course, plants, Eret wandered around the gardens until he saw Alicia, the young botanist, tending to some tulips she was growing in several painted flowerpots.

"Um…Good morning…" Eret said, making Alicia look up from her tulips. The young woman, with short brown hair and lively green eyes, noticed the shy-looking 13-year-old boy and smiled. "Morning, Eret! What brings you here to my neck of the woods?" she asked cheerfully. Eret carefully chose his words and made sure to say them in his mind first before going for it. Sometimes it took him a while to find the right words and today was no exception. Alicia patiently waited for Eret to finish mulling over his words before he spoke. "I was wondering if you could perhaps provide me with a job, Ms. Alicia. That is, if you need any help whatsoever…" Eret requested politely. Alicia raised an eyebrow at him but smiled just the same.

"Hmmm…When you put it that way…I could use some help in weeding the gardens and watering some of my more fussy houseplants. How soon can you start?" she asked, placing her right hand on her right hip. Eret grinned and he eagerly said, "I can start right now!" before heading off to go find a watering can. Alicia knew about Rollo's son's crush on Zenna and smiled, making a mental note to reserve one of her special tulips for Zenna's eight birthday.

And, looking back at her special tulips, which were planted in the painted flower pots she had been attending to earlier when Eret came, Alicia knew just which tulip to reserve.

* * *

Eret worked hard for six days straight. As soon as training was over, he'd head over to Alicia's gardens to water the plants and weed the various plant nurseries Alicia used for her various plant species. Some were even plants Eret had never seen before, with odd yet beautiful blooms, that fascinated him to no end. Alicia also taught him how to prune the small trees as well as how to tell which fruits from the trees she grew were perfect for plucking. She sometimes let Eret take some to bring home and the young lad was grateful, seeing that he had something to bring to his father to add to their meals every now and then.

Eret, you see, came from a poor family. While he and his Da had a house and a ship of their own, there were times when they both couldn't get enough to eat and traders rarely came to the South. This was bad news for Rollo, who usually earned most of his earnings from trading with various traders. To provide even a little, he mostly went on fishing expeditions with the men and hunted in the woods. Eret, himself, had decided to support his Da in any way he can. The young boy soon earned a reputation of being a hard worker, never asking for much in return, and became rather well-respected, despite his young age, and was looked up to by all of his friends and trainees in his Wolf Pack Army.

Anyway, a day before Zenna's birthday, Alicia paid Eret well. Eret's amber brown eyes shone with happiness upon seeing that he had enough to at least buy Zenna a few pieces of her favorite chocolate. "There's something else I want to give you, Eret. Come with me," Alicia said and led Eret to the same painted flower pots she had been tending to six days earlier. Upon closer inspection, Eret saw that the flower pots had various tulips growing in them.

But these weren't ordinary tulips.

"I've been cross-breeding some tulips to see if they can produce new varieties. So far, these are the only ones I've been successful with," Alicia explained before turning to Eret. "Pick whichever you want to give Zenna," she smiled. Eret's eyes widened. "B-but, Ms. Alicia…those are _your_ special tulips…" he said hesitatingly. "Yes, and nothing will make me happier, Eret, to see them being enjoyed by others. Flowers make great presents and they always make people happy. I'm sure Zenna would be overjoyed to receive a flower from you so go on. Pick what you think Zenna would love best," Alicia coaxed him.

Convinced, Eret looked at the different tulips growing in their flower pots. Finally, he smiled and pointed at the tulip growing in the smallest flower pot.

"That one."

* * *

Zenna's birthday was really just a simple gathering that consisted of her family and friends from lessons. And she was smiling widely as she played games and had fun with everyone. And how happy she was when she opened her presents. From her parents and Elias, she got two new dresses and a box full of books. From Heather, a new headband. From Lady Ingrid, a guide on how to treat illnesses. From Elder Mara, surprisingly, a box of chocolates and a necklace of wooden beads.

Eret's gift was last. The first thing he handed Zenna were the few pieces of chocolate he had managed to buy from the sweet shop. "Eret, these are my favorite! Thank you!" Zenna beamed before noticing that Eret had his other hand behind his back. Then, with great shyness, Eret presented to Zenna a violet tulip that had black streaks on its petals. Zenna's violet eyes widened in amazement.

"I'm sorry I can only afford a few pieces of candy compared to all the other great gifts you've received, Zen…But Ms. Alicia let me pick one of her special flowers and…I…uh…I guess a flower for you is better than nothing to brighten your already bright day…Happy Birthday, Zenna," Eret said shyly as he gave Zenna the tulip.

Zenna took the tulip from Eret and, after staring at the beautiful flower for a few minutes, looked at Eret with tears welling up in her eyes. Eret immediately began to panic and stammered, "D-d-do you n-not l-like it?" only to be stunned as Zenna suddenly embraced him.

"Eret, this is the best birthday present ever! I don't like it…I LOVE IT! _Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you…THANK YOU!_ " the now eight-years-old Fiersome girl laughed as tears of joy ran down her face. Eret breathed out a sigh of relief and hugged Zenna back.

Spotting Alicia among the guests, Eret gave her a grateful smile and the botanist smiled back and gave him a wink.

* * *

 **Sorry I haven't updated my stories in a long time. College takes up precious time and is, currently, my top priority. I hope you guys liked this new addition to my Zeret collection. Read and review ;)**

 **-GuardianDragon98**


	12. Nighttime Comfort

**Just came back from watching Inside Out and it was a great film :) Anyways, this has been in my dreams for a while now and I've been thinking about it so I might as well go for it.**

 **NOTE: I DO NOT OWN HTTYD**

* * *

 **Nighttime Comfort**

It had been just a routine patrol around Berk and Dragon Island when the storm blew in, forcing the Dragon Riders to take shelter in a cave Hiccup had found on Dragon Island. Now, sitting around the small campfire Toothless had made for them, Hiccup, Astrid, Zenna, Eret, Snotlout, FIshlegs and the Twins listened to the storm howling outside the cave in silence.

Then Tuffnut spoke up. "Looks like we're pulling an all-nighter. Who wants to tell scary stories?" he asked, earning deadpan looks from his friends. "Wow, tough cave," Tuffnut muttered and yelped, "Owowwow!" as Ruffnut punched him in the head. "I'm too tired to listen to scary stories…" Fishlegs yawned along with Meatlug. "This storm's probably going to last all night…" Astrid observed, seeing that the rain was still coming down strong. Hiccup yawned and stretched out a bit. "Okay, looks we're spending the night here. Who's the first on guard duty?" he asked. "Not me," Snotlout said, already settling down to sleep. Fishlegs had already fallen asleep with Meatlug licking his feet and the Twins had knocked each other unconscious. Even Astrid and Zenna looked ready to nod off. Then Eret volunteered to be on guard duty for the entire night.

Zenna looked at Eret and noticed that he seemed a bit too eager to volunteer which didn't sit well with her. "Are you sure you can handle it? I-I can take over if you get tired…" she said softly. "No, it's fine. I can manage," Eret said quickly, avoiding her gaze…so she wouldn't see the dark circles under his eyes. In the end, Zenna conceded and, along with the rest of the gang, fell asleep…leaving Eret to take on night watch.

But hours passed and even Eret couldn't fight his fatigue and fell asleep…

* * *

The storm had passed by the time the gang woke up due to the screams.

"What's going on…?" Snotlout groaned, still half-asleep. Zenna was the first to fully awaken and saw Eret curled up on the ground with his eyes tightly shut and screaming in his sleep. Skullcrusher, himself, looked distressed as he tried to wake the ex-dragon trapper up. "No! No! Drago, no! Leave them alone!" Eret screamed, tears squeezing out of shut eyelids. Zenna went over to him and tried to shake him awake. "Eret, it's okay! It's just a nightmare! Drago's not here! He's not here and no one's getting hurt…" she managed to say before Eret screamed something that made everyone fully wake up.

"KILL ME AND LEAVE ZENNA AND MY FRIENDS ALONE!"

Skullcrusher rumbled worriedly as Zenna finally managed to jolt Eret awake. His amber brown eyes snapped open and he bolted upright, the tears still streaming down his face. "Hey, it's okay…" Zenna whispered, kneeling down in front of him. Eret took several deep breaths while looking at his friends with wide, terrified eyes. Seeing his friends still very much alive, unfortunately, made Eret cry even harder and Zenna knew that he needed comfort so she gently wrapped her arms around him in a most tender embrace. Pretty soon, everyone joined in on the hug. The sobs turned into whimpers and the whimpers turned into hiccups until Eret managed to calm down.

"We're okay, Eret…We're all okay…" Zenna whispered soothingly to him. That's when Eret managed to find the courage to speak. "It's not going away…No matter what I do, the fear is still there. It's not just the fear of Drago coming back for me…I'm scared that…that he'll come back and…and kill all of you…I already lost Da…my Mum…I…" he choked out before looking at each and every one of his friends and whispered, " _I don't want to lose anyone else…_ "

"And you won't…We promise you that…" Zenna reassured him. She looked at the others and nodded, signaling them that she'll take the second watch for the night. Understanding her, Hiccup and the gang went to try and go back to sleep. But, after hearing Eret's screams and hearing him confess his fear…sleep felt so far away…

Zenna chose to ignore the fact that Hiccup and the gang were still awake and watching her and focused on Eret. He had buried his face in her stomach and was whimpering quietly while his body trembled. She could feel his sorrow rolling off of him in waves, making her heart ache with sadness upon feeling helpless on how to help her boyfriend feel better.

That's when she remembered that there was one thing she knew was a surefire way to make anyone feel even just a little bit better.

" _Have no fear, my dear…_

 _For I am right here…_ "

Hiccup slightly propped himself up on his elbow, his emerald green eyes shining bright, with a small smile on his face as he and everyone else heard Zenna sing…

" _Close your eyes and sleep…_

 _Dream and do not weep…_ "

Eret looked up at Zenna, who was still holding onto him gently like a mother would for her child, and listened to his goddess, princess and everything sing to him…

" _In my arms, you're safe and warm…_

 _I'll protect you from all harm…_ "

Zenna gently brushed her hand against Eret's tearstained cheeks as he began to feel sleepy…

" _Have no fear, my dear…_

 _For I am right here…_ "

Sighing softly, Eret closed his eyes and fell asleep in Zenna's arms. "Never gets old…" Zenna said softly and turned to Hiccup, giving him a smile. Hiccup smiled back at her and looked at Eret. "He's lucky to have you, Zen…" he murmured. "He's lucky to have all of us…" Zenna whispered as she rested Eret's head in her lap. Eret slightly shifted in his sleep and mumbled incoherently in his sleep before calming down when Zenna rested her hand on his head. "He needs us, you know…more than ever…" Zenna said sadly, knowing that Eret was still hurting on the inside. "It's been two months since we last saw him like this…" Hiccup nodded in understanding. "I swear to Odin, Thor, all gods in Valhalla and Elias' spirit that if I ever see Drago Bludvist again, I will kill him…" Zenna whispered in a deadly tone. Hearing Drago's name, Eret slightly whimpered in his sleep. "I am so sorry…I will never say his name ever again…" Zenna whispered an apology to him. Hiccup slightly smiled and closed his eyes, seeing that his friends had gone back to sleep. "Wake me up when it's time for me to take over, Zen…Okay?" he mumbled. "Okay…" Zenna whispered.

As Hiccup and the rest of the Riders slept on, Zenna made sure to watch over Eret. "I love you…I will forever love you…And I will never let anyone hurt you again, Eret…Never again…" she whispered lovingly to her sweet Son of Eret as he slept and gently kissed his forehead.

It was safe to say that Zenna was on watch duty the entire night until the sun rose up, heralding a new day.

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked this. Read and review! A new chapter to Frozen Fire and Through the Eyes of A Striker shall be seen soon!**

 **-GuardianDragon98**


	13. Dominance

**Okay, another update! Enjoy!**

 **NOTE: I DO NOT OWN HTTYD**

* * *

 **Dominance**

"I really don't get those two."

Snotlout's statement earned the Jorgenson strange looks from his friends. "Don't get who?" Hiccup asked his cousin. Sighing, Snotlout pointed at Zenna and Eret. The two were busy sparring nearby in one of the empty fields that hadn't been prepared for planting. While Eret was the more muscular, Zenna was the more agile. But what really intrigued the other Riders was how their blows were always evenly matched and it seemed, to the gang, that the other always knew what the other was thinking. Zenna did a back kick which Eret quickly blocked and swiftly dodged a left jab.

"They're just sparring, Snotlout. What's so strange about that?" Astrid raised an eyebrow at Snotlout who rolled his eyes and frowned. "I think Eret's being too soft for his own good. It's like Zenna's the dominant one in their relationship," he grumbled. "Since when have you ever cared about who's the dominant one in their relationship?" Fishlegs asked him. Snotlout merely shrugged. "Zen does seem to have Eret wrapped around her finger…" Ruffnut mused. "What makes you say that?" Tuffnut asked when Eret managed to pin Zenna down but was suddenly flipped onto his back by Zenna in a split second. "Oh…" Tuffnut nodded, seeing his sister's logic.

"You're too good at this…" Eret panted out, admitting defeat. "Well, maybe, you should stop holding back on me," Zenna smirked at him, still pinning him down. "I was giving it everything I got," Eret protested weakly. "Really? I barely broke a sweat," Zenna laughed, letting him get up. Dusting off his clothes, Eret smiled. "You've been keeping up on your training, I see," he remarked. "You expect anything less?" Zenna replied, brushing her bangs out of her face.

Hiccup then nudged Snotlout. "Hey, if you wanna know who's the dominant one in their relationship, why not ask them?" the young Chief suggested. Snotlout thought about it for a minute before calling Eret and Zenna over. Once the two had joined their group, Snotlout asked, "I'll cut to the chase: In your relationship, who's the dominant one?"

Zenna raised an eyebrow at the Jorgenson while Eret discreetly pointed to Zenna. Snotlout snorted and laughed, "Seriously, Eret? You let Zenna push you around?" before shutting up when the ex-dragon trapper glared daggers at him along with Zenna. "Snotlout, I don't push Eret around. Why are you even asking?" the one-eyed Fiersome lady rolled her eye at him. "I'm just curious," Snotlout shrugged. Eret merely raised an eyebrow at him. Zenna also didn't say anything else so, in the end, Snotlout gave up. While the others were now, admittedly, curious about Snotlout's query, they could already tell that Zenna was the dominant one.

* * *

"Your friends can be so strange sometimes," Eret remarked to Zenna as they rested underneath a tree in the forest while Skullcrusher and Stryka played a game of tag in the field nearby. "You get used to it…" Zenna sighed, feeling slightly unsure on what she thought about Snotlout's question from earlier.

Was she really the dominant one in their relationship?

If the answer was yes…did that mean…she was pushy?

Eret glanced at Zenna and saw that the one-eyed Dragon Doctor looked troubled. "What's wrong?" Eret asked her. "Nothing…" Zenna mumbled, avoiding eye contact. "Zen, I can see the look on your face. Something's wrong," Eret said plainly. "What look?" Zenna scoffed, still avoiding Eret's gaze. "The look you always get whenever you're feeling bad and trying to hide it," Eret said before smirking and tracing one of his fingers against Zenna's jaw. "You clench your jaw a little and there's this small crease _right above_ your right eyebrow," he said, his brown eyes alight with amusement, as he lightly tickled Zenna under her chin. Zenna couldn't keep her straight face and smiled. "Come on, Zenna. Just tell me…" Eret whispered, lightly kissing her cheek. Sighing, Zenna faced Eret and, after a minute of careful deliberation, asked, "Am I being too…too pushy sometimes?"

She, then, waited for Eret to respond but the former dragon trapper remained silent. "I'm pushy, aren't I?" Zenna sighed before Eret gently pressed his lips to hers. Zenna's one violet eye went wide but fluttered shut as Eret deepened the kiss, weaving his hand through her hair. "I like pushy…" Eret breathed against her lips. Zenna smiled into his lips and fisted her hands in Eret's hair, undoing his ponytail, as they continued making out.

* * *

He loved being dominated by her, letting her be the one in control, and just allowed her to take charge. For Eret, it wasn't a sign of weakness on his part. It just meant that he loved Zenna so much that he was willing to be submissive for her. One minute he was the one who had initiated the kiss then, the next thing he knew, he was pinned to the ground and Zenna was the one taking the reins in their making out.

By the time they were done, he was breathless and completely dazed while Zenna smiled and giggled down at him. Eret could feel his face get a few degrees warmer as Zenna leaned down and kissed him again, rubbing her nose against his affectionately. The was she looked like right now, her face lightly flushed pink and an almost hungry look on her face, was almost predatory…in a really cute way.

"You still like it when I'm pushy?" she whispered into his ear. Eret, still dazed, nodded mutely. "Good," Zenna smiled at him. Eret could only give her a goofy grin in response.

* * *

 **So yeah, as you can see, Zenna is the dominant one in their relationship :D**

 **If you guys have any suggestions for the next chapter, feel free to leave them in reviews ;)**

 **-GuardianDragon98**


	14. Search for the Prickleboggle

**This was a suggestion from Hiccupisnotuseless :), one of my most dedicated readers. Hope you like it, my friend!**

 **NOTE: I DO NOT OWN HTTYD**

* * *

 **Search for the Prickleboggle**

Eret, Son of Eret, watched with concerned eyes as Zenna Fiersome, his goddess, princess and everything, collapsed on the workbench in the Dragon Clinic. The one-eyed Dragon Doctor looked utterly exhausted, ready to pass out from fatigue in a second. She'd had a field day with all the sick and injured dragons she had to treat today.

"Holy Shields…so…tired…!" Zenna groaned, shutting her eye to, hopefully, get some rest. Eret went over to her and sat down with her on the workbench. "You're running yourself ragged, Zen. Maybe you should take a break…" Eret said softly, grabbing a cup and filled it with water.

"Dr. Zenna! My dragon!"

"Duty calls…" Zenna sighed, opening her eye, and took the cup from Eret and gratefully took a large swig before attending to her next dragon patient. Stryka and Medic, who had both been helping Zenna with soothing the more aggressive dragon patients, looked tired as well. It was clear to Eret that Zenna needed more assistance in treating her patients. And he wanted to help, but he had his duties as Gobber's new blacksmith apprentice to attend to along with learning how to train dragons from the rest of the Riders.

Still, he wanted to help Zenna…but how?

* * *

"Now the Catastrophic Quaken has an attack power of 12, speed 14, armor 35, firepower 10, jaw strength 20 and stealth 3. It lives on Dark Deep, which is the…Eret, are you listening?"

Eret looked up from the Book of Dragons, a bit startled, to see Fishlegs looking at him expectantly. "Huh?" the former dragon trapper looked confused, making Fishlegs sigh heavily. "Eret, you need to pay attention to Fishlegs. Learning about the different kinds of dragons is as important as training them. Stay focused," Valka, who had been watching the lesson the whole time, reprimanded him. "Yes, m'am…" Eret mumbled sheepishly and glanced at Skullcrusher, his Rumblehorn. Skullcrusher snorted and tilted his head to the side with a knowing smile on his scaly face. Hiccup chuckled and glanced at the pages Eret had been reading. "Well, you seem to be interested in the different dragon species. That's a good thing," he remarked. "I'll focus…" Eret sighed, flipping through the pages to get to the Catastrophic Quaken section.

Suddenly he noticed a dragon with two pairs of twisted horns and green skin with dark brown and red specks all over its back, neck and wings. " _Prickleboggle_ …?" Eret muttered, focusing on the new dragon. "It's a member of the Sharp Class. It has a snout that resembles the Shivertooth's and mostly come in small sizes, although some Prickleboggles can grow to enormous size. It's known for aiding wounded dragons by protecting them with its defensive skin while helping them with its healing powers," Fishlegs prattled off the facts. "Healing powers?" Eret asked, interested. "Prickleboggles are able to soothe any dragon when they're wounded and relieve them of their pain. That enables them to form close bonds with different dragons," Hiccup explained, noticing that Eret looked eager to learn more about them. "Where do they usually live?" Eret asked curiously.

"Eh, that's the thing…Prickleboggles are usually so small that it's almost impossible to find them. When I found one, it was by sheer luck and purely accidental," Hiccup sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, where did you first find one? There might be a chance that there could be more of them in that area," Eret suggested. "You seem rather interested in this dragon, Eret. Care to share something?" Valka asked curiously. Eret's face turned slightly red as he began to explain. "The thing is, well, Zenna's been running herself ragged working at the Dragon Clinic lately. Even Medic and Stryka are wearing themselves out. So, I was thinking that, maybe, with a dragon that has healing powers assisting them…they won't have to tire themselves out and Zenna could get some rest…" he said sheepishly.

"Awww…" Fishlegs said, before blushing when Hiccup and Valka stared at him. Hiccup merely smiled in admiration and gratitude. Truth be told, he'd been meaning to tell Zenna to take a break from working. But, knowing his one-eyed sister, Hiccup knew that convincing Zenna to take a break from her duties as the Dragon Doctor would be near impossible. "That's rather sweet of you, Eret. But you must remember that if you _do_ find a Prickleboggle, it'll be up to the dragon to decide whether it wants to help Zenna or not," Valka told the former dragon trapper, looking stern but her eyes were soft. "Yes, m'am," Eret nodded dutifully. Hiccup then took out his map and showed it to Eret. "I found one on this island. I'm not sure if there are any more but it's your best shot in finding one," he told him. "Excellent, when do we head out?" Eret asked eagerly. "Eh, about that…I can't go. There's this big meeting with the elders I gotta attend…" Hiccup sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck with his left hand. Eret nodded in understanding. "I worked pretty hard on this map. Make sure you return it to me in one piece," Hiccup smiled as he handed Eret the map.

Valka, then, stepped forward. "I'll come with him, son. There's strength in numbers," she volunteered. Eret glanced at Valka, a bit surprised. "Oh! I've always wanted to learn more about Prickleboggles! I'm coming, too!" Fishlegs piped up eagerly. Eret looked at Hiccup apprehensively. "This'll be a good opportunity for you to interact with other people, Eret. You'll learn a lot from my Mom and Fishlegs since they're the leading dragon experts here," Hiccup told him, knowing that Eret still had a hard time interacting with other people. Looking at Valka and Fishlegs and, then, at Hiccup, Eret sighed and agreed to let Valka and Fishlegs accompany him. After 15 minutes to make preparations, Hiccup sent the trio off on their search.

Then Eret looked back and hollered, "Keep an eye on Zenna, Chief! Make sure she's not wearing herself out!" before getting Skullcrusher to speed up. "Got it!" Hiccup hollered back as he watched his Mom, his two friends and their dragons fly off.

* * *

Valka's sharp green-blue eyes seemed to burn a hole into the back of Eret's head as she observed the former dragon trapper guide Skullcrusher through a sea stack maze. While she trusted Eret with her late husband's dragon, Valka was still slightly suspicious of the man's skills as a Dragon Rider. She knew that Eret had been receiving lessons from his son, Zenna and even Astrid but she wanted to test Eret to see if he really had what it took to be considered a Dragon Rider. Fishlegs then noticed Valka signal to Cloudjumper and paled. He recognized one of Valka's hand signals and was about to warn Eret when Skullcrusher did a dive, avoiding the small fireball Cloudjumper suddenly fired! "Impressive," Valka smiled as Eret looked over his shoulder and smiled a bit. Consulting the map, Eret spotted the island Hiccup had mentioned. "There!" he called out, signaling Skullcrusher to land. Once Meatlug and Cloudjumper landed, the three Dragon Riders planned their next move.

"We'll have to be careful. Prickleboggles are really hard to spot so it's best not to be too loud," Fishlegs advised. "We should probably split up so we can cover more ground. If any of us finds a Prickleboggle, we'll use our dragon calls," Valka suggested. But Fishlegs noticed that Valka had been glancing at Eret from time to time. The chubby Ingerman could tell that she was planning something. "Alright, works for me. Let's meet up back here before sunset," Eret nodded and, with Skullcrusher right behind him, headed into the forest. "Um…Valka, are you really sure you should be testing Eret while he's wandering around the forest with Skullcrusher? Chances are they might go into defensive mode…" Fishlegs said worriedly. "Fishlegs, I know I may seem a bit harsh on Eret but this is for his own good. Also, I need to see how he and Skullcrusher have progressed as a team. I won't be too drastic, I promise," Valka told him before she and Skullcrusher headed the same way Eret and Skullcrusher took.

"Okay, Meatlug, let's get searching!" Fishlegs chirped, turning to Meatlug…who had fallen asleep.

* * *

' _One Prickleboggle…that's all I need…_ ' Eret thought as he looked around, making sure to keep his eyes open for the slightest movement. Skullcrusher, while he had never really smelled a Prickleboggle, kept his nose to the ground. "Eh, nothing, any luck, Skullcrusher?" Eret sighed after about half an hour of fruitless searching. Skullcrusher grunted and continued sniffing about. Eret smiled and patted the Rumblehorn's head. He and Skullcrusher have become quite a team, tracking dragons together. Whenever a dragon from the village got lost or a wild dragon began terrorizing the island, he and Skullcrusher were usually the first ones sent out to the field. Skullcrusher's superior tracking skills combined with Eret's knowledge in dragon tracks always got the job done.

Suddenly Skullcrusher lifted his head up and growled. "You okay, Skull?" Eret asked, looking in the direction his dragon was looking. The bushes began rustling and Skullcrusher began to get agitated, growling lowly. Eret quickly drew his sword and prepared to fight when, all of a sudden, a whole group of wild Deadly Nadders burst through the vegetation! "Okay…surrounded by wild Nadders, outnumbered by…Oh for the love of Thor, Skullcrusher!" Eret shouted, his Rumblehorn firing a warning shot at the Nadders, and got on the saddle. Lifting off the ground, Skullcrusher flew as fast his wings could take him as the Nadders chased him and Eret. Looking back at the Nadders, Eret observed that the Nadders seemed to be following a certain pattern as if someone was commanding them. His keen eyes caught sight of a certain Stormcutter following them from up above the clouds and Eret knew what was going on.

"Another test…Of course…" the ex-dragon trapper sighed before looking at Skullcrusher. The Rumblehorn snorted, ready to follow his Rider's command. "Let's show Valka what we can do, buddy," Eret grinned, tapping Skullcrusher on the head once. That was the signal for Skullcrusher to do a power dive and he executed it perfectly. The Nadder followed them to the tree canopy and Eret had Skullcrusher jackknife in the air! "Incoming!" Eret shouted as Skullcrusher shot up into the air like a bullet, startling the Nadders into scattering into different directions! A couple of well-timed fireballs and the wild Nadders were sent flying.

"Bold move, Eret, Son of Eret, but clearly effective," Valka commented as she and Cloudjumper caught up with the duo. "I had a feeling you'd test me again, m'am. I just didn't anticipate an ambush," Eret said modestly. "Please, call me Valka," Valka smiled. "As you wish… _Valka_ ," Eret smiled.

Landing their dragons, the two decided to search for a Prickleboggle together. "I see that all those lessons from my son, Astrid and Zenna have paid off," Valka complimented. "I still have a lot to learn, Valka. Compared to you, Fishlegs and the rest of the Riders, I'm still an amateur," Eret said shyly. "You'll learn, lad, you'll learn," Valka told him before hearing a weak dragon cry from a nearby tree. Looking up, Valka could see a Prickleboggle, almost the size of a Terrible Terror, with its wings snagged in the branches! "A Prickleboggle! Poor thing…" she said worriedly. Going over to the tree, Eret turned to Valka. "Get Fishlegs and Meatlug. I'll take care of it," he said before proceeding to climb the tree. Valka mounted Cloudjumper and flew off to find Fishlegs and Meatlug while Skullcrusher waited at the foot of the tree, crooning worriedly. "Don't worry, Skull, I'll be fine!" Eret reassured the Rumblehorn as he climbed the tree. Reaching the Prickleboggle, Eret made sure to keep his voice down as he soothed the terrified dragon.

"Hey, little fellow…don't be afraid…I'm going to get you out of here," he said softly, easing the Prickleboggle's fears. The Pricleboggle blinked its yellow eyes at Eret and softly chirped. Carefully, Eret freed the Sharp Class dragon's wings from the branches. The Prickleboggle trilled and hopped on up to Eret's shoulder. Eret then whistled for Skullcrusher and, once his dragon flew up to greet him, managed to get down from the tree just as Valka and Cloudjumper returned with Fishlegs and Meatlug. "I wasn't really that much help. Meatlug fell asleep and I couldn't just leave her alone…" Fishlegs said sheepishly. "Well you can help me in patching up this little guy," Eret said, looking at the Prickleboggle perched on his shoulder. "Ooh! A Prickleboggle the size of a Terrible Terror! That's so rare, they're usually the size of baby Fireworms…" Fishlegs gushed, examining the Sharp Class dragon closely. Meatlug and Cloudjumper both peered at the Prickleboggle curiously while Fishlegs and Valka set about with bandaging its scratched wings as Eret gently petted it.

Once it had its wings patched up, the Prickleboggle hopped onto Eret's head. "I think this little one's grown attached to you, Eret," Valka smiled. "Wait till Zenna sees this…" Fishlegs said excitedly. The Prickleboggle cocked its head to the side upon hearing Zenna's name. "Zenna's a really good friend of mine and she helps heal dragons just like you, buddy. You'll love her," Eret smiled, his new little friend letting out a happy chirp.

* * *

When they got back to Berk, Hiccup was there to greet him alongside Toothless. "Huh, you guys found one…It's a lot bigger than the one I found," the one-legged Chief remarked upon seeing the Prickleboggle perched on Eret's head. Toothless warbled and nudged the Prickleboggle playfully. "I take it that Zenna's doing alright, son?" Valka asked Hiccup who sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck with his left hand. "Yeah…about that…she fell asleep at the Clinic so I took her home," he admitted. "Why does she always wear herself out?" Eret sighed. "She's always been like that, Eret. Zenna doesn't exactly know the meaning of taking a break," Fishlegs told him. Following Hiccup to the Fiersomes, Eret gently lifted the Prickleboggle off his head and let it perch on his shoulder as he and Hiccup quietly entered Zenna's room. The one-eyed Fiersome girl was sprawled out on her bed, still wearing her white coat, fast asleep. Stryka and Medic were also sleeping nearby, exhausted like their human. "Maybe we should come back when she wakes up…I really don't want to wake her…" Eret said hesitantly. Then the Prickleboggle chirped, waking Zenna up. "Who's there?! Back off, I know kung fu! Do not make me use the Wuxi Finger Hold!" Zenna mumbled, half-asleep, getting into a defensive stance and slightly startling her visitors.

"Hey, Zen…had a good nap?" Hiccup asked apprehensively. "Oh, hey, Hicc…Yeah, I really needed a nap…" Zenna yawned before catching sight of the Prickleboggle on Eret's shoulder. "Oh hi, Eret. Who's your little friend?" she asked, smiling. Eret held the Prickleboggle carefully and let the dragon curl up on Zenna's lap. "He's a Prickleboggle, Zenna. They're known to have healing powers. I figured that, since you're always so busy at the Clinic, maybe you could use another assistant to help you…" he said softly. Zenna blinked at him in surprise before looking down at the Prickleboggle curled up on her lap. "What do you say, little guy? Wanna help me heal your fellow dragons?" she cooed. The Prickleboggle cooed and wagged his tail happily. "Eret, thank you. He's such a sweet thing," Zenna smiled. And seeing Zenna happy, Eret smiled back. "You know, since you found him, maybe you should name him, Eret," Hiccup suggested as the Prickleboggle scampered back over to Eret, perching on the former dragon trapper's head again.

"He seems to really like scouting out the view from up there. What are you gonna name him?" Zenna giggled. Eret looked up at the Prickleboggle and, already knowing the perfect name for him, smiled.

" _Scout_. I'll call him Scout."

* * *

Scout was a big help to Zenna, Stryka and Medic in the Dragon Clinic, always helping them soothe the dragons and heal them of their injuries. And Scout officially became Eret's little partner during missions with the Dragon Riders. While the rest of the Riders had Terrible Terrors, Eret had a Prickleboggle as his partner and, like Skullcrusher, was loyal to his master…and his master's lady.

* * *

 **Read and review! Those two things make me very happy :)**

 **-GuardianDragon98**


	15. Zenna's Sick Day

**Oh, my gods! I just searched "meaning of Zenna" on Google and what I got was that the name means "born of Zeus" in Greek :D What a great coincidence since Zenna's family crest is a lightning bolt and one of her Elementals is Lightning :D Okay, just wanted to let you guys know.**

 **We're going back to Zenna and Eret's childhood in this one-shot. Enjoy!**

 **NOTE: I DO NOT OWN HTTYD. ALL RIGHTS GO TO CRESSIDA COWELL, DEAN DEBLOIS AND DREAMWORKS ANIMATION**

* * *

 **Zenna's Sick Day**

"A…A…A…AHHCHOO! I hate this…"

"I know you do…"

"Why does this…keep happening to me…?"

"You're overreacting, little sister. You don't get sick _all the time_."

"You sure about that, Eli? It sure feels like it to me. AHH-CHOO!"

Five-year old Zenna Fiersome sneezed into her handkerchief while her six-year old big brother, Elias, soaked a rag in cold water and placed it on his little sister's forehead. Outside, it was a warm, sunny day and Zenna found herself stuck in bed with the flu…again.

This was something common for the Fiersome family. Since Zenna had been born premature, her immune system wasn't as strong as the children her age. This led to her becoming sickly for majority of the first few years of her life. And, even when she had already caught up with the rest of the kids in the South in terms of growth, Zenna was still prone to getting sick. A mere case of the sniffles was already a serious warning to her parents that she could get a full-blown bout of illness. Edgar and Henna were already used to seeing their daughter sick and knew how to help her get better as soon as possible. Elias helped in whatever way he can. Zenna, however, hated being sick and considered herself as a burden but never told her family about it. The last thing she wanted for her parents and Eli were to feel bad.

Zenna sighed and lied back down in her bed. "Try to get some sleep, Zen. I'll try to leave training early to help Mom and Dad take care of you," Elias said softly. "Okay…bye, Eli…" Zenna yawned, already feeling sleepy. Elias left her and Zenna's room, looking back at his sister once, going downstairs to say, "See you later!" to his parents before leaving the house for training. Henna went upstairs to check on Zenna to find her daughter asleep. "Oh, Zenna…My poor girl…" she sighed as she adjusted the blankets on her baby girl. Edgar popped in to check on Zenna as well and reassuringly embraced his wife. "Our precious little gemstone is going to be alright, love. She's strong and won't let something like the flu keep her down for long," he said softly. Henna looked at her husband, a bit unsure, but smiled nonetheless.

* * *

Eret frowned upon seeing Elias fail to block Arvid's attack, the six-year-old Fiersome boy yelping as he was knocked down to the dirt. "Focus, Elias! Mind your form!" he barked out sternly. Elias sighed and tried to focus but his mind kept drifting back to Zenna, lying sick in bed…

"Elias, look out!"

One of the younger trainees had tried to warn Elias of an incoming jab from Arvid but the young Fiersome barely had time to snap out of his daze before Arvid, the son of the South's chief, jabbed him in the gut! "Oh for the love of…Arvid, stand down," Eret groaned, shaking his head. Arvid, five-years-old, nodded and dropped his attack stance and helped a stunned Elias up. Eret then let the rest of his trainees take a break while he took Elias aside. "What was that out there? You're usually so focused in combat," he asked Elias who looked ashamed. "I'm sorry, Eret. I just can't stop thinking about Zenna. She's got the flu and I'm worried…" Elias told him, looking worried. Eret blinked at Elias in surprise before saying, "Why didn't you say so? I can let you take time off from training if you want."

"You mean that?" Elias asked, blue eyes wide. "Normally, I'd only let you take time off if _you_ were sick but…since it's Zenna who's sick…I understand why you'd be worried about her," Eret replied. Elias looked at Eret hopefully. "Okay, you can skip training for the rest of the day. But I expect you to be here tomorrow early. Got it?" Eret reminded him, smiling. "Sir, yes, sir!" Elias saluted and left the group to head home. Eret watched Elias leave and made a mental note to drop by the Fiersome residence later.

* * *

Training his group of future pack members went quicker than Eret had thought and he found himself standing in front of the door to the Fiersome family house. Gulping nervously, Eret knocked on the door. Henna opened the door and smiled at the ten-year-old boy at her doorstep. "Afternoon, Mrs. Fiersome," Eret greeted Elias and Zenna's mother politely. "Afternoon to you as well, Eret. Do come in," Henna smiled and let Eret come in. Going inside, Eret found Edgar standing by the fireplace and stirring some sort of brew in a cauldron over a fire. "Afternoon, Mr. Fiersome," Eret saluted Edgar, who was a former Wolf Pack Army leader. "Good to see you again, lad," Edgar nodded before going back to stirring the brew. "What's that brew for?" Eret asked curiously. "It's for Zenna. Ingrid prescribed a brew of herbs, lemon water and honey for her flu," Henna explained before Elias suddenly came downstairs with a panicked expression on his face. "Mom, Dad, Zenna's fever sky-rocketed! She's getting chills and throwing up!" he shouted frantically. Edgar and Henna both trampled upstairs while Eret and Elias waited downstairs. "I hate it when Zenna gets sick…There's always this one time where she'd get worse instead of better and look like she's…I don't want her to die…I don't want to lose my baby sister…" Elias said before covering his face with his hands as he began to tear up. Eret patted Elias on the back to reassure him. "She's not going to die, Elias…She's not…" Eret said softly but could do little to ease his own worries himself…

Edgar and Henna came downstairs 20 minutes later, both of them looking worried. "I'll need to go to Elder Mara for something stronger…Edgar, would you mind looking after the house while I'm gone?" Henna sighed. "Not at all, love. Just be safe and be quick," Edgar kissed his wife and saw her off. "Is Zenna okay, Dad? Is she okay?" Elias asked worriedly. "Your sister's alright, son. She just felt really sick and threw up a little. Her fever's going down gradually," Edgar reassured his son. "She'll get better, won't she?" Eret asked, looking up at Edgar worriedly. Edgar sighed heavily, his brow creased with worry, but managed to say, "Of course she will, Eret. After all, Zenna's an energetic lass. She'll be up and running in no time."

Then Edgar sighed again. "You'd think that after seeing her get sick all those times when she was a baby, I'd be used to this by now…But I worry about my daughter almost every hour of my life…I just hope that when she gets older, she won't be so sick anymore…" he said as he turned back to stirring the brew. "I'll be up in a short while to give your sister her medicine. Elias, can you and Eret head upstairs and look after Zenna for a bit?" Edgar asked his son. "You got it, Dad!" Elias said and went upstairs with Eret following him.

* * *

Zenna sniffled as she closed her tired eyes and tried to go back to sleep. But she couldn't…all because she felt too sick. Tears welled up in her eyes as she remembered how she ended up losing her lunch when she woke up all of a sudden from her nap and how scared Elias was when she started puking, making a mess of her bed. She hated being sick because, whenever she did, her parents had to spend so much for her medicine and she caused her family so much worry. She was such a burden…

Zenna let out a small sob before burying herself under the covers and cried. That was when Elias and Eret reached her room. "Zenna? You okay?" Elias asked softly. Zenna peeked out from under the covers, her face streaked with tears. Both boys immediately became worried and went over to Zenna's bedside. "It's that bad?" Eret asked quietly. "I hate getting sick…I hate making people worry when I get sick…" Zenna sniffled before sneezing again and sank back into the covers. "Sometimes I wish I'd been born healthy…" she mumbled sadly. "No one's thinking that you're a burden, Zenna. Truth is, we worry about you because we care about you," Eret told her. Zenna looked at him and said hoarsely, "Really?"

"Really…" Eret nodded and felt her forehead, frowning upon feeling how warm it was. Elias was already on it, dipping a rag in cold water and handing it to Eret who gently placed it on Zenna's forehead. Edgar came up a few minutes later to give Zenna her medicine. Zenna was pretty parched so she drank the brew without a second thought and smiled at her father. "Thanks, Dad…" she whispered and Edgar noticed the tearstains on her face. "Now, my precious little gemstone, there's no need to cry. We're here for you and you will get better…" Edgar said comfortingly. "Dad…Am I being a burden to you and Mom?" Zenna suddenly asked. "Of course not, Zenna, love! You'll never be considered a burden to us. We love you too much…" Edgar told his little girl while tenderly brushing his hand against Zenna's flushed cheek. Zenna smiled a bit before yawning. Edgar smiled and turned to the two boys in the room. "We should let her get some sleep, lads. Come on, I'll fix you both up a little snack," he said and began to herd Elias and Eret out the room.

"Can Eret stay for just a few minutes?"

Eret looked a little surprised and glanced at Elias, who smiled and gestured to him, _go ahead_ , while Edgar blinked in confusion. Normally, when she was sick, Zenna would request for _Elias_ to stay with her. Looking at Eret, who looked just as confused as he was, Edgar thought about it for a second before he nodded. "I'll save you some cookies!" Elias chirped as he followed his father downstairs while Eret went over to Zenna's bedside. "Did you really mean it? When you said that you cared about me?" Zenna asked quietly. "Um…I'm pretty sure I used _we_ instead of _I_ , Zenna. But…but, yes…I…I meant it…" Eret mumbled, feeling embarrassed all of a sudden. Zenna blushed, her already flushed cheeks flushing even more, and smiled shyly. "Okay…just wanted to make sure I didn't hear you wrong…" she yawned and closed her eyes to go to sleep. Eret was about to turn and leave when Zenna suddenly held onto his hand and whispered, "I care about you, too…" before she fell asleep.

Eret was sure that his heart was doing a rhythmic happy dance in his chest as he decided to just go for it. "I more than care about you, Zenna…" he whispered in Zenna's ear before he quietly ran downstairs, a smile on his face.

* * *

A few days later, Zenna made a full recovery. She happily ran outside of the house with Elias the instant Lady Ingrid, the healer, said that she was well enough to go outside and laughed gleefully. Oh, it felt so good to be back outside!

But, when she stopped by Eret's house to see if he can come and play, Zenna heard coughing and sneezing from Eret's bedroom window. It looked like Eret had caught her flu…

' _I better go get my kit ready. Eret needs a good nurse!_ ' Zenna thought before going back home to prepare her medical kit.

* * *

 **What do u guys think? Should I do a follow up to this? Reviews are greatly appreciated :)**

 **-GuardianDragon98**


	16. Eret's Sick Day

**After debating whether to continue or not, I have decided to do a follow up to my previous chapter. Enjoy!**

 **NOTE: I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

 **Eret's Sick Day**

"Eret, I don't care that your group will miss a few days of training. Your health comes first," Rollo said sternly as he plopped his son back onto the bed after managing to catch him before he escaped from his room. "But, Da, I'm fine!" Eret protested before letting out a loud sneeze! "Oh, you are?" Rollo asked, rolling his eyes at his son. "Pollen. It's always pollen," Eret tried to make an excuse before putting a hand to his head, feeling dizzy. Rollo tucked Eret into bed and placed a cool rag on his forehead. "I'm going to Ingrid's to get some medicine. Can I trust you not to try sneaking out of the house?" he asked gently. Eret sniffled and shrugged, resigned to the fact that he really was sick. "Good lad," Rollo smiled and patted his boy's head.

Eret sighed and just burrowed under the covers to keep warm while his Da left.

Rollo counted out the small amount of coins he had and sighed with relief upon seeing that he had enough for Eret's medicine. He then opened the door and was surprised to see Zenna standing right in front of him with a brown leather bag slung over her right shoulder. "Ah, good morning, Zenna. What brings you here so early in the day?" Rollo asked, smiling at the little girl. "I'm here to check on Eret, Sir Rollo. Is he sick? I can watch over him while you're away if you want," Zenna said politely, opening her bag and showed the medical supplies in it. Rollo chuckled and ruffled Zenna's hair. "Are you sure you're up for it, Zenna? I heard from your parents that you had the flu as well just a few days ago," he pointed out. "I'm okay now, Sir Rollo! And I know how to keep myself from getting sick!" Zenna chirped, smiling sweetly. After a minute to think about it, Rollo nodded. "Keep an eye on my boy, Zenna. Make sure he doesn't try to sneak out of the house and that he stays in bed," he requested. "You can count on me, Sir Rollo!" Zenna saluted and went upstairs to Eret's room while Rollo left to go get the medicine.

Eret was just playing a few songs on his shell flute when Zenna entered his room. "Oh…hey, Zenna…" Eret greeted her before covering his mouth as he coughed. "Hey, Eret…" Zenna said softly as Eret sneezed into a handkerchief. "Ugh…I hate this…" Eret groaned, sinking into the covers. "Holy Shields…Eret, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to get you sick…" Zenna apologized. Eret smiled weakly at her. "Zenna, it's okay. Everyone gets sick," he said as Zenna took out a bottle filled with orange liquid, a stack of papers, charcoal pencils, a book and two wooden dragon toys from her medical kit. Eret eyed Zenna suspiciously as she fished a spoon out of the bag next and wiped it clean. Going over to Eret's bedside, Zenna filled a glass with water and poured the orange liquid into the spoon. "Open wide," Zenna instructed Eret, the spoon hovering near the boy's mouth. Eret looked at the stuff he supposed was medicine and frowned. Even if Zenna was the one making him take it, Eret hated taking medicine and kept his mouth shut. "Eret, you need to drink this," Zenna said sternly, her violet eyes boring into his amber brown eyes. Still, Eret stubbornly refused to take the medicine and even let out a "Humph!" and turned his nose up at the spoon. "Fine, be that way. You have forced my hand…" Zenna said, a mischievous gleam in her eyes. Eret barely had a second to react before Zenna, making sure not to spill a single drop of medicine, used her free hand to start tickling his sides! "Hahahahaha! No, Zen! Stop it! Hahahaha!" Eret laughed out loud and that gave Zenna the perfect opportunity to shove the spoonful of medicine into his mouth. Eret's eyes widened at the realization that, to his surprise, the medicine didn't taste terrible at all! Instead, he tasted berries and something rather tart that he couldn't quite identify.

"That's a good boy. Now, swallow," Zenna instructed and Eret obeyed, swallowing the medicine. After drinking some water, Eret looked at Zenna curiously. "What was in that medicine?" he raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh, just some herbs, berry juices and the juice of this fruit called an orange. My parents got some from a trader yesterday and they're really good for keeping you healthy. I thought I'd mix some of the juice into the medicine," Zenna shrugged. Eret glanced at the bottle of medicine and made a move to grab it so he could have some more but Zenna quickly placed it back in her kit. "Nope, too much medicine is bad for you. And, besides, that medicine's not strong enough to cure the flu. It's just a little something my Mom came up with to keep me and Eli healthy," Zenna shook her head. "Oh…" Eret nodded and waited for Zenna to do something next.

"Your Dad's going to be back with medicine soon. What do you wanna do?" Zenna asked. Eret pointed to the papers and charcoal pencils. "Let's draw," he suggested. Zenna smiled and fetched the paper and pencils. The two of them sat on Eret's bed, drawing away, until Rollo came back with the medicine. "Hey, Da! What do you think?" Eret grinned, holding up his drawing of a ship sailing across the great blue sea. Rollo smiled and gave his son a hug. "It's beautiful, son. A true masterpiece," he said. Eret smiled, pleased with himself, and looked at Zenna's drawing. "Wow, Zen! That's so cool!" he said, amazed, while Zenna hurriedly covered her drawing with her hands. "No, it's not…I'm not that good…" the little girl said shyly. "You don't have to be a professional to be a great artist, Zenna. May I see your drawing?" Rollo asked politely. Zenna thought about it and, slowly and deliberately, uncovered her drawing. Eret smiled while Rollo looked at Zenna's drawing of a great black dragon with formidable bat-like wings flying through the clouds in awe.

"It's a dragon I've been seeing in my dreams," Zenna said simply. "He looks fierce," Rollo observed. "It's not a he, it's a _she_. See? She has more rounded ears," Zenna pointed out, pointing at the dragon's ears. "You dream about dragons?" Eret asked curiously. "Uh-huh…Sometimes I dream that I'm the dragon…and other times I dream about me flying _with_ the dragon. When I get older, I want to be able to fly up, up, up into the sky until all the people look like ants when I look down!" Zenna giggled, throwing her hands up in the air and nearly fell off the bed in her excitement. Eret and Rollo laughed before Rollo decided to give Eret his medicine. Eret obediently took the medicine but grimaced at the bitter taste. "Someone should invent medicine that doesn't taste bad…" he muttered as he drank water. Rollo smiled and patted his son's head. "I need to go help some of the men out at the docks, son. Are you alright staying here on your own?" he asked, not really wanting to leave Eret when he's sick. "I'll be fine, Da. I've got Zenna to keep me company," Eret smiled. "I'll keep an eye on him, Sir Rollo. No need to worry!" Zenna chirped. Reassured, Rollo gave Zenna instructions to give Eret his medicine every four hours and left.

Eret and Zenna both wanted to spend the rest of the day playing but they could only play in bed because Eret had to rest most of the time. They spent the hours drawing, playing with Zenna's wooden dragon toys ( _Eret's toy dragon was color green and red and had a snout shaped like a battle axe while Zenna's toy dragon looked just like the dragon she drew earlier_ ), telling each other jokes ( _according to Zenna, "Laughter is the best medicine" and Eret's jokes were often so corny that they were enough to make them both laugh_ ), and talking. They spoke of many things, of their dreams for the future, what they would do when they were older and the places they wanted to see, and Eret never felt sick. But, after lunch, Eret had to take his medicine and he suddenly felt tired.

"I need a nap…" the young boy yawned. Zenna smiled gently at him and tucked him into bed. "Can you stay here, Zen…?" Eret mumbled, already feeling drowsy. "Okay…" Zenna whispered and stayed by Eret's bedside, softly singing lullabies, as Eret drifted off to dreamland.

Suddenly, Eret mumbled something that made Zenna stop singing.

"Wish…could tell… _I like you_ …"

Zenna's eyes widened and she gasped quietly. Eret merely turned to his side so he facing Zenna. "Eret…?" Zenna called out softly but the boy stayed asleep. That's when Zenna noticed that Eret's face was a little flushed, indicating that his fever had risen. Carefully, so as not to wake him, Zenna placed a cool rag on Eret's forehead. Eret sighed out in his sleep, smiling slightly, and Zenna smiled as well. Then, without thinking, she climbed into bed and snuggled to Eret.

"I wish I can tell you the same thing…You mean so much to me, Eret…I more than like you…I…"

Did she dare say it with a good chance of Eret hearing it even as he slept?

Yes, she dared.

" _I love you_."

Blushing with childish glee and shyness, Zenna closed her eyes and let herself sleep…

It was late in the afternoon when Rollo came home. Going upstairs to check on Eret, Rollo quietly opened the door and was greeted by the most adorable sight. Zenna and Eret were curled up together in bed, fast asleep. Eret's arm was draped over Zenna's small body and the little girl was hugging Eret in her sleep. When he thought about waking the two up, Rollo decided against it. He should let the children sleep…and let them be children for as long as they could.

' _It won't be long now until I'm old and grey. And it won't be long until I see my son wed Edgar and Henna's daughter…_ ' Rollo thought, smiling, as he gently placed another blanket over Zenna.

Eret got better a few days later. And, to Zenna's relief, he didn't suspect anything about the little confession she had made and they still remained friends.

That would all change by the time Eret turned 12 and Zenna turned 7.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this. And, if you guys were reading closely, I included a little foreshadowing ;)**

 **In the meantime, read and review :)**

 **-GuardianDragon98**


	17. Operation: Make Him Laugh

**I've decided to include some humor in this. Enjoy and feel free to LOL**

 **NOTE: I DO NOT OWN HTTYD**

* * *

 **Operation: Make Him Laugh**

Following two months of depression, Eret slowly began to recover. He didn't have nightmares about Drago and his Da's death now and he was starting to be more open to others. At this time, the Twins noticed that he never laughed. There were smiles, sure, but Eret didn't even chuckle. The others also noticed and, being good friends of Eret, devised a strategy to get him to laugh. Naturally, the Twins were put in charge since they were the experts in the humor arts.

"Okay, we have several options. Which should we use?" Tuffnut asked Hiccup, Astrid, Zenna, Snotlout and Fishlegs as he and Ruffnut stood in front of their rock slab board where they had written several options listed under ' _Operation: Make Eret Laugh_ ' in Runic. "Why did we put the Twins in charge again?" Snotlout whispered to Fishlegs. "They're the experts in pranking, mischief and mayhem. If anybody can make someone laugh, it's gotta be the Twins," Fishlegs replied. "Come on, people, think! Slapstick, jokes, pranks, physical harm! There's got to be something to make Eret laugh!" Ruffnut exclaimed. Zenna raised a hand and piped up, "Can we cross out physical harm from the list?"

"But physical harm is usually the best way to make someone laugh!" Tuffnut whined. "It's also a guarantee to send someone to the Dragon Clinic…" Astrid rolled her eyes at him. Hiccup went over to the board and pointed at the jokes item. "Let's try the jokes first. It's our safest bet," the young Chief suggested.

"Safest bet for what?"

Snotlout and Fishlegs hurriedly knocked the rock slab board over as Eret entered the Academy with Skullcrusher plodding behind him. "Afternoon, mates," Eret greeted the team and smiled at Zenna who smiled back at him. Hiccup thought of the best joke he could think of and quickly said, "Uh…Hey, Eret, why did the chicken cross the road?"

Zenna face palmed while the other Riders groaned. Eret, on the other hand, raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "To get to the other side!" Hiccup said and tried his best to laugh, failing miserably. Eret blinked and said, "I think I've heard that one before." Before heading over to Skullcrusher's pen to get the Rumblehorn's saddle.

"That's joke's been told to death already…" Ruffnut told Hiccup who looked embarrassed. "Good effort, though," Tuffnut gave the Chief a thumbs-up. "There's always the slapstick!" Snotlout suggested and slapped Fishlegs in the face! "Hey!" Fishlegs yelped before Snotlout slapped him again and reached for a nearby stick and started slapping him back! "Uh, guys, I don't think slapstick literally means…" Zenna managed to say only for the two to ignore and continue doing their slapstick routine. Eret returned with Skullcrusher's saddle and watched Snotlout and Fishlegs beat each other up. "Should I even ask?" Eret deadpanned. "It's best that you don't," Zenna sighed.

"Ow! Please…tell…me…he's…laughing…!" Snotlout grunted as he and Fishlegs continued their slapstick. "I…don't…think…so…!" Fishlegs yelped before he and Snotlout hit each other so hard it was enough to knock each other out! Eret just shook his head and asked Zenna and Hiccup, "How do you two survive with friends this insane?"

"Luck," Hiccup replied. "A lot of luck," Zenna added.

* * *

For the rest of the day, the Riders all tried to come up with ideas to get Eret to laugh.

Astrid and Zenna both tried to pull a prank on him that involved hanging a bucket of water over his house's doorway. That just ended up in Eret getting drenched and with a bruise on his temple.

Hiccup, Snotlout and Fishlegs just resorted to banging their heads together _(Three Stooges reference)_ to try something in comic relief. Eret began to wonder if he should take the three to Gothi to check their heads.

Towards the end of the day, Eret still hadn't laughed and the Riders had pretty much injured themselves in executing their plans.

* * *

"Okay, I'm already worried about you lot. What the hell is going on?" Eret asked, seeing that his friends looked exhausted and almost exasperated. "Don't you have a sense of humor? We've been trying to make you laugh all day and you haven't even let out a chuckle!" Snotlout exclaimed dramatically.

Eret was about to say something when the Twins suddenly came flying out of nowhere.

And Barf and Belch were wearing sparkly bows while Ruffnut and Tuffnut were both wearing frilly pink dresses.

The others stared as the Twins dismounted their Zippleback. "Sorry we're late! We got ourselves into a Thorston Challenge and we forgot about our plan!" Ruffnut apologized breathlessly. "We have nothing prepared!" Tuffnut added.

After about 30 seconds of looking at the Twins and Barf and Belch and their silly outfits, Eret surprised everyone by bursting out laughing!

"Gods! Hahahaha! Ruff, Tuff, you…! Odin, what…? I'm sorry but…Gahahahahaha! You two look…! R-ridiculous! Hahahahahahaha!" Eret guffawed, holding his sides. The other Riders were surprised to hear Eret laughing but started laughing with him. He was right. The Twins _did_ look ridiculous!

Ruffnut and Tuffnut looked at each other in confusion while their friends laughed out loud. After about five minutes of laughter, the team managed to catch their breaths. "Holy Shields…Eret, I'm so happy to hear you laugh again…" Zenna smiled at her boyfriend. "I haven't laughed like that in a long time…I almost forgot how good it felt to laugh…" Eret smiled before laughing again because the Twins' getup looked so funny. "Ruff, Tuff, you guys did it," Hiccup grinned at the Twins. "Did what?" Ruffnut and Tuffnut asked in unison. "Eret laughed. You two got him to laugh," Astrid told them.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut both grinned and exclaimed, "Oh yeah!" and banged helmets together.

* * *

 **Yeah, just try to imagine the Twins and their Zippleback wearing frilly bows and dresses and you guys will be laughing too XD**

 **And sorry if this was short. I'm having writer's block :(**

 **Anyway, until another chapter comes, read and review!**

 **-GuardianDragon98**


	18. Spelunking Gone Wrong

**Okay…this has a whole lot of Whump! Factor so be prepared.**

 **NOTE: I DO NOT OWN HTTYD**

* * *

 **Spelunking Gone Wrong**

"A whole new system of caves was just discovered! Who would have thought that the attack from Drago could be useful in opening up a new place to explore?" Fishlegs said excitedly as he marked the map with the location of the caves. Hiccup studied the map with keen interest. "That place looks like a good area to expand the stables for the dragons but we'll need to fully explore the caves to ensure that they're safe…" He said thoughtfully. "We can send a team down there to investigate," Astrid suggested. "Good idea. Who wants to volunteer?" Hiccup looked to the rest of the Riders who were with him at the meeting. "Eh, exploring caves? A little too boring for the Snotman," Snotlout rolled his eyes. "We already have our dark soggy, alone place in the Lost Caverns," Tuffnut piped up. "Those new caves pretty much always look the same," Ruffnut said dismissively.

Hiccup groaned before Zenna piped up, "I can go check them out this afternoon. I haven't got much to do later."

Hiccup nodded and handed Zenna the map. That's when Eret spoke up. "I'll come, too. It's always better to have a partner in these situations," he said timidly, shying away when the other Riders glanced at him curiously. Hiccup looked to Zenna, who smiled. "I was just about to ask Eret to be my spelunking partner, Hicc. Is it okay with you?" she asked. Hiccup then looked at Eret, who did his best to look confident. "All right, but you two be careful," Hiccup said at last. "We will! Come on, Eret, we gotta go pack supplies!" Zenna said, already dragging Eret out of the Great Hall.

Later that afternoon, with Stryka and Skullcrusher right behind them, Zenna and Eret made their way to the caves. "This should be the entrance…" Eret mumbled, looking at the map. Zenna was practically giddy with the prospect of exploring the caves and excitedly skipped into the caves. "This reminds me of the time when we were kids back in the South! Oh, we used to go found all kinds of caves in the forest! Remember those days, Eret?" she asked, smiling, as she, Eret and their dragons carefully made their way through the caves. Eret chuckled as he thought about the good times. "Yeah, I remember. We used to find all sorts of treasures in those caves. Like that time we explored that cave near Wolf's Tooth Mountain and found a trove of gems in there," he said as he and Zenna took a right turn. It turned out that the caves was actually an entire labyrinth and they had to keep track of their steps, courtesy of Stryka and Skullcrusher dragging their tails in the dirt to leave a trail.

 **Pok** **émon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time, Explorers of Darkness and Explorers of Sky reference in next paragraph!**

"I remember! We tried to get that gigantic gem we found in the very back of the cavern but it was actually rigged with a trap. Then we were carried away by that huge flash flood and came right out of a geyser and landed in a hot spring! That was quite an adventure we had," Zenna laughed. "And the best part of the adventure was that we managed to keep it a secret from our parents! I swear Da was giving me the suspicious look when I came home with my clothes all soaked," Eret laughed as well before noticing that Stryka and Skullcrusher were beginning to act fidgety.

Zenna, on the other hand, didn't notice and was too busy examining the qualities of the rocks. "Hmmm…the place seems structurally sound and some of the caverns back there look like they could be potential stables…" she managed to say before the ground suddenly shook!

Stryka and Skullcrusher roared in alarm as the shaking intensified and Eret realized what was happening.

"EARTHQUAKE!"

The ground suddenly gave a violent heave and Zenna and Eret were sent tumbling down deeper into the caves as rocks rained down! Stryka and Skullcrusher tried to save their Riders but were forced to retreat as rocks blocked their path.

Zenna's screams were the last thing Eret remembered before everything went black.

* * *

"Everyone still alive?" Gobber called out to the rest of the council, who had all ducked under the central table, once the earthquake stopped. "We're okay, Gob…We're okay…" Edgar breathed out as he helped his wife, Henna, up. "That was some earthquake…I hope no one was injured…" Valka said worriedly. Hiccup's emerald green eyes widened and his breath hitched in his throat. "Zenna and Eret…the caves…" Astrid gasped upon seeing her boyfriend's horrified expression. "Everyone, mount up! We're going to the caves!" Hiccup yelled, already getting on Toothless and rushing out of the Great Hall.

* * *

' _My aching everything…_ ' Eret thought woozily as he came to. The torch he had been carrying had been snuffed out and he could barely see anything in the darkness. When he tried to get up, Eret bit his lip to keep himself from screaming in pain as his chest suddenly felt like it was on fire. He must have broken a couple of ribs in the fall. His right leg didn't fare any better either. Putting weight on it made a sharp pain shoot up Eret's whole right side, indicating a fracture.

A small moan made Eret forget about his pain and his eyes finally adjusted to the darkness, only to see Zenna lying facedown on the ground with blood streaming down the left side of her face!

"Zenna!" Eret yelled but it came out more like a croak and crawled over to her, gently rolling Zenna onto her back. Zenna's eye was closed and there was a gash right above her left eyebrow and blood was slowly oozing out of it. "Zenna, wake up! Come on, Zen, wake up!" Eret pleaded, weakly shaking her shoulder. Zenna tried to open her eye but the blood obscured her vision yet she managed to crack her eye open a little and found herself looking into Eret's terrified amber brown orbs. "Eret…" Zenna breathed out, coughing weakly and gasping for breath. "Zen, take it easy…Just breathe…" Eret whispered, helping her sit up. Zenna moaned, feeling dizzy, and mumbled, "Bag…bandages…" pointing to the waist pack she always kept on her person. Quickly, Eret opened the waist pack and took out some bandages and carefully tied it around Zenna's head wound in a tourniquet. The one-eyed Dragon Doctor whimpered, leaning against Eret. "Head wound…I think I broke my right arm…Holy Shields, everything hurts…" she muttered, squeezing her eye shut. That's when Eret noticed that Zenna's right arm hung limply at a slightly odd angle. His training kicked in and he managed to remove Zenna's white coat from her and fashioned it into a makeshift sling. "This is going to hurt…" he cautioned Zenna, who nodded and buried her face in his chest, before quickly setting Zenna's broken arm into place. Zenna let out a strangled cry but mostly kept quiet as Eret carefully got her arm into the sling.

Once that was over, Zenna looked around. She couldn't see anything and she couldn't hear Stryka and Skullcrusher. They were trapped.

"What do we do?" she whispered to Eret who looked just as frightened as she was. "W-we can try to find a way out. C-can you walk?" Eret stammered, trying his best to be brave. Zenna tried to stand up but immediately sank down to the ground with a small moan. "Can't…dizzy…" she mumbled. Eret gently took her into his arms, carrying her bridal-style, and shakily got to his feet. His fractured right leg nearly gave out underneath him but Eret grit his teeth, making sure that Zenna wouldn't see how much pain he was in, and took a few wobbly steps until the pain became bearable. "Don't worry, Zen, we're going to get out of here…" he whispered to the young Fiersome lady. Zenna just nodded and shut her eye, resting her head against Eret's shoulder, as her boyfriend looked for a way out.

* * *

Hiccup, Astrid and the rest of the Riders had arrived at the entrance to the caves only to find that, to their horror, it was covered in rocks!

Henna let out a horrified wail while Edgar tried to keep her from fainting. "Zenna! Eret!" Hiccup and Astrid yelled as they, their friends and all of the dragons frantically began to dig through the rubble. Suddenly the cave entrance was blasted open, courtesy of Stryka and Skullcrusher. Toothless roared and ran to nuzzle his mate but Stryka and Skullcrusher frantically roared for the team to follow them. ' _Hang on, you two, we're coming!_ ' Hiccup, Astrid, Henna, Edgar, Valka, Gobber, Snotlout, Fishlegs and the Twins all thought as they followed Stryka and Skullcrusher into the caves, their own dragons following right behind them.

* * *

Eret ignored the burning pain in his chest and right leg, soldiering on, and kept trying to find a way out. Zenna was also helping, keeping her ears open for the sound of fresh air whistling through a crack, a trickle of water that could signify a stream, anything that could tell them they were near outside. "Stryka and Skullcrusher…You think they're okay?" Zenna asked worriedly, remembering her one-eyed Night Fury who had been separated from her along with Skullcrusher during the earthquake. "I'm sure they're fine, Zenna. After all, Stryka's a Night Fury – the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself – while Skullcrusher's one of the toughest dragons out there," Eret managed a small smile to reassure her. "Ha, yeah…" Zenna laughed weakly before coughing violently. "Sorry…the dust…" she wheezed out. Eret remembered that he had a canteen of water with him and carefully sat down and found it. "Here…" he murmured, handing the water canteen to Zenna. "What about you?" Zenna asked. "I'm fine. You need it more than I do…" Eret smiled gently at her. Zenna then slowly took a few sips of water until her parched throat didn't feel so parched anymore. "Thanks…" she smiled weakly, handing the water canteen back. Eret smiled and made a move to get up…

"Agghh!" the ex-trapper screamed as his right leg completely gave up on him and he sank back down to the ground. Zenna rolled up Eret's right pant leg and her sharp eye saw the swelling and blue-black bruising around it. "Your leg…!" she yelped. "It's nothing. It's probably just a simple break…" Eret muttered and tried to stand up again only to get the same results. "Eret, let's just stay where we are and wait for someone to find us. If you walk with that bad leg, chances are you'll make the break worse…" Zenna told him firmly. Eret sighed and obeyed, he and Zenna sitting in the darkness.

Then Zenna sniffled and buried her face in Eret's shirt. "This is my fault…I'm the one who volunteered us both and, now, we're in this mess…Eret, I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" she sobbed out, her sobs muffled by Eret's shirt. The ex-trapper gently ran his fingers through Zenna's hair to soothe her. "Zenna, it wasn't your fault. You didn't know there was going to be an earthquake…Shhh…It's all right, Zen, it's all right…I'm here…I'm here…" he whispered into Zenna's ear. Zenna stopped crying and Eret felt her breathing slowly relax into the rhythm of sleep. Sighing, Eret held her close and closed his eyes but he didn't go to sleep.

Instead, he focused on how he could hear Zenna's heart beating against his own, how she always smelled faintly of vanilla and smoke, her warm breath, the way she curled up against him as if she was almost afraid he would disappear if she didn't keep a tight grip on his shirt…as long as Zenna was in his arms, nothing was going to make him lose hope. Help was on its way.

They just had to be patient.

* * *

Skullcrusher growled uneasily as he and Stryka led the team deeper into the caves, keeping his nose to the ground while Stryka sniffed the air, whining worriedly. All of a sudden…

"Aftershock!" Hiccup yelled as the ground began to shake again. "Everyone, hang on!" Astrid shouted as the caves shook, the dragons shielding the Riders from bits of debris.

* * *

Eret's eyes had snapped open when he felt the aftershock. Now, Zenna had woken up and was close to having a panic attack as the ground shook underneath them! "I'm scared!" Zenna screamed, clinging onto Eret as tightly as she could. "It'll be all over, Zenna! It'll end!" Eret reassured Zenna as the aftershock grew stronger. Suddenly a large chunk of rock fell from the cavern ceiling, falling down towards them! Quickly, Eret managed to get on his feet and jumped out of the way, still carrying Zenna, and narrowly avoided the large chunk of rock! The aftershock continued for a few more seconds before it, finally, stopped. Panting Zenna and Eret looked at each other, relieved to have survived. "Holy Shields…" Zenna breathed out, smiling weakly. Eret tried to return the smile but his whole body seized up in pain. Black spots danced around his vision and he could barely hold his head up to meet Zenna's gaze. Zenna noticed that the huge chunk of rock that could have been the death of them both had actually been a part of the cave ceiling. Sunlight streamed in through the hole and Zenna managed to see that Eret's face was pale, he had a few cuts and bruises on his face, and he looked like he was ready to pass out!

"Holy Shields, Eret, just keep your eyes open…Just look at me, listen to my voice, and _stay awake_!" Zenna pleaded, placing her hand under Eret's chin to keep his eyes locked on her one violet eye. Eret slowly blinked at her, his consciousness slipping fast, when he and Zenna heard Hiccup's voice along with the rest of the gang.

"Zenna?!" "Eret?!"

"Here! We're here!" Zenna yelled. Eret tried to stay awake but the pain was too much. The last thing he remembered was seeing Skullcrusher and his friends running over to him and Zenna before he blacked out.

* * *

When he woke up again, Eret found himself in his house with Skullcrusher happily wagging his tail. The Rumblehorn let out a happy grunt, nudging Eret's hand with his snout. "Hey, buddy…" Eret weakly laughed, petting his dragon. With Skullcrusher's help, Eret managed to sit up in bed and found that Hiccup, Gobber, Valka and Gothi were in his room. "Ah, and he lives," Gobber chuckled before Gothi whacked him in the head with her staff. "How are you feeling, Eret?" Valka asked softly. The former dragon trapper shrugged, still feeling a bit sore. "I've been better," he said before realizing that Zenna wasn't in the room. "Where's Zenna? Is she okay?" he asked worriedly. Hiccup smiled. "She's fine, Eret. Just a minor concussion, a few cuts, bruises and a broken arm but she's okay. Compared to you, her injuries aren't that severe," he reassured him. Eret breathed out a sigh of relief and tried to get out of bed, only for him to discover that his right leg was in a mud cast. "You, on the other hand, have suffered broken ribs, a mild concussion and have a badly broken right leg. Zenna told us how you tried to keep walking with a bad leg and, well, it made the break a lot worse. You're going to have to be on crutches for a month," Hiccup informed him. "Wonderful…" Eret said sarcastically.

That's when Zenna came in, her right arm in a cast and a fresh bandage wrapped around her head. "We'll leave you two alone…" Valka smiled as she, Gothi, Hiccup and Gobber took their leave. But Hiccup managed to look back at Eret and say, "Thanks for keeping her safe." And smiled gratefully at Eret before he left.

Zenna waited until the four of them were gone before rushing over to Eret and hugged him, taking care not to jostle his broken ribs. "Don't scare me like that ever again, you son of an Eret, okay?" she whispered. "Okay…" Eret whispered, smiling, and hugged her back. They stayed like that for a long time until Eret decided to speak. "I don't think I'll be going spelunking again anytime soon…I'd rather go flying, where it's safer." To which Zenna giggled, "Same here."

Eret chuckled and gently brushed his hand against Zenna's bandaged wound. "Are you okay?" he asked worriedly. "Yeah, and, honestly, you should be worrying about yourself. You were out cold for a few hours. What hurts?" Zenna asked him softly. "Everything, but not as bad as it used to," Eret sighed. "I can fix that," Zenna smiled and gently pressed her lips to Eret's, kissing him for a full minute, before pulling away. Eret was stunned and his face had pretty much turned bright red. "Feel better? Or…do you need a little more?" Zenna asked with a coy smile on his face. A little dazed, Eret mumbled, "More, please?" with a goofy, lovesick grin on his face.

Zenna was more than happy to oblige.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this! Leave me your most creative reviews. I'd love to hear from you ;)**

 **-GuardianDragon98**


	19. It's Nice to Have A Friend For A Change

**Okay, this just suddenly came to me and I just had to write it before it completely vanished from my head. This is more Eret-centric, by the way, with Hiccup thrown in so I'm basically trying to go for a brotherly bond between the two. Incidentally, I've listened to "Somewhere I Belong" by Linkin Park and I feel that the song relates to Eret in a way as he struggles to adjust to his new life in Berk.**

 **This takes place a few weeks after the events of "A Page From My Diary", in case you guys are wondering.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys like this ;)**

 **NOTE: I DO NOT OWN HTTYD**

* * *

 **It's Nice to Have a Friend for A Change**

Hiccup and Toothless were taking a flight that afternoon, the two best friends finally able to take a break from their busy schedules. Hiccup finally had a break from being Chief and let Astrid and Zenna handle all the extra chores he had to do while Toothless put Cloudjumper and Stormfly in charge of helping some of the new arrivals from Valka's Dragon Sanctuary settle in.

"What do you say, bud? I think we can squeeze in some exploration today," Hiccup told Toothless, who crooned happily at the prospect of finding another undiscovered land, before they flew over a familiar cliff. It was the same cliff where, eight years ago, Zenna had tried to walk off to commit suicide after her brother, Elias, had died. And, just a few weeks ago, that cliff had been the site where Eret, Zenna's boyfriend and a former dragon trapper, had tried to commit suicide as well before Hiccup had stopped him.

Hiccup felt a chill run up his spine. He had nearly lost two of his friends on that cliff and he didn't want to see anyone else on that cliff ever again. Then Toothless warbled, looking down at the cliff, and Hiccup followed his Night Fury's gaze.

Eret was sitting on the edge of the cliff with a knife, the same knife he had used to cut himself when he suffered from depression just two months ago, in his hand.

' _Oh no…No, not again!_ ' Hiccup thought frantically as he and Toothless landed a few feet away from Eret. The two of them slowly made their way towards Eret before the former dragon trapper looked over his shoulder and saw them.

"Hello, Chief. Afternoon to you, Toothless," Eret smiled at the duo. Toothless warbled a greeting and padded over to Eret to give him a nudge with his snout. Hiccup looked slightly surprised to see that Eret didn't look sad or anything. Rather, he looked quite at ease as he scratched Toothless behind the ears. "Hey, Eret…Uh…I thought you were out flying with Skullcrusher…" Hiccup said carefully.

As if on cue, Skullcrusher flew up from below the cliff and bellowed. "I decided to take a break and let him fly around the island on his own," Eret shrugged as his Rumblehorn landed, bowing to Toothless, and settled down on the grass next to him. Eret smiled and patted Skullcrusher's head. "We've been working on some new flying techniques, actually. I think the two of us might be able to show them to you, Zenna and everyone else in a few days," Eret told Hiccup while Skullcrusher grunted and decided to take a nap, Toothless following his lead.

"Looking forward to it…" Hiccup said, warily eyeing the knife in Eret's hand. Then Eret noticed Hiccup staring at the knife and chuckled.

"No need to worry about this old thing, Hiccup. I'm not using it anymore. In fact…"

Saying this, Eret held the knife out in front of him and dropped it. He and Hiccup both watched the knife fall until it was lost to the waves of the calm sea below them. "Out of sight, out of mind," Eret said with a relaxed expression on his face. Hiccup breathed out a sigh of relief before daring to ask, "Eret, are you…are you okay?"

Eret nodded once and turned his gaze to the ocean. "Why are you here?" Hiccup asked him. "I'm just here to think, that's all…" Eret replied, now turning his focus to the clouds up in the sky.

"At the place where you tried to commit suicide? Doesn't that seem like a trigger or something?" Hiccup asked, worried. Eret slightly smiled and turned his head towards him. "It does seem that way but it's also kind of ironic. I tried to end my life here before and, now, I'm here to think about it," he remarked. Hiccup raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm not making much sense, am I?" Eret asked, chuckling slightly. "I'm kind of in between understanding it and being baffled by it. Care to enlighten me?" Hiccup smiled wryly. Eret nodded, inviting Hiccup to sit down.

"My life back in the South was completely different compared to the life I had after Drago murdered my father and forced me into the dragon trapping business. Before, I was always looking for more in life since I came from a poor family. After Drago came along…"

Eret trailed off and looked wistfully at the horizon before quietly saying, "I realized that I already had everything I need and everything I wanted back in the South."

Hiccup slowly nodded, understanding him. "My life as a boy wasn't perfect, but it was a good life. Waking up in the morning to go training or sailing with Da, exploring the forest and caves with Zenna and Elias and having fun with them and all of my friends...Not too many worries compared to being a dragon trapper, in fact. The only constant problem I had was that I had a hard time staying invisible," Eret smiled as he recalled memories of his old life, which had slowly begun to come back to him after having been forgotten for so long.

Hearing that made Hiccup's eyes widen in surprise. Invisible? What did Eret mean by that?

Seeing the look on Hiccup's face, Eret laughed. "I heard stories from Gobber that you used to try so hard to get noticed, by the way. That story he told me how there would be consequences if he kept all your ' _raw, Vikingness contained_ ' was funny," he told him, making Hiccup turn slightly red.

"It was the exact opposite of what I was trying to do, and that was to be invisible. I was often being praised for being smarter and stronger than the other trainees as a kid. They said that I was a prodigy, someone who had the makings of a great warrior, but I didn't see what made me so special. I felt like all the praise was unnecessary and I didn't deserve it. I was just doing the best I could to be of use to the tribe. I never really saw myself the way everyone else did and it felt so strange, being the center of attention, and I often wished that people would stop noticing me," Eret explained, looking a bit sheepish.

Hiccup looked at him and rolled his eyes at him good-naturedly. "Man, I wish I had your life when I was a kid," he remarked. "Believe me, I would have liked to trade places with you back then, Hiccup, if only to get away from all those people singing praises about me," Eret chuckled. "But being the center of attention isn't always a bad thing, Eret. All those praises you received for being a great warrior…maybe everyone really meant it and you really were someone special to them," Hiccup told him. Eret sighed and fiddled with the pin on his vest. "I suppose you're right. The truth is…I was rather shy growing up so I wasn't used to being noticed," he admitted.

"You? Shy?" Hiccup was dumbfounded at how someone as cocky as Eret could have been such a shy person back then. "It's true. And the reason for me being so shy was that I looked and felt so out of place among the other kids. I was often the tallest no matter what age and I knew more things. All the other kids…they liked me well enough but I couldn't exactly relate to them…" Eret countered.

Then Eret smiled and looked at his pin. "But I could relate to Zenna. She understood me like Da and knew that I was feeling a bit like an outcast…" he said softly. Hiccup smiled at the mention of Zenna and said, "Understanding outcasts. That's one of Zenna's special talents."

"Yeah. Anyway, everyone else always expected me to be a perfect example to the younger trainees. I admit that I felt pressured but I took it all in stride. But, sometimes, I would get so tired of always being this perfect example that I would purposely screw up just for the heck of it, which was easy for me to do since I'd always been a bit clumsy," Eret continued. "First shy and, now, clumsy?" Hiccup asked, his eyebrows lifted in amusement. "Even now I'm still clumsy. Remember the armory fire?" Eret reminded him.

Hiccup's smile faded as he remembered the armory fire. Eret had freaked out when Gobber gave him a hearty slap on the back in praise of his hard work while he had been working in the Dragon Armory, thought that Drago was there and that he was going to whip him, and had accidentally spooked Grump into setting the entire armory on fire. While the fire had been put out, the accident had a bad impact on Eret when some of the villagers suspected that he was still working for Drago and had been trying to sabotage them. The armory fire was one of the major low points in Eret's depression and Hiccup knew better than to mention anything about it to Eret. Yet, here he was, talking about the armory fire like it was nothing.

"And you should have seen me when I turned twelve. I hit my growth spurt and I was like a wolf pup whose paws were too big for its body! I was banging my head on hanging pots and low doorways and tripping over my own two feet almost everyday! It's a miracle all those multiple minor concussions haven't addled my wits at all! I was a total klutz!" Eret laughed. The image of Eret as a clumsy twelve-year-old came to Hiccup's mind and he was laughing too, forgetting the armory fire.

"I can't believe this. Shy, preferred to be invisible, a bit on the clumsy side…I didn't know we had so much in common…" Hiccup remarked. "It's quite an interesting coincidence, isn't it?" Eret smiled. Hiccup nodded in agreement and looked out to the horizon. "So what do you think of your life now?" he asked Eret. "I'll be honest, Hiccup. I'm not really sure what to make of it right now. Losing my father and living the life of a slave and, suddenly, having a new home and…and a family…It's all new to me…" Eret admitted but smiled as he petted Skullcrusher, the Rumblehorn letting out a soft growl in his sleep.

"But you know what? I'm starting to like it. I don't have to always be on the move, looking over my shoulder all the time, and I have somewhere to go back to at the end of the day. Serving a leader, a _real_ leader, is an added bonus," Eret looked at Hiccup and smiled.

Hiccup smiled back. He had to admit. Eret was rather good company. He was also one of the few people who could keep him sane whenever things got too hectic for him as Chief of Berk. And the fact that Eret had some similarities to him back then made the young Chief think of Eret as the older brother he never had.

Then Skullcrusher woke up from his nap and looked up at the sky and crooned. "Okay, Skull, let's go," Eret grinned and got on his dragon's back. Toothless also woke up and nudged Hiccup. "Hey, Hiccup…" Eret glanced at the Chief before saying, "Thanks for listening to me. It's…nice to have a friend for a change." Before he and Skullcrusher took off. Hiccup and Toothless watched the two fly off before deciding to head out as well.

* * *

The cliff had been a place Hiccup feared seeing because he had almost lost two friends to it. But, after that talk with Eret, he didn't fear the cliff anymore. In fact, now, that was where he and Eret often hung out whenever they wanted to take a break. It was also where they challenged themselves to races.

In fact, a few days after their talk, Eret and Hiccup challenged each other to a race. "Last one to the Academy cleans the winner's stables for a week?" Hiccup challenged Eret as he mounted Toothless. "You're on!" Eret grinned, mounting Skullcrusher, raring to go.

* * *

 **I came up with this just a few days ago. I'll be going back on hiatus after I post this. Sorry for making you guys have to wait for a while but my college studies come first. Wish me luck in midterms ;)**

 **Read and review whenever and whatever you want :)**

 **-GuardianDragon98**


	20. I Still Have Her

**Ah, it's good to be back! Midterms are still happening, though, next week but it's not so hard. I'm just happy to be updating again. My stories "HTTYD: Frozen Fire", "I'll Let You Go If You Let Me Go" and "Through the Eyes of a Striker" will be updated soon so please continue to be patient.**

 **Oh, and there's going to be a new graphic novel series written by Dean DeBlois, director of HTTYD and HTTYD 2, and Richard Hamilton, writer for Race to the Edge, in 2016! And it's going to be called "How to Train Your Dragon: The Serpent's Heir". According to Dean, it's going to pick up where HTTYD 2 left off and that the Dragon Riders of Berk have to answer an earthquake-plagued island's distress call.**

 **Knowing Dean's ingenuity in making the HTTYD story all the more exciting, I have a feeling that the graphic novel's going to be epic awesome! If it's going to include backstories of the characters, I will be fangirling like crazy XD**

 **Anyway, this new addition to the Zeret feels may require tissues. Enjoy!**

 **NOTE: I DO NOT OWN HTTYD**

* * *

 **I Still Have Her**

It's just the two of us now in the ice cave. The others left us alone. I may have just met them but, honestly, I would have been really grateful if any one of the Dragon Riders had stayed. To act as a mediator or to just observe, I don't care. It would have been better if any of them had stayed behind.

But this was between Zenna and I. Nobody can fix our broken relationship but the two of us so what was the point of having the other Riders there?

Zenna and I just looked at each other apprehensively. We'd try to make eye contact but always failed, unable to meet each other's gaze, and stayed silent until the both of us had enough courage to speak.

Zenna was the first to break the heavy silence.

"I'll admit…I…never really thought we'd see each other again this way…" she said in a careful manner, looking up to make eye contact but failing and dropped her gaze again. She was right about that. Seeing each other again only to discover that we were on opposing sides in a war was not how I hoped our reunion would play out. Looking down at my boots like they were, suddenly, the most interesting things in the world, I managed to mumble, "Neither did I…We've changed, haven't we? You and me…"

Zenna just shrugged. "Yeah, we have…Me and you…we've grown a lot over the past 12 years…" she remarked.

' _And we've had our fair share of losses…_ ' I thought bitterly. I lost my father when I was 14 while she lost her brother, whom I had also regarded as my own brother, when she was 12. And fate had been cruel to us both by not letting us be there for each other. But, then, I found myself feeling the slightest pang of envy towards Zenna. At least she had a friend like Hiccup to help her through her depression and still had her family. As for me…I had no one to comfort me when Da died. I was alone…

' _Maybe I'm destined to be alone…Maybe that's why the gods took Mum and Da away from me…'_ I thought before Zenna suddenly said, "I know what happened to your father." Shocking me out of my thoughts. I briefly looked up at her before dropping my gaze.

How did she know about Da's murder?

And, as if she had read my mind, Zenna said, "Valka…Valka told me…"

' _Hiccup's mother…She was there..._ ' I thought, stunned. Valka, the Dragon Thief, she had witnessed my father's murder. If I had still regarded her as my enemy, I would have been furious. But, now, I can't help but feel a sense of gratitude towards her. At least somebody in this world knew that my life's been a living hell…

"…Oh…"

That was all I could say because, honestly, I didn't know what to say to Zenna anymore. All of the guilt I'd been feeling, all the shame I had kept bottled up, all the anger I had towards myself, were slowly eating away at my insides. Any second now and I would shatter into a million pieces. The pain was just too much…

"Eret, I'm…I'm so sorry…I-I didn't know…" Zenna began to apologize and walk towards me. No, why is she apologizing? She didn't do anything wrong! If anyone should be apologizing, it's me…not that I deserve forgiveness or any kind of mercy. I backed away from Zenna, scared and unsure on what to do. "No, Zenna…If anyone should be sorry, it's me…" I told her, hoping that she would stop advancing towards me.

But Zenna wasn't going to leave me alone. And her words just keep multiplying the pain in my heart.

"Eret, don't be scared…"

But I am scared…I've always been scared…

"I know you made a mistake and…"

There. That was it. The one statement that shattered me because it was completely true and false all at the same time…

I did make a mistake of becoming a dragon trapper. But that was just one of many…

I couldn't take it anymore and I cut Zenna off by shouting, "No! You're wrong! I didn't make one mistake! I made a lot of them! It was a mistake for me to become a dragon trapper! I should have died with my father! But, instead, I cowardly accepted Drago's offer all so I could stay alive! _I'm nothing but a mistake, Zen!_ "

Zenna just stood there in shock. It was all too much. Letting a quiet sob escape from my lips, I sank to my knees and cried. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop my tears from falling. I just broke down completely. Every bad feeling I had kept bottled up inside of me was let out as I cried.

Every bad memory came rushing back. Watching my father die…being abused by Drago and his soldiers…every time Drago punished me even when I did nothing wrong…the day he branded me as a slave for my failure…and, finally, pushing Zenna away when she was just trying to help me…

I felt nothing but guilt, shame and sorrow as I cried.

"I've made a lot of mistakes, Zenna…But the worst mistake I ever made…was leaving you…Zen, I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" I sobbed out as she knelt beside me. Zenna's face showed nothing but worry. "You didn't leave me… _I_ was the one who left _you_ …" she whispered to me. "But I never came to find you…" I replied, feeling guilty. "That's because you were Drago's slave. You couldn't have been able to find me," she told me. I looked away from her, the tears still running down my face.

I don't deserve her. I don't deserve Zenna at all. I've turned against everything I knew, trapped innocent dragons and even scarred them for life just as I have been, and I've pushed away the one person I loved and who was all I had left of my past…I had no parents, no home, no honor, and no hope in redeeming myself…I had nothing left.

"I'm nothing but a mistake, Zenna…I've lost my Mum…I've lost Da…Drago's basically stripped me of my pride, honor and dignity… _I've lost everything_ …" I whispered in a broken tone, resigning myself to my fate of being alone for the rest of my worthless life.

Zenna was silent for a minute and, suddenly, I felt her hand on my chest. "Eret…Eret, look at me…" she whispered. As unworthy I was, I obeyed. And was struck down by Zenna and her beauty. Her face, although sad, was so lovely and her one violet eye, as beautiful as a jewel, was welling up with tears as well. She's just so beautiful…

"You didn't lose everything…" she said softly…before saying the words that gave me reason to smile again.

" _You still have me, remember?_ "

As Zenna brushed away the tears from my face, I was completely shocked over what she had said. She still loved me. I still had her…and she had forgiven me.

I stopped crying for a bit and I smiled, the two of us standing up and embracing each other, and tears, tears of joy and relief, ran down my face as I realized that Zenna had truly forgiven me. I missed having Zenna in my arms and hearing her sigh with happiness made me feel better. "I missed you…" I whispered, my voice tight with tears, and that was no lie. Twelve years of longing to see Zenna again and here we were, together at last. "I missed you too…I missed you so much…" Zenna whispered back as we let go of each other but still held each other at arm's length.

' _Kiss her! Kiss her, you idiot!_ '

And I did.

And I'm not embarrassed to say that that was my second kiss.

I felt nothing but joy and relief as I relished in the feeling of Zenna's lips lightly pressed against mine. And, in that moment, I knew that everything would work out in the end. We would get back to Berk and I would help Zenna and her friends defeat Drago…and I would be free.

And, since Zenna had already forgiven me…

Maybe, someday, I can forgive myself, too…

Maybe…

* * *

 **For my HTTYD 2 story, this is basically Eret's POV in Chapter 15. Well, read and review whenever and whatever you want ;)**

 **-GuardianDragon98**


	21. Never Leave Me Again

**Hey, everyone. I'm back from my hiatus. I'm so sorry this took so long but college is one of my top priorities right now. And…I also apologize if this new addition will make you cry.**

 **NOTE: I DO NOT OWN HTTYD, HTTYD 2 OR THE Dreamworks: DRAGONS FRANCHISE. ALL RIGHTS GO TO CRESSIDA COWELL, DEAN DEBLOIS, DREAMWORKS ANIMATION AND ALL ITS RESPECTIVE OWNERS**

* * *

 **Never Leave Me Again**

Stormfly squawked in alarm, getting Astrid and Eret's attention. "What is it, girl?" Astrid asked worriedly. Stormfly motioned her head down to the ground, where Hiccup and Zenna were currently backing away from Toothless and Stryka.

"What's going on?" Astrid wondered out loud. Eret then saw Drago and the Dark Bewilderbeast and his face paled. "Drago. His Bewilderbeast is controlling their Night Furies," he said gravely. Astrid looked at him, horrified, before turning back to Stormfly. "Land, girl! Now!" she shouted frantically, her Deadly Nadder following her lead.

"Stryka! No! Please, no!"

Zenna's terrified voice reached Eret's ears and, after that, his mind seemed to shut down. He didn't think as he quickly hopped off Stormfly's back the minute she touched down. He ignored Astrid's yell of, "Eret, wait! Where are you going?!" as he ran. He barely noticed Stoick, who was running the same direction he was going, as he rushed past him.

All Eret could focus on was Zenna as she was backed up into an icy wall with Hiccup, Toothless and Stryka about to unleash two deadly explosive plasma blasts, and his resolve.

And that was to save his love.

"ZENNA!"

Zenna and Hiccup barely had time to react before Eret shoved them out of the way, right at the moment Toothless and Stryka fired.

A loud scream echoed through the frozen landscape followed by Zenna's own scream of, "ERET!"

Recovering from the shock, Zenna got to her feet and ran over to Eret's still form. Her hands shaking, she pushed the chunks of ice covering Eret's body with Hiccup's help. A weak groan escaped Eret's lips as Zenna pulled him into her arms. His eyelids fluttered open and he saw Zenna's face hovering above his. "Z-zen…" Eret rasped, coughing up blood. "Don't speak…J-just ha-hang in there, Eret…E-e-everything's g-going to be okay…" Zenna spluttered out, trying and failing to hold back her tears. Eret tried to sit up but he let out a weak moan and clutched his chest. Zenna carefully pried his hands away from his chest.

Holy Shields, how she wished she hadn't.

Zenna felt bile rise up in her throat as she stared at the awful burn on Eret's chest. The smell of charred flesh assailed her nostrils and she put a hand to her mouth to keep herself from retching. "Y-yeah…I-it's…bad…" Eret murmured weakly, looking down at his chest almost lazily. Zenna could feel Eret's pulse weakening, fading, and her chest began to ache. "Holy Shields, Eret…You…Why…? Why did you do that, you idiot?!" she all but screamed in Eret's face. Eret looked at her guiltily, his brown eyes beginning to dim. "I…I want to…say…say…that…" he breathed out before coughing violently, his body shuddering violently. "Eret!" Zenna cried out, clinging onto the man's shuddering form fearfully, hoping against hope that it was going to be okay.

" _I'm sorry…_ "

Zenna felt the tears come faster as Eret gazed at her with a remorseful gaze. "I pushed you away…I never wanted to do that…But I…just wanted to protect you…from Drago…" he said weakly, his face already white as a sheet and making the grayish-blue tattoos on his chin prominent against his skin. Zenna sobbed as she cradled Eret in her lap. "You didn't want me to get killed…like your father…I know, Eret…I know about what happened…And…and…I'm so sorry I didn't understand…Eret, I am so, so, so sorry…" she sobbed, her shoulders shaking. Eret had been listening to Zenna's words intently and, now, he just stared at Zenna with a blank expression on his face. For a minute, Zenna had feared the worst before Eret weakly squeezed her hand. "Th-thank you…" he gasped out. Zenna could feel Eret slipping away and she cried harder, not noticing that her friends were around her. Hiccup was the one closest to the couple and Eret managed to look at him.

"Thank you, Hiccup…keep taking care of her for me…" Eret said faintly with a grateful smile on his face. Hiccup, tears in his eyes, choked out, "I will. I promise I will."

Nodding slightly, Eret returned his gaze on Zenna. "At least…I got to see you again…And…maybe…I'll see Mum and Da again…so I can…beg for forgiveness…" he gasped out, his breaths getting more shallow by the minute. "No! No, no, no, you won't beg for their forgiveness! You're going to be all right. We'll get out of this mess together. We're going to go back to Berk and…and…" Zenna said brokenly before whispering, "And we'll be together forever…You and me…Me and you…like we promised each other…"

Try as she might, Zenna knew that it was too late. No one could survive a Night Fury's plasma blast at close range, let alone two fired at the same time. She felt rage, burning rage, and wanted to shriek, scream, curse, and yell to the gods at their unfairness. She had just reunited with Eret, her childhood sweetheart and love of her life, had finally understood why he'd done what he had done, and he was going to be taken from her…

"Please…" Zenna begged as she gently ran her fingers through Eret's hair and pressing her forehead against Eret's, feeling his skin cool rapidly against hers. "Don't leave me, Eret…" she sobbed. Eret raised a trembling hand and gently brushed the tears away from her face. "Zenna…" he whispered, his eyes only showing nothing but love and happiness over seeing his beloved Zenna again. Then the one-eyed Dragon Doctor pressed her lips to his, silencing whatever else he had to say. And, then and there, he knew that he had been forgiven for everything he had done to Zenna, to everyone…and to himself as well.

So, when Zenna pulled her lips away from him, Eret managed to genuinely smile again. Now, he could die a happy man…

"Zenna…no matter what…always remember…that… _I…love…you…forever…_ "

With those barely audible words, Eret closed his eyes and let out his last breath as he rested his head against Zenna's chest.

And his smile never left his face even as the Valkyries took him away.

Zenna felt like the whole world had crashed down on her. She'd been crying already as Eret slowly slipped away. Now, she was wailing as loudly as she could as she cradled Eret's lifeless body in her arms. Never again would she hear his warm voice, never again would she see those brown eyes the color of amber gaze upon her, never again…no, she would never have a chance to tell him what she was about to tell him as he lay there in her arms, a cold corpse.

" _I love you forever, too._ "

And, with those words, Zenna threw her head back and wailed.

* * *

Zenna woke up with a sob, feeling the tears wetting her cheeks, and bolted upright in her bed. Stryka, having awoken from her sleep when she had heard Zenna crying in her sleep, warbled worriedly. Suddenly Zenna got out of bed, went to the window, and unfurled the folding ladder. Before Stryka could stop her, Zenna was climbing down the ladder and running away from the house wearing nothing but her fur-lined nightgown.

Eret was currently dozing in his new bedroom, not fully asleep, while Skullcrusher slept a few feet away from him. Then he heard someone knocking frantically knocking on his door. Yawning, Eret got out of bed. ' _Whoever's knocking at this ungodly hour better have a good reason…_ ' Eret thought, annoyed, as he shuffled to the door and opened it.

All thoughts of being annoyed vanished when he saw who was at the door.

"Zenna? What are you…?" Eret quickly rubbed the sleep from his eyes once he saw Zenna standing before him. The poor woman was shaking violently, her face illuminated by the moonlight and revealing tears flowing down her cheeks like rivers. Seeing Zenna in such a distressed state, Eret quickly grabbed her by the shoulders and gently led her into the den. "Zen, what is it? Tell me what's wrong," he said softly. In response, Zenna merely let out a loud sob and flung herself into his arms. Eret slightly staggered back in surprise while Zenna sobbed into his chest, her shoulders heaving.

"Y-you were…you…you were de-dead…"

Eret blinked at Zenna in surprise once she locked eyes with him. "St-Stoick didn't reach me and Hiccup in time…Instead, it…it was _you_ , Eret. _You_ took the plasma blasts Toothless and Stryka fired at us when Drago controlled them. _You_ were the one who died…I just…Oh, Eret!" Zenna blubbered as she sobbed harder, barely able to hold herself up anymore. Eret realized that Zenna had had a nightmare and immediately set her down on a chair, covering her bare shoulders with a wool blanket. Zenna hadn't stopped crying and, rather, more tears kept filling up her one violet eye and her voice was becoming hoarse from her sobbing. Eret knelt by her side and gently held her hands in his.

"I'm all right, Zenna…You don't have to be scared. I'm alive and I'm not going to die anytime soon…" he whispered soothingly. Zenna looked at him, her face streaked with tears, and whimpered. "Come here…" Eret gently pulled her out of the chair so he could take her into his arms. Zenna sniffled and stopped crying and allowed herself to melt into Eret's embrace. His heartbeat filled her ears, telling her that he was alive and well, and his warmth got rid of the goose bumps that had been prickling throughout her body ever since she had run out into the night. Zenna breathed in Eret's scent, a smell that always reminded her of the sea breeze, and calmed down.

"Never leave me again…" she breathed out, drowsiness taking its hold on her. "I won't. I won't ever leave you again, Zen. I promise," Eret whispered. Once Zenna had stopped crying, Eret helped her up and asked her if she would like him to bring her home. Zenna fearfully clung to him and shook her head. "Please let me stay with you…" she begged. Eret looked a bit worried and mumbled, "I, uh, don't think your parents would like to wake up in the morning and find out that you've been…" before looking at Zenna's pleading look.

Sighing, Eret carefully and gently carried her upstairs. Setting her down on his bed, Eret took a chair and sat next to her. But Zenna motioned to the bed and whispered, "Lie next to me…" her eyelid drooping. Hoping that the darkness was hiding the red flush creeping up his cheeks, Eret awkwardly climbed into bed and lied down next to her. Zenna whimpered and buried her face in his shoulder, making Eret turn on his side so he was facing her. "I won't leave you, Zenna. Not now, not ever," he swore. Zenna smiled sleepily at him. Then Eret closed the distance between them and gently kissed Zenna's lips, wrapping his arms around the one-eyed Dragon Doctor and holding her close. Zenna sighed against his lips and, once the kiss was over, snuggled against Eret's chest and fell asleep.

Eret stayed awake after that, gently running his fingers through Zenna's hair, watching her sleep. He still had a hard time comprehending that Zenna had had a nightmare about the horrifying ordeals of the battle with Drago. What was even harder to comprehend was that she had dreamt of him getting killed instead of Stoick. But…now that he thought about it…

' _I'd do it. I would give myself up if it meant saving her…_ ' Eret thought before Zenna slightly shifted against him, wrapping her arms around his waist and hugging him close to her. Smiling, Eret softly kissed her forehead.

' _But, then again, it'll be worse for her. I'd sacrifice my life for her at the drop of a helmet…but I don't want to leave her, too…_ ' Eret thought as he whispered in Zenna's ear, "I love you forever, Zenna Arrowhead Fiersome."

Zenna smiled in her sleep and Eret smiled as well, knowing that she wasn't going to have any nightmares again tonight, and closed his eyes.

The two lovers slept, together in each other's arms, happy that they were finally together and that nothing was ever going to tear them apart ever again.

* * *

 **I'm cruel, aren't I? You all thought I killed off Eret, didn't you? Sorry for making some of you guys cry, I just wanted to experiment in the realm of angst. And don't worry. Eret's alive and what happened was all just a nightmare Zenna had shortly after the battle with Drago. Stay awesome everybody ;)**

 **-GuardianDragon98**


	22. SchoolboySchoolgirl Romance Begins

**We're going back to Zenna and Eret's childhood here! Feel the fluff! In this one-shot, Zenna is six while Eret is 11.**

 **NOTE: I DO NOT OWN HTTYD**

* * *

 **Schoolboy/Schoolgirl Romance Begins**

"Steady, lads! Steady! Ah, Arvid, watch out for that back kick! Good, Elias, good! Now, remember to keep your arm extended! Brilliant, Eret, brilliant! Good form as always! Calder, stay focused!"

Bjarte, a veteran warrior of the South and the official trainer for all young male trainees, nodded approvingly as his four star pupils sparred. The sparring session was being held in the Meade Hall, where all the tables and benches had been cleared and two separate areas had been allotted for the trainees, and all of the other young trainees were watching the matches with keen interest.

Today, two sparring matches were being held and the trainees involved happened to be the best of the best. Young Arvid, the son of the South's Chief Brant, was sparring with Elias who was one of the brightest in class. The other pair was, in everyone's opinion, between the fiercest of rivals: Calder, Bjarte's grandson, and Eret, Son of Eret.

Calder, a boy with spiky brown hair and pale blue eyes, charged towards Eret, who quickly sidestepped out of the way, and yelped as he skidded to a halt and face planted! The rest of the young trainees snickered while Eret went over to Calder. "Need a hand, Cal'?" Eret offered his sparring partner a hand but Calder merely glared at him. "I can get up by myself, 'Ret!" he snapped. Eret looked a bit annoyed upon hearing the nickname Calder came up for him but let it slide and, instead, just went over to Bjarte for advice on how to improve. Arvid and Elias had just finished sparring, with the former successfully pinning the latter down, when Calder called out, "Hey, Elias! Your sister's spying on us!" pointing a finger to the slightly open doors.

True enough, Bjarte and his trainees could make out the small form of six-year-old Zenna Fiersome peering at them through the doors of the Meade Hall. And, at that moment, her mother came looking for her. Turns out Zenna had snuck away from lessons to watch the boys train and, unfortunately for her, she'd been caught.

The boys ( _minus Eret and Elias, who were both giving Zenna sympathetic looks_ ) laughed as Zenna was hauled away by her mother, Henna Fiersome, while being scolded. "Sneaking off without finishing your lessons…! I understand wanting to see some roughhousing, love, but you must know that there is a time and place for everything and this is clearly not the time for such things!" Henna's voice, often amplified to sound louder than usual when she was cross, carried on until she and Zenna were out of sight.

"Serves her right. The little spy wasn't going to learn anything by just standing there," Calder sneered. "She wasn't spying, Calder. Zen just likes to watch us spar sometimes. I teach her a few moves every now and then and you'll be surprised how quickly she catches on. She's gonna be one heck of a warrior when she grows up," Elias retorted, proud of his sister's want to become a fighter. Calder snorted and rolled his eyes. "One heck of a warrior? Yeah, right! Have you seen how puny she is? It'll be a miracle if she can survive a sparring session with even the least experienced fighters for five minutes," he said meanly. Elias's face turned red with rage as he stomped over to Calder to give him a piece of his mind.

Then, to everyone's surprise, Eret stepped in.

"Just because she's small, Calder, it doesn't mean she's weak. Zenna's one of the strongest people I know and I've seen her practice with Elias. And what he said is true. Zenna can learn fighting techniques we've been practicing for days in just a few hours. With that kind of fast learning and comprehension, I wouldn't be surprised if Zenna becomes one of the best fighters in the South's history. So think twice before you make fun of her, Cal', because Zenna will prove you wrong," the eleven-year-old, raven-haired boy said in a serious tone, his amber brown eyes blazing. Calder merely scoffed but didn't say anything else. The other trainees, who had been watching the face-off with rapt interest, were whispering among themselves before Bjarte called out the next pairs for the sparring sessions.

Watching their fellow boys train, Elias and Eret casually talked while Calder had gone off to sulk in a corner. "Way to tell Calder off. I probably would have just punched him in the face," Elias commented. "Sometimes it takes words to make somebody back off, Elias. But, honestly, I had a bit of an urge to give Calder a punch as well. No one should ever insult Zenna like that," Eret said, half-smiling. "Speaking of Zenna, have you ever noticed that whenever she's watching our group spar… _she's always focusing on you?_ " Elias asked him with a sly grin on his face. Eret blinked in confusion, thinking back to all the times he'd spotted Zenna watching him and his teammates training, before his eyes widened and his cheeks turned slightly red.

Seeing his commander's embarrassed look told Elias enough. "She's always looking at you when you don't notice. Every time you're focused in training, Zen follows your every move. I don't think she even blinks whenever she's watching us train, probably afraid she might miss something," the young Fiersome smirked. "Please, why would your sister be so interested in _me_?" Eret asked, still blushing. Elias cocked his head to the side and thoughtfully tapped his helmet. Finally, he smiled at his best friend and said brightly, "Isn't it obvious? _My sister has a crush on you_."

Eret spent the next two minutes trying to dissuade Elias from thinking such things. But, in the end, he gave up and Elias was more than glad to give him tips on how to impress Zenna. Honestly, Eret didn't really need those tips because he knew Zenna just as well as her own older brother knew her. He knew all her likes, dislikes, hobbies, weird fetishes, etc., and even the strangest things about her. But what Eret _didn't_ know was that Zenna took up morning classes in healing on Thorsdays ( _Viking equivalent of Thursdays_ ) at Lady Ingrid's apothecary.

* * *

"I'm fine with you watching Zen every now and then, Eret. Just don't go all stalker-like on her otherwise she'll get uncomfortable. Oh, and if you do anything to hurt Zenna…" Elias managed to say as he led his friend to the apothecary that fine Thorsday morning. "I know. You'll punch me into the ground so hard that I'll end up in the realm of Hel. You told me that at least 15 times," Eret rolled his eyes at his trainee before settling in between a few stacked wooden barrels near a window. "And you know I will. Have fun spying!" Elias grinned. "I'm not spying! I'm _observing_!" Eret called after Elias while the boy merrily ran off to do some mischief.

Eret sighed before ducking into his hiding place when he heard the girls come into the apothecary. Lady Ingrid, the healer of the South and Bjarte's wife, stood in front of her brood of young girls and gave the day's lesson. All the girls were feverishly taking down notes about medicinal plants while doing some hands-on work by examining specimens of various herbs. Eret cautiously lifted his head up, resting it on the windowsill, and watched them work. He could spot Brunhilde, a blonde-haired girl with bright blue eyes, slapping away the hand of Brenda, one of the bigger girls in the class. And, then, he caught sight of Heather who was trying but failing to understand what plants were for what brew until Zenna, her seatmate, handed her friend her notes. Eret smiled upon seeing Zenna. And she looked rather adorable from where he was watching her, with her brow furrowed in concentration and violet eyes gleaming with curiosity as she did her work…

"Would you care to join us, Mr. Lothbrok?"

Eret suddenly found himself staring at Lady Ingrid's face as she came to the windowsill. All the girls stopped whatever they were doing and looked in their teacher's direction, saw Eret, and immediately began to whisper excitedly amongst themselves. Eret felt his whole face heat up with embarrassment as he tried to stammer out an apology. Luckily, Lady Ingrid was a kind and understanding woman and merely smiled. "I suppose the reason you were watching us from here is that you, too, are curious to learn about the healing arts?" she inquired. Unsure on what to say, Eret merely nodded. "Wonderful. Would you like to join us for the rest of the class?" Lady Ingrid asked him. Eret blinked in surprise before risking a glance at Zenna. The young Fiersome girl was looking at him curiously but Eret could see a faint pink blush in her cheeks. Then Zenna smiled shyly at him and waved hello. Smiling a little, Eret looked back at Lady Ingrid and nodded.

"Make room, ladies, make room!" Lady Ingrid instructed her girls. The girls scrambled to give Eret a seat of his own. Several of them, Brenda most of all, were all jostling to have Eret sit near them until the young boy found a seat just two places away from Zenna's. "I think he was watching you, Zen…" Heather whispered to her friend as they went back to studying. Zenna couldn't help but glance at Eret from time to time as she studied. And she also noticed that Eret would glance back at her as well. But every time their eyes met, they would quickly look away and their faces would flush with embarrassment. Eret stayed quiet for the rest of the lesson and, admittedly, was rather fascinated by it. He was a bit disappointed when it ended so soon and just stayed in his seat, studying the notes he had copied, while all the other girls left. Heather and Zenna were the last ones to leave. "So, Eret, did you enjoy it?" Heather asked. "Huh…? What?" Eret mumbled, suddenly forgetting what had happened upon seeing Zenna. "The lesson. What'd you think of the lesson?" Zenna asked. "The lesson…? Oh! Ye-yeah, it was great. R-really informative…" Eret stuttered. Heather giggled and said cheerfully, "Well, I'm going on ahead. See you two later!" and skipped out of the apothecary.

Lady Ingrid smiled as Zenna and Eret stayed behind. Then Zenna remembered that she had to go help her mother with chores. "It was nice of you to join our class, Eret. I'll…see you later," she said with a shy smile. "Bye, Zen…" Eret said quietly and watched as the violet-eyed girl left.

Lady Ingrid accompanied Eret to the docks, where Eret's father was, and started a conversation with the young lad. "Something tells me that it wasn't just the lesson you were interested in, Mr. Lothbrok. Perhaps a certain lass caught your eye?" she asked curiously. Eret merely blushed and looked down at his boots. "Eret, dear, it's quite all right for you to like someone and want to see them. That's how love works," the healer smiled gently at him. "She watches me sometimes, too…" Eret mumbled. "Then that could mean Zenna must have feelings for you as well," Lady Ingrid told him. "What if I tell her that I lo…like her, Miss Ingrid? Do you think Zenna will lo…like me back?" Eret asked. Lady Ingrid smiled and gently placed her hand on Eret's shoulder. "You won't know unless you try, my dear boy. You won't know unless you try," she advised him before they reached the docks.

Eret thanked Lady Ingrid for today's lesson and went off to help his Da with work.

And all the while, he couldn't help but wonder if he would ever have the courage to tell Zenna upfront that…that he loved her.

* * *

 **Read and review! Those two things make me very happy :)**

 **-GuardianDragon98**


	23. Ice Skating Lessons

**And, since the holidays are here, I might as well post this. Hope you all like it :)**

 **NOTE: I DO NOT OWN HTTYD**

* * *

 **Ice Skating Lessons**

The Winter Holiday was a long-awaited celebration in the South. Despite the rather obvious name, everyone loved The Winter Holiday. Kids loved it for the snow and the adults loved it for the chance to put all the crops they had gathered to good use with whatever game or fish they had caught in a grand feast. For both kids and adults, they loved The Winter Holiday because it was a time where they could spend time together.

At this time of year, Lake Fang froze over and the kids could go skating with the adults watching them. Eret's father, Rollo, often accompanied the children to Lake Fang with Zenna's parents, Edgar and Henna, as his own son was always going to Lake Fang with the other kids during The Winter Holiday. Eret was a natural ice skater, able to maneuver about the ice with the speed of a hawk, and gave lessons to fledgling skaters whenever they asked. Now little Zenna was eager to hit the ice and merrily skipped to Lake Fang, holding Elias's hand, before spotting Eret with a bunch of kids.

Her face, already rosy red from being outside almost the entire day, flushed even more when Eret caught her eye and waved hi. All of the kids were excitedly strapping on their skates and went to the ice, their laughter ringing in the cool air. "Come on, Zen!" Elias chirped as he strapped on his skates. Heather was also there and was now waving to Eli to come join her. Elias looked at Zenna, who suddenly looked all nervous, and smiled. "You okay?" he asked. "I think I'll join you later…" Zenna mumbled, suddenly feeling really shy.

Shrugging, Elias went skating with Heather while Zenna just sat on the shores of Lake Fang to watch. Wiggling her toes inside her boots, Zenna watched Heather and Elias skate as well as Eret. Oh, the way his raven hair was blown back by the wind and whenever he did a sharp turn on the ice was just incredible…

' _Okay! I can do this! Just make sure not to fall…_ ' Zenna thought to herself as she got up and, with unsteady steps, wobbled on over to the ice. Eret had just given a little boy a tip on how to pivot on the ice when he saw Zenna on the ice. One step, however, sent Zenna slipping and falling flat on her bottom. Hoping nobody had seen her fall down, Zenna slowly stood up and tried again…only to wildly flail her arms about as she began to fall again.

"Got you."

Zenna looked up from the pair of arms that had suddenly caught her before she fell and her face went red. "First time skating, Zen?" Eret asked her. Sheepishly, Zenna nodded. "Let me give you a hand. The trick is to start with baby steps. Like so…" Holding Zenna's hands, Eret began to give the young Fiersome child ice-skating lessons. The two of them waddled across the ice until Eret began to show Zenna how to glide. "That's it. You're getting it," Eret smiled as Zenna giggled as she glided across the ice with him now holding her by just one hand.

"Edgar, Rollo, look…" Henna smiled and waved to her daughter and Eret as they glided past them. Seeing the two having fun, Edgar and Rollo looked at each other and grinned. "What are the odds of them spending the entire day out here, Rollo?" Edgar asked jokingly. "High odds, Edgar, very high odds," Rollo chuckled.

"Looking good there, Zen!" Elias hollered as he and Heather raced each other across the ice, the two of them giggling as they fell down and got back up again. Meanwhile, Eret and Zenna had glided to the a spacious area of the lake where Eret thought it'd be a good idea to let Zenna skate on her own. "I'm going to let go, okay? Don't panic. Just stay balanced and take a few steps to get into a glide," Eret instructed. Upon seeing Zenna's frightened face, Eret smiled gently. "If you fall, Zen, just get back up. And I'm sure you can do it," he encouraged her.

With that, Eret let go.

Gulping nervously, Jemma held her arms out to steady herself. Then she took one tentative step across the ice, and another, and another…

Finally, her face broke out in a wide grin as she skated all on her own!

Eret whooped and joined her. Pretty soon, the two of them were laughing merrily as they skated. Along with Elias, Heather, and all of the other children, Eret and Zenna skated on Lake Fang's frozen surface. At one point, Zenna amazed everyone by performing a spinning fly leap and landing back on the ice one one leg like a professional ice skater. When she tried to do an encore…she ended up fly leaping right into Eret! "Oof!" Eret grunted as he landed flat on his back and he and Zenna slid across the ice before coming to a stop. After a minute to recover from that experience, the two of them looked at each other and burst out laughing. And, at night, the sky lit up with a stunning aurora borealis that took everyone's breath away.

The adults had lit a few little campfires and all the children were huddled about them as they watched the natural light show. "Wow…" Zenna and Eret breathed out as they sat next to each other on a small log. "Wow…" Eret repeated before hearing Zenna sneeze. Taking off the single fur coat he always wore in winter, Eret handed it to Zenna. "What if _you_ get cold?" Zenna asked softly. "We've got a warm fire going here. I won't get cold," Eret shook his head. Still, Zenna managed to drape Eret's coat over him and herself so they both wouldn't get too chilly.

"You're a natural skater, you know that?" Eret smiled at her. "Only because you helped me…" Zenna mumbled shyly. "True, but you did that impressive trick all on your own. Once you get the hang of something taught to you, Zen, you can practically find new ways to do it," Eret commented. Zenna smiled shyly at him and they resumed watching the sky.

"Eret, can I tell you something?" she whispered. "What is it, Zenna?" Eret asked curiously. Zenna opened her mouth to finally say, "I think I'm in love with you." But chickened out at the last minute and, instead, said, "Thanks for the lessons."

"Anytime, Zen. Anytime…" Eret smiled as Zenna snuggled close to him. Zenna mentally sighed and wondered when she would ever work up the courage to tell Eret that she loved him.

* * *

 **Hope you guys like this. I plan to do a Snoggletog special soon. It's going to be something very special.**

 **In the meantime, read and review.**

 **-GuardianDragon98**


	24. Conquering the Sky Giant

**Another childhood memory of Zenna and Eret coming right up! Enjoy ;)**

 **NOTE: I DO NOT OWN HTTYD**

* * *

 **Conquering the Sky Giant**

"You want to what?"

Eret stared at eight-year-old Zenna in shock. Ever since he had saved her and learned of her fear of heights, Eret had been helping Zenna get used to climbing trees and standing on high places. So far, Zenna had been able to climb some of the fairly tall trees around the village and could now look over the edges of cliffs without feeling dizzy or suffering from hyperventilation. But, being the ambitious child that she was, Zenna wanted to take her attempt to conquer her acrophobia to the next level.

And to do that…she would have to successfully climb to the top of the Sky Giant, the tallest tree in the South.

"I want to climb the Sky Giant, Eret. If I can conquer it, I'll be able to completely forget my acrophobia," Zenna said primly. Eret sighed and folded his arms across his chest. "I don't know, Zen. No one's ever succeeded in climbing the Sky Giant, let alone conquer it," he said uncertainly. "But _we_ can do it! Together, we can do anything! Can't we try, Eret? A two-month long attempt might just be enough…" Zenna suggested. "Two months? Zen, are you serious?" Eret asked dubiously. "Serious as I can be. I did a few calculations. Given the number of days and the estimated height of the Sky Giant, two months should do it," Zenna nodded.

Eret, not wanting to risk Zenna's life, refused her request for an entire week. But when a new month began and Zenna still wanted to try, even going as so far to head for the forest by herself, Eret conceded. "Okay, two months. But there's no going back on this. We either accomplish this within two months or try and fail," Eret told Zenna as they walked to the Sky Giant together. "You said it yourself once, Eret. There is no try, only do," Zenna grinned as they stopped before the magnificent Sky Giant.

And what a fitting name for the tree, a magnificent ash tree so tall it pierced the clouds.

"Look! There's a branch just high enough for me to reach," Zenna smiled and grabbed the tree limb, hoisting herself up. Then she looked up and saw the other branches as well as just how far she would have to climb to reach the top.

"Holy Shields…"

There was no going back. For two months, Zenna and Eret climbed the Sky Giant. It wasn't easy for either of them. With the Sky Giant's incredible height, it soon became apparent that merely grabbing onto branches wasn't going to be enough. They began to use ropes and, using their hunting knives, carved notches into the tree to grab on. At first, when there was no need for her to have a climbing buddy, Zenna began to feel scared again and nearly gave up. But she soon forgot her fear once Eret joined her. Together, they climbed the Sky Giant for as long as they could each day, marking their latest achievement before climbing down when it became too dark, then, do it all over again and often surpass yesterday's accomplishments.

"Wow…" Zenna breathed out as she and Eret rested on a branch one day, having already successfully climbed more than halfway up the Sky Giant, and watched the sun slowly set. "If the view's already this grand here, Zen…Imagine the view from the top. We're almost there," Eret grinned before noticing that Zenna's hand was close to his. Ears turning red with extreme shyness, Eret gently intertwined his fingers with that of Zenna's. And, to his great relief, Zenna didn't react negatively to his touch.

Two months later…they conquered the Sky Giant.

* * *

"I can't believe we did it!" Zenna squealed and skipped happily as they went home. "Neither can I…I think we're the first two people ever to reach the top of the Sky Giant…" Eret chuckled. "And I'm not scared of heights anymore. Eret, I'm so happy!" Zenna, flushed with childish joy, suddenly flung her arms around Eret's waist in a hug. Eret, a bit stunned, could only stand rigid with shock until a smile slowly made its way across his face as he hugged Zenna back.

* * *

 **Sorry if this was short. I've been running out of ideas. In the meantime, read and review!**

 **-GuardianDragon98**


	25. They're Our Wild Family

**This is for you, Dawn Lovix :) And Happy New Year to everyone!**

 **NOTE: I DO NOT OWN HTTYD**

* * *

 **They're Our Wild Family**

It was another slow day in the South. All the kids were outside playing and trying to find things to do while the adults took advantage of time moving at a snail's pace and did all the chores they needed to do and then some.

For two young adventurous children of the South, today was a wonderful opportunity to spend time with their furry, four-legged friends.

"Awoooo!" Eret howled once he and Zenna reached the glen. From the brush, a whole pack of wolves came loping out with their tails held high and yellow eyes flashing. "Hello, friends! We got snacks for you!" Zenna chirped and emptied a small bag she had with her. A pile of meat bones tumbled out onto the grass and the wolves pounced on them hungrily. For a while, Eret and Zenna watched them feast from a respectable distance. They couldn't, however, resist edging a bit closer upon seeing the pups. Thankfully, none of the adult wolves were bothered and even dragged a few bones over to the two so they could eat. "Oh, it's okay. You can have it," Eret declined politely. "We're full, but thank you," Zenna giggled and pushed the bones back to the wolves with her foot carefully.

They'd been visiting the wolves and playing with them for months now and, amazingly, the wolf pack had accepted the two children into their own pack. Something about the two kids, who dared to disregard the tribal law of staying away from the sacred wolves, was different to the wolf pack that hunted near the village and it didn't hurt that they gave them meat bones every now and then. Zenna and Eret, of course, were careful not to get too close to the wolves whenever they hunted or ate. And they never, _ever_ , considered the wolves as pets for they respected them too much to think of them like that. To them, the wolves were magnificent creatures and friends.

"You think we should give them names?" Zenna asked quietly as they watched the wolves. Eret raised an eyebrow at her quizzically. "Well, I was thinking it'd be less confusing for us. We can't keep calling them Mr. Wolf or Mrs. Wolf all the time," Zenna pointed out. "Yeah, but naming them would be like naming our pets. And we don't consider them as pets," Eret reminded her. "I know. I'm just saying that naming them could help us tell which wolf is which," Zenna shrugged. "But it'll still be the same thing, Zen. If we name them, they're our pets and they're _not_ our pets," Eret replied shortly. "Forget it. I don't want us to fight over this," Zenna huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. But Eret could tell that Zenna was annoyed and just sighed. He tried to get her to talk after a short while but Zenna, still annoyed with him, shook her head and stayed silent. "I hate it when you give me the silent treatment…" Eret groaned loudly, getting the pack's attention.

The alpha male and the alpha female of the pack padded over to the two children and rested their heads on their laps. "She's ignoring me…" Eret said moodily, pointing at Zenna, to the alpha male. Zenna rolled her eyes at him and just stroked the alpha female's fur. " _He's_ the one ignoring _me_ , Nymeria. Don't listen to a word he says," she said grumpily.

The alpha female and alpha male both cocked their heads curiously while Eret face palmed himself.

" _Nymeria_? Zen, I told you not to name them…" the boy muttered. "And I obviously didn't listen to you. Besides, don't you think it's a pretty name? What about you, Mrs. Alpha Female Wolf? Do you like the name Nymeria?" Zenna said with a defiant smirk and cooed to the alpha female. The wolf blinked its golden yellow eyes at the little girl and, then, promptly licked her face. Zenna giggled and hugged the alpha female, burying her face in her soft silvery fur. Eret could see that there was no use trying to dissuade Zenna from calling the alpha female _Nymeria_ and turned to the alpha male. "I don't suppose you want me to give you a name now, do you?" he asked the wolf timidly. In response, the alpha male whined. "Okay, I give…Hmmm…how about…?" Eret mulled it over for a bit before snapping his fingers. " _Ghost_. What do you think?" he asked before getting licked by the male alpha wolf.

Zenna giggled as Eret wiped the wolf's slobber off his face. "Okay, we can name them. But only so we can tell them apart," her best friend surrendered.

The whole afternoon was spent in assigning names to the wolves. Eret and Zenna knew that the wolves would never respond to them when they were called by their assigned names but, at least, they wouldn't have to keep calling them Mr. or Mrs. Wolf anymore.

Ghost and Nymeria were easily recognizable to them because, as the alphas, they were bigger than all the other wolves and both had silvery gray fur. Ghost, however, had ears tipped with white while Nymeria had dark markings on her muzzle.

Zenna and Eret gave all the wolves good names to show that they had high regards for them but, secretly, Ghost and Nymeria were their favorites.

Once the names had been given to each wolf, Zenna and Eret had fun playing with them the whole afternoon. They chased, they pretended to pounce on each other, and they playfully tussled in the grass. "I love them…they're like family to us and they treat us like their own even if we're not…" Zenna smiled as she and Eret rested after a long day of playing with the wolves. "They're our wild family…" Eret chuckled as Ghost and Nymeria curled up protectively around them.

Ghost and Nymeria nuzzled the two children. Yes, these two human children were part of the family, part of their pack…

And, as their wolf father and wolf mother, they would protect them.

* * *

 **I got the names of the two alpha wolves from Game of Thrones. I don't watch the series but I am familiar with Kit Harington's character of Jon Snow. Anyway, read and review and Happy New Year!**

 **-GuardianDragon98**


	26. Frozen Fever HTTYD STYLE!

**Apart from making a separate story, I've decided to include my HTTYD version of Frozen Fever here, too. Enjoy ;)**

 **NOTE: I DO NOT OWN HTTYD. ALL RIGHTS GO TO CRESSIDA COWELL, DEAN DEBLOIS, AND DREAMWORKS ANIMATION. AS FOR THE LYRICS TO "Making Today A Perfect Day" FROM FROZEN FEVER, I ALSO DO NOT OWN IT. I OWN NOTHING IN HERE EXCEPT FOR MY OCS**

* * *

 **Frozen Fever (HTTYD Style)**

It was just another beautiful day on Berk; the sun was shining, Terrible Terrors were singing on the rooftop, and all was right with the world.

But, on this particular beautiful day, a young Elemental was struggling to place the perfect sculpted ice topper on a birthday cake. Inside the Great Hall was a rush of activity as the Dragon Riders, composed of Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Heather, Valka, Gobber, Edgar, and Henna, hastened to prepare for a surprise birthday party with the help of their dragons.

As for the young Elemental currently fussing over the birthday cake, her Quadruplet Elemental Dragons were helping her draconian sister, Stryka, Alpha alongside her mate, Toothless, in hanging up the banners. The young Elemental, Zenna Arrowhead Fiersome-Lothbrok, frowned as she tried several ice toppers.

Zenna tried one topper that was sculpted into a miniature likeness of her dear husband, Eret, standing alone on the top of the cake. "No, too lonely…" Zenna mumbled and flicked her hand, transforming the lone topper into two that had her and Eret standing slightly apart from each other. "Too stiff…" another flick of the hand and the topper changed into her crying over a frozen Eret's ice sculpture body. " _Definitely_ not that!" Zenna cried out and hurriedly waved her hand at the topper and changed it into one of her and Eret in their wedding clothes. "Too matrimonial," Another wave of the hand and the topper transformed into the two of them flying their dragons together. "Come on, Zen, this is for Eret. You can do this…" Zenna sighed as her little brother, Elias II Stoick Fiersome, toddled into the Great Hall and admired the cake. "I like that one," El cooed as his big sister picked him up. Zenna smiled before worriedly looking around the Great Hall. So far the decorating was underway, but she still had a nagging feeling that something would go wrong and mess up the entire party.

And, Holy Shields, she wanted this to be a perfect day for Eret. Last year, he hadn't been able to celebrate his birthday on Berk because he'd been away on an extended fishing trip with his crew. This year was going to, officially, be his first birthday…and it just so happened that it was also going to be his first _real_ birthday because, from the age of 15, Eret had spent every single one of his birthdays alone with nothing but Drago's tortures as his presents.

Those sad facts accompanied by the other happier fact that Eret was Zenna's husband, now, made Zenna make it her personal mission to ensure that Eret's surprise party was a success.

"Holy Shields, I hope you guys can manage while I'm gone," Zenna said worriedly. "Relax, Zen. It's great," Hiccup, Chief of Berk and Zenna's brother, reassured her while he and Astrid hung up the celebratory banners. "I just want everything to be perfect…" Zenna mumbled.

"Speaking of perfect…"

"Check _this_ out!"

Everyone turned their heads to the sound of the Twins' voices and saw them standing on Barf and Belch's necks along with a banner that said, _HAPPY BIRTHDAY ERET_ …in sloppily painted letters. "Well, that's certainly…" Gobber and Edgar both began uncertainly while Valka and Henna both said, "Creative!" shooting the two men warning looks.

Heather and Snotlout merely looked at each other and shrugged while Fishlegs sighed, leaning closer to Hiccup, and whispered, "I'll make an extra banner…" while Astrid rolled her eyes and shook her head in amusement. Zenna, not minding that the Twins' banner was sloppily made, turned to her little party preparation brigade with a concerned look on her face. "Are you guys sure I can leave you all in charge?" she asked. "Zenna, we'll be fine. Look, Snotlout's already doing a great job in cake guarding," Astrid smiled and pointed to Snotlout, who was currently keeping Cinder, Bloom, Frost, Zap, Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Windshear, Grump, Serpent and Serpentine, _and_ Cloudjumper away from the cake. "I will not hesitate to bust out an eel, I warn you!" the Jorgenson threatened the dragons, who took the threat seriously and dared not come any closer to the cake.

"That cake _does_ look good…" Hiccup slightly licked his lips. It was rum cake with vanilla filling _(his and Eret's favorite)_ and covered in rich cream frosting. Zenna quickly slapped his hand away when he tried to swipe his fingers at it. "Do that and I will freeze your feet, both real and prosthetic, to the floor, Hicc," Zenna warned him, narrowing her one violet eye, and sniffled. Hiccup raised an eyebrow at Zenna and asked, "You coming down with a cold, Zen?" to which Zenna replied, "Nah, it's probably just hay fever."

"Ack! How did you four…?! What are you doing?!"

Snotlout's frustrated shout caught Zenna's attention and she spotted Cinder, Bloom, Frost, and Zap all nibbling little pieces of the cake behind Snotlout. Upon seeing that their mistress had caught them, all four Elemental dragons said, through full mouths, "We're not eating cake."

Laughing, Zenna took the four to the side to talk to them. "Cinder, Bloom, Frost, Zap…" she began to say before Cinder and Bloom excitedly said, "But it's cake!" before Zenna told, "And it's for Eret." Making Frost and Zap repeat, "And it's for Eret…" and all four of them sheepishly swallowed their separate bites of cake before solemnly swearing not to go near the cake until the party.

A few bursts of her Elemental magic to light the torches, decorate some parts of the Great Hall with flowers and vines, and two elegant ice sculptures, and Zenna was ready to leave the rest of the preparations to her capable prep team.

"Mind the cake! Don't mess up the Great Hall and don't touch anything!" she called to the others over her shoulder as she left.

"Ah, our daughter…she worries too much…" Edgar sighed. "We need to help her, dear. After all, it's not every day you have to plan an extravagant surprise party for your husband," Henna remarked. "Besides, all she's got to do is distract Eret long enough for everyone to get here and surprise him. How hard can it be?" Gobber chuckled. "Knowing Zenna, Gobber, I'm sure she's got lots planned for Eret. And we can manage," Valka said reassuringly.

While the adults moved the tables and benches around, the other seven Dragon Riders went on cake guarding duty upon seeing the dragons eyeing the cake again. Cinder, Bloom, Frost, and Zap, on the other hand, were looking at the banner with confused expressions on their faces.

"We're still learning how to read," Frost and Zap both piped up, tilting their heads to the sides. "And spell," Cinder and Bloom added, doing the same.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zenna headed to her and Eret's house. Skullcrusher, Eret's Rumblehorn, woke up the moment he smelled his Rider's mate's scent and happily grunted. "Morning, Skullcrusher. Let's wake up Eret. It's his birthday!" Zenna whispered excitedly. With the Rumblehorn gladly following at her heels, Zenna went inside, climbed the stairs, and entered the master bedroom she and Eret shared. Her husband was asleep and softly snoring with his usually ponytailed hair a thick mess.

' _A really hot, thick mess…_ ' Zenna thought, smirking, as she slowly rose up from one side of the bed while Skullcrusher was on the other. "Psst! Eret…" she called out softly. Eret mumbled a, "Yeah…?" and turned on his side so he was facing Zenna. "Happy Birthday…" Zenna said, smiling, and giggled when Eret sleepily sang out, "…to you…"

"No, silly, it's _your_ birthday!" Zenna laughed as she pulled the covers off of her husband. "Oh…Happy Birthday to me, then…" Eret mumbled, smiling sleepily. Skullcrusher snorted and nudged his Rider awake. Opening his eyes, Eret saw his wonderful and beautiful wife beaming at him. Then his brain finally registered what she'd been going on about. "It's my birthday?" he asked, surprised, and Zenna giggled. "And it's going to be perfect, because…" Zenna said and, just for fun, decided to sing.

" _You've never had a real birthday before except, of course, the ones where Drago would beat you to the floor._ "

Singing this, Zenna handed Eret a new set of clothes with an apologetic look. Smiling lovingly at his wife, Eret went to go change in the washroom while Zenna continued to sing.

" _So I'm here way to late to help you celebrate. And be your birthday date, if I may…_ Achoo!"

Skullcrusher rumbled in amusement, before spotting two curious-looking baby dragons suddenly pop out of nowhere! The little dragnets slightly resembled the Quadruplets and playfully climbed all over the Rumblehorn before suddenly taking off and flying off to Thor knows where. Eret emerged from the washroom with his hair tied back into its signature ponytail and dressed in new clothes that were identical to his old ones except his new fur vest was a much higher quality and a rich bronze color.

Loving the sound of his wife's singing and deciding to have a little fun of his own, Eret sang, " _Zenna, I'm thinking you might have a cold."_ But also looked rather concerned. Zenna's voice _did_ sort of sound a bit congested.

Zenna just smiled. "I don't get colds. Besides, _a cold never bothered me anyway!_ " she replied, singing the last few words out, and waved her hands around.

Immediately, she transformed her regular clothes into a colorful flowered dress while Eret's clothes suddenly took on the appearance of a fine warrior's armor, elegant swirls on his vest and the hem of his shirt. "Whoa…this is new…" Eret chuckled, admiring his wife's work, before Zenna handed him the end of…

"Just follow the string," she grinned and went downstairs. "Wait, what?" Eret wondered out loud and looked at Skullcrusher, who playfully nudged him to go follow. Following Zenna downstairs, Eret was amazed and delighted to find that she had planned a whole plethora of birthday surprises…all for him.

" _I've got big plans, I've got surprises for today. Nothing but nothing's gonna get in our way! I've worked for weeks, planned everything within my power…_ "

Eret's first surprise was his polished Wolf Army medal that Zenna gently hung around his neck.

* * *

What he and Zenna didn't know…was that the two little dragnets that popped out of nowhere after Zenna's first sneeze had turned up in the Great Hall. The humans were puzzled, seeing the new creatures, while the dragons were at once curious. The ones most curious were the Quadruplet Elemental Dragons.

* * *

" _I even got your crewmates to all take showers!"_

Eret cheerfully waved to his crew, all of them washed and dressed for the occasion, from an open window and they cheerfully waved back.

" _If someone wants to hold me back, I'd like to see them try! I'm on the birthday plan attack!_ " Zenna sang as Eret found his second gift, a new sword, and led him to another surprise that required Skullcrusher to fly them up to the roof.

" _I'm giving you the sun, the moon, and the sky!"_ Zenna sang as she used her Elementals to spell _HAPPY BIRTHDAY!_ Over Eret's head and a crown of woven vines appeared on his head, making him look like a king. Then Zenna sneezed and _six_ more little dragnets popped out!

"Aww! We got more little siblings!" Cinder and Bloom gushed while Frost and Zap happily played tag with the little dragnets, that they now decided to call _Elementees_ , while Hiccup and the gang could only look at each other and hope that chaos wouldn't erupt.

" _I'm making today a perfect day for you! I'm making today a blast if it's the last thing I do!_ "

Eret grinned and grabbed a large and tasty sandwich Zenna had made and left for him outside before he and she followed the string to a tree growing near their house. On the tree's trunk, Eret could see that Zenna had carved something into it.

 _Eret_

 _and_

 _Zenna_

 _FOREVER_

" _For everything you are to me and all you've been through…"_ Zenna smiled and tenderly brushed her hand against Eret's cheek.

" _I'm making today a perfect day for you….ooooh!"_

"Achoo! Achoo!" Zenna sneezed again, more Elementees popping out, as she, Eret and Skullcrusher took off to fly around the village. "They come in threes!" Eret warned her, referring to the sneezes, still holding onto the string. "I'm fine… _achoo!_ " Another sneeze…more Elementees.

* * *

Back in the Great Hall, Valka, Gobber, Edgar, and Henna were already having one heck of a time keeping the dragons under control while Hiccup, Snotlout, Astrid, Heather, Fishlegs, and the Twins were rounding them up…which was no easy task.

Then the new batch of Elementees came flying in…and saw the cake.

* * *

The dock was where the trio ended up at next, where Eret's boat boasted a new sail with the Berk crest on it.

 _Surprise, surprise this one especially…_ achoo!"

Receiving a new fishing rod, Eret decided to voice his concerns upon hearing his wife sneeze for the sixth time that day.

" _Wow! You've got me reeling but I'm still concerned for you. I think it's time that you go home and get some rest…_ "

Zenna, however, didn't listen. She wanted Eret's birthday to be perfect and a mere cold wasn't going to stop her!

" _We are not stopping because the next one is the be-ah…_ achoo!"

Another group of Elementees appeared behind the barrels as Zenna handed Eret a new shield. Now really concerned, Eret tried to persuade Zenna to take it easy…which resulted in a sort of sing-off until they reached Trader Johann's boat _(he'd been invited to the party also)_.

 **Eret:** _Zenna, you gotta go lie down._

 **Zenna:** _No way. We have to paint the town!_

 **Eret:** _But you need medical attention._

At that moment, Trader Johann came onto the deck and, to Eret's amusement, also began singing.

 **Trader Johann:** _Are you sick? How about a cold remedy of my own invention?_

"No thanks," Zenna shook her head politely and left. "We'll take it…" Eret whispered, trading a Rumblehorn scale for the small bottle of cold remedy in Johann's hand. Leading Eret to the plaza, Zenna conducted a little choir of Viking children led by Kayla, a very special friend of Eret's.

 **Viking Children:** _We're making today a perfect day for you!_

 **Zenna:** _Making today a special day._

 **Viking Children:** _We're singing a birthday song to make your wishes come true!_

 **Zenna:** _Wishes come true._

Eret smiled and blushed as Kayla sang, " _Happy Birthday, Sir Eret_." In her sweet voice as Zenna added, " _Happy Birthday to you!_ " before sneezing again. Surprised but, nonetheless, delighted at the appearance of the Elementees, the kids sang, " _So we're making today a perfect day, a fabulous day in every way. Yes, we are making today a perfect day!_ " as Zenna led Eret to the next birthday surprise.

* * *

Meanwhile, it was chaos in the Great Hall. Along with trying to get the cake, the Elementees had managed to ruin the Twins' special party banner! "We can fix it!" Cinder, Bloom, Frost, and Zap yelled, flying over to the ruined banner while Hiccup and Astrid frantically used shields to block Elementees flinging themselves at the cake. "Terror from above!" Hiccup yelled, spotting a couple of airborne Elementees. "We got it!" Snotlout and Heather shouted and, with Hookfang and Windshear's help, flung a net over them. Toothless, Stryka, Cloudjumper, Meatlug, Serpent and Serpentine, and Barf and Belch were chasing Elementees left and right…while Grump took a nap.

"All finished!" the Quadruplet Elemental Dragons announced and everyone momentarily looked at the fixed banner.

" _DRY BANANA HIPPY HAT?!_ " Tuffnut exclaimed, looking confused but also a little amused.

"What happened to the E's?!" Ruffnut shrieked, unhappy to see her and Tuffnut's masterpiece ruined.

"Okay, people, we've only got a few hours! Let's just redo the whole thing!" Fishlegs exclaimed before hearing a crash.

"They're loose!" Edgar and Henna yelled as the Elementees they had managed to round up earlier escaped from the large cage Gobber and Valka had been using to contain them.

"Gods, I hope Zenna and Eret are having a better time than we are…" Astrid muttered tiredly before she and Hiccup ducked as a cheeky Elementee zipped by them.

* * *

Eret was now beginning to get worried. Zenna, no matter how hard she denied it, was sick with a cold. But she still refused to listen to his pleas to rest. If anything, she was far too occupied with giving him birthday presents.

"Come on! Now we climb…" Zenna said woozily as she led Eret to one of the looming battlement towers on Berk. "Zenna, that's too much. You need to rest!" Eret said as he and Skullcrusher, who was helping Eret carry all of his gifts on his back, followed her. "We need to get to our birthday chills…I mean, _thrills!_ " Zenna slurred. Reaching the base of the tower, Eret motioned for Skullcrusher to stay put until he called. Skullcrusher grunted and obeyed, sitting down on the grass, while Zenna and Eret climbed the tower. And Eret was seriously worried as Zenna was now stumbling about like a drunk as she sang.

" _Making dreams…_

 _Making plans…_

 _Go, go, go, go!_

 _Follow the string to the end!_

 _You're my loving husband!_ "

"Zenna?!" Eret yelped as Zenna looked at him with a face closely resembling the face of someone who had had too much mead to drink. "What? I'm fine…" Zenna slurred, a dazed smile on her face.

" _We're gonna climb!_

 _We're gonna sing!_

 _Follow the string!_

 _To the thing!"_

Reaching the tower, where a wonderful view of the sunset greeted him, Eret watched in increasing horror as Zenna teetered on the edge of the tower as she spun around, avoiding his reach, while singing, " _Happy, happy, happy, merry, merry, merry…hot…cold…hot…_ "

"SKULLCRUSHER!" Eret screamed as Zenna sang out, "… _birthday!_ " and slipped! The Rumblehorn immediately shot upwards into the air and caught Zenna as she fell. Quickly, Eret grabbed Zenna's hand and pulled her into the safety of his arms. "Zenna, you've got a fever! You're burning up…" Eret said worriedly as they sat down to catch their breaths. Zenna sighed tiredly and leaned against Eret, looking really guilty. Smiling gently, Eret softly sang, " _All right. We can't go on like this. Let's put this day on hold. Come on, admit it to yourself…_ "

Seeing that there was no fooling her husband, Zenna sighed. "Okay… _I have a cold_ …" she sniffled, admitting defeat.

* * *

Walking back to the village with Skullcrusher at their side, Zenna and Eret just talked. And, since they were going to have to tell everyone that the party was going to be held tomorrow after Zenna had gotten some rest, they decided to make the announcement together.

"I'm sorry, Eret…I just wanted to give you one perfect birthday, but I ruined it…and it was going to be your first real one here on Berk…" Zenna apologized, sniffling. Eret smiled and gently draped a warm coat _(one of his many birthday gifts from his loving wife)_. "You didn't ruin anything. Let's just tell everyone we'll have the party on another day then get you to bed…" he said softly as they reached the Great Hall.

' _Gods, everyone prepared a surprise party for me…and Zenna surprised me with all these gifts even while she was sick…this definitely makes a stark contrast to the last birthdays I've had…_ ' Eret thought as he opened the doors…

Only to find everyone prepared to welcome him…along with what looked like several hundred miniature versions of Cinder, Bloom, Frost, and Zap.

"SURPRISE!"

"Wow!" Eret grinned while Zenna, too stunned and nose too stuffy for words, mumbled, "Wow…"

Skullcrusher giddily jumped up and down before hoisting Eret onto his back, parading him through the crowd. Zenna sneezed again and, finally, saw what happened when she sneezed. _'Huh…baby Elemental dragons…that's new…'_ she thought before smiling as she saw how happy Eret was.

 **Vikings:** _We're making today a perfect day for you. We're making today a smiley face all shiny and new._

Eret could only look up with a wide smile on his face at the sight of his seven friends balancing the cake on all of their shoulders while balancing themselves on a large pile of little dragnets while Cinder, Bloom, Frost, and Zap worked together to cut the cake.

 **Hiccup, Astrid, Heather, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut:** _There's a fine line between chaos…_

 **Cinder, Bloom, Frost, and Zap:** _And a hullabaloo!_

 **Vikings:** _So we're making today a perfect! Making today a perfect day!_

Valka, Gobber, Edgar, and Henna then motioned for Eret to look as the Elementees spelt out, _E R E T_

 **Vikings:** _Making today a perfect day for you!_

"Hey, Eret!" Hiccup grinned. "Happy Birthday!" Astrid smiled. "Surprised?" Snotlout chuckled. "Many happy returns, Eret!" Heather giggled. "And many…" Fishlegs said. "…many…" Tuffnut continued. "… _and many more!_ " Ruffnut concluded. Eret smiled before hearing a yelp and turned around to see Toothless and Stryka taking Zenna to stand before him.

" _I LOVE YOU, BABY!"_ Zenna sang her heart out as her friends cheered, then, blushed as the crowd sang, " _For everything you are to us and all that you do!_ " and shyly said, "I do…" to a beaming Eret.

Once the Quadruplet Elemental Dragons finished cutting the cake, all the seven Dragon Riders had to do was spin the plate around and pieces of cake went flying onto the plates. "AAAH!" Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, Heather, Fishlegs, and the Twins all screamed as they came crashing down to the ground. Recovering quickly, the seven of them stood up and joined in the singing.

 **Everyone:** _We're making today a perfect day! Making today a perfect day! We're making today a perfect day!_

" _Perfect day…"_ Zenna sang, leaning against Eret. "Okay, to bed with you," Eret chuckled before Zenna said, "No, wait! Wait! All that's left to do is for someone to blow the Berkian Birthday Horn!" and went over to a large horn positioned outside the doors. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no ,no, no…" Eret tried to stop her but it was too late.

"ACHOO!"

* * *

Thankfully it was only a ginormous snowball, and not a combo ball of Elementals, that came out of the horn. It shot up into the air like a cannonball…and, then, landed on an unsuspecting Mildew way out on Meathead Island while he was shoveling Whispering Death poo.

And Alvin the Meathead, the Chief of the Meathead Tribe, would send a message to Berk thanking them for making him crack up laughing till his ribs hurt.

* * *

Meanwhile, Eret had managed to convince Zenna to go to bed and was, now, feeding her some warm soup. "Best birthday present ever," he grinned, feeling like he wouldn't be able to stop smiling for days, as Zenna slurped up the soup. "Which one?" Zenna asked him. "You letting me take care of you," Eret smiled and gently kissed her forehead. "Achoo!" Zenna suddenly sneezed and even more Elementees appeared! Laughing, Eret and Zenna watched as Stryka and Skullcrusher quickly flew in to shoo the little dragnets away before looking at each other. Smiling, Eret set down the soup bowl and hugged Zenna. "And this has definitely been… _the best birthday ever_. All thanks to you, Zen. I love you forever," he murmured. "Happy Birthday, Eret…and I love you forever, too…" Zenna smiled as she and her husband embraced.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

Shortly after the party, Hiccup and the rest of the Dragon Riders flew to the Isle of Zen with a whole flock of Elemetees following them. Renegade was there to answer the door and, with a confused look on his face, watched as his little older siblings led…an entire army of mini-thems into the castle.

"Don't ask," Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, Heather, Fishlegs, and the Twins told Renegade.

* * *

 **Well, that's my HTTYD version of Frozen Fever! I hoped you all enjoyed it :D**

 **-GuardianDragon98**


	27. Worth the Wait

**As you guys know, I am taking a break from HTTYD to work on my Harry Potter fan fiction. Also, I will be starting second semester in college in a few days.**

 **But I have watched the new episodes of Race to the Edge…and they are incredible! I also somehow regret my decision of making Zenna and Stryka leave Berk after Defenders of Berk :(**

 **Maybe I'll make an AU someday or someone, with good writing skills, can make the AU for me…I don't know.**

 **But, seriously, the new episodes are insanely awesome. I love how they're making the storyline darker by showing high stakes and new villains who, in my opinion, are better than Drago Bludvist in some ways. And the Hiccstrid! You gotta love the Hiccstrid moments!**

 **Well, I'm not going to COMPLETELY go on break with HTTYD fan fiction. This Zeret one-shot collection is still open. And, if you like, send me suggestions for the next couple of one-shots! I'd greatly appreciate it.**

 **Now, onto the new one-shot. This is going to be in Zenna's POV and takes place shortly after HTTYD: Frozen Fire. There are some rated T moments here so, unless you're the right age, skip this!**

 **NOTE: I DO NOT OWN HTTYD**

* * *

 **Worth the Wait**

Viking weddings are wild affairs, I can attest to that.

The day Eret and I married was on Freyja's Day, a day that's supposed to bring prosperity to the newlyweds and to bless the bride with fertility, and the feasting lasted all throughout the night. Songs were sung, mead was drunk by the barrelful, and everyone was dancing and laughing merrily. Eret and I joined in the festivities, dancing away and laughing with our friends, and all was right in the world.

Then Hiccup and Astrid snuck us out of the Great Hall.

"Have fun, you two!" Astrid giggled as she and Hiccup waved us off. When Eret and I didn't leave right away, Hiccup reminded us, "You guys _are_ going to consummate your marriage today, right?"

' _Our marriage consummation…meaning, Eret and I are going to have to…_ ' I thought and immediately paled while Eret blushed crimson. We looked at each other and, nervously, began the trek to our new house. Eret and I were quiet the whole time, holding hands, and left to our personal thoughts. I didn't know what Eret was thinking, but I could tell he was nervous about this. As for me…I was terrified.

Not in the prospect of making love to my husband…but in the possibility that I could hurt him.

I've mastered using my Elemental powers under Eira's guidance, yes, but I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to fully control them tonight. What if, in the throes of passion, I could accidentally burn Eret with my Fire? What if I froze the whole house with my Ice due to my fear? What if I electrocuted Eret with my Lightning when things got really frisky? What if my Nature magic caused vines to grow as time went by during our coupling?

All those possibilities raced through my head and, when Eret and I reached our new house, I was looking so visibly afraid and out of it that Eret had to gently tap my shoulder to get my attention. "Are you all right?" he asked me, his brown eyes warm and filled with love. Gulping nervously, I nodded. "I-I'm just a little tired…" I mumbled. And, really, I was. All that dancing and revelry completely tired me out. Eret nodded understandingly and pulled up a chair for me to sit on. I gratefully sat down and, after using my Fire magic to light up the den's fireplace, looked around our new home. It was tastefully furnished, courtesy of my parents, and Eret and I had already moved in all of our belongings here so it had the vibe of being our place with a warm and inviting atmosphere that we both loved. As I sat and looked around, Eret went to the kitchen. I briefly wondered whether I should go check on him before my thoughts wandered back to the idea of consummation. I instantly got cold feet at the thought and shuddered. That's when Eret came back from the kitchen with two cups of hot tea. "You look a little tense so I thought…" Eret said, trailing off, and blushed.

' _He's so sweet…'_ I thought as I wrapped my hands around the warm cup. Then, just for kicks, I looked at him with a smirk. "You didn't spike this?" I asked mischievously. "Of course not. I would never try to spike my wife's tea," Eret chuckled and, just like that, the tension was broken.

We sat in the den, still in our wedding clothes, drinking our tea and just talked. We avoided talking about the consummation and focused on the events leading up to today, our wedding day. "You have no idea how long it took for me to decide on what to wear. Astrid, Heather, and Ruffnut made me try on so many gowns that I almost turned my back on wearing dresses," I giggled, fingering with the violet orchids on my skirt. "I remember seeing those three carrying trunks to your house. I'm guessing those were the dresses?" Eret asked, smiling. "Yeah, and one of them made me look like a…glorious golden warrior chicken!" I exclaimed, remembering the atrocity that was the dress Ruffnut picked out for me. Eret burst out laughing at that and I couldn't help but laugh with him, too. "I knew you would laugh," I shook my head in amusement. "Tell me, then, where did you find…?" Eret gestured to my gown and looked at me adoringly. "My Mom and Valka made the dress. They did very well, too, despite the rush, and I added the orchids myself," I replied. Eret smiled and gently reached out a hand to run over the delicate lace material. I felt my whole face grow hot as Eret murmured, "You're so beautiful…"

"Would you still say that even if I never wore this again?" I suddenly asked. Eret looked at me with a confused and surprised look. Realizing what I had just asked, I winced. "Holy Shields, I didn't mean for it to come out that way…I-I just…" I managed to say before sighing and burying my face in my hands. Eret sat nearer to me and, reassuringly, combed his fingers through my hair.

"You're afraid of hurting me, aren't you?"

I brought my face out of my hands and stared at Eret. Had he known all along of what I'd been worrying about?

As if he had read my mind, Eret gently kissed my cheek. "The idea of our marriage consummation frightens you, Zenna. I know you're scared of losing control when it happens and that you might hurt me. I already knew when we were snuck out of the Great Hall…" he whispered to me. _'So he knows. What must he think of me right now?'_ I thought guiltily. "If you're not ready for this, it's okay. I can wait, Zen. I won't force you to do it until you're ready," Eret reassured me. A sense of relief filled me and I embraced Eret, feeling the soft fur of his cape. "And to answer your previous question, Zenna…I would still find you the most beautiful woman in the world even if you never wore this dress again. No matter what you look, Zen, you will still be beautiful to me…and I love you forever and ever…" Eret whispered in my ear. "Thank you, Eret…" I sighed and, tilting my head up, kissed Eret full on the lips. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and I relished in the feel of his lips, the taste of the sweet mead still lingering on them. "What did I do to deserve you…?" I moaned against his lips and gasped as Eret's tongue entered my mouth by surprise and battled with mine for dominance. We broke the kiss after a short while, breathless and flushed, and stayed in each other's arms for a good long while. "That question, I believe, should be asked by _me_ …for a man like me to have such a wonderful wife…I honestly don't know what I did to deserve you, Zenna…" he breathed out.

I smiled lovingly at him and, together, we went upstairs to the master bedroom. There was a massive bed, situated against the North wall, and I immediately flopped down on it. "It's so soft!" I giggled, feeling the plush animal furs covering it. "Hiccup and Astrid's gift to us," Eret chuckled as he sat next to me. Then we looked at each other and, suddenly, the tension returned. Luckily, Eret reassured me, "We'll only do it when we're _both_ ready."

"And you are not?" I challenged him. "I'm not so sure if I'm ready to see you naked just yet. For all we know, I'll be so flustered that I might just run out of the room," he joked to make me feel less tense. I laughed and, separately, we changed out of our wedding clothes into nightwear. I lovingly placed my mother's family's diadem in a small chest near the bed while Eret hung his wolf's fur cape on a nearby peg. We, then, got into bed where we cuddled together. "I can't believe we're finally married…" I sighed, snuggling closer to Eret's chest. "There must be no happier couple on Berk nor on Midgard than us…" Eret smiled at me, kissing my forehead, and we fell asleep.

* * *

The next day, however, brought forth a trial to us.

Some elders came to our house and, while Eret and I were still sleeping, barged into our room and asked to inspect our sheets. Eret and I were completely shocked out of our slumber and Stryka and Skullcrusher, our dragons, were the first to act and sent the elders away. When the matter was brought up later in the council, I could only shrink back in embarrassment while Eret coolly explained how we had decided last night to not consummate our marriage until we were both ready. But I knew that Eret had been angered by the sudden intrusion earlier this morning since I saw him clenching his fists so tightly that his knuckles had turned white. Hiccup, thankfully, intervened before he could lash out at the elders.

"They have the right to withhold their consummation until ready. We cannot interfere with the affairs of newlyweds for they are their affairs and their affairs alone," my brother told the elders and they begrudgingly complied with his orders. "Thank you, Chief, for understanding our wishes," Eret thanked him. "We owe you big time, Hicc," I said gratefully. "You don't owe me anything, you two. As long as you're both happy, that's what matters to me," Hiccup smiled. I went off to go for a flight with Stryka and did my regular routine of work, training, and caring for El when I stopped by my parents' house this afternoon. But, then, I saw Hiccup talking with Eret at the Dragon Armory and couldn't help but eavesdrop.

"She's not ready?" I heard Hiccup ask my husband.

"And I won't force her to do it, Hiccup. She's still worried about losing control over her powers," Eret answered.

Nothing more was said but I felt a heavy sense of guilt over making Eret wait for my consent to consummate our marriage. Of course, I didn't think it was right for a man to force his wife to make love with him because that would be considered rape. My guilt stemmed from my fear of hurting Eret holding me back.

And he's so sweet, so kind, so understanding, and so patient…so loving…

For a whole week, I buried my guilt and fear deep inside of me. Whenever Eret asked me if I was feeling all right, I would plaster a fake smile on my face and tell him that I'm okay. He treated me right and was such a gentleman. Every night, he would tuck me in and kiss, hug, and caress me until I fall asleep in his arms. A whole week passed and we had not done the deed.

"They're going to start wondering why we haven't done…you-know-what yet, you know…" I told Eret one night. He was in charge of making dinner and he cooked, to my surprise, fish stew. "I know. But, like I said before, Zenna, I won't force you to consummate our union," he told me gently and spooned fish stew into my bowl. I smelled the delicious aroma and eagerly had a spoonful. My eye widened in amazement at how it tasted almost like Mom's and we ate heartily _(I even had seconds)_. Then, like we always did at the end of the day, we talked.

Well, _I_ did.

A whole week of being married to Eret, even if we haven't consummated our union, and he's been nothing but a loving and understanding husband and I can't let go of my nagging fear of having sex with him! Yes, I'm going to use that word now because I'm tired of skirting around the term and, quite soon, the act itself! I let everything spill out of me; my insecurities, my fears, and my worries over the issue, to Eret and, all the while, he just sat there and listened. By the time I finished talking, the leftover stew had gone cold and I was crying.

"Eret, I'm so sorry! I'm just so afraid of hurting you again, but I want you! I want you so bad that, every time we're in bed together, it takes all my willpower not to lose control over myself! You've been so understanding that I feel bad…" I sobbed out. Eret sighed and comforted me, hugging me and rubbing circles on my back. "Zenna, there's no need to feel bad. I know you're afraid of losing control and I understand that. I'm not forcing you, Zen, and I will wait until you're ready," he said gently. I sniffled and nodded. "And, look! You had a bit of a breakdown and you didn't lose control over your Elementals!" Eret told me, gesturing to the area. When I saw that Eret was right, that no collateral damage had been caused during my breakdown, I began to feel better.

Another week passed by and, within those seven days, I let go of all my insecurities and enjoyed doing what I usually did every day. The only differences in my life, now, are that I go home to a different house…and I have Eret with me every night.

Two weeks after our wedding, late at night, Eret and I were lying in bed together. Sleep refused to come to us both so we just lay in bed and, after a minute or two, started making out. With every kiss, every touch, my desire grew until, finally, I couldn't restrain myself. "Eret…" I whispered seductively into my husband's ear as I lay on top of him. "Yes…?" he mumbled, pressing kisses to my neck, and I could feel that he was definitely turned on. With a flirtatious smile, I straddled him and whispered to Eret, "I'm ready…take me…" and invited him to take my shirt off.

* * *

We made love all throughout the night. Contrary to the stories I've heard from other wives, the experience wasn't painful for me nor was it a loud affair. It was the quietest Eret and I had ever been with each other, but it was sheer bliss. All the while, I could hear Eret whispering to me how much he loved me, how beautiful I was, and how he would never leave me. He was so gentle, too, and always made sure that I wasn't hurting. His touch left me breathless and wanting more. And, since I was on top, I had more control over him than he had over me. Eret didn't complain and willingly submitted to me, like he always did. He made me feel amazing and I loved every moment of it.

The early rays of dawn filtered through our window as we finally finished our duty to Freyja. I was lying on top of Eret, feeling more satisfied than I've ever been in my whole life, listening to my husband's heart beating in his ribcage like a hammer on a steel anvil. He was panting slightly as he slowly brushed his fingers through my hair and softly kissed my face. "Holy Shields…that was… _whoa_ …" I breathed out to him, my face flushed. "Did you enjoy it?" Eret murmured, nuzzling me. "Every minute and every second…" I giggled and snuggled into his chest, my eyelid drooping. Eret let out a yawn, feeling sleepy himself, and drew the light fur blanket over us. "I made you wait for me to say yes for a bit, huh…?" I asked sleepily. "Yeah…but it was worth it, Zen…All worth it…" Eret murmured, lazily draping an arm over me.

"Eret…?"

"Hmmm?"

"I love you forever…" I smiled sleepily at him. Eret softly laughed and kissed the top of my head. "Right back at you," he whispered as we slipped into sleep together.

* * *

 **Read and review whenever and whatever you want!**

 **-GuardianDragon98**


	28. Chocolates

**Here's a little sweetness to brighten your day. Enjoy :)**

 **NOTE: I DO NOT OWN HTTYD!**

* * *

 **Chocolates**

 _14 years ago in the South…_

13-year-old Eret, Son of Eret, had just finished training his pack of Wolf Army Trainees and was heading home to rest. As he passed by the village sweetshop, Eret caught sight of eight-year-old Zenna Arrowhead Fiersome peering at the displays inside. The young girl's striking violet eyes were fixed on the assorted chocolates safely tucked away in a glass display case and her mouth was watering. Chuckling slightly, Eret went inside the shop. Greeting the shopkeeper, Eret stood next to Zenna and looked at the chocolates, too. He had to admit…the chocolates looked very tasty. A whole assortment of them, some covered in crushed nuts, others drizzled with syrup, and more even filled with who knows what sort of delectable fillings, perfectly arranged. But the best-looking one was, also, the biggest. It was twice the size of all the other chocolates and had a little chocolate heart on top as well!

"They look good, huh, Zen?" Eret asked the young girl, who jumped up in surprise when she noticed him. "Eret! I…uh…" Zenna mumbled shyly before glancing back at the chocolates and a dreamy look appeared in her violet eyes. "Yeah…they look amazing…" she whispered, licking her lips.

"They're imported from abroad. They're very hard to come by," the shopkeeper, a portly woman with graying hair, smiled at them. "I want them all…" Zenna said longingly, reaching out to touch the glass display case, before pulling her hand back with a guilty look. "How much for a piece?" she asked the shopkeeper timidly. "Five silver pieces. That big one over there sells for ten," the shopkeeper replied. Zenna's face fell and, without another word, she left the sweetshop with a dejected look on her face. Eret watched her go and, then, turned to the shopkeeper. "Ten silver pieces for the big one?" he inquired. "Aye, you heard me right, lad," the shopkeeper nodded. Rummaging in his pockets, Eret pulled out all the money he had earned the past few days, which amounted to exactly…

Ten silver pieces.

"I'll take that one, please," Eret said politely, pointing to the big chocolate with the little chocolate heart on top. "Very well, Eret. It is yours," the shopkeeper smiled warmly and opened the glass display case and, with utmost care, wrapped it in a little paper bag. Thanking the shopkeeper, Eret raced out of the sweetshop to find Zenna. He didn't have to look very far for he found Zenna sitting underneath a tree that grew right next to the sweetshop. "Hey, Zen, I…I got you something," Eret said, suddenly feeling very shy, and handed her the paper bag containing the chocolate. Zenna took the bag and curiously peered inside it, gasping when she saw its contents. "Eret, you didn't have to…" she mumbled sheepishly. "I know, but…you were staring at the chocolates for such a long time…I-I knew you wanted to have some. I-I thought that the big one would be to your liking so…" Eret managed to say before trailing off, blushing a little. Zenna didn't say anything and, instead, took the big chocolate out of the paper bag. Then, to Eret's surprise, she took out a small knife she usually used to slice herbs and used it to cut the chocolate into two pieces. A gooey cream filling oozed out of the two halves and the little chocolate heart remained intact.

"Here, we can share it now," Zenna said brightly, holding out one half to Eret. "Oh, it's fine, Zen. You can have both," Eret declined politely. "Hey, you bought it. So it's only fair that you get to taste it, too. Come on. Open…" Zenna pressed him, a tiny smile on her face. Shrugging, Eret opened his mouth and let Zenna give him the chocolate. Once Eret had his half, Zenna ate hers.

"Mmmm…" Both of them felt themselves be transported to a wonderland filled with flavors that could have only come from Valhalla itself. "This…is…amazing…" Eret mumbled, feeling the sweet chocolate melt in his mouth. "Holy Shields, it's like Valhalla in my mouth right now…" Zenna gushed, smacking her lips. That's when Eret noticed that the chocolate heart was still there. "Here…" Eret picked up the chocolate heart before it melted. "Open…" he coaxed Zenna, who giggled, and popped the chocolate heart into her mouth. "Yum…that was good," Zenna sighed. Then, she looked up at Eret and chirped, "Thanks, Eret. That was the best chocolate I ever had." And, the corners of her mouth slightly stained brown with chocolate, smiled the sweetest smile in the world. For Eret, who smiled back at her, that one smile from his goddess, princess, and everything…was even sweeter than the chocolate he just had or any kind of sweet in the world.

* * *

 _14 years later in Berk…_

Trader Johann had come to Berk for his regular trading business. As usual, Berkians were trooping to the trader's ship to barter for the various goods. Zenna and Eret were there and surveying all the wares when Trader Johann came to them, bearing a large box wrapped in pink paper. "Ah, Lady Zenna! Special delivery from Her Majesty, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, and Her Majesty's sister, Princess Anna of Arendelle!" Trader Johann handed Zenna the large pink box. Violet eye widening, Zenna quickly took the box and, before Eret could even ask her what was inside it, hustled off the ship.

As the day went by, Eret momentarily forgot about Zenna and the large pink box and focused on his tasks for the day. But, when night fell, he couldn't help but notice that Zenna often glanced back at their house's pantry during dinner and figured that she had stashed the large pink box there. _'Whatever's in that box, it's making Zenna a bit paranoid…'_ Eret thought as, later, he and his wife went to bed.

 _CRASH!_

 _BANG!_

Those noises woke up Eret only to find that his wife wasn't next to him in bed. Pulling on his boots and grabbing his sword, Eret went downstairs to investigate. When he came to the kitchen, Eret saw that pots and pans littered the floor and that a lone candle had been lit. "Who's there? I'm warning you…I'm armed!" Eret called out, keeping his sword drawn. A lone figure stepped out of the kitchen, the candlelight illuminating her face, and smiled sheepishly at him.

"Hi."

" _Zenna?_ " Eret was confused before noticing that his wife was holding the large pink box in her hands. Now that it was open, Eret could see what was inside: an assortment of chocolates. Looking at the box's contents, Eret felt a smile creep up his face. Smiling knowingly, Eret glanced up at his wife, whom immediately blushed upon realizing that she'd been caught red-handed. Zenna, seeing her husband's smile, rolled her eye and set the box of chocolates on the table. "Okay, you caught me. I wrote to my friends in Arendelle about us getting married and they sent me a gift," she explained. "I can definitely see that," Eret chuckled, noting that the box had just been opened and no chocolates had been eaten yet. Zenna laughed and, taking the box with her, went to the den. "Well, I'm glad that you caught me. I was thinking of devouring the whole thing without you and that wouldn't have been fair, right?" she asked coyly. "No, it definitely wouldn't," Eret replied, joining her.

With a fire cheerfully blazing in the hearth, the couple feasted. "Ooh, sea salt caramel! My favorite!" Zenna eagerly bit into a square chocolate that had a small sprinkle of sea salt on it and relished in the taste. "Who puts sea salt in caramel or in chocolate?" Eret asked her, rolling a cocoa dusted truffle in his hand before popping it into his mouth. "The master chocolatiers of Arendelle do, but the French were the ones who really had the idea. Sea salt, you see, does a good job in bringing out the flavor in chocolate," Zenna told him as she polished off a white chocolate. "My, aren't you a chocolate gourmand," Eret teased her. Zenna lightly laughed and closed the chocolate box. "That's enough for today. If I have another piece, I'm in danger of getting a sugar rush," she said. "I remember the last time you had one of those. You were, what, five?" Eret mused. "Yep, and I had the whole village in a frenzy trying to catch me. I must have been running around like an out-of-control filly for almost eight hours," Zenna giggled. Eret laughed and the two of them just sat there together in silence, just enjoying each other's company.

"Chocolate tastes rather sweet but, in my opinion, there's something sweeter," Eret suddenly remarked. Zenna looked at him strangely and raised an eyebrow at him. "And, pray tell, my love, what do you think could be sweeter than the chocolate we had tonight?" she asked.

To answer, Eret leaned in and kissed her.

Eret smiled into the kiss, especially when he felt Zenna gently prod his lower lip with her tongue. Eret obliged and their tongues began diving into each other's mouths and tasting the sweetness. When they broke apart for air, Zenna and Eret were both flushed and breathless. "You're so much sweeter than chocolate, Zen…" Eret murmured as they cuddled together in front of the fire. "Cliché and a bit sappy, Eret…but, then again, I _love_ it when you get all mushy on me…" Zenna softly laughed.

' _Life is sweet, there's no doubt about that…'_ the one-eyed Dragon Doctor thought as she savored this sweet moment with her husband.

* * *

 **I'm accepting requests for one-shots in this collection now, guys! As long as the one-shots center on Zenna, Eret, or both Zenna and Eret, I'll try to do them. In the meantime, read and review. These two things make me very happy!**

 **-GuardianDragon98**


	29. Dragon Hunters, Beware! (PART I)

**This is based on sachsm082's suggestion and I have decided to make it a two-parter. Hope you guys like it :)**

 **NOTE: I DO NOT OWN HTTYD!**

* * *

 **Dragon Hunters, Beware the One-Eyed Valkyrie (PART I)**

Half asleep, Zenna was vaguely aware of a light tickling sensation on her back. Instinct kicked in and she tried to swat it away only for it to come back and travel up to her neck. She heard a soft chuckle and smiled slightly to herself. Those tickles were, in fact, _kisses_. Waking up to the feeling of Eret's breath and lips on her skin was definitely Zenna's favorite way to wake up every morning. It made her feel ready to seize the day no matter what the weather and helped her forget whatever problems she had the previous day. They'd been married for almost two years, now, and they were still madly in love with each other. Zenna often thought she already knew everything to make Eret feel loved but, then, she would learn something new, a quirk, a little nugget of knowledge, or a new story, and she would find another way or two _(often up to five)_ to let him know that she loved him.

"Good morning, love," Eret, her husband, whispered. "Good morning," Zenna yawned, rolling over so she was facing him in bed. She, then, felt the babies kick and she laughed softly. "And, of course, good morning to you two as well," she cooed, pressing her hands to her baby bump while keeping her eye closed. Eret laughed as well and gently kissed her bump and softly cooed to it in such a manner so adorable that it made Zenna open her eye and giggle. Eret momentarily paused in his cooing to his unborn children to give her a playful smirk.

"You're so cute when you do that, get all fatherly and soft…" Zenna whispered, threading her fingers through his thick mussed up hair. "Yeah, but don't tell anyone. I've got a tough reputation to uphold," Eret chuckled, startling when he felt the babies kick at him. "Looks like our kids don't give a hoot about your tough reputation!" Zenna laughed as she sat up and hugged her baby bump, feeling the babies calm down. Eret sat up as well and wrapped his arms around her, lavishing her with kisses, resting one hand on top of her baby bump. They were expecting twins, something that made Zenna jubilant _(Eret as well, although he had initially fainted at the news due to shock)_ , within four months.

"We've only got about four months of peace left before we welcome these two little rascals into the world. Perhaps we should take advantage of that and spend the whole day today in bed?" Eret suggested, nuzzling Zenna's neck. The one-eyed Dragon Doctor sighed as he lightly nipped her skin. "Sounds tempting, but aren't we supposed to join the team on a surveillance trip to the Edge?" Zenna asked softly. Eret furrowed his brow and carefully brushed Zenna's long black hair with a brush he found on the nightstand. "Are you _sure_ you're up for it? Not that I doubt you, Zen, but being five months pregnant…I don't think you should be leaving Berk for extended periods of time. What if something happens to you three?" he murmured worriedly. "Eret, I'll be okay. Besides, you, Hiccup, and I made an agreement that I'll go by boat, remember?" Zenna reminded him. "True, but I _do_ recall that you _made_ us agree to take you along…" Eret mused, soothingly rubbing small circles on Zenna's tummy. He, then, bent down and rested his cheek against his wife's baby bump, a worried look on his face. "I just don't want anything bad to happen to you three…Odin knows that I will never forgive myself if something did…" he murmured.

Zenna sighed and had Eret meet her gaze. "Hey…it'll be okay. This will be just a quick surveillance trip. We'll just go there, Fishlegs will do a census on all the dragons living there, we clean up the clubhouse and the huts, and then, we'll go. Nothing bad will happen, Eret, so don't worry. Besides, I may be five months pregnant but that doesn't mean I can't fight. I'm still as fit and fierce as ever," she reassured him and, to prove her point, gave Eret a light punch in the arm. "Ow! I know, Zen. No need to remind me," Eret winced, rubbing his arm.

Zenna smiled and got out of bed, smoothing out the wrinkles of her maternity dress, before looking down at her feet. "It won't be long until my feet can't be seen anymore…Holy Shields, what if I start waddling? That'd be embarrassing…" she mumbled. "Waddling… _I_ think you'll look adorable," Eret grinned, still sitting up on bed. Zenna rolled her eye at him and proceeded to dress. Eret remained in bed, keeping his eyes covered in respect to his wife's privacy, until Zenna cleared her throat to let him know that she was done. Uncovering his eyes, Eret saw Zenna dressed in a long purple tunic that showed off her baby bump, a brown leather skirt, and brown boots. "Is it just me or do you just keep getting more beautiful?" he asked, grinning. Zenna lightly laughed and got out of the room to let him change.

' _I'm never going to get enough of that dork,'_ the one-eyed Dragon Doctor thought as she lovingly rubbed her baby bump, feeling the babies move, and smiled. "I love you two so much…Daddy and I can't wait to meet you both…" she whispered and, in response, the babies lightly kicked.

* * *

After breakfast, Zenna and Eret joined Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, Heather, Fishlegs, the Twins, and their dragons at the port. Stryka, Zenna's one-eyed female Night Fury, and Skulcrusher, Eret's Rumblehorn, both went to their Riders and excitedly wiggled their rumps. "Hey, girl…I'm sorry, but I'm not allowed on the saddle at the moment," Zenna apologized to Stryka, petting her snout. Stryka warbled, pouting slightly, but nodded and nuzzled Zenna's pregnant belly. She knew that her Rider was with child and dragon riding would be too dangerous for her. She was okay with Zenna not being allowed to ride her for a while…as long as she was going to Dragon's Edge with her. Zenna smiled as Stryka nuzzled her tummy and gave her a hug. "Thanks for understanding, girl," she told her. Stryka smiled her toothless smile and joined Hiccup and Toothless.

Skullcrusher grunted and nudged Eret, waiting for him to get on the saddle. "Sorry, buddy. I have to go with Zenna on my ship to take care of her," Eret said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. Skullcrusher let out a snort and shrugged his wings. "Yeah, I know. Taking care of a pregnant lady takes a lot of time. But, don't worry, Skull. We'll go flying _after_ the surveillance trip. For now, you stay with the other dragons and keep an eye on them. What do you say?" Eret smiled, knowing that his scaly friend would immediately assume guard duty. Skullcrusher rumbled and straightened up, ready to protect. "Always a dragon to be counted on," Eret grinned, patting Skullcrusher's battle axe-shaped snout.

"Okay, team. Looks like we're all set. The seven of us will fly to the Edge. Make sure to keep an eye out for any danger," Hiccup instructed his fellow Dragon Riders before turning to Eret and Zenna. "You two will be following us by boat. Just to be safe, I think Skullcrusher and Stryka should accompany you both. And, Eret, I take it that your crew will be joining on this voyage?" Hiccup asked the former dragon trapper. "Affirmative, Chief. They're already onboard," Eret nodded and glanced at his ship where, like he just said, his crew was waiting for him.

"All right, let's move out!" Hiccup ordered the team. He, Astrid, Snotlout, Heather, Fishlegs, and the Twins all mounted their dragons and took off into the sky while Eret and Zenna boarded the ship and set sail, Stryka and Skullcrusher flying right alongside them.

* * *

It takes approximately 34 hours to get to Dragon's Edge via dragon and twice as long by ship. Luckily, the winds were favorable, and Stryka and Skullcrusher, being able dragons, were able to pull the ship along at great speeds. On top of that, Eret's old dragon trapping ship was designed for speed and it cut through the waters like a swift arrow. Ug, Teeny, and No-Name were glad to be out on the open water once again. Only this time, they were out on the open water as freemen. No dragon trapping to do and, in fact, not a single dragon trap they allowed to grace their deck. This was the life…

"BLLLLLEEEEEECCCHHH! BLLAAARRRGGGGHHH! Holy Shields…UWWWAAACCCKKK!"

Although, they couldn't really say the same for their captain's wife, whom had been retching for the past 15 minutes. Eret's crew watched with sympathetic looks as Eret held Zenna's hair away from her face and awkwardly rubbed her back as she vomited over the side of the ship. "There, there…that's it…let it all out…" Eret murmured soothingly, grimacing slightly as Zenna lost her breakfast. "Ugh…maybe sailing while you're pregnant worsens morning sickness…Holy Shields, this is vile…" Zenna groaned as she expelled the last of her stomach's contents. Stryka crooned worriedly and hovered near her. "I'll turn us around and get us back to Berk…" Teeny offered but Zenna stopped him. "No, we're staying true to our course. Dragon's Edge…" she told him. "But Lady Zenna, you're not feeling well…" Ug pointed out. "This is absolutely normal, Ug. I'm perfectly fine. I just…need to sit down for a bit on a portion of the boat that's not…rocking so much…" Zenna shook her head, feeling a bit woozy. Eret guided her to the middle of the deck, which was where the least movement was, and put up a small crate for her to sit down on.

No-Name, then, suddenly went below deck, coming back about ten minutes later with a warm cup of tea. "Something to calm your stomach, Lady Zenna," he offered timidly, handing her the cup after getting an approving nod from Eret. "Thank you, No-Name…" Zenna took the cup gratefully and slowly sipped tea throughout the rest of the voyage. Eret stood by her and gently combed his fingers through her hair. "Just take it easy, Zen, all right?" he requested softly. "All right…" Zenna whispered, finishing her tea, and leaned against Eret's strong frame, falling fast asleep in minutes.

Eret slightly chuckled and turned to his crew. "I'll take her below deck so she can rest. You three keep an eye out. If you see Dragon's Edge or any of the other Riders, let me know," he instructed, hoisting Zenna into his arms. Eret's crew nodded and kept a sharp eye out while their captain went below deck, his sleeping wife in his arms. Setting Zenna down on one of the cabin beds, Eret leaned against a wall and just watched her sleep. He smiled as he saw Zenna slightly shift in her sleep, her left arm flung across her baby bump while her right rested near her head. _'Every day, I always find another new way to adore her…'_ Eret thought as he decided to be near his wife. Resting his head near Zenna's belly, Eret smiled and whispered to his unborn babies, "I want you two to know that I already love you both so much. I haven't seen you both yet…I don't even know if you're going to be boys or girls but…I love you two already forever…just like how I love your mother. We're so excited to see you two…Four more months…I can't wait to hold you both in my arms…Daddy loves you two forever and ever and ever…" smiling when he saw a faint smile appear on Zenna's lips.

* * *

A few hours later, Eret heard his crew holler, "Land! Land!" and Zenna woke up at precisely that moment. "Have a good sleep, love?" Eret asked her. "The best, actually. I guess we're near Dragon's Edge," Zenna nodded, swinging her feet off the bed. But before she and Eret could get to the stairs leading to the deck, they heard Eret's crew shout…

" _DRAGON HUNTERS!_ "

Eye widening in alarm, Zenna sprinted up to the deck along with her husband where they both saw a horrifying sight.

A small fleet of ships was anchored just off the coast of Dragon's Edge and they were firing arrows, chains, and nets at Hiccup and Toothless, Astrid and Stormfly, Snotlout and Hookfang, Heather and Windshear, Fishlegs and Meatlug, and the Twins and Barf and Belch!

"No!" Zenna screamed as, one by one, her friends and their dragons were shot down and captured. Stryka roared in alarm and immediately flew to her beloved mate's aid but Toothless, seeing her even as he was caged, roared at Stryka to flee. And just in time, too, for the Dragon Hunters had spotted the one-eyed female Night Fury! "Another Night Fury?! Take it down! Capture it!" one of the Dragon Hunters, a tall, bulky, and intimidating figure, yelled from the bow and several Dragon Hunters aimed their Dragon Root-tipped arrows at Stryka. Luckily, Stryka opened her special back spines and, with her increased aerodynamics, was able to escape into the clouds. "Go with her, Skull," Eret ordered his Rumblehorn just as his men managed to steer the ship behind a sea stack to hide them. Skullcrusher nodded and took to the air, making sure to dodge the Hunters' traps, before disappearing into the safety of the clouds.

Safely hidden from view, Eret, Zenna, Ug, Teeny, and No-Name watched as the Dragon Hunter ships sailed by and they overheard the crew talking to their leader.

"We lost the Night Fury, Ryker, along with that Rumblehorn."

Zenna noticed Eret's face pale and saw him clench his fists.

"Well, well, Hiccup Haddock. You didn't tell us that you were harboring another Night Fury. Your own Night Fury's mate, I suppose? Who's the Rider?"

"I won't answer to any question you ask me, Ryker."

Eret felt Zenna tense at the sound of Hiccup's voice and reassuringly squeezed her hand.

"Ah, a tough nut to crack, eh? We'll see how you hold up under Viggo at Melody Island. Set sail! We'll head back to Dragon's Edge later to find the other Night Fury and that Rumblehorn."

* * *

Once the last of the Dragon Hunter ships had sailed out of view, Eret's ship glided out of its hiding place. Zenna quickly performed her Night Fury call and Stryka immediately came back to her. She looked to Eret, expecting him to do his Rumblehorn call to have Skullcrusher come, but, to her worry, Eret was furiously pacing up and down on the deck, a look that mixed anger with worry on his face. Zenna was the one to call Skullcrusher back and the Rumblehorn answered, diving down onto the deck.

"What do we do?" No-Name asked, looking worried.

"One of those Dragon Hunters wasn't just any Dragon Hunter. That was _Ryker Grimborn_!" Ug exclaimed.

"We have to send a distress call to Berk! The Chief's been kidnapped along with most of the best Riders! If we head off to face Ryker and his brother on our own, we won't stand a chance!" Teeny said nervously.

"No, it'll take too long to have reinforcements sent. We have to sail to Melody Island now to rescue the Riders. Those Hunters, unless they're patient enough to wait for Hiccup to crack, aren't going to keep our friends alive that much longer. Let's go," Eret faced his crew with a determined look and began to order them about to hasten their journey.

Seeing that her husband had suddenly gotten agitated upon hearing Ryker's name, Zenna sensed that he knew something about the Dragon Hunters that she did not. She'd been told by Hiccup about the Grimborn brothers. There was Ryker, the Hunter they saw just now, who was the brawny one and, more or less, knew the weaknesses of every dragon. And, then, there was Viggo Grimborn, whom Hiccup had told her was a skilled tactician, having beaten her bonded blood brother in a high stakes version of Maces and Talons to obtain the Dragon Eye, a mysterious artifact of Dragon Hunter origin that Hiccup and his friends had gotten back in order to protect the dragons from being captured.

Zenna, personally, had never met any of the two.

Well, it looked like she was about to…

"Eret, is there…is there something I should know about you and the Dragon Hunters?" Zenna asked her husband, not failing to notice the slightly nervous looks of Eret's crew. Eret frowned and, upon seeing his wife's face, sighed.

"I've met them before, Viggo and Ryker, years ago. My crew and I were one of the best trappers in Drago's army and they came to us. The two of them admired our work and offered us a spot in the Dragon Hunters, showing us their base of operations and all of their equipment used for capturing dragons…and killing them. Of course, we were already working for Drago at the time. We couldn't just quit our jobs and follow Viggo and Ryker. Also, personally, I hated them. They treated the dragons well enough only to have them slaughtered for their hide or, sometimes, in the Gronckles' case, overworked them to the point of exhaustion to produce metal for their weapons. At least with Drago, he kept the dragons alive. Long story short: I refused to work with Viggo and Ryker and they, in the friendliest of terms, have developed a rather strong dislike for me," he explained. Zenna pressed her lips into a thin line as she absorbed all of this new information before looking at him in the eye. "You're going to fight them, I just know it… _I'm fighting alongside you_ ," she told him seriously.

Eret's brown eyes widened in shock and he frantically shook his head. "No way. Absolutely not, Zenna, it's too dangerous. I won't let you," he told her. "Hiccup's told me all about these Dragon Hunters. I know that Ryker will be tough to beat, considering that he's as big as a yak on fortifiers, but I know how to fight. And I bet that none of them have seen fighting techniques like mine before. As for Viggo, I know that he's the smart one and it'll take a fiendishly clever and cunning plan to outsmart him. As for why I _really_ want to join you on this one, it's because they won't expect _me_. They don't know anything about me, Eret. They know you for sure, but not me. We can use it to our advantage and get the jump on them," Zenna insisted. Eret firmly shook his head. "Zen, I can't allow you to risk your life on this. You know perfectly why," he said sternly before his gaze briefly went down to her stomach, already bigger than its usual size. Zenna sighed and placed her hands protectively on her baby bump. "I know perfectly why, Eret…but I can't let you fight this on your own. Your crew, I know, is perfectly capable of helping you but I think saving our friends is going to require all of us to fight. Please…let me join this fight and, for the rest of my pregnancy, I'll stay on Berk and out of danger…Eret, I want to fight… _please_ ," she pleaded with him.

No-Name, Teeny, and Ug looked at each other worriedly before looking back at the couple. Zenna stood straight and tall, but she had her hands clasped in front of her, hoping that Eret would say yes while Eret, himself, looked conflicted.

Zenna made a perfectly good point. It was going to take all five of them working together with Stryka and Skullcrusher, the only dragons they had, to save seven Dragon Riders and six dragons. As for the fiendishly clever and cunning plan, their knowledge of the Dragon Hunters not knowing Zenna can be a good example of the element of surprise and they could use that to their advantage…

But there was also the risk of…of Zenna getting hurt…along with the babies…

Finally, Eret gave Zenna his answer.

"Zenna, I'm sorry…but I can't let you fight and that's final."

As she began to open her mouth to protest, Zenna then spotted a dot of land on the horizon. "That looks like Melody Island," she said, consulting the map she kept with her at all times. Eret noted that she looked upset and tried to apologize but Zenna cut him off. "It's okay. I know…you're just trying to protect us," saying this, Zenna walked away from him. Eret inwardly groaned and placed his hand to his head.

"Sir, what do we do now?"

Seeing his crew awaiting his orders, Eret put on a brave face.

"Okay, lads, here's what we need to do…"

But even as they neared Melody Island and as their plan was formed, Eret couldn't help but glance at Zenna often, whom had decided to stay on one side with Stryka, and noticed that she was looking at him with…dare he think it… _contempt_.

' _Odin, I think I messed up big time…'_ Eret thought, feeling guilty, as the ship neared Melody Island…

He could only hope that he and his crew would be able to pull this rescue off…

And, more than anything, Eret hoped he could patch things up with Zenna…

* * *

 **Drama bomb! Yes, I could not help but use an LSP term for this author's note!**

 **What do you think happens next? Leave a review! Who knows? Maybe I'll incorporate your sugestions into the next chapter. See you!**

 **-GuardianDragon98**


	30. Dragon Hunters, Beware! (PART II)

**Part II is up, guys! Get ready for the thrills!**

 **NOTE: I DO NOT OWN HTTYD!**

* * *

 **Dragon Hunters, Beware the One-Eyed Valkyrie (PART II)**

"Dragon Hunter ships close by…" Teeny said in a low voice as they neared Melody Island. Eret took command of the wheel and steered them into a safe spot, anchoring the ship on a secluded beach on the far side of the island. "Right, let's get going," Eret commanded, unsheathing his sword, and his crew drew out their weapons. Zenna stayed onboard with Stryka, looking at Eret with an unreadable expression on her face. Eret gave her an apologetic look and said, "We'll be back soon. Whatever happens, Zen, don't leave the ship." Before he, Skullcrusher, and his men disembarked to head into the forest. Zenna sighed and looked at Stryka. "What do you think, girl? Should we go rogue?" she asked her best dragon friend. Stryka gave her a look that clearly said, _'If you think I'm letting you go rogue and put yourself and, might I hasten to add, your babies at risk, then, you have another thing coming, Zenna. I am with Eret on this one,'_ and she shook her head furiously. "Holy Shields, not you, too…" Zenna groaned before feeling the babies inside her kick.

" _I just don't want anything bad to happen to you three…Odin knows that I will never forgive myself if something did…"_

Eret's words came back to her, reminding Zenna why Eret didn't want her to join this journey, and she worriedly hugged her stomach. She didn't want any harm to come to her babies either. Like Eret, she wouldn't be able to forgive herself if they got hurt…

' _Looks like I have to sit this one out. But, Eret, please…please be safe and come back to us soon…'_ Zenna thought worriedly as she sat down, Stryka protectively curling around her.

* * *

Skullcrusher sniffed the air once and growled, crashing through the brush, as Eret and his crew followed him. "Stay low, lads. First sign of danger, don't hesitate to engage the enemy," Eret instructed his men as they made it to a clearing. But this wasn't an ordinary clearing. The rocks were covered in some sort of amber and, to their shock, Eret, Teeny, Ug, and No-Name saw dragons trapped in the amber substance as well, all of them struggling to get out. "What did this…?" Ug murmured, feeling uneasy. All of a sudden, a strange song echoed throughout the clearing. Skullcrusher, drawn by the song's siren-like quality, ventured into a nearby cave…only to come flying out of it, roaring, as a massive yellow dragons with orange markings and colorful wings came out as well!

Eret recognized it from the Book of Dragons.

"Deathsong! Take cover!" he yelled, his crew scrambling for cover, before the dragon swooped down at them! Skullcrusher flew to his Rider and roared urgently. Jumping onto the saddle, Eret urged his Rumblehorn upward and opened the saddlebag. Scout, Eret's Prickleboggle, crawled out of the saddlebag and chirped. "We need Zenna and Stryka, Scout. Go to them," he instructed. With a small nod and chirp, Scout took off. The Deathsong would have gotten him if Skullcrusher hadn't fired a warning shot. As for Eret's crew, they were lucky enough to find shelter and watched as their leader faced off with the Deathsong. "Okay, easy there, big guy. We don't want any trouble…" Eret said, hoping to placate the agitated dragon, before hearing shouts.

"There it is!"

"Fire!"

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me…" Eret groaned as arrows came flying at him, Skullcrusher, and the Deathsong. The Deathsong, seeing the sheer number of Dragon Hunters on the ground, retreated to its cave. "Let's get out of here, Skullcrusher! Make for the cave!" Eret yelled. Skullcrusher grunted and zoomed towards the cave. Ryker was among the archers and, upon seeing that the Deathsong had escaped, focused his aim on the Rumblehorn…and its Rider, whom he recognized.

"Well, well, Eret, Son of Eret, we meet again…" he chuckled and fired a Dragon Root-tipped arrow, hitting Skullcrusher's exposed right flank! Skullcrusher roared in pain before spiraling out of control! "Whooooaaa! Skull, hang in there! Come on, Skullcrusher, stay with me, buddy!" Eret shouted as his Rumblehorn lost control. But the effects of concentrated Dragon Root were too strong and Skullcrusher fell to the ground with a loud _THUD!_

"Skullcrusher! Oh Thor…" Eret slid off his dragon's back and tried to help him up but that's when the Dragon Hunters arrived to take them away. Drawing his swords, Eret stood in front of his downed Rumblehorn and glared daggers at Ryker when he came forward. "Eret," the Dragon Hunter greeted him, a cruel smile on his face. "Ryker," Eret said coolly, his swords still drawn. "The world's best dragon trapper now a Dragon Rider. Looks like I get to have your old title," Ryker sneered at him. "By all means, you can have it. That title means nothing to me now," Eret said bitterly as the Hunters confiscated his swords and tied him up. They bound up Skullcrusher as well and Ryker appraised him. "Quite a fine Rumblehorn you've got here. I'm sure its hide and horn will fetch a handsome price on the market," he smirked. Eret struggled against the ropes and snarled, "Touch one scale on my dragon's head and I will murder you!"

Laughing, Ryker led his men back to camp with their new prisoners. Once the Hunters had gone, Ug, Teeny, and No-Name emerged from their hiding places. Looking at each other, they nodded and knew what they had to do.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zenna was playing with Medic _(whom often napped in the safety of Stryka's saddlebag)_ and Stryka onboard when she spotted Scout speeding towards her. "Scout? Where are Eret and Skullcrusher?" she asked the frazzled Prickleboggle once it had landed on her shoulder. Scout could only chitter frantically to her, Medic, and Stryka. Medic, understanding Scout's warbles and squeaks, let out a tiny screech in alarm while Stryka growled. "What is it, girl?" Zenna asked. " _Drrraaawwgwwooonn Huuunterrrrssss…they'rrrreeee heeeewwrrre…_ " Stryka told her, using her slightly garbled human speech. "Holy Shields…" Zenna murmured before spotting Eret's crew running back towards the ship. "Lady Zenna, Eret and Skullcrusher have been captured!" No-Name shouted as they made it onto the deck. " _What?!_ " Zenna shrieked. "Ryker shot them out of the sky. We need your help!" Ug said frantically. "Well, then, let's go!" Zenna said, getting off the ship. "But, Lady Zenna, wait! There's a wild Deathsong in those woods! How are we going to get to Eret and the rest of the Riders while it's still there?" Teeny asked nervously.

' _A Deathsong…'_ Zenna thought, recalling all she had learned about the cannibalistic dragon that shot out liquid amber to capture any unlucky dragon for its meal, before looking back at Eret's old dragon trapping crew.

"Leave it to me, boys. I have an idea," she smiled and trooped into the forest, Stryka at her heels.

Meanwhile, at the Dragon Hunters campsite, Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, Heather, Fishlegs, and the Twins were all in a cage while Toothless, Stormfly, Hookfang, Windshear, Meatlug, and Barf and Belch were all locked up in separate cages. Sitting at a desk, poring over a map, was Viggo Grimborn. The leader of the Dragon Hunters looked up briefly from his map and locked eyes with Hiccup. "Come now, Hiccup. You and I both know what a Deathsong is capable of. Surely you wouldn't want your dragons to become its next meal now, do you? Perhaps we can agree on an alliance? You and your friends help us capture the Deathsong and we will let you and your dragons go free? Sounds fair, hm?" Viggo offered. "Help you capture a Deathsong so you can just kill it for its hide? It may eat other dragons, Viggo, but we would never hunt it," Hiccup said firmly. Viggo sighed heavily and was about to go back to his map when Ryker and his men came back with Eret and Skullcrusher.

"Viggo, I believe you recognize this man. Remember him?" Ryker shoved Eret forward. The former dragon trapper sent Ryker a quick glare before facing Viggo. "Indeed, I do, brother. Eret, Son of Eret, what a surprise. I take that you've decided to consider my offer?" Viggo asked with a calm smile. "In case you haven't noticed, Viggo, I've left the dragon trapping business and have become a Dragon Rider. So, your offer for me to join your Hunters? Sorry, but I've _never_ been interested," Eret replied in a measured tone. The other Dragon Riders looked at each other in confusion before Viggo waved Eret off, Ryker shoving him into the same cage as them.

"Eret, you know the Grimborn Brothers?" Heather asked, eyes wide. "They tried to recruit me into the Dragon Hunters once. I refused," Eret replied shortly. Hiccup then realized something important. "Eret, where's Zenna?" he asked carefully. "I left her onboard with Stryka…" Eret managed to say before paling. "Eret, what's wrong?" Astrid asked this time. "But…I sent Scout to her for help…" Eret murmured. "What about your crew? They're with her, too, right?" Snotlout inquired. "Yeah, they narrowly escaped the Deathsong. They should be heading back to the ship…" Eret replied before looking down at his boots. "Gods, if something happens to Zenna…I can count on my crew, but what if…?" he mumbled worriedly before Fishlegs reassuringly patted his shoulder. "I'm sure Zenna's fine, Eret. Remember, she's got Stryka _and_ she's an Elemental. She can handle herself," he told him. Eret sighed and shrugged before looking at the Twins, who both wore thoughtful expressions. "What are you two thinking about?" he inquired. "We were just thinking…" Ruffnut began. "…that if your crew made it back to the ship, Zenna will know that you're in trouble…" Tuffnut continued.

"…and she'll go to rescue you and all of us…"

"…possibly encounter the Deathsong…"

"…and she might, just might, be able to train it…"

"…And she'll rescue us with the Deathsong's help," the Twins both finished, earning wide-eyed looks from their friends. Eret slowly blinked and glanced at Hiccup. "Could that happen?" he asked the Chief. Hiccup shrugged. "Knowing Zen, I think it just might be possible. In the meantime, _we_ need to figure out how to get ourselves out of here," he replied before he and the Riders huddled up to begin planning.

* * *

Zenna emerged into the clearing and surveyed the surroundings. The poor dragons that hadn't been eaten looked absolutely miserable. "Don't worry, friends. I'll get you out," Zenna murmured and took out a pot of Monstrous Nightmare gel she had acquired from Snotlout and spread it on the amber. Stryka warbled and spat out a small plasma blast. The gel caught on fire and, in seconds, the trapped dragons were free. "Lady Zenna!" No-Name, Teeny, and Ug yelled as the Deathsong emerged from its cave. Seeing that its prey had escaped, the Deathsong roared and locked its aim on Zenna! "Stryka, Titan Mode!" Zenna yelled and her one-eyed Night Fury activated her blue plasma. Literally glowing with power, Stryka leaped out in front of Zenna and roared to let the Deathsong know just who exactly it was dealing with.

The Deathsong backed off, realizing that it was in the presence of an Alpha, and bowed. Zenna breathed out a sigh of relief along with Eret's crew. So far, her plan was working…

Now, onto the hard part.

Steeling her nerves, Zenna slowly approached the Deathsong. It growled but, seeing Stryka still in Titan Mode, made no move to attack her. "Okay, I'll admit. I find your taste for other dragons rather cannibal…but I need your help…" Zenna said softly and, taking a big risk, looked away as she stretched out her hand. No-Name, Teeny, and Ug stood close by, ready to jump in to whisk Zenna off to safety in case the Deathsong became aggressive. Then, to their surprise, the Deathsong, instead of Zenna's palm, it pressed its snout into her baby bump. Zenna faced the Deathsong, now nuzzling her belly, and giggled. "Yeah, I'm pregnant. I'm having twins, you know," she smiled at the dragon. The Deathsong trilled and motioned for her and her companions to follow her into its cave.

Imagine our team's surprise when they saw a nest of Deathsong eggs inside the cave!

"Odin's Beard, this dragon's a mother-to-be!" Teeny exclaimed in surprise. "Just like you, Lady Zenna!" Ug chuckled. "That's why she was so aggressive earlier. She was protecting her nest," No-Name said in realization. Zenna could only look at the eggs and the Deathsong in admiration. The mother Deathsong was like her…

' _CRACK!'_

Zenna, Stryka, Medic, Scout, No-Name, Teeny, and Ug watched in awe as the six Deathsong eggs hatched into six adorable little Deathsongs. " _Awwww…_ " Zenna gushed as the little dragnets toddled over to their mother, who sang sweetly to them. _'I can't let those Dragon Hunters get this little family…and I have to save mine…'_ Zenna thought before, like a jolt, she got the most fiendishly clever and most cunning idea ever.

"Men, I think I know how we're going to take down those Dragon Hunters," Zenna announced before looking at the mother Deathsong and her brood. "And I think you and your kids are going to be a great help…that is, if you want to help us," she smiled. In response, the mother Deathsong gently bumped her nose against Zenna's baby bump.

* * *

Night had fallen and, still, no signs of rescue. Astrid, Snotlout, Heather, Fishlegs, and the Twins were all getting restless along with their dragons when four Dragon Hunters went to their cage, Hiccup and Eret in tow. "Hiccup! Are you and Eret okay?" Astrid asked worriedly as the two men were pushed back into the cage. "Yeah, Viggo just interrogated us for information. The guy sure doesn't know how to give up…" Hiccup muttered, running his hand through his hair. "I can attest to that. He and Ryker kept trying to recruit me but I never accepted," Eret nodded in agreement. "Did they get any information out of you two?" Heather asked. "Not a thing," both men replied.

After a short while, however, Viggo and Ryker came out of the campsite's main tent. "I've had enough of you Dragon Riders! Either you give us the information we need on the Deathsong's location or your dragons die!" Ryker snarled at the Dragon Riders. "Calm down, Ryker. There is no need to yell such threats. But, having said that, perhaps we should use a little persuasion on them," Viggo said calmly and signaled his men to get Toothless out of his cage. Hiccup's emerald orbs locked on his Night Fury's acid green ones in fear. Viggo took out his sword and walked over to the chained Night Fury. "No! No! Toothless!" Hiccup screamed and threw himself at the cage, desperate to save his friend.

"Leave him alone!"

"Don't you dare touch one scale on his head!"

"Let Toothless go, Ryker!"

Astrid, Eret, Fishlegs, Heather, Snotlout, and the Twins yelled pleadingly while Viggo swung his sword around, his blade glinting in the moonlight, and positioned it above Toothless' head. "Your hide will look splendid on my wall," he smiled coldly. "TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup wailed, tears welling up in his eyes, as Viggo raised his sword.

Suddenly…

A haunting siren-like song echoed throughout the island, coming from all around, and made everyone stop what they were doing. "The song of the Deathsong…" Viggo murmured, lowering his sword. "Spread out and find it!" Ryker ordered the Hunters. But before the men can get moving, voices were heard.

" _Beware…_ "

" _Beware…"_

" _Beware the One-Eyed Valkyrie…"_

Viggo, Ryker, and the Dragon Hunters could only look around in confusion while the captive dragons warbled curiously. "Hey, Eret, aren't those the voices of your crew…?" Fishlegs whispered uncertainly. Eret looked around, hoping to spot a glimpse of No-Name, Ug, or Teeny, when the voices spoke again.

" _She who rides the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself…"_

" _She who controls the elements…"_

" _She who shows no mercy…"_

Then the voices unified to become one and issued a loud proclamation.

" _ **Beware the One-Eyed Valkyrie!"**_

That's when the trees surrounding the Dragon Hunters campsite burst into flames! Dragon Hunters screamed and rushed to put out the fires but, all of a sudden, ice spread across the ground and made them slip. Hiccup and the gang could only look at each other as lightning bolts streaked across the previously clear sky. That's when the mother Deathsong and her six babies came out of hiding. Using their amber spit, they caught the Hunters off guard! "The Deathsong! You're mine!" Ryker raised his bow but Viggo stopped him just in time for them to avoid getting trapped like their men. A shrill screech cut through the air and, then, the form of a Night Fury flew up and hovered above the campsite, illuminated by the moon.

"Zenna…" Eret breathed out before seeing his crew emerge from the brush, armed with bolas and spears. With all the Dragon Hunters down thanks to the Deathsong and her family, Viggo and Ryker were the only ones left. While Ug, Teeny, and No-Name were like three little Davids fighting against one Goliath that was Ryker, Zenna and Stryka set their sights on Viggo. On such a rare occasion, Viggo had been caught unawares and, in mere minutes, was pinned to the ground by Stryka! "Keep him there, Stryka," Zenna ordered, sliding off the Night Fury's back and quickly fired a blast of her Nature Elemental magic at Ryker, ensnaring him in thick vines, before going over to Viggo. Not surprisingly, Viggo was surprised to see the true identity of the One-Eyed Valkyrie: a literally one-eyed…pregnant woman.

"Hello, Viggo Grimborn. The name's Zenna Arrowhead Fiersome-Lothbrok. It's come to my attention that you have my Chief, his Milady, my friends, their dragons, and, a rather important thing for me, my husband. Could you be so kind as to fetch me the key to their cages?" Zenna asked sweetly. When Viggo refused to answer, Zenna had Stryka get off of him, confiscated his sword and bow, and whipped out her battle sticks and pointed the flaming spearheads at him! "Unless you want me to show you what kind of wrath I'm capable of wreaking on you and your men!" Zenna snarled. Terrified, Viggo handed Zenna the keys. Quickly Zenna went to unlock the cages while Stryka and Eret's crew kept an eye on Viggo and Ryker. "Don't even try to escape to your ships," Ug threatened the Hunters. "Those lightning bolts burnt up their sails," No-Name added. Ryker made a move to grab his sword but Teeny stopped him with a poke from his spear. "Don't even think about it," he warned him.

Meanwhile Zenna had unlocked the cage containing her friends and, immediately, was hugged by Eret. "You're stark raving mad, you know that?" Eret asked her, not realizing that he had been so worried that he was still shaking. Zenna lightly laughed and rubbed soothing circles on his back. "Zen, how did you…?" Hiccup asked, eyes wide. "A little luck and I trained the Deathsong and her babies pretty quickly," Zenna lightly shrugged before glancing at the mother Deathsong, who was snarling at Viggo and Ryker and shielding her babies from the sight of them. "Go ahead, _Melody_. They deserve it," the one-eyed Dragon Doctor nodded.

Melody smiled shrewdly at the two brothers and, without hesitation, fired her amber spit at them. Completely trapped in amber, except for their heads so they could breathe, Viggo and Ryker watched helplessly as Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, Heather, Fishlegs, the Twins, and Eret's crew gathered the rest of their men. Then, Zenna sent up a signal to let Valka, Gobber, her parents, and the A-Team know that they can come get them. Hiccup, upon Heather's suggestion, had decided to send all of the Dragon Hunters to Outcast and Berserker Island for life. Viggo and Ryker were to be sentenced to life imprisonment as well. "All Dragon Hunters caught. This is quite an accomplishment for you," Eret slightly smiled. Zenna smiled back and sheepishly twirled a lock of her hair. "I'm sorry I didn't follow your orders…I was too worried…" she apologized to him. "I forgive you. Just…tell me one thing…" Saying this, Eret gently placed his hand on Zenna's baby bump. "Are you three okay?" he asked softly. Zenna smiled, placing her hand on top of Eret's, and nodded.

"We're okay, Eret. _We're okay_."

* * *

 **What do you guys think? Leave me a review whenever and whatever you want ;)**

 **-GuardianDragon98**


	31. We Mourn, We Move On, We HealTogether

**This has been running around in my head for a while now and I slightly regret not having written it sooner. This takes place just days after HTTYD 2. You'll see who the main characters are in this new addition as you read along. Enjoy!**

 **NOTE: I DO NOT OWN HTTYD**

* * *

 **We Mourn, We Move On, We Heal…Together**

Zenna Arrowhead Fiersome woke up to another day filled with the sounds of hardworking Vikings. Yawning, Zenna got out of bed and stretched. Stryka, Zenna's one-eyed Night Fury, had just woken up as well and smiled her toothless smile at her. "Morning, girl. We have a full day ahead of us," Zenna grinned and the two of them went downstairs to have breakfast. To Zenna's confusion, however, when she saw her parents, they were in deep conversation with Valka.

"I hope you two don't mind helping me out. It's just that I can't find Hiccup anywhere. When I woke up, he and Toothless were already gone…" Valka was saying as Zenna and Stryka came into the Fiersome family den. Edgar sighed heavily. "We understand, Val. And don't worry, it's no trouble at all," Henna reassured Valka, who smiled gratefully at them both. Stryka, then, warbled a hello to Valka and Zenna's parents. "Ah, good morning, Zenna," Hiccup's mother smiled warmly at the Dragon Doctor. "Good morning, Auntie Valka. Is…is there anything I can do to help about Hiccup? I-I overheard you talking and you said that he and Toothless are missing…" Zenna said, hoping that she was disguising her concern well. Truth be told, the mere mention of Hiccup and Toothless being gone by the time Valka had awoken had already set off alarm bells in her brain.

Valka tried to reassure her but, in the end, sighed and put a hand to her head worriedly. "I'm not sure there's anything you can do, Zenna. It's…probably best we leave them be for a while…Odin knows that they need to be alone…It's only been a few days since…" she suddenly trailed off and Zenna, upon seeing the tears welling up in Valka's eyes, knew exactly what was going on. Valka quickly excused herself and left. But, as she watched her leave, Zenna could see the slightest shake in Valka's steps as she walked away. And, just like that, the dulled grief Zenna had been trying to push back for the past few days made its presence known once more.

 **Stoick was dead…**

Breakfast passed by quietly in the Fiersome household as Edgar and Henna had to leave in order to supervise repairs being made in the village. Zenna merely picked at her food as her parents excused themselves. After breakfast, Zenna and Stryka headed out. Already, Vikings were rushing to and fro, doing all sorts of chores. Some were working together with their dragons to melt the ice, others were rebuilding houses, and some more Vikings were heading to the Great Hall. Curious, Zenna followed them and she saw them gathered around Gobber and Spitelout.

"This is Hiccup's idea. Let's not disappoint our Chief." Gobber told the assembled group.

"Aye, Gobber, we know. But…don't you think we ought to check in on Hiccup in case he's changed his mind?" Spitelout asked him.

"Changed his mind about what?" Zenna asked loudly, unable to contain herself. The assembled group turned around to see her standing there, next to Stryka, with her arms folded across her chest. "We're planning to build a statue here in Stoick's honor," Mulch informed her. "It'll overlook the entire village, right next to the Great Hall!" Bucket added. A feeling of heavy guilt settled itself in Zenna's gut as she nodded approvingly. "I see…that… _is_ a grand idea…Only Hiccup can come up with something like that…" she mumbled, feeling worse. Gobber smiled widely, although his smile didn't quite meet his eyes, and nodded before asking, "If it's not too much trouble, Zen, do you mind looking for Hiccup and asking for his permission? We can't start the project without his approval." To which, Zenna gave him a thumbs-up.

Stryka warbled and padded behind Zenna as she walked through the village, the sounds of Vikings and dragons working filling the morning air. As cheerful the Berkians were, Zenna could feel it: the veiled grief that hung over everyone as they worked. They had not been given the chance or the time to properly mourn the loss of their beloved Chief. Zenna, herself, hadn't been able to grieve the death of Stoick because she was always so busy. She had to help with the repairs, keep Hiccup from fully going under _(he'd already begun showing the signs of depression just hours after he and Toothless triumphed over Drago Bludvist and his Dark Bewilderbeast)_ , care for those who'd been injured in the fight, oversee the new arrivals of dragons from Valka's Dragon Sanctuary…and do some catching up with her childhood sweetheart now turned boyfriend.

"Skullcrusher? Skull? Crush? Crusher? Where are you?"

' _Speak of the devil, here he comes now…'_ Zenna thought as Eret, Son of Eret, came through the village plaza, hollering the name of Stoick's Rumblehorn over and over again until someone told him to shut up. "Eret!" Zenna called out, catching the former dragon trapper's attention. Eret saw his girlfriend and breathed out a sigh of relief. "Zen, thank Thor…the other Riders are busy and I don't want to bother them. Skullcrusher's missing," Eret said worriedly. "Holy Shields…" Zenna murmured before remembering that Hiccup and Toothless were missing as well.

Suddenly, she knew where the two dragons and one Chief were.

"Eret, I think I know where Skullcrusher might be. But you can't come with me. Stryka and I have to go look for him on our own," Zenna instructed Eret, who raised an eyebrow. "You sure? What if you two need help?" he asked uncertainly. "No, we'll be fine. Just go and help out in the repairs. I assure you that Skullcrusher will be found today. Love you," Zenna said quickly, pecking Eret on the cheek, and ran off. Stryka glanced at Eret, who looked a bit dazed from the cheek kiss, before shrugging her wings and running after her best friend. Eret stood there, dumbstruck, for a few seconds before shaking his head.

"Right…" the former dragon trapper muttered before heading off to find people he could help.

* * *

Zenna and Stryka made their way over to the Cove. It was that one special place where they, Hiccup, and Toothless would go to whenever either of the four of them wanted to be alone. If Hiccup and Toothless had left suddenly, they most likely wanted to be alone. And the Cove was their go to place.

When they got there, Zenna and Stryka were both relieved to see Toothless curled around Hiccup, the latter sitting on the grass with his knees drawn up to his chest, and Skullcrusher flopped down next to them, looking miserable.

Stryka cooed worriedly to Zenna, who sighed and slowly climbed down the rocks surrounding the Cove with her. Skullcrusher looked up, saw them, before dropping his head back down on the grass with a low moan. Hiccup then brought his face up to see Zenna looking at him with a sad smile while Toothless warbled softly and nuzzled Stryka, who curled up around Zenna as she sat down next to Hiccup. Skullcrusher plodded over to Zenna and dropped at her feet with another low moan. "I know…I know…" the one-eyed Dragon Doctor murmured, petting Skullcrusher soothingly, before gently making Hiccup place his head on her shoulder.

Then, after days of keeping all the pain in for the sake of his people, Hiccup broke, wailing into Zenna's shoulder, as Toothless, Stryka, and Skullcrusher let out low moans of mourning. Zenna comfortingly wrapped her arms around Hiccup as he cried his heart out, letting her own tears fall.

Hiccup sobbed uncontrollably for almost ten minutes and, then, managed to hiccup out, "I m-m-m-miss h-h-him…"

"I miss him, too…" Zenna whispered, her voice tight with tears. "I-I w-w-wish I h-hadn't been so f-f-foolish…I-I wish I had l-l-listened to hi-him…I-I-I… _I want my Dad back_ …" Hiccup whimpered before breaking down in tears again. Zenna let out a shaky breath and embraced Hiccup tightly, feeling his whole body convulse violently with every sob. "I don't know if I can do this, Zen…I'm scared…What if I can't lead…? What if I'm going to be a useless Chief…? I don't want to disappoint Dad, but…I just don't know…" Hiccup whispered brokenly. Zenna suddenly let go of him and Hiccup could see the aghast look on his surrogate sister's face.

"That is bullshit, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III!"

Toothless, Stryka, and Skullcrusher looked at each other in surprise while Hiccup looked mildly shocked. Never had he heard Zenna let out such swears like that.

"You are not, nor will you ever be, a useless Chief! All the years I've known you, Hicc, you've been the best leader in the entire world to me! I told you already before, remember?! Your Dad told me that you don't need to doubt yourself because you've proven to him and to all of us that you're a better Viking than him! He even said, and I quote him directly, that you will be ' _the greatest Chief Berk has ever known_.' Your father believed in you, we all believe in you, so don't you ever call yourself a useless Chief! You didn't fail your father, Hiccup! _You_ didn't fail to save his life!"

Zenna suddenly stopped in ranting, her tough façade crumbling, and realized what she had just let slip. Hiccup looked at her, shock evident in his emerald green orbs, and something in his brain clicked.

"You still blame yourself for my father's death?"

At Hiccup's question, Zenna broke down in tears. She buried her face in her hands and would have fallen sideways if Hiccup hadn't supported her.

"All my years of training…everything I had learned…CPR…rescue breathing…everything I had learned as a student…I had saved several lives before in my travels, but one life…the one life I had failed to save…I couldn't save your father's life, Hiccup…I will never be able to forgive myself or live this down…I failed your Dad, I failed you, and I failed all of Berk…If anyone's useless here, it's me…" Zenna whimpered.

It was Hiccup's turn, now, to hug Zenna and they mourned together. But Hiccup knew better than to let Zenna blame herself for his father's death. Besides, they all knew that it had been Drago who had truly murdered Stoick the Vast Haddock. They both knew, deep down, that they weren't the ones at fault.

"You're not useless, Zenna. You never failed anyone…nor will you ever fail me…" Hiccup whispered as Skullcrusher gently nuzzled the weeping Dragon Doctor. "Skullcrusher…I know…You miss Dad…But…don't worry…Eret's going to take good care of you. In return, you be loyal to him, okay, buddy?" the young Chief asked softly. Skullcrusher nodded and softly growled. Zenna soon stopped crying and faced Hiccup, her face streaked with tears. "Zen…let's go home, okay?" Hiccup asked softly. "Okay…" Zenna said softly, Toothless, Stryka, and Skullcrusher offering to fly them back to the village.

Hiccup approved the statue, Eret was reunited with Skullcrusher, and Zenna, well, began the healing process with Hiccup.

It would take time but they would do it.

They will mourn…

They will move on…

They will heal…

 _Together…_

* * *

 **Read and review! Those 2 things make me very happy!**

 **-GuardianDragon98**


	32. Serenading the Newlyweds

**Sudden inspiration for a song fic! This takes place after Eret and Zenna's wedding but Zenna isn't pregnant yet in this one-shot. Enjoy!**

 **NOTE: I DO NOT OWN HTTYD! I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE LYRICS TO THE SONG "Something I Need" BY OneRepublic. IN SHORT, I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

 **Serenading the Newlyweds**

"Why did you talk me into this?" Eret groaned as he watched the Twins pull off their slapstick comedy act from behind the tapestries, the mischievous Thorston duo forgetting the joke part of their act and were, now, merely slapping each other senseless. Zenna giggled and tuned her lute. "We _all_ decided to do special performances for Hiccup and Astrid on their wedding day, Eret. You, Snotlout, Heather, Ruff, Tuff, Olga, and I all agreed to this last week, remember?" she reminded him.

Eret awkwardly shuffled his feet. "I know, but…I've never performed in front of a crowd before…much less _sung_. I mean, what if I sound horrible?" the former dragon trapper mumbled nervously. Zenna gently kissed his cheek. "You won't sound horrible, Eret. I've heard you sing enough times to know that you have a talent for singing. Come on, I think the Twins are just about done…" the Dragon Doctor murmured as the Twins finally knocked each other out, prompting Gobber and Spitelout to come up the stage to get them. The acts following the Twins' were rather impressive. Heather and Snotlout did a reenactment of the many times Astrid punched Hiccup, the crowd laughing while Hiccup and Astrid merely blushed, while Olga and Fishlegs recited a romantic poem that sent the audience either gushing or rolling their eyes at the cheesiness.

Finally, came Eret and Zenna's act.

"We dedicate this song to the newlyweds, Chief Hiccup Haddock and Chieftess Astrid _Hofferson-Haddock_ ," Zenna grinned, curtsying to the couple seated at the front. Eret smiled and added, "If you two want to dance, go for it." And tapped on the small wooden box he had with him to start the beat as Zenna strummed her lute.

 **Zenna**

 _I had a dream the other night_

 _About how we only get one life_

 _Woke me up right after two_

 _I stayed awake and stared at you_

 _So I wouldn't loose my mind_

Hiccup and Astrid both smiled, knowing that Zenna had a really good voice, before their mouths _(along with everyone else's)_ slightly dropped open when Eret took over.

 **Eret**

 _And I had the week that came from hell_

 _And yes I know that you could tell_

 _But you're like the net under the ledge_

 _When I go flying off the edge_

 _You go flying off as well_

"I didn't know Eret could sing…" Heather murmured in amazement. "You've known him since you were both kids. How could you have _not_ known?" Snotlout asked her, amazed himself. "Well…I've never even heard him sing…" Heather shrugged. Even Edgar and Henna, Zenna's parents, were surprised to hear their son-in-law sing. Zenna and Eret looked at the audience and smiled before singing together.

 **Zenna and Eret**

 _And if you only die once_

 _I wanna die with…_

 _You got something I need_

 _In this world full of people, there's one killing me_

 _And if we only die once,_

 _I wanna die with you_

 _You got something I need_

 _In this world full of people, there's one killing me_

 _And if we only die once_

 _I wanna die with you_

Elias II Stoick Fiersome, Zenna's three-year-old brother, grinned and began to bob his head up and down to the song while Hiccup and Astrid both remembered Eret's suggestion and got on their feet to dance. Eret noticed that they weren't the only ones getting up to dance. Everyone loved the song and decided to let go of all of his anxieties over performing and sang his heart out along with Zenna.

 **Eret**

 _Last night I think I drank too much, yeah_

 _Call it our temporary crunch_

 **Zenna**

 _With broken words I've tried to say it_

 _Honey don't you be afraid_

 _If we got nothing, we got us,_

Hiccup gave Astrid a graceful twirl as the couple on stage sang their duet.

 **Zenna and Eret**

 _And if you only die once_

 _I wanna die with…_

 _You got something I need_

 _In this world full of people, there's one killing me_

 _And if we only die once_

 _I wanna die with you_

 _You got something I need_

 _In this world full of people, there's one killing me_

 _And if we only die once_

 _I wanna die with you_

Without realizing it, Eret and Zenna found themselves dancing along with everyone else as they sang. The song, a little something they had come up with when they were kids, was very special to them and seeing everyone dancing to it…it was amazing.

 **Zenna and Eret**

 _I know that we're not the same_

 _But I'm so damn glad that we made it to this time,_

 _this time, around, yeah_

 _You got something I need_

 _Yeah in this world full of people, there's one killing me_

 _And if we only die once,_

 _I wanna die with you_

 _You yeah_

 _You got something I need_

 _In this world full of people, there's one killing me_

 _And if we only die once_

 _I wanna die with you_

 _You got something I need_

 _In this world full of people, there's one killing me_

 _And if we only die once_

 _I wanna die with you_

 _If we only die once_

 _I wanna die_

Eret sang the last two lines as he smiled lovingly at his wife.

 **Eret**

 _If we only live once_

 _I wanna live with you_

It was needless to say that the wedding reception of Hiccup and Astrid was one to remember.

* * *

 **Sorry if this was short. As for sachsm082's suggestion, sorry but I can't take it. I already have other ideas. In the meantime, read and review!**

 **-GuardianDragon98**


	33. Never Tickle A Sleeping Dragon Doctor

**Another chapter, yay! This might seem a bit short, but…I've been longing to do something like this…**

 **This is…a one-shot dedicated to how you should never anger Zenna Arrowhead Fiersome-Lothbrok!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Never Tickle A Sleeping Dragon Doctor**

When a woman gets pregnant, nothing can be more terrifying than the mood swings. Oh, sure, the cravings for unusual food combinations and other things are one of the challenges. However, in all honesty, the erratic mood swings are the worst…

And if your wife happens to be one of the fiercest warriors from both the South and Berk, one half of the two original Dragon Trainers/Dragon Riders, the Dragon Doctor, the One-Eyed Valkyrie, _and_ the most powerful Elemental ever…well…you get the picture.

My name is Eret Aiden Lothbrok AKA Eret, Son of Eret, and this is the story of how I learned the hard way…to never tickle a sleeping Dragon Doctor.

* * *

It was another glorious morning on the island of Berk and never could I have thought that anything could ruin it.

I went out for an early morning flight with Skullcrusher, made breakfast for my lovely seven months pregnant wife _(whom had been in such a cheerful mood before…the incident)_ , sparred with Hiccup and his wife, Astrid, helped Gobber out in the Dragon Armory, beat Snotlout in arm wrestling, stopped the Twins from blowing stuff up, studied the Book of Dragons with Fishlegs, sparred with Heather, and played with adorable little El, Zenna's little brother.

And, yes, I did all of that before lunch.

But I should have known that the good day couldn't possibly last. Shortly after lunch, Zenna was tired and went upstairs to take a nap. I kept myself busy by feeding our dragons and patrolling the island on Skullcrusher until afternoon rolled by. When I got back to the house, Zenna was still asleep. Thinking that it wouldn't be too healthy for her to sleep the entire day, I went over to our bed and tried to wake her up. "Zenna, time to get up…" I murmured softly, a smile on my face, and she lightly shifted in her sleep. "Mmmmggghhh…go 'way…" Zenna mumbled in a sleepy tone. "Nah, I think I'd rather stay here," I chuckled, leaning down to lightly kiss her cheek. "Quit bothering me…" Zenna grunted in a slightly annoyed tone.

If only I'd known better than to ignore the telltale signs of an angry wife, then, I would have saved myself from a world of hurt. I kept trying to wake Zenna up and, each time, she would tell me to leave her alone…and she would get angrier. Finally, I went too far and said, "Okay, if you're not going to wake… _the Tickle Monster's gonna get 'ya!_ " and started tickling my wife's stomach and sides!

The next thing I knew, Zenna's fist connected with my face, a vine picked me up and tossed me out of the window…then the whole world went black.

* * *

When I came to, I was in Gothi's hut and she was looking at me with a deadpan expression on her face. "Gothi…? What am I doing here…?" I asked, feeling woozy, before Hiccup's face came into my view. "Hey, Eret, you sure gave all of us a scare earlier," he told me with a slight grin. "What happened?" I questioned him. "You just dropped out of the sky at the Academy while we were having a training session. We were lucky to catch you before you hit the ground or you would have been killed. You've been out cold the whole afternoon," Hiccup told me. I sat up, groaning, and realized that I was bandaged from head-to-toe. Hiccup and the gang were all gathered around my bed, looking pretty relieved to see me awake.

"Zenna did this to you?" Fishlegs raised an eyebrow at me.

"Dude, you gotta tell us how you irritated Zenna so bad!" Tuffnut laughed happily.

"We wanna be airborne, too!" Ruffnut grinned.

"Are you okay, Eret?" Astrid asked.

"Dropping out of the sky all of a sudden…" Heather shook her head.

"That was quite an entrance," Snotlout snickered.

Before I could say anything, Zenna came into Gothi's hut and, upon seeing me, burst into tears. "Holy Shields, Eret, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to go all crazy on you like that! I'm so sorry!" she wailed, her Elementals slightly going out of control. "It's okay, love…I've had worse…" I tried to shrug, wincing as I did so, before Zenna suddenly slapped me in the face! "Don't you ever scare me like that again, you hear me, mister?!" she shrieked at me, looking just as angry as she had been earlier.

Gothi and the other Riders backed away slowly while I tried to scoot away from Zenna before she slapped me again. The mood swings, apparently, were still going strong. The next thing I knew, Zenna was hugging me and apologizing to me again.

"Mood swings?" Hiccup asked me while Zenna hugged me. Looking over Zenna's shoulder, I nodded. "I'm sorry I pestered you earlier, Zen…" I murmured to my wife. Zenna merely sighed into my shoulder before falling asleep.

Needless to say, I learned to never annoy my pregnant wife when she was having mood swings…something that Hiccup, Snotlout, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs also learned when their own wives became pregnant.

* * *

 **Read and review. These two things make me very happy :)**

 **-GuardianDragon98**


	34. The Various Kinds of Love

**In celebration of Valentine's Day, I give you this sweet little one-shot! Enjoy :)**

 **PS: This one-shot was inspired by Naruto-junky's Harry Potter one-shot, "The Four Loves". Thanks for inspiring me, Naruto-junky!**

 **NOTE: I DO NOT OWN HTTYD.**

* * *

 **The Various Kinds of Love**

 _ **1\. Friendship**_

"CANNONBALL!" Elias Fiersome whooped as he jumped into the lake, his fellow Wolf Pack Army trainees cheering as he surfaced. Suddenly Heather shrieked, "Eli, your shorts!" and pointed to a pair of black wool shorts floating on the surface of the water!

All the kids burst out laughing while a furiously blushing Elias yelped, keeping his hands underwater to cover his privates, and frantically splashed about to recover his shorts. Arvid, Calder, and a bunch of the other trainees thought it would be a great joke to grab the Fiersome boy's shorts and toss it about in a game of Keep Away and laughed while Elias furiously tried to grab them in midair.

Heather, Brunhilde, and the other girls merely looked on in amusement as the boys goofed off while a certain couple of young ones clambered onto the rocks surrounding the lake to soak up the sun. "Eret, can you tell Arvid and the others to quit embarrassing Eli?" Eight-year-old Zenna giggled, brushing her soppy black bangs out of her brilliant violet eyes. "Eh, maybe later, Zen, this looks too funny to break up," 13-year-old Eret chuckled. Zenna merely laughed and watched as her older brother tried to steal his shorts _(and what was left of his dignity)_ back from the boys while her gal pals laughed.

Yeah, she was definitely going to miss hanging out with her pack when she and Eli moved to Berk later on in the early winter...

* * *

 _ **2\. Affection**_

Stryka and Toothless wore gummy smiles as they hung upside down from the trees, making Hiccup and Zenna both laugh. The two best human friends had had a bad day that compromised of enduring the teasing from Snotlout, other mean kids, and handling the pressure of keeping their two best dragon friends a secret so, upon seeing their two Riders frowning faces earlier, the two Night Furies decided to cheer them up with their antics.

"You were right, Hicc. It's so much easier to hug them like this," Zenna smiled and hugged Stryka's head. Hiccup smiled and hugged Toothless' head as well. "Thanks, Bud. You and Stryka always know how to make us feel better," he said before going, "Aaaaaggghhh!" as Toothless gave him a big, slobbery, affectionate lick!

Stryka and Zenna both couldn t keep themselves from shaking with laughter as Toothless tried to clean Hiccup again, getting even more drool on him. "Toothless, this doesn't wash out!" the auburn-headed teen complained.

* * *

 _ **3\. Passionate Love**_

Zenna felt her whole body shudder with pleasure as Eret gently wrapped his strong arms around her and kissed every bit of exposed flesh he could find. She smiled like a sly vixen and slightly shifted her body so the sheet covering her naked form dropped a bit to expose one of her breasts. She could feel the effects of her act against her thigh and closed her eye, feeling Eret s warm fingertips lightly dancing against her cleavage, and moaned as her husband lightly stroked a finger against her exposed nipple.

Zenna felt her already warm body heat up even more and the events that had happened earlier in the bedroom replayed in her head. Zenna, then, opened her eye to gaze into Eret's soulful brown orbs. "Round two?" she whispered seductively. "Only if you're up for it, love," Eret chuckled softly, capturing her lips in his. _'Oh, you know_ _I'm always up for it,'_ Zenna thought as she and Eret made love again that night.

* * *

 ** _4\. Unconditional Love_**

The three of them were, without a doubt, absolutely perfect.

Two perfect, handsome little gentlemen and one perfect, sweet, little princess.

As they rocked their two-year-old sons, Jason Tadashi and Hiro, and their newborn baby daughter, Gyda Lagertha, to sleep, Zenna and Eret both felt their hearts fill to the brim with love. Oh, they had already experienced this kind of love when their sons were born, all right. But, upon Gyda _(or GyLa as the boys now called her)_ being born, the love they had felt had all but multiplied a hundredfold. They still had a lot of time left to teach them stuff and they were going to cherish every single second.

They were going to teach them how to befriend dragons, ride them, how to fight and defend Berk and each other and they were going to love them forever and ever and ever and would protect them with their lives no matter what. Back then, the center of their world had been each other, their dragons, and their friends. When their kids came into the world, things changed. While Stryka, Skullcrusher, Hiccup, Astrid, and all their friends still occupied an important place in both of their hearts, Jason Tadashi, Hiro, and Gyda Lagertha had taken front and center the minute they'd each been born.

Zenna smiled as she gently kissed each of her kids on their foreheads while softly humming a sweet lullaby. She was cradling Jason Tadashi and Hiro, her two-year-old boys and total lookalikes of her husband, while Eret had little GyLa, their newborn baby girl who pretty much looked like a miniature Zenna, in his arms. She could already tell that GyLa was going to be Daddy's Little Angel just by looking at Eret. But, favorites aside, they loved their children fully and unconditionally...

Now _that_ kind of love...that was the one kind of love Zenna and Eret would forever cherish the most.

* * *

 **Happy Valentine's Day, everybody! Love you all!**

 **-GuardianDragon98**


	35. Special Little Girls

**Long time, no see, Dragonites! Sorry I haven't been active as of late. College has now introduced me to a new challenge and it's been taking up most of my time.**

 **What is this new challenge, you ask?**

 **Two words...RESEARCH PAPERS.**

 **And to my guest reviewer, sachsm sorry, but I can't take suggestions right now. I'm rather busy. So sorry!**

 **A quick update before I have to go off the writing radar again. Enjoy! PS: This is a mother-daughter one-shot. Prepare for the feels!**

 **NOTE: I DO NOT OWN HTTYD!**

* * *

 **Special Little Girls**

 _ **The South (30 years ago)**_

Five-year-old Zenna Arrowhead Fiersome was bouncing in her seat by the time Miss Ingrid called her up to the front of the class. Today, everyone was going to show pictures they had drawn of their mothers and fathers for Parents Day and talk about them. And, now, it was her turn. Eagerly trotting to the front of the class, Zenna took a deep breath and unfolded the large sheet of parchment where she had drawn her masterpiece.

"Oooohhh!" "Ahhhh!"

Miss Ingrid smiled as her class looked at the wonderful drawing Zenna made. In the drawing, a man with black hair and blue eyes and a woman with black hair and brown eyes were hugging a little boy with blue eyes and a little girl with violet eyes. Zenna then proceeded to talk about her Mom and Dad.

"This is my Mom and my Dad. My Mom's name is Henna Idun Fiersome. My Dad's name is Edgar Fiersome. They're the best parents in the whole, wide world. My Mom's a really great healer, she makes all the sick people better. And my Dad's a warrior who is really good at sword fighting and archery and is always ready to protect me, my brother Eli, Mom, and all of the South. My Mom's a warrior, too. She can wield a sword, an axe, or a mace like an expert. But, for me, they're the best when it comes to being parents to me and Eli. They're always there to teach us, play with us, tell us stories, and tuck us in every night, _and_ they give the best hugs ever. What I really love about my Mom and Dad, aside from all these things...is that they are always supportive of my brother and I. They're the best parents ever!" Zenna concluded her little speech and bowed while the rest of the class clapped.

But one of them, a big girl with chestnut brown hair and watery blue eyes named Brenda, scowled and some other girls copied her.

When class let out for the day, Brenda and her cronies went over to Zenna. "Let me see that," she said gruffly and seized Zenna's drawing. The little girl voiced no complaint but thought that Brenda had been rather rude. Brenda looked at the drawing of Zenna's family and, after a minute, laughed along with the other girls. "These two can't be your parents. You're adopted!" Brenda laughed meanly. Zenna crinkled her brow in confusion. "What's _'adopted'_?" she asked, confused, making Brenda laugh again. "It means that you're not really their daughter. You have different parents," one of Brenda's friends teased her.

Zenna looked even more confused. She'd known her parents all her life and her Mom and Dad, when introducing her to their friends, always called her "Our daughter" or, often in her Dad's case, "My precious little gemstone" and knew that they were her parents because they called her that.

Why was Brenda telling her otherwise?

"I don't have different parents. I only have one Mom and one Dad. I can't have another," Zenna told Brenda, but she smiled meanly at her as she produced a charcoal pencil from her bag. "Look real closely at your drawing. Your Mom has _blue_ eyes. Your Dad has _brown_ eyes. And your brother has _blue_ eyes. What color are _yours_?" she asked, pointing to Zenna's drawings of her Mom, her Dad, her big brother, and, finally, jabbing a finger at her drawing of herself. "Violet..." Zenna mumbled timidly. "Exactly. If you were _really_ your parents daughter, you'd either have blue eyes or brown eyes. But, since you don't then, that means you're not their daughter and you have different parents!" Brenda sneered before, to Zenna's horror, ruined her drawing by rubbing her charcoal pencil over the little violet-eyed girl in it, effectively erasing her from the family drawing! "No! I spent a whole night making that! I was going to give it to my Mom and Dad!" Zenna howled, making a grab for the sheet of parchment. But Brenda, her gang of mean girls cheering her on, held it out of her reach. "Well, where are they? Did they die? Did they give you up and send you to another Mom and Dad? I bet they did because you are a _freak_! You're adopted and a freak!" Brenda shouted and shoved Zenna before chanting, "Zenna's freaky adopted! Zenna's freaky adopted!" her band of bullies joining her as they walked away. Brenda made sure to drop Zenna's drawing on the ground and stomp on it really hard as she left.

Once the bullies were gone, Zenna went to retrieve her drawing. Tears welled up in her violet eyes as she saw the large charcoal black smudge that used to be her in the drawing and she pressed her lips tightly together so she wouldn't be able to cry. Miserable, Zenna trudged back to her house where her mother was waiting. "Hello, Zenna, love. How was today's lesson?" Henna asked with a warm and loving smile as her dear daughter entered the house. Quickly, Zenna hid her face using her drawing while making sure to show only the blank side of it and mumbled, "Okay..."

Henna's smile faltered as her sharp ears noticed the muffled sound of tears being stifled. "Sweetheart, what is it?" she asked worriedly. Zenna didn't say anything for a long while before finally spitting it out.

"Am I adopted?"

Stunned, Henna dropped the cooking ladle she had been using to stir the soup. "Adopted? Now, Zenna, where did you get that idea?" she asked in a slightly humored tone. Zenna, her face still covered by her ruined art, shrugged. Frowning, Henna went over to her little girl, knelt down, and gently took the drawing away from her. Zenna tried to keep her hands on it, but her mother gave a firm tug and she knew that she needed to let her see it. Henna took the drawing and looked at it closely. She smiled at the drawings of her, Edgar, and Elias, but frowned upon seeing the black smudge and dust dirtying the parchment. Seeing her mother's face as she looked at her work was too much for Zenna and she burst into tears. "Zenna, love, what's wrong?" Henna asked, now genuinely afraid that something had happened to her sweet daughter, and gently scooped Zenna into her arms. Through her hiccupping sobs, Zenna fessed up.

"I w-w-wanted to give you and Dad my d-d-drawing after school...B-b-but B-Brenda took it after class...Sh-she said th-that you and Dad aren't my p-p-parents b-b-because...b-be-because my eyes aren't the same color as y-y-yours or D-d-dad's...B-Brenda said that I was g-g-given up and s-s-sent to you and Dad bec-because... _I'm_ _a f-f-f-freak!_ " the little Fiersome girl whimpered, snot dripping down her nose, as big fat tears ran down her reddened cheeks.

Henna embraced her daughter, gently rubbing circles on her back and stood up so she could set her on a chair. "Oh, that mean Brenda is going to be in so much trouble when I have a chat with her. As for her saying that you're adopted...Zenna, love, you are my precious daughter. Why would you say you're adopted because of your beautiful eyes?" she asked softly. Sniffling, Zenna looked down at her knees. "Well I don't have brown eyes like you or blue eyes like Dad...Eli has blue eyes like Dad so he _is_ your son and Dad's son. I should have eyes that are brown or blue like yours or Dad's, but I don't..." she said quietly. Henna smiled gently at her and took out a small handkerchief to gently wipe her dear little girl's tears away. "Well, then, sweetheart. I will be completely honest with you..." she began. Zenna looked at her mother apprehensively. Was she going to tell her that she was adopted after all?

"I went through six and a half months, filled with weird cravings, countless incidences of throwing up, crankiness, and several attempts to strangle your father when my tummy all but swelled into the size of a giant melon, before I had you. As a challenge it was to carry you around for such a long time...it had been all worth it when your father and I heard your first cry when you came into the world...and even more so when we saw you open your eyes for the first time..." Henna said softly and gave her daughter a loving smile. Zenna sniffed and felt something lift off her chest, making her feel a bit better. But, then, she looked down, her bangs covering her eyes. Okay, she wasn't adopted, that was a relief. But she was still a freak because she didn't have the same eyes as either of her parents. Henna immediately sensed that her daughter was still troubled because of her eyes and gently tapped her thumb against the underside of Zenna's chin so she would look up at her. "Do you want to know why your eyes are a different color from your father, Elias, and I, love?" she asked softly. Zenna nodded, no longer crying.

Henna smiled and gently kissed her forehead. "They're different because you're _special_ , sweetheart. When I found out that your father and I were going to have another baby, we were so happy. We knew that our baby was going to be _very, very, very special (As she said this, Henna playfully tickled Zenna s tummy to make her giggle)_. And the gods thought so, too. The reason why you have violet eyes, Zenna, is because the gods thought it to be fit that you have special-colored eyes to match your whole special you. They knew, even before your father and I did, that you are going to grow up to be a very special person so they decided to bless you with such unique eyes. You're special, Zenna, love. The most special of them all," she said with great love and affection. Zenna smiled and shyly asked, "Really, Mom?"

"Oh, most definitely! Now, then, let's have lunch. I made your favorite," Henna smiled. "Yay!" Zenna let out a small cheer before looking at the drawing that Brenda had ruined. "I'll make you and Dad an even better one, Mom. And it's going to be a really special drawing. It'll be a masterpiece!" she chirped as she helped her mother set the table. "I'm sure it will be, love, I'm sure it will be," Henna told her, smiling. "I love you, Mom," Zenna smiled, hugging her mother. "And I love you, Zenna...my sweet, special little Zenna..." Henna smiled, hugging her little girl back.

 ** _Berk (30 years later)_**

Gyda Lagertha GyLa Fiersome-Lothbrok covered her ears as a group of mean kids in the village surrounded her in a circle. Her eyes, her left eye a deep violet and right eye a dark brown, were welling up with tears as the kids chanted, _"Freaky eyes! Freaky eyes! GyLa has freaky eyes!"_

Eret and Zenna's youngest daughter had been just passing through a cabbage field on her way home from healer lessons with Gothi when she had been cornered by some of the local village brats.

Pressing her hands harder to the sides of her head, GyLa tried to get out of the circle only to get shoved back. "You're a freak! _A freak!_ " one of the children, a boy with dirty brown hair, spat at her. "I'm not a freak!" GyLa protested, hiccupping on her tears. "Ooh, look! The freak's crying!" a girl with stringy blonde hair sneered. "Freak! Freak! Freak! Freak!" the brats jeered at her. GyLa bit her lip to keep herself from crying, but couldn't stop her tears from flowing. She just wanted to disappear...

"Hey! What's going on here?! Are you picking on our sister?!"

"Leave GyLa alone!"

Jason Tadashi and Hiro Fiersome-Lothbrok, GyLa's seven year-old big brothers, came to their little sister's rescue. All at once, the bullies scattered and left GyLa sniveling. "GyLa, are you okay?" Jason Tadashi (AKA JT) asked worriedly. GyLa just looked down, unable to meet her brothers 'gaze. "GyLa? Come on, sis , talk to us..." Hiro implored her.

GyLa merely stayed silent. She'd been ridiculed lots of times before and her brothers had always been there to help when she needed it. But, sometimes, she wished she could handle it by herself. She hated making her brothers always do the protecting.

 _Why did she have to be such a freak?_

Unable to take it anymore, GyLa turned around and ran off!

"GyLa! Wait!"

"GyLa, where are you going?!"

Hiro and JT tried to run after their little sister but lost her when they got to the village plaza. The two boys looked at each other worriedly. Their father was out on a patrol with the Chief and the other Dragon Riders while all of their friends were busy with their own thing...

Then, they remembered...

" _Mom/Mum_ ,"

* * *

GyLa, meanwhile, had hightailed it to the Cove. It was where she, her brothers, Uncle El, and Uncle Hiccup's kids, Stoick and Audrey, always went to whenever they wanted to be alone, play together, and just hang out. The Cove was also where her family often had picnics with Skullcrusher and Stryka. Right now, she was here to mope. She looked at her reflection in the Cove's pond. Her strange eyes stared back at her. Honestly, GyLa had no idea why she was born with eyes that were two different colors. It was bad enough she'd been born premature and was a lot smaller than her friends, she had to be born with differently-colored eyes! The kids' jeers echoed in her brain, driving GyLa nuts until she finally swatted her reflection and buried her face in her arms and cried.

Suddenly, she heard the sound of flapping dragon wings and stopped crying long enough to look up and see Stryka land next to her. "Thanks, girl. I can take care of it from here. You go do your Alpha duties now," Zenna smiled at her draconian sister, who warbled and took to the skies. "Hi, Mama..." GyLa said quietly, drying her eyes. "Hey, baby..." Zenna smiled gently and sat next to her daughter. "Did JT and Hiro tell you about...?" GyLa asked timidly. Zenna nodded. "Luckily your father's away on patrol. He would have hunted those brats down if your brothers hadn't come to me instead. Remember the last time he saw someone pick on you?" she asked with a slight smile. GyLa managed to smile back a little. "Yeah...I remember. Papa was so mad that he had Skullcrusher blow fireballs at those bullies..." she replied, recalling how furious her father had been when someone had teased her. "He kind of embarrassed me to be honest..." GyLa mumbled, blushing. "Well, that's your father for you, GyLa. He's protective, but you know why, right?" Zenna smiled at her. Nodding, GyLa cast her gaze to the two reflections in the water.

For as long as she could remember, with the exception of her eyes, GyLa was often told that she was a dead ringer for her mother. Same nose, ears, face shape, and even down to how she clenched her jaw and a small crease appeared right above her right eyebrow whenever she was troubled. GyLa was a miniature version of Zenna the same way JT and Hiro were miniature versions of Eret. And, no doubt about it, GyLa was Eret's precious little girl and, whenever she was bullied or teased, Eret was, if not usually, the one who reacted first. Put JT and Hiro with their father and GyLa essentially had her own trio of bodyguards.

"Mama, am I a freak?" GyLa suddenly asked. Zenna blinked her one violet eye at her. "Of course not, GyLa. Why would you say such a thing? Did those bullies call you a freak? Oh, I'd like to see them call you a freak again when I set Stryka and Medic on them," she said, smirking mischievously. "Mama!" GyLa cried out, not wanting to be embarrassed any further, and buried her face in her hands. "Kidding!" Zenna lightly laughed and gently pried her daughter's hands away from her face. "You know why they call me a freak, Mama! It's because of my eyes! JT has _your_ eyes! Hiro has _Papa's_ eyes! I don't have your eyes or Papa's eyes! I...!" GyLa managed to exclaim before Zenna softly said, "You have both." Making her stop mid rant. "Yeah...I have both..." the young girl mumbled. "What's so freakish about that? At least you still have both eyes...and you weren't told that you were adopted," Zenna looked at her with a slightly saddened smile.

"Huh?" GyLa raised her right eyebrow and cocked her head to the side. "I experienced the same thing when I was your age, sweetheart. Did your Aunt Heather ever tell you that your Auntie Brenda used to be my worst enemy?" Zenna asked with a smile. "Auntie Brenda? _No_!" GyLa gasped in shock. "Oh, yes. Auntie Brenda used to make fun of me mercilessly. One time she told me that I was adopted because I didn't have the same eye color as your Grandma or your Grandpa. She even ruined a drawing I made for them when I was little and beat me up!" Zenna recounted the times Brenda, her former bully turned friend, used to torment her and GyLa listened, her eyes widening with every tale. When Zenna finished telling her that she and Brenda were now good friends, GyLa took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Holy Shields...I didn't know Auntie Brenda used to be such a meanie..." she murmured. Zenna laughed and gently pulled her daughter into her lap. GyLa smiled and snuggled into her, making Zenna smile. She couldn't help but notice how she and her daughter were so much alike. They'd both been born premature, had physical features that made them stand out, and were both gifted in the art of healing. And they'd had their fair share of teasing, that's for sure...

"You know, growing up, I had a bit of a hard time fitting in. My eyes set me apart from the rest of my family and some people back then even thought that I really was adopted. And, then, I lost my right eye...I had to endure some more teasing about going blind early. Then, there was the big Elemental thing. You're not alone in this, GyLa, I can assure you," Zenna said softly, gently running her hands through GyLa's short black hair. GyLa nodded and looked at her mother inquisitively. "Did...did Uncle Eli ever save you from bullies?" she asked, hoping she wouldn't upset her mother. She and her brothers knew that their Mama missed her big brother, their Uncle Elias I, and often wished that they could have met him. They didn't talk about their deceased Uncle Eli too much, though, because they knew it sometimes made their parents and Uncles El and Hiccup sad. Zenna smiled softly as she nodded. "Next to your Papa, your Uncle Eli was my hero. He was the second person to ever tell me that it was okay to be different, a little weird even. We, along with your Uncle Hiccup, called ourselves ' _The Three Weirdos_ ' when we were kids," she said gently. "Second? Who was the first?" GyLa asked, confused.

"Why, your Grandma. And what she told me back then is what I'm going to tell you now. GyLa, baby, do you want to know why your eyes are different colors?" Zenna asked her daughter with a loving smile. GyLa looked thoughtful for a moment before she shrugged. "You have different eyes because you are special. You are so, so special that the gods decided to give you such specially colored eyes to match your whole special you. They knew, even before your Papa and I knew we were going to have you, that you are going to be a very special girl and grow up to be an especially special lady...the most special of them all," Zenna told her and gently kissed her daughter's forehead. "Really, Mama?" GyLa asked, feeling excited all of a sudden. "Oh, yeah, definitely. And the best part of having one eye my color and the other being the same color as your father's? You've got a little bit of us both. Now _that's_ something not many kids will be able to brag about," Zenna grinned and playfully tickled GyLa's tummy, making her giggle. "Now, come on! Let's go to Grandma and Grandpa's. Your brothers are waiting for you and they're helping Grandma make cookies," Zenna scooped her daughter up into her arms. "Double chocolate chip?" GyLa asked hopefully. "They are your and your brother's favorite," Zenna smiled. "Yay!" GyLa cheered.

* * *

At the Fiersome household, all was well. Edgar was currently helping JT and Hiro put on the finishing touches to their latest invention, the Gronckle Copter _(a wooden_ _toy Gronckle that had a windup helicopter blade attached to the top that the brothers hoped would work like a real helicopter when they wound it up)_ while Henna, Zenna, and GyLa, three generations of Fiersome women, bonded over milk, tea, and double chocolate chip cookies. "Hey, Mama..." GyLa handed her mother a cookie and hugged her. "Thanks for cheering me up, Mama. I love you," she said softly. "I love you, too, baby," Zenna smiled and they ate cookies together.

Henna didn't say anything, but smiled.

Oh, yes, she had taught her daughter how to be a mother very well.

* * *

 **Read and review! Those two things make me very happy :)**

 **-GuardianDragon98**


	36. Frigid?

**Suddenly inspired to do a little father-son one-shot this time. Between the two boys, this will focus on Jason Tadashi or, as most people would call him, JT. Enjoy :)**

 **PS: I'd put the kids of the Original Dragon Riders to be in their mid-teens in this one-shot.**

 **NOTE: I DO NOT OWN HTTYD**

* * *

 **Frigid?**

Jason Tadashi "JT" Fiersome-Lothbrok prided himself on being the only one in his group of friends who was single.

Helga, daughter of Snotlout and Heather, was currently dating Buffnut, Ruffnut and Fishlegs' son while their other boy, Gruffnut, was paired with Alva, Phlegma the Fierce's daughter.

Ermingarde and Matilda, Tuffnut and Olga's daughters, both had significant others in the form of Cuylen and Even, two sons of Hoark the Woodsman.

His own brother, Hiro, was currently courting Audrey Hofferson-Haddock while his baby sister, Gyda Lagertha, was being courted by Stoick Finn Hofferson-Haddock.

Heck, even his Uncle El had a girlfriend - Ragna, a rather attractive niece of Not So Silent Sven.

Him? No girlfriend and he had no plans to start looking for one.

At least...that's what JT intends to do.

Then, the Revel just had to arrive.

* * *

The Revel, an annual celebration dedicated to young couples and having fun _(under supervision, of course, of the elders)_ , was drawing near and, in JT's opinion, everyone was working themselves into a frenzy in asking each other out on dates. His own friends were driving each other up the clock in coming up with date proposals. He, on the other hand, was content enough to just watch the events unfold. For JT, it was a source of entertainment for him to watch his twin brother panic over how he was going to ask the Chief's daughter out. As for his sweet little sister, JT was always there to keep her calm, especially when Stoick arrived at their house, with a bouquet of tulips, to ask GyLa if she would do him the honor of being his date for the Revel. He made sure that GyLa wouldn't hyperventilate and smiled broadly when she said yes to Stoick, the latter of the two practically dancing as he went home.

It took a while longer for him, though, to finally convince Hiro to ask Audrey out before she was taken by someone else. He'd been there when Hiro went to the Hofferson-Haddock abode, hiding in a nearby bush, and guided him throughout the entire ordeal of getting Chief Hiccup and Chieftess Astrid's permission and, finally, asking Audrey out. Hiro had passed out in sheer relief when Audrey accepted so he had to blow his cover and drag his twin brother back to their house. Their parents, luckily, weren't alarmed by this. Their sister, on the other hand, planned on teasing them for a long time to come, most of her teasing to be directed towards Hiro.

* * *

The day before the Revel, the ten children of Berk's Original Dragon Riders gathered in the Cove. Gruffnut, Ermingarde, and Matilda brought along their dates and they were more than happy to be in the group. Stoick grinned at his friends, knowing that tomorrow's Revel was going to be one to remember. "Looks like we've all got dates," he said before Cuylen butted in. "JT didn't bring his girlfriend," he pointed at JT, who was studying a ship compass. "Okay, most of us..." Stoick mumbled before glancing at JT. "Hey, JT, who's your date for the Revel?" the Chief's son asked. "Don't have one; don't need one," JT replied, his accent light and crisp, and continued studying his compass' coordinates.

"Damn, Jason, you're telling us that you're going to the Revel stag?" Buffnut snickered. "There's nothing wrong in that, Buff. Loads of people go to the Revel stag," JT replied casually.

"Still...don't you think it'd be nice to have someone to dance with, JT?" Ermingarde asked in a quiet voice. JT shrugged and went back to his ship compass.

"JT, doesn't it bother you that you don't have a girlfriend?" Matilda asked next. "Nope," JT replied, popping the 'p' for emphasis.

"JT's going stag! JT's going stag!" Gruffnut and Even crowed before being cowed into silence when GyLa gave them her famous Fiersome Glare.

Helga rolled her eyes and said, "There's no use trying to get JT a girlfriend. He's always so caught up in inventing as well as sailing to the edge of the world." While Alva nodded in agreement.

Hiro glanced at his twin brother, wondering if he was bothered by what everyone was saying, only to get a wry smile from him. _'You okay, bro?'_ he asked telepathically. _'I'm looking forward to seeing you lot get drunk off your asses and embarrass yourselves to the extreme,'_ JT replied mentally.

Hiro let out a snort of laughter and Audrey looked at him curiously. "Oh, great...you two are doing your special telepathic twin thing again...what's so funny?" she asked, knowing that the Lothbrok Twins were sharing a private laugh. "Oh, nothing...nothing..." JT and Hiro said in unison. Cuylen, Even, and Alva were a bit spooked at how in sync Hiro and JT were when they said that and GyLa assured them, "Trust me, it's spookier when they take turns finishing sentences."

"Right you are, little sister..." JT grinned. "...right you are," Hiro finished, grinning as well. "Told you," GyLa said casually as Cuylen, Even, and Alva stared at her brothers with slightly creeped out expressions.

"Hey, Jason, maybe _we_ should find _you_ a date," Audrey suggested, gesturing to herself and to the rest of the team. "No need, Audrey. I don't want to trouble any of you. Besides, I can always find a few lingering ladies to dance with," JT told her with a slightly confident-looking smirk.

The gang hung around in the Cove for a bit longer before heading home. JT walked slightly apart from the team to let them have some time with their respective significant others. And that's when he heard the murmurs coming from Cuylen, Even, and Alva.

"I don't think JT's gonna have much luck finding a date..." Cuylen murmured secretively.

"Or a girlfriend for that matter. He's so... _frigid._ I've seen other girls look at him, but he never really reciprocates it. He just seems so...distant from everyone..." Alva commented.

"Yeah, he does seem like that type of person. Always so serious and well, like you said, Alva, _frigid_. No wonder he doesn't have a girlfriend," Even agreed.

Not faltering in a single step, JT glanced up from his ship's compass to look at his brother, his sister, and his friends. They looked so happy...all happy couples.

Except for him. He didn't have anyone to go to the Revel with...

When he and his siblings arrived home, Jason Tadashi put on a brave face, talked animatedly with his parents over how the day went and what he and his siblings were planning for tomorrow, and joked about with his brother and sister as they fussed over what they were going to wear to the Revel tomorrow. At bedtime, he was still pulling that calm and collected act when his brother decided to ask him for help in picking out a tunic to wear for the Revel tomorrow. "You have to at least make an effort to comb your hair," he told his twin who was looking in the mirror and comparing tunics. "I know...I know...does this one look too formal? Maybe this one...?" Hiro muttered, holding up a green long-sleeved tunic with silver embroidery to his left side and a red one with gold embroidery. "Hey, bro, which one?" Hiro turned to his twin brother. Looking up from the map of the Barbaric Archipelago he was studying, JT looked at the two tunics his brother was comparing before going back to his map. "Jason, come on! I need help!" Hiro complained. "Neither. I think gray will look better on you," Jason told him. Hiro quickly dug into his trunk of clothes and pulled out a gray tunic embroidered with red and held it up. "Better," JT nodded after taking one look. Relieved, Hiro hung his tunic near his bed as GyLa entered their room, dressed in a lovely violet dress. "What do you think?" she grinned, twirling around like a violet butterfly. "Awesome," Hiro grinned back. "Stoick's going to have a hard time picking his jaw off from the floor when he sees you," JT smiled warmly at his little sister.

"Speaking of Stoick, GyLa, you should only dance with him. Don't accept offers from other boys," Hiro reminded GyLa sternly. "Stay close to Hiro and I when you need to take a break. And if any boy looks at you funny, you tell us right away," JT added. The youngest Fiersome Lothbrok frowned. Even when she was already, technically, a teenager, her brothers still saw her as a baby. "Guys, the Revel's a safe event. All the adults are gonna be looking after us," she told them. "Yeah, but we're just erring..." JT began. "...on the side of caution, because you're our baby sister..." Hiro continued. "...and as your brothers..." JT said before he and Hiro both concluded their sentence with, "...we have sworn an oath to protect you."

GyLa rolled her eyes at them. ' _I hope this oath has an expiration date,_ ' she thought before wishing her brothers goodnight and went to bed. Hiro yawned and got into bed as well. "Tomorrow is going to be crazy, bro. We better get enough sleep for it," he told his twin brother. "Right..." JT mumbled and put away his map, blowing out the lantern on the desk. Hiro instantly dropped off to sleep, his light snoring the soundtrack of JT's thoughts as he lay awake in bed.

 _'Frigid...'_

 _'...other girls look at him, but he never reciprocates it...'_

 _'...distant from everyone...'_

 _'...frigid...'_

 _'...no wonder he doesn't have a girlfriend...'_

 _'Am I really like that...?'_ JT thought as he tossed and turned in bed until he fell asleep.

* * *

The next day, the Revel was already in full swing. Boys were arm wrestling to impress the girls, who were flirting with them or squealing over their muscles while the married and elderly were sighing and remembering what it was like to be young, wild, and free. At night, the dance was held in the Great Hall and all the young couples were having the time of their lives.

JT sat on one of the benches that had been put to the side and watched his brother and sister have fun. Hiro's face was all red like Audrey's as they waltzed about on the dance floor while GyLa and Stoick were laughing merrily as they danced a lively jig. All around him, all these young couples were having fun while he contented himself with just watching and wondering. ' _Am I lacking in something? What do I don't have that the girls like...?'_ the young lad thought as he watched his friends dance. He didn't notice that some of the girls were giving him curious glances before going on their way.

JT, honestly, considered himself quite handsome. He had his mother's violet eyes, but looked like his father and even had his accent. Well, he mostly looked like his father. He had his hair cut short when he turned ten and kept it that way from then on. Hiro, on the other hand, was a spitting image of their father down to the way he always had his ego inflated when someone praised him and how he tied his hair back in a ponytail. The only thing missing were the tribal tattoos on the chin which he and JT had yet to consider getting. Apart from physical appearances and accents, Hiro and JT were polar opposites in their personalities.

 _'Maybe that's what makes me so frigid...my personality...'_ JT thought.

Hiro was the outgoing one between the two of them: hyperactive, couldn't sit still, and was always bursting with so much exuberant energy that his parents and GyLa called him "Firecracker" sometimes. He, on the other hand, was more reserved, quiet, and contemplative. He preferred to just stay in one place at a time instead of going this way and that way. And Jason had to be honest with himself...he mostly preferred to be alone when there wasn't much to do. Sure, he'd go invent something with Hiro and Stoick, practice sword fighting with his Da and Uncles Hiccup and El, or read a book with GyLa or his Mum but he always wanted time alone and spent that time either sailing or swimming. JT never thought of his habit as wrong or anything but, now, he was beginning to make a connection between it and what Cuylen, Even, and Alva had said yesterday. _'I'm often detached from everyone...a lone wolf...no wonder some people don't approach me too often...'_ JT thought, feeling slightly embittered towards himself.

His thoughts were interrupted, however, when his brother, his sister, Stoick, and Audrey went over to his bench and sat down with him. "Phew! Man, I'm bushed..." Stoick wiped the sweat off his brow. Audrey laughed and pointed to Bufnut and Gruffnut, who were both dancing while holding tankards of ale. "I didn't think it was possible for someone to get so high on ale! Ooh, Gruff's doing the Chicken Dance! Hahaha!" she laughed along with GyLa as they watched their friend strut about like a chicken. "He is going to be so embarrassed tomorrow. Ah, I need to sketch this hilarious moment. JT, do you have any spare parchment and some charcoal?" Hiro snickered, looking to his brother. "Hm? What...?" JT mumbled, brought out of his thoughts. "Thinking some deep thoughts there, JT?" GyLa asked curiously. Hiro raised an eyebrow and tried to let himself into his brother's thoughts only to hit a mental wall. _'Huh, not budging. Must be something serious...'_ he thought before carefully asking, "Hey...you okay?"

JT sighed and ran a hand through his hair. The music was pretty loud, there were so many people laughing, talking, dancing, and all the couples at the dance floor...he couldn't think straight. "Yeah, I-I just need to get some air..." he muttered, making sure to hand his brother a bit of paper and a charcoal pencil, before getting up from the bench and left. Hiro, Audrey, Stoick, and GyLa looked at each other in confusion. Then the sight of Gruff pulling his brother, Even, and Cuylen into the Chicken Dance caught their attention and they were laughing, forgetting about JT's strange behaviour.

But someone present at the Revel took note of the young lad's absence and decided to follow him out the door.

* * *

Jason Tadashi walked to the docks, where his father's ship was anchored near the shore. Boarding it, JT sat at the bow and looked at the waves. He didn't feel like going back to the Great Hall and was more than content to just stay there and watch the waves under the light of the moon. Sighing, JT closed his eyes to now listen to the waves lapping against the hull of the ship...

Suddenly, he felt someone's hand on his shoulder!

Startled, JT twisted his arm back...ready to punch...when...

"Easy there, son, I just came to check on you."

"Da! I-I m sorry I thought you were..." JT yelped upon seeing his father looking at him with a slight smile. "Some ruffian? A thug?" Eret guessed. JT shrugged before looking back at the waves. "Son, are you all right?" Eret asked, wondering why his son had left the Revel so early. JT didn't answer at first before, after a few minutes of silence, he decided to come clean.

"Yesterday, I overheard some of my friends dates talking and they said I don't have a girlfriend because I'm... _frigid_..."

Eret raised an eyebrow so Jason decided to elaborate. "Da, think about it. I'm the quiet type, I prefer to be alone most of the time. I know there are girls who like me, but I don't notice them that much..." he explained before sighing again. Looking back at the waves, JT mumbled, "Maybe they're right. I'm too frigid to fall in love..."

Eret looked at him worriedly and leaned against his ship's mast. "No, I don't think you're frigid, son. I think you're just not ready," he told him. "Then how will I get ready, Da? Is there a trick to prepare you for falling in love?" JT asked him curiously. Eret chuckled and shook his head. "Jason Tadashi _(he always called his children by_ _their full first names whenever he had something important to tell them)_ , I can assure you that there is absolutely no trick to prepare you for what you are hoping to prepare for," he replied. Disappointed, JT leaned against the ship's bow.

"That's the thing about falling in love...you never know when it will happen."

Looking at his father, JT noticed the smile on his face. "Falling in love just happens?" the young boy repeated confusedly. "Indeed, it does. You'll never be ready for it because it takes you by surprise," Eret nodded. JT breathed out a sigh of relief. "So I'm not frigid?" he asked hopefully. "Absolutely not. If anything, your mother and I consider you and your siblings to have such _warm_ personalities," Eret joked. "Da..." JT rolled his eyes at his father's corny joke. That's when he thought about asking his father something rather personal.

"Um, Da, how...how exactly did you know that you were in love with Mum? And...how did you know she was the one?"

Eret smiled at his son's questions. "Hmmm...it's not easy to explain, son. To be honest I think I fell in love with your mother gradually," he answered. "Gradually?" JT parroted the last word, raising an eyebrow. "Yes, gradually. At first, she and I were best friends then...it became something more. I began to be a bit more protective of her, I shared with her my secrets, and vice versa. And how did I know that something changed between her and I? I'm not sure..." he replied before smiling fondly as he looked out to the horizon. "But I knew that your mother was the one for me because, out of everyone, she knew me and she understood me even better than myself," he said wistfully. Jason Tadashi nodded and looked out to the horizon as well. "I wish that can happen to me..." he mumbled.

Eret went over to him and patted his back. "You're bothered that all of your friends have dates for the Revel while you don't, aren t you?" he asked. JT nodded dejectedly, his violet eyes a bit dulled. "Don't worry, JT. You'll find love in your own time," Eret said before gently taking ahold of JT's shoulders and made him face him. "And when you do, be ready to risk it all and don't ever let it go," Eret told him.

Jason knew what his father meant. He, Hiro, and GyLa have heard many tales about their parents' relationship. Their Mum and Da were willing to even sacrifice their lives for each other and were completely dedicated in terms of their marriage. Most of all, their love had forged a bond so strong that it was impossible to break. While they had some fights every now and then, they never went to bed without resolving them. That was one of the things about his parents that JT admired so much. After all these years, his Mum and Da were madly in love with each other as they had been in their youth. "Thanks, Da," Jason said gratefully as he and his father walked back to the Great Hall. "Don't mention it, son. Now, go on and have fun," Eret smiled as they entered the Great Hall. Jason Tadashi grinned and nodded before joining his friends, who were on the dance floor. Eret chuckled as he watched his sons take turns dancing with their sister, who was both embarrassed and delighted, when Zenna approached him. "You and JT were gone for a while. Everything okay?" Zenna asked, also watching her children have fun. Nodding, Eret wrapped one arm around her waist and held her close. "I think our Jason's already interested in having a relationship," he answered with a wry smile. Zenna's one violet eye widened in surprise. "With whom?" she asked. That's the thing...He's interested, but he's not yet ready. He will be when he meets the right person," Eret told her as he and his wife decided to share a dance when the musicians began to play a slow, romantic tune.

Zenna smiled as she and her husband danced in their own little corner while, in the very center of the dance floor, their kids were having fun together. "To think they were our babies...They grow up so fast..." she sighed. "Indeed they do, Zen, indeed they do," Eret replied, smiling, as he gave her a twirl while, in the center of the dance floor, their children danced away.

* * *

 **And in reply to one of my guest reviewers, sachsm, while the suggestions you've posted are interesting, I already have plans on how I want my stories to go so I'm afraid I can't do them. My sincerest apologies.**

 **Well, read and review. I won't be able to update that often now on my stories because I have research papers to write. Wish me luck, especially, in midterms two weeks from now. Later!**

 **-GuardianDragon98**


	37. Big Brothers (Modern AU)

**Hi, everyone! I saw a certain suggestion in one of the reviews and thought I'd try it out - with my own little spin on things. A Happy Easter from me to all of you :) Enjoy!**

 **NOTE I DO NOT OWN HTTYD!**

* * *

 **Big Brothers (Modern AU)**

 _'Huh they're taking the news rather well. Apart from staring at me like I'm a bomb about to go off, they seem to be doing just fine,'_ Zenna thought as she peeked above the book she was reading to check on her two-year-old twin boys, Jason Tadashi and Hiro. They were still staring at her, their heads both tilted to one side, and their toys lay forgotten on the living room rug. Zenna had to smile at how adorable they were. Both boys were dressed in matching purple-and-green onesies and wore identical construction worker helmets to help them feel like real construction workers. They'd been playing construction workers with their Uncle Hiccup and had been putting on the finishing touches on their dragon-themed skyscraper _(a bunch of cardboard boxes with dragons drawn all over them stacked on top of one another)_ when their parents arrived home from work. Uncle Hiccup had gone with their father, Eret, to go have some guy time with Uncles Snotlout, Fishlegs, and Tuffnut while their mother, Zenna, decided to stay in the house and phoned their Aunts Astrid, Ruffnut, Heather, and Olga. Zenna had talked to their Aunts while they played with Stryka and Skullcrusher, their family dogs, and finished their skyscraper before playing with their toy boats and cars. After a while, their mother let Stryka and Skullcrusher outside, called their attention and announced the big announcement.

 _"You two are going to be big brothers."_

Zenna had told her boys the news ten minutes ago and they had been staring at her ever since.

Jason Tadashi and Hiro forgot about their playthings and were more than content to just sit there and stare at their mother. Their brains, now opening up to the world bit by bit everyday, were powerful enough to comprehend their mother's words.

A new baby was coming to the house, their parents were happy about it, and they would have a new friend and playmate! But...

Where was the baby?

Hiro, the more vocal of the twins, decided to investigate the house. Wobbling on his chubby toddler legs, Hiro trekked around the living room, moving his head this way and that, his construction helmet moving along with him, until he stopped at his mother's feet. "Mommy?" Hiro tilted his head up, his helmet sliding off of it. "Yes, sweetie?" Zenna smiled gently and helped him put it back on. "Where baby?" Hiro asked, sucking on his thumb. Zenna giggled as Jason Tadashi, or JT as she and Eret called him sometimes, toddled on over to her and his twin brother. "Where baby hiding, Mummy?" JT asked, looking around, too. Whenever his Mummy and Da had a big surprise for him and Hiro, JT knew that they would always try to hide it so they could find it. He and Hiro loved looking for their big surprises because it was always like a big adventure to them. Plus, they always found the surprises!

Zenna smiled and pointed at her still flat tummy. She laughed when her boys gasped, their eyes widening to the size of plates. "How did baby hide in tummy, Mommy? It so small!" Hiro exclaimed, looking at his mother's tummy in shock. "Well, baby's still pretty little so my tummy is the perfect hiding place," Zenna grinned. "Mummy, when will baby come out?" JT asked curiously. "Baby will come out after nine months. That's plenty of time for you two to get ready," Zenna replied. "Nine months? Like...this many?" JT asked, holding up nine fingers. "Yup!" Zenna nodded. "Get ready for what, Mommy?" Hiro looked confused. Zenna sighed and, putting her book away, picked up her two little boys and settled them on her lap. When she looked at Jason and Hiro both, Zenna couldn't help but marvel at how they were growing up so fast. She could already see their resemblances to their father in terms of how their ears and noses looked a bit like Eret's as well as the intelligent spark she, herself, had in their eyes. Jason had gotten her bright violet, always alive with that quiet spark of curiosity, while Hiro inherited Eret's amber brown, glinting with mischief.

 _'Something tells me that they'll be quite a dynamic duo when they grow up...And when their little brother or little sister comes...'_ Zenna thought before deciding to tell them just what they were about to sign up for.

"Being an older sibling isn't an easy job, you two. Your father and I can't be the only ones to take care of the baby. You will both have to pitch in and help us. And, when we're not around, Daddy and I are going to count on you two to look after your little sibling. Not just that, you two have to set a good example and help your little sibling grow into a good and strong person,"

After she said all this, Zenna looked at her two little men critically with her one violet eye. Jason and Hiro looked at her, their mouths slightly open as the weight of her words and the new responsibility about to be handed to them settled in. Zenna bit her lip nervously. Maybe she exaggerated a little bit. It was a lot to take in...

Then, to her relief, Jason Tadashi and Hiro both smiled. "JT and I can do it!" Hiro grinned. "We be best big brothers ever!" JT nodded in agreement. Zenna smiled and lovingly hugged and kissed them both. "I know you two can Oh, I m so happy to see you both so excited. Daddy and I are excited about baby," too she murmured softly. Hiro and JT both curled up in her lap and rested their little heads against her tummy. "Is baby boy or girl?" Hiro asked softly. Zenna shrugged. "Daddy and I aren't sure yet, Hiro. We'll know in a few months," she replied. "Hiro and I want baby to be a girl," JT told her, blinking his sweet, innocent eyes at her. "A girl, huh? Wow, that's what your father wants as well, but what if we have another boy? Are you two gonna get mad?" Zenna asked, pretending to look nervous. "Nuh uh...baby brother still good. But we want a baby sister so we can play knights and princess," Hiro shook his head, giggling as his construction worker's helmet followed his head's movements.

Zenna giggled at the thought of her sons pretending to be knights to save their baby sister princess from terrible enemies and hugged her boys close. JT and Hiro giggled and tried to squirm out of their mother's arms only to squeal with laughter as she tickled them! "When the baby comes, your Daddy and I will have another little one to love..." she smiled. Then JT and Hiro's smiles dropped. "Mommy, will you and Daddy still wuv us?" Hiro asked, his amber brown orbs big and pleading. "Of course, baby. Even if the baby is here, Daddy and I will still love you and JT forever and ever and ever," Zenna promised. "Promise, Mummy?" JT asked softly. Zenna smiled and embraced her babies tightly. " _Promise_ ," she told them.

* * *

 **7 MONTHS LATER...**

Zenna smiled weakly as Eret gently wiped her sweaty forehead before looking down at the little bundle that was their newborn daughter, Gyda Lagertha Fiersome-Lothbrok. "She's beautiful, love..." Eret whispered and smiled as he helped their two little boys up onto her hospital bed.

Jason Tadashi and Hiro took one long look at Gyda Lagertha, their sweet baby sister, and looked at each other, smiling widely.

"Hi, baby sister. We your big brothers. We wuv you forever."

At her big brothers' words, Gyda Lagertha wriggled in her mother's arms and squealed happily.

Zenna smiled up at her husband. "Looks like we're in for another wild ride, huh?" she said with a coy smile. Eret chuckled and shrugged. "Hey, we survived our boys. I'm sure we can handle having a girl in our brood," he told her. "Yeah...I think we will," Zenna said softly and smiled as she and her husband watched their twin boys get acquainted with their new best friend for life.

* * *

 **What do you think? Too short? Read and review whenever and whatever you want :)**

 **Happy Easter!**

 **-GuardianDragon98**


	38. Two Words to Let Go

**Okay, everyone, this piece may have the potential to be in one of my HTTYD fanfics. I have a really long list of HTTYD stories I want to write, and this one has been sitting in my mind for a long time. After my Harry Potter story, I think I might work on the HTTYD fanfic that includes this one shot. Be warned: this might make you cry.**

 **Author's Note: I DO NOT OWN HTTYD. EVERYTHING, EXCEPT MY OCs (Zenna AND Stryka) AS WELL AS THE PLOT OF THIS STORY, BELONGS TO Cressida Cowell, Dean DeBlois, DreamWorks Animation, AND ALL RESPECTIVE OWNERS!**

* * *

 **Two Words to Let Go**

The sun had barely touched the morning mist when Eret set out. With a basket of fish for Skullcrusher's on-the-fly breakfast, the new Dragon Rider left Berk for places unknown. He didn't tell anyone, not even a certain Dragon Doctor, where he was going or that he even was going. Skullcrusher, in fact, had no clue as to what his Rider for only two months was planning. As peeved he had been with Eret when the man _(politely)_ roused him awake at the crack of dawn, Skullcrusher could sense that his Rider was up to something important and he required a good means of transportation (namely _him_ ) and the two of them left Berk for the skies.

Unbeknownst to them, as they flew, a streak of black followed...

Zenna Arrowhead Fiersome, her one violet eye filled with worry, kept her gaze trained on the young man on the Rumblehorn's back as she and her also one-eyed Night Fury, Stryka, tailed them. Stryka, a bit lethargic, let out a yawning growl which Zenna quickly shushed as Eret and Skullcrusher headed further up North. Hours passed and the temperature began to drop. "Where is he going?" Zenna murmured to herself worriedly as she and Stryka followed them through a large glacier's massive cracks. The frigid temperature made goosebumps break out on Zenna s skin, making her berate herself for not wearing a coat. Eret, on the other hand, looked nice and warm in an old fur coat and was perfectly fine in the freezing environment. And the farther Skullcrusher and Stryka flew into the glacier, the colder it got. By the time both dragons made it out of the icy labyrinth, it was well beyond Berk's usual freeze as snow and hail rained down. Zenna shivered, her teeth chattering, and desperately wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to preserve whatever amount of body heat she had left.

Then, Eret had Skullcrusher hover in midair and, caught unawares, Zenna didn't manage to get Stryka to stop in time and they plowed right into them! "Odin's Beard!" Eret yelped and had Skullcrusher do an about face. "H-h-h-hey, E-e-eret..." Zenna managed to say, her breath coming out in puffy little clouds of mist, before letting out a huge sneeze. Skullcrusher let out a startled growl while Stryka sheepishly warbled. "Zenna, wh-what...? How long have you and Stryka been following us?" Eret asked, shocked, as he took in Zenna's shivering appearance. Zenna bit her lip and rubbed her arms to try get some of the feeling back in them. "Oh, for the love of...Here..." Sighing, Eret took off his fur coat and tossed it to her. Zenna gratefully put it on and began to explain. "Okay, Stryka and I have been following you two since you left Berk this morning. You see, sometimes, I wake up at the crack of dawn so Stryka and I can have an early morning flight. But Stryka wasn't feeling quite up to it this morning and I was about to head back to bed when I saw you and Skullcrusher leave. Naturally, in light of recent events, I got worried and decided to tail you in case you tried to...tried to hurt yourself again. And..." Zenna suddenly trailed off and looked Eret in the eye worriedly. "Seeing you leave...I-I got scared that you were still so depressed and...and wanted to leave for good..." she whispered, reaching out to Eret.

The former dragon trapper pressed his lips into a tight line and grimly looked down at the calm sea down below. Two months of hell that involved him thinking dark thoughts, slicing his arms open, and contemplating death and, later, attempting to kill himself could not so easily be erased from everyone's minds. Wherever he went, at least one of the Dragon Riders followed. Why, just yesterday, Hiccup and Astrid both followed him around the village all day and did nothing but watch him. It was rather annoying, but Eret knew why they did what they did. Only days after coming forward to the village about his past, Eret found himself being almost everyone's main concern. He meets a few villagers; they ask him how he's doing. They see him handling swords at the Dragon Armory; they instantly worry and try to get him to put them away. As exasperated he is over everyone on Berk essentially coddling him, Eret understands, now, how important familial ties are on Berk. True, he may not be related to anyone on Berk but they consider him as family. All of this love and care was a far cry from the pain and agony of working for Drago and, frankly, Eret still needed a little more time to adjust.

Reaching his hand out to meet Zenna's, Eret smiled. "I'm not leaving you or Berk, Zen. You can rest easy on that," he reassured her. Zenna nodded before looking around. "Why did you come here anyway, then? Where is this?" she asked him. Eret got a faraway look in his eyes and looked at the glacier he, Skullcrusher, Zenna, and Stryka had just flown through. "I just came here to do something. You want to come with me?" he asked quietly. "Of course," Zenna replied softly. Eret motioned for her and Stryka to follow him and Skullcrusher. The four of them flew on for a few more hours until Eret steered Skullcrusher into a large cave in the middle of the frigid waters. Zenna felt a shiver of fear run down her spine. The inside of the cave was rather spooky...almost like a scene from a terrible nightmare...and she wondered what Eret had come to do in such a place.

Eret looked around his dark surroundings and sighed deeply. "This cave actually used to be part of an island. Earthquakes had caused almost the entire landmass to sink into the sea. Only this place remained...That's what my Da told me, anyway, when we came here..." he said wistfully. "You and your father have been here before?" Zenna asked in amazement. Eret nodded and smiled sadly. "Drago had set up camp here, Da and I sailed to know what kind of job he offered us, and, well, you know what happened next..." he murmured.

Zenna's one violet eye widened. "This place was where you lost your father..." she said in realization. Eret merely nodded as he gazed around the place where he had lost everything. Stryka warbled softly as Zenna, seeing that Eret needed some time to be alone with Skullcrusher, whispered to her to leave the cave for a bit.

Eret took a deep breath and, slowly, let it out. Opening Skullcrusher's saddlebag, he took out his battered journal. In here, he had recorded all of his suffering in the form of letters to his deceased father.

Without a second thought, Eret dropped the journal into the water. Skullcrusher growled in confusion, watching the thing sink deeper into the sea until it vanished from sight. Eret felt a lone tear slip down his face. He lost his father here and had been forced into a life he didn't want to live. He had lived in fear, in darkness, and in pain for 11 years before being rescued. But even after he had been freed from Drago, he had still wallowed in sadness and shame for all the wrongs he had done. It was only when Zenna and all of his new friends in Berk showed him love did Eret forgive himself. He had been starved of love for so long that receiving it had been almost foreign to him.

Now, he was healing and beginning to create a new life for himself. He hoped his father, hopefully now resting in peace, would be proud of him by what he just did...and that was letting go of his past.

Finally, Eret opened his mouth to say the two words he never got to say when he was 14...before his life changed forever.

" _Goodbye, Da..._ "

Not looking back, Eret had Skullcrusher fly out of the cave where Zenna and Stryka were waiting for them. "Let's go home," Eret said simply and smiled warmly. Zenna worriedly looked at him, wondering if he was okay, before smiling a little. "Yeah...home..." she mumbled and urged Stryka onwards.

Flying away from the cave, the last place where his father had been alive, Eret knew that it was still a long way to go before he deemed himself to finally be okay. But, today, letting go of his past and being together with Zenna _(even though she never saw what he did back in there)_ on this entire trip...

Eret had a feeling that he was going to be okay. He just needed to take it one step, one flight, and one day at a time...and he would heal.

* * *

 **Read and review. Those two things make me very happy :) And, yes, this one-shot will be integrated into that HTTYD fanfic I'm planning on writing. Look forward to that, my fellow dragonites ;)**

 **-GuardianDragon98**


	39. Royal AU (Part 1)

**Hi, guys, I'm back! I'm sorry I haven't been updating this for a long time. I've been busy with other pursuits.**

 **This is inspired by The Huntsman: Winter's War's royal setting and is, actually, from an AU idea I came up with when creating Zenna's character. I might make it a three-part story or maybe even an entirely new standalone tale...depends on how things will go. Enjoy!**

 **NOTE: I DO NOT OWN HTTYD!**

* * *

 **The Kingdom of Night (Royal AU)**

Long, long, ago, Night Furies were a common sight in the skies. Wild and free, they commanded both fear and respect from men all over. But, legend says, one kingdom not only respected the Night Furies. They worshipped them and even lived with them. This kingdom, a small, yet, powerful one, was the one place where man and dragon lived in peace and harmony.

This was Nótt, the Kingdom of Night, and for many years, it was governed by just rulers, both human and Night Fury. Alongside the king and queen were the Alphas of the Night Furies. The two pairs of rulers worked in tandem to ensure that the succeeding generations of their kingdoms would flourish. It was a great sight, seeing the people of this small island kingdom on the backs of the unholy offspring of lightning and death themselves as they soared as one through the clouds. The Night Furies had a profoundly deep bond with the people of Nótt and both species worked together to attain peace for the kingdom.

But, of course, peace was not without strife.

Several kingdoms have attacked Nótt so as to gain control over its army and capture the Night Furies. Every time, the kingdom's army of both man and dragon were able to drive back the invaders. As a last resort, the Night Furies sought out a sanctuary where their kind could escape to should things go awry. But, due to their bond with the human inhabitants of Nótt, they shared the secret of the location of their sanctuary so, when the time came that the island was no longer safe, the people could flee with them and establish their kingdom elsewhere.

The location of the sanctuary, called "The Isle of Night," was a secret passed down from generation to generation in the royal family. It was said that the secret could only be accessed through a special box carved out of obsidian that can only be opened by a key, made from the same rock the box was carved out from, that was to be worn around the neck of whoever was next in line to the throne at all times.

Over time, the box and key, often both kept by one member of the royal family, were given to Prince Elias and Princess Zenna. The box was given to Elias while the key was entrusted to Zenna. Their mother and father, Queen Henna and King Edgar, were, by far, the fairest, kindest, wisest, and most just rulers of Nótt. Their kingdom prospered, their people were happy, and their bond with the Night Furies was stronger than any other bond between man and beast. The two of them, unlike the stereotypical royal couple who rarely stepped outside their castle walls, were always involved with whatever was happening in the kingdom. They would join the farmers in the fields, the fishers in the sea, and the soldiers in battle, and were beloved by all.

Prince Elias, Eli to his family and friends, was the eldest - destined to be king - and probably the most notorious prankster in all the kingdom. As a child, nothing made the young heir happier than a well-timed trick that often resulted in a big mess, a little uproar, and a lot of exasperated reprimanding from either his tutors or parents. Of course, the people knew to take the good with the bad and were forgiving to the young monarch. When Prince Elias grew to adolescence, it was a collective sigh of relief to the kingdom when his pranking days were put to a minimum of twice a week instead of the usual daily. Jokes and foolery aside, Elias was a kind boy who never failed to do the right thing for anyone and was a friend and brother to all, be they commoner or noble. He was kind, courageous, outgoing, and always happy to meet a new face. At celebrations, he was the life of the party, a social butterfly, and would always be roving about to meet new people, chat with friends, and discuss matters of either trivial or political importance with the guests. Most days, when he wasn't being groomed by his parents to be the next king, it was a common sight to see the young prince out and about and interacting with the people and playing with children and flying with the Night Furies.

Always accompanying the prince, rarely leaving his side due to their tightly-knit bond, was his younger sister, Princess Zenna. Like Elias, Zenna, or "Zen" as she was often called for short, was a spirited young lady and everyone loved her and her vivaciousness. There were times, however, that she seemed a bit quieter than her brother and was mostly, during great feasts and balls held in the castle, a stately abode carved from the black obsidian that Nótt was famous for _(besides the Night Furies)_ the more capable of upholding a regal and benevolent air than her older brother. Some younger royal siblings would be green with envy at the elder, but not her. Zenna loved her brother more than anything in the world and was more than happy to be sovereign princess of Nótt if it meant being always there to both annoy and guide her brother when he would ascend to the throne. Although she wasn't as great a prankster as her Loki-blessed brother, Zenna was always a great source of happiness and joy for she loved her people and they loved her. She frolicked in the fields, swam in the sea, and trekked through the great forests and mountains surrounding the island together with Elias. And, if not always, they would be successful in having a grand adventure that they would always share to their parents at the end of the day. Another thing greatly admired of Zenna was her prowess in fighting. Most girls were taught to sew, weave, cook, and manage the home. Zenna was taught all of these by her mother and, from both her and her father, was trained to become a warrior alongside her brother. Elias was most skilled with his sword, forged from black steel with an obsidian hilt, that cut cleanly through anything while Zenna had a unique weapon, two hardwood battle sticks that were reinforced with a metal stronger than iron, that brought great blows and were strong enough to crush a man's skull when wielded with such force.

In fact, any member of the Royal Guard had to spar with either of the two in order to join the ranks of Nótt's elite fighting force. Most men opted to spar with Elias, who was happy to oblige. Those who took their chances _(or often thought they'd have an easier time joining the Royal Guard)_ and picked Zenna? Let's just say she's the reason why many men were sent to the healer with splitting headaches or were even brought there unconscious.

While the prince and princess were brought up with more freedom than most children of royal blood, the king and queen still took precautions and decided to assign a bodyguard for their children. But, when the time came to choose, King Edgar and Queen Henna were at a loss as to who shall be their son and daughter's protector. All the men in the army were not comfortable with the prospect and preferred to be in combat and not being nannies to two children, whom they were sure would evade their authority with every chance they got.

Luckily for the king and queen, the captain of the Royal Guard, Eret Rollo, had a young son a few years Elias' senior. The boy, Eret, named after his father, was a sturdy and brave youth of nine years and was assigned to be both playmate and protector of Prince Elias and Princess Zenna when the two were, respectively, five and four. And the trio were as close as any group of close friends could be. Together, they played as children and, as teenagers, trained to become the protectors of Nótt.

Indeed, for generations, the Kingdom of Nótt was considered to be one of the most powerful kingdoms of the North. And in that kingdom of night, instead of darkness and evil, love and life ruled and endured. Love between the people of Nótt and the Night Furies, whom they shared the kingdom with, and love among the people themselves.

Edgar and Henna loved each other, their children, their people, and the Night Furies greatly and vice versa...

Prince Elias loved his parents, his sister, his people, and the Night Furies with all his heart...

And Princess Zenna loved all of them more than anything. Her family, her people, her kingdom, and all the Night Furies were what filled the princess's heart with love...

But one place...a very special place...in Princess Zenna's heart belonged to her lover...the Guard.

* * *

 **What do you guys think? It's already a no-brainer as to who "the Guard" is ;) Read and review whenever and whatever you want :)**

 **Oh, and** **Nótt is Old Norse for "night."**

 **-GuardianDragon98**


	40. Royal AU (Part 2)

**Continuation! I'm actually planning to make this a four or five-part story so please bear with me because it'll take time to write all of those chapters. Second semester of my first year in college is coming to an end and we've a lot of work to get done. Again, please bear with me.**

 **And, to some of the guest reviewers, maybe I'll do a Lycanwing story when this is over. On with the story!**

 **NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

 **Free as a Dragon (Continuation to The Kingdom of Night)**

 **Age at the beginning of friendship:**

 _Eret - 9_

 _Elias - 5_

 _Zenna - 4_

* * *

13 years later...

Princess Zenna, now 17-years-old, sighed as she put away the few documents she had been tasked to look over. It was nighttime, the moon shining brightly through the crystal windowpanes of her room, and she had had a rough day. Tomorrow was her 18th birthday and suitors from all over the North, having heard of it, had suddenly begun presenting themselves. Elias was practically on high alert, ordering some of the guards to give every young male guest an inspection before letting them through the palace gates, and Zenna could hear him sharpening his sword in the room next to her. Zenna tuned out the faint sound of steel against grindstone as she recalled the family meeting that occurred earlier in the day at one of the main drawing rooms. Truth be told, it wasn't exactly a family meeting since some of the elderly members of the court had been present...

* * *

 _(Flashback starts)_

"What color would you like your dress to be, dear?" _Queen Henna smiled at her daughter, a list of all the things needed for her daughter's party. Zenna thoughtfully tapped her right cheek._ "Hmmm... purple and silver is a good combination. But there's no need to call for the seamstress, Mom. I already have a dress in mind that I've stashed in my wardrobe," _she told her mother, who nodded and crossed the item off the list. Then one of the court advisors stepped forward, bearing a scroll. Handing it to King Edgar, the advisor, an elderly man with a head of thinning gray hair and beady little eyes, cleared his throat._ "Your Majesty, I've taken the liberty of organizing the guest list. Good fortune, it is, that we have so many..." _he said before the king chuckled,_ "Ah, the more; the merrier, indeed. I'm sure you two will have a fine time." _Smiling at his son and daughter. Elias glanced sideways at his sister and the two of them shared a secret smile. Tomorrow was going to be so much fun! Good food, good company, music from the great bards and minstrels, and dancing the night away? That was a definition of a really fine time!_

 _The old advisor cleared his throat again and resumed speaking._ "As I was saying, your Majesty, it is good fortune that we have so many young lords and princes to choose from. Of course, I'm sure her Highness will pick a suitable young man to court her..." _he managed to say when Elias politely cut in._ "Pardon me, sir... Suitor? Courting? Isn't it too early to start looking for potential men to wed my sister?" h _e asked skeptically. Another member of the court, a young man with a plump belly, stepped forward._ "The princess is coming of age, Prince Elias. We of the court believe that now is the best time to pick a suitor for Princess Zenna," _he said gravely. Zenna bit the inside of her cheek a little and smoothed the folds of her dress nervously while her brother looked to their parents suspiciously._ "Mom, Dad, do you two agree with this?" _Elias asked, frowning, his overprotective older brother instincts already kicking in. Edgar and Henna looked at each other first before looking at their dear daughter, then, at the members of the court._ "Well, while we are joyful at the news of so many young men offering their friendship to our daughter, the matter of finding her a suitor on her birthday..." _Henna looked a bit doubtful and Edgar said,_ "I'm afraid it is something my wife and I cannot agree on, good sirs." _Earning mildly surprised looks from the members of court. Elias smiled, relieved, and Zenna managed to relax._

 _The elder advisor looked a bit worried._ "But your Majesties, forgive me, but would it not be easier to find Princess Zenna a suitable husband at an earlier date?" _He asked._ "There are several kingdoms with veritable strongholds scattered throughout the North. If we can find a suitable suitor to court and, if successful, wed the princess, an alliance would be most beneficial to both our kingdoms," _the younger one added. All the other members of the court nodded and murmured in agreement. Elias, after about three seconds to let the words sink in, suddenly slammed his fist down on the table! Zenna slightly flinched, watching her older brother's normally calm and cheerful face twist in anger, as he shouted,_ "This is outrageous! Tomorrow is supposed to be a celebration in my sister's honor, not a chance to pair her up with some stranger! And a chance to form an alliance?! Is that really so important right now?! Do you want my sister to be wedded so badly already?! She's only going to be 18 for Odin's sake!" _blue eyes glaring at the advisors. Both elder and younger advisor cowered under Prince Elias' fierce gaze. Then King Edgar laid a gentle, yet, firm hand on his shoulder._ "Elias, it's all right," _he reassured him. Queen Henna's face is stern as she faced the royal court._ "My daughter will have the freedom to choose whom she wishes to be her suitor at her party tomorrow night. If she does not, then we'll not bother her any longer," _she told them before smiling gently at Zenna, who shyly smiled back with gratitude._

 _Edgar nodded in agreement, still keeping his hand on Elias' shoulder, and spoke to the entire court._ "The affairs of the heart are not to be taken lightly nor is it to be forced onto someone. You should all know that my wife in I have allowed our children to love whomever they choose. Whether they be rich or poor, royalty or commoner, my wife and I have long since decided to let our children choose whom they shall love and, if they wish it, marry," _Smiling at his dear daughter, Edgar dismissed the court. But still Elias and Zenna couldn't help but wonder if something would go awry tomorrow when the suitors and other guests came. Already, some of the members of the court were giving disapproving looks as they passed by them._

 _When the last royal advisor had left, Zenna and Elias went to their parents._ "Son, you must learn to control your temper. Think with an open and clear mind and don't let your anger get the best of you," _Edgar advised Elias, who blushed in shame._ "Sorry, Dad... It's just that... gods, are they that _desperate_ to form an alliance with another kingdom to make Zenna choose who she gets to love...? That's not right..." _Elias mumbled, shaking his head, and Henna gently kissed his forehead._ "You and Dad really mean it, Mom? You'll let us choose?" _Zenna asked her mother, her violet eyes shining with hope._ _Edgar smiled and ruffled her hair._ "My precious little gemstone, your mother and I have always said to you and your brother that the freedom to choose is something that must be used responsibly. Over the years, we've let you and Elias choose what you see is fit and your choices have never been for yourselves, but for the people. For that, we are grateful and recognize your maturity. Zenna, your mother and I want what's best for the two of you. If you two wish to marry outside of nobility, we will support your choices," _he said gently._

 _Elias grinned and proclaimed,_ "I'd rather be free as a dragon!" _making his parents and his sister laugh._ "Free as a dragon, love? Won't you need a queen to help you rule?" _Henna asked laughingly. Elias gave his sister a hug and wrapped his arm around her waist._ "Nah, Zen here can help me manage our kingdom. She's more capable in running things around here than I am anyway," _he said jokingly, prompting Zenna to say,_ "Oh, shut up, Eli!" _and give him a playful shove._

 _Edgar and Henna laughed and held their two children, now adults, close._ "You two will live free as dragons..." _Edgar smiled proudly at them._ "We'll make sure of that," _Henna said lovingly._

 _(_ _Flashback Ends)_

* * *

 _'Eli and I will live free as dragons, all right... But for how long? Tomorrow, things will change... What if I meet someone I like? What if I don't meet anyone at all?'_ Zenna thought to herself. A quick knock on the door snapped her out of her musings. Cautiously, the princess approached her bedroom door and asked, "Who is it?"

The warm, accented reply immediately brought a smile to her face.

"I'm just here to give her Highness an early birthday present."

Zenna opened the door and her smile widened upon seeing Eret, a bouquet of orchids and tulips in his hand, standing in the doorway. "Eret, what a lovely surprise," Zenna smiled. "I figured that, well, since your brother's making me take on guard duty during your party tomorrow, I might as well give you my gift in advance. Happy Birthday, Zen," Eret grinned, handing Zenna the bouquet. "They're beautiful, Eret. Thank you..." Zenna gushed and hurried to get a vase for the flowers. Eret smiled as she found a crystal one and filled it with water before placing the flowers inside it. Then Zenna looked up from the vase and at him, their eyes locking for a brief moment.

That's when it all started.

All of a sudden, the two of them were overcome with shyness and quickly looked away from each other. Zenna felt the heat rising in her cheeks and her heart, for some reason, her heart seemed to flutter inside her ribcage. Eret, on the other hand, felt his throat turn dry and his palms felt sweaty. Quickly he wiped them on the back of his tunic and swallowed. He looked at Zenna once more and thought, _'She's grown up... Wow... I can't believe it's been 13 years or so already since we first met...'_ a small smile forming on his lips. They've come a long way from little children playing with wooden weapons and pretending to fly like Night Furies and, frankly, Eret couldn't believe that Zenna, the small, charming, girl he had met when he was nine was now on the cusp of adulthood. _'Not to mention as beautiful as Freyja and all the Valkyries in Valhalla...'_ the young man thought before turning bright red. Odin, what the hell did he just think?!

Zenna raised her eyes from the floor and raised her eyebrows in confusion. "Are you all right?" she asked softly, noticing Eret's flushed cheeks. Eret blushed even more and awkwardly shuffled his feet. "Erm... y-yeah... I'm fine..." he mumbled. Oh, great, now he was beginning to _stutter_! Luckily Zenna kept on talking to him. "So... um... will I see you at the party tomorrow? Or will you be too busy patting down guests at the entrance?" the princess asked. Eret grinned and replied, "I'll find a way to join you and Elias at the festivities. I'm sure my Da won't mind." Hoping that his father, the Captain of the Royal Guard, would allow him to spend some time with his best friends.

The princess smiled softly at him as he began to take his leave. When Eret was near the doorway, Zenna suddenly moved towards him. "Then, I guess I'll see you tomorrow night," she whispered and, without even thinking, kissed the soldier on the cheek. Eret's brown eyes widened almost comically upon feeling Zenna's lips on his skin and he nearly stumbled on the way out. "Y-yeah... tomorrow night..." he mumbled before noticing that the princess, having realized what she had done, was blushing as fiercely as he was. When they locked eyes once more, they both blushed.

"I-I... I'm really sorry. I-I don't know what came over me..." Zenna mumbled sheepishly. "It's okay..." Eret murmured. A pregnant silence followed that before both of them finally regained their composure. "See you tomorrow, Eret..." Zenna managed to smile a little. "Yeah... Happy Birthday, Zenna. Er, I mean... Your Highness, Eret grinned, bowing slightly to her, before leaving the room.

Once he had closed the door behind him, Eret let out a deep sigh. "Gods above... what was _that..._?" he whispered to himself before slowly putting a hand to his cheek.

 _The cheek that Zenna had kissed._

" _What_ was _that_...?" he said to himself a second time before hearing a door open. Elias poked his head out of his room, saw Eret, and waved. "Make sure to confiscate any weaponry from the male guests tomorrow at the party!" he reminded the soldier. "As you wish, Your Highness," Eret saluted with a cocky smirk. Elias smirked back before ducking back into his room to sharpen his sword. Eret silently walked down the hall, heading home, while thinking of the events that had transpired just moments ago. A brief image of Zenna's face entered Eret's mind and he blushed once more.

 _'I've never felt this way before... What's happening to me...?'_ Eret thought, not knowing that, behind the closed door of the room he had just left, the princess was thinking the exact same thing.

Putting a hand to her chest, Zenna gazed at the lovely bouquet of flowers Eret had given her and wondered, _'What on earth possessed me to kiss Eret out of the blue like that? I wasn't even thinking...'_ before sighing tiredly and decided to go to sleep.

It wasn't until all the lanterns had been put out and the night deepened when the two of them, both in their beds, had the same thought.

 _'Am I falling in love?'_

* * *

 **Next chapter will be Zenna's 18th birthday party... where there will be fluff! In the meantime... Read and review! Those two things make me very happy! Next chapter will come soon. Please bear with me.**

 **-GuardianDragon98**


	41. Royal AU (Part 3)

**First off: I am SO sorry this chapter took such a long time to finish. With all the requirements I had to finish for second semester of my First Year in college, I hardly had time to be creative. But, I'm back here now and ready to continue for the next two weeks (I'm taking intersession classes starting this June).**

 **Second, I'm thinking of rewriting "The Fiersome Chronicles" after my Harry Potter story. I just feel that I can improve on Zenna's character a little more so she wouldn't be drifting towards the Mary Sue territory and to also allow Hiccup, who is really the hero of the tale, to shine. Feel free to include in your reviews your thoughts on this venture.**

 **Anyway, this is the continuation to my Royal AU. Enjoy!**

 **NOTE: I DO NOT OWN HTTYD!**

* * *

 **Calm Before the Storm (Continuation to Free as a Dragon)**

The party was set to begin at sunset and last until dawn. The entire kingdom of Nótt celebrated Princess Zenna in the daytime by throwing marvelous parties in the streets, which was a good thing as several of the foreign guests had started to arrive. And presents, ranging from flowers to pastries to jewelry and even weapons, were delivered to the palace in such a steady stream that most of the palace workers who weren't on guard duty had to pitch in to segregate each one so the royal family wouldn't be overwhelmed. Even the Night Furies celebrated the princess's birthday. When she had awoken from her slumber, Zenna was treated to a spectacular air parade orchestrated by her Night Fury partner, Stryka, and her friends. The Alphas of the Night Furies, both bonded with her mother and father, also participated in the air parade and were both pleased to see the princess so happy. It was a bonus that she had treated them all to some fresh salmon and Icelandic Cod after and they just loved her all the more for it. Stryka, a princess of sorts among the Night Furies, seemed to act anything but regal as she subjected Zenna to lots of slobbery birthday kisses. "Hahahaha! Thanks, Stryka I love you, too, girl..." the princess giggled as she hugged her loyal dragoness partner.

Breakfast consisted of all of Zenna's favorite food and a platter of fine chocolate. The chocolate was a big surprise for Zenna since her parents never let her and Elias have sweets after breakfast. Nevertheless, private the morning celebration was, Zenna never felt so loved. But, when sunset drew near, it was all hands on deck as the final preparations were made and Zenna was whisked off to her dressing room by her mother to change.

* * *

Elias's sharp eyes scoured over the throng of visitors being ushered into the palace. From his perch in one of the main towers and with his spyglass, he could see the ladies being led through the great oak doors while the men were being patted down by the guards and their Night Furies. Whiplash, Elias's own Night Fury partner, was assisting by sniffing each guest for concealed weapons or threats to the royal family along with Braveheart, Eret's Night Fury. The prince smirked when he saw the two of them sniff one particular guest and growl, prompting the guards to search him and pull out at least three knives out of his left boot, a dagger hidden under his vest, and, from the guest's pocket, vial of some mysterious amber liquid that the guest kept on insisting was mead.

"Aren't you being too paranoid, son?"

Elias spun around to face his father as he joined him on the tower. Edgar borrowed Elias's spyglass and looked through it in time to see Eret Rollo, Captain of the Royal Guard, confiscate the vial from the guest, who looked ready to complain if Whiplash, Braveheart, and Storm, Eret Rollo's Night Fury and the father of Braveheart, hadn't growled at him. "I'm just taking precautions, Dad. You never know when some lowlife would try to do our family in or, god forbid, make off with Zenna..." Elias said, shuddering at the last part. Edgar chuckled and patted his son's back. "I know you're doing this for your sister, Elias, but do try to lighten up. Today is a time for celebration as your sister becomes a woman. As for who she will choose, if it will indeed happen tonight, as a suitor, don't you think you should give the lucky fellow a chance?" he inquired. Elias thought about it for a minute and shrugged. "That's my boy. But, I must say... quite a turnout we have, hmmm?" Edgar said, noticing the number of young men all vying for his daughter's hand. "Zen better choose carefully. I don't want her to fall for someone who will just use her..." Elias worriedly murmured. "Nor I, son... Nor I..." Edgar nodded, now beginning to worry himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, down at the palace gates, Eret was having a field day.

Just two hours into letting the guests in, he had already confiscated what seemed to be enough weapons to stock the armory for a small-scale invasion, had been insulted by a pompous duke coming from some place called Weselton or Weaselton or whatever, and had to break up three fights that had erupted between some of the suitors coming from abroad. By the time the last guest had entered the palace, Eret was exhausted.

His father, Rollo, chuckled as Eret wearily changed out of his day uniform, a black tunic with silver embroidery around the cuffs, collar, and hem, into the formal evening wear that was issued to members of the Royal Guard - another black tunic but, this time, it came with a silver cloak meant to hang from the shoulders - and combed his hair. "Think you'll still be standing tomorrow, son?" Rollo joked, earning an eye roll from his boy. "It'll be a miracle, Da, if I can endure tonight. All those people packed into the palace... there's bound to be trouble..." Eret muttered, frowning as he debated whether to tie his hair back again or leave it be. "Aye, we have to keep a sharp eye..." Rollo nodded before smiling knowingly.

"But for you, I think you should focus on making your move. You _are_ planning to ask Zenna to dance tonight?"

At his father's question, Eret blushed bright red and rounded about to look at his father. "Da!" he exclaimed, looking almost scandalized. "Oh, come off it, son. I've seen the way you look at the princess," Rollo told him, smirking almost triumphantly at calling his son's bluff. He'd known that Eret had had it bad for Zenna ever since they were children. Eret, if it was possible, blushed even redder. "Da, i-it won't happen. It... it _can't_ happen. Her Highness only sees me as a member of the Royal Guard..." he mumbled. "And her closest friend. Eret, I've seen you grow up with Zenna. I've seen how you've always been willing to put yourself in harm's way for her... and I've seen the way you look at her. You see her not as royalty or as a mere woman. No, no, you see her like she is a goddess on earth. I know you love her... and so does the prince," Rollo told him, his eyes lightning up when he saw Eret's reaction. "Elias knew?" his son asked, utterly gob smacked. "Knew? His Highness was the one who first suspected your feelings towards his sister and told me about it!" Rollo laughed. Eret briefly thought about taking Elias aside later at the party for questioning when he remembered what happened last night.

Zenna had just kissed him on the cheek out of the blue and, oddly enough, he hadn't heard the sounds of Elias sharpening his sword in the room next door the whole time he was in her room last night. Could he have...?

Oh, gods...

"He told you last night, didn't he?" Eret asked his father, looking at his father who nodded. "He and Whiplash went to the barracks shortly after you fell asleep. I have to admit that I was quite surprised when he came to me. Apparently, he'd been keeping a close eye on you and the princess ever since you were assigned to them. And, in light of recent events, he finally confirmed to himself and I that you _do_ have feelings for her," Rollo explained. After a moment to let all of this sink in, Eret sighed. "All right, Da, you've caught me red-handed. I do love Zenna... I really do..." he admitted before finally deciding to tie his hair back the usual way. "But I know it's silly to hope that she would go for me - the common soldier. The gods know that Her Highness deserves someone better..." he said quietly, looking down at his boots. Rollo smiled gently at his son and tapped him on the chin so he could look him in the eye. "Son, if you truly love Zenna, you need to be willing to put your heart on the line. If you don't, then, you may never know if it'll be possible for someone as high a status as the princess to love someone like you back. I may not be able to tell the future, but I have a feeling that, tonight, the princess might make an unconventional choice," he told him, his pale green eyes shining. Eret smiled a little at his father's words. "Mum used to say something along the lines of that... Making unconventional choices..." he murmured, taking the pendant he always wore in his hand, and stared at it sadly. "Aye, your mother always believed that making choices that weren't expected lead to some of the greatest things in life. If she were here, Eret, she would be telling you the same thing," Rollo smiled, a bit sad, as he remembered his darling Elisabeth who had passed away when Eret was only four. Not a day went by when father and son missed her...

But Rollo knew that his beloved was still with him and Eret and that she would have wanted their only child to make the right choice for himself. Eret still looked unsure. Would Zenna really choose tonight? If yes... did that mean he had a chance?

"Ask her to dance with you, Eret. Who knows? Perhaps Her Highness feels the same way," Rollo said sagely. Eret thought about it some more before smiling a bit. "Can't hurt to try I guess..." he shrugged before looking at his father with a slightly amused look on his face. "I don't suppose you and the prince have placed any bets on Zenna and I?" he asked casually. "Really, son? You suspect me of gambling on the chances you have with the princess? I am wounded," Rollo said, chuckling... but made sure to keep the small bag filled with ten silver pieces behind his back.

He had betted on the grounds that his son would ask Zenna to dance with him before the night was over while Prince Elias betted that they would dance at midnight. Whoever of the two of them will win was anyone's wildest guess.

Eret cocked an eyebrow at his father for one second before dropping the subject and joined him in going to the palace.

* * *

"Nervous, love?" Henna asked as she adjusted her daughter's silk cape. "Why would I be, Mom? It's my birthday," Zenna lightly laughed in an attempt to ease the tension she'd been feeling ever since this morning. Henna laughed along with her, now moving on to combing Zenna's long black hair afresh. "Well, I'm just wondering how you'll handle all of those young suitors who have travelled far and wide to see you. Expected to pick one tonight in order to form an alliance... I imagine your father and I may have placed a weighty burden on your shoulders..." the queen sighed, making Zenna bow her head slightly. "Mom, you and Dad haven't placed any burdens on me at all. If I find the right man tonight, then it'll be a benefit to our kingdom and his. If I don't... well... there's always next year for me to find Mr. Right," she said gently. Henna smiled as her daughter faced her, clothed in all of Nótt's finest purple and silver, and carefully placed her tiara on her head.

"Know this, love. Whomever you choose, your family will support you both. And, most of all, remember... remember that your father and I love you and your brother no matter what," Henna said lovingly, smiling proudly at Zenna who smiled and embraced her. "I love you and Dad, too, Mom... forever... No matter what," the princess whispered. After a final check to make sure her daughter's dress would allow her to move freely yet gracefully, Henna beamed at Zenna. "Come along, then, love. Your father's dying to present you to the crowd," she said, taking her daughter's arm. _'Whatever happens tonight... everything is definitely going to change... I can feel it...'_ Princess Zenna thought as she and her mother left her dressing room to head to the palace's grand ballroom.

Tonight was definitely going to change everything...

* * *

 **I hope to finish this by Friday with a very sweet ending. In the meantime, read and review whenever and whatever you want :)**

 **-GuardianDragon98**


	42. Royal AU (FINALE)

**Fourth and final part of the Zeret Royal AU here. Warning: May cause feels. And... yeah... this took longer to finish again so my apologies!**

 **And, in reply to one of my reviewers, a Mary Sue is a character that seems almost perfect who is inserted into the story as a sort of wish fulfillment for the author. Personally, I think Zenna might be drifting close to that territory so I've been thinking of rewriting the first HTTYD movie story. If any of you have suggestions to improve Zenna's character in the first film (where I think she could have shown more emotion and whatnot), feel free to PM me :)**

 **NOTE: I DO NOT OWN HTTYD!**

* * *

 **An Unconventional Choice (Continuation to Calm Before the Storm and final part of Royal AU)**

Nervously fiddling with the clasp fastening his cloak to his left shoulder, Eret stood amongst the crowds of people. He caught his father's eye and nodded as the king, queen, and prince arrived and stood at the bottom of the ballroom's grand staircase. The Alphas of the Night Furies and Whiplash were there, also, as with several Night Furies that dwelt on the island. The palace was so large that there was room for all the guests, human and dragon, to move around and interact. One of the foreign visitors, an official's son from the looks of his clothing, was already cautiously patting a juvenile Night Fury with his left hand, startling when the dragon took a bite out of the fish sandwich he held in his right. Eret chuckled, relieved to see that, at least, there wasn't any trouble so far with the foreign guests and the Night Furies of Nott. Elias cheerfully waved to Eret, who smiled and saluted the young man. Queen Henna then raised her arms, silencing the murmuring crowd. "Good evening, my people, and a grand welcome, esteemed guests from all over, to our humble Kingdom of Nott. Tonight is a night unlike any other for my beloved daughter has come of age. From a sweet babe, my family has watched her grow into a strong, courageous, and beautiful young woman and, tonight, no family must be as proud as us to introduce her to all of you," she said, smiling at her husband and son. King Edgar, then, joined his wife. "May I present to you all... the precious gemstone of Nott... my daughter... Princess Zenna and her draconian sister, Stryka," he boomed and gestured to the stairs.

Then, like a vision sent by the gods of Asgard, Zenna appeared on the grand ballroom staircase.

"Oooohhh..."

"She's beautiful!"

"Gods in Valhalla..."

Eret felt as if he had been struck by a spell as he watched Zenna slowly descend the grand staircase, Stryka at her side. The silver tiara, encrusted with deep purple amethysts and blood red garnets, sparkled in her long and luxurious raven black hair, which spilled over her shoulders like glossy waterfalls. Her face radiated with happiness and confidence that it glowed and a warm smile graced her soft-looking lips while her violet eyes shone with delight. And her dress did well to show her womanly curves while still allowing an air of regality to drift around her. The sweetheart neckline of the purple bodice offered just the right amount of skin to show through while the dress's skirt, composed of layers of precious purple and silver silk and satin, slightly split at the right side bottom, allowing a glimpse of her slim, graceful legs with matching purple shoes. There wasn't an overload of jewels on the princess. Her dress, itself, was of simple design. It was the princess who made it look amazing. One look at her smiling face was enough for anyone to know that Princess Zenna made anything look beautiful just by letting the real her shine. Eret couldn't keep his eyes off of her... as did several young men, who were all hoping to win Zenna's heart. A silver cape made of fine sheer material fluttered as Zenna descended the staircase where Elias was waiting. Once she reached the bottom, Zenna held out her gloved hand. Elias, grinning, took it and had her join the rest of the family. Stryka, with as much grace as her kind had, went to hers, who draped their wings over her back.

Facing the crowd of guests, Zenna dipped in a graceful curtsy and they all applauded her while the Night Furies bowed respectfully. And, with a wave of Elias's hand, the musicians began to play, signaling the start of the celebration.

And so did Eret's guard duty.

He kept an eye on the princess as she mingled with the guests. Every once in a while, a suitor made advances towards her and Eret was sorely tempted to lead Zenna away from him _(and give the bastard an up close and personal look of his sword)_. But Zenna was clever as she was beautiful and she was doing his job for him as she could scent an unworthy man a mile away, making sure to steer clear of any perverts. As the night went on, Eret watched from the sidelines as Zenna talked with several guests alongside her brother, laughing merrily, and smiled upon seeing how happy she was. His smile, however, faded as he saw her approach a handsome brunette and asked him to dance. The man, a prince, obviously, looked slightly surprised at the invitation, but accepted it with a smile. Together, he and the princess waltzed across the ballroom, chatting away. Eret felt a slight pang of jealousy and busied himself with keeping his Night Fury, Braveheart, away from the buffet table as well as making sure the guests behaved around the Night Furies.

* * *

Zenna was all aflutter with happiness. Tonight couldn't be better as she met so many wonderful people from overseas, played with the village children who gave her presents of flowers and candies which she distributed evenly among all of them, and danced with the strapping young men who had come to seek her hand in marriage. But, there was a problem. Every man who danced with her, Zenna felt nothing. Sure, she loved talking to the Danish Prince Eiko about pastries _(Eiko promised her that he would take her to some of the best places to get apple tarts should she ever come visit his native country)_ , engaged in a battle of wits with the Arabs delegate _(he certainly hadn't expected her to outsmart him with riddles that put his to shame)_ , and joked with one of the sons of the lords of Scotland _(that lad, in particular, wasn't exactly fluent in Norse, but, luckily for him, Zenna knew Gaelic)_ , but Zenna didn't feel anything. No spark, no butterflies in her stomach... nothing. She just couldn't picture herself falling in love with any of the men who had come. And, surprisingly, most of the men felt the same way shortly after spending time with her. They had been blown away by Princess Zenna's beauty, yes, and had been charmed by her open personality but that was it. By the time midnight rolled around, all of them had accepted that the best relationship they would ever have with Princess Zenna was to be friends with her.

The night deepened until it was well past midnight and Eret began to give up on his chances. He settled for joining Braveheart up on one of the balconies and stayed there for the most of the night, letting his father take over his guard duties _(not knowing that, currently, his father and Elias had lost the bet they wagered against each other and were both chuckling at their silliness)_. Braveheart, a strong dragon with a jagged scar on his right flank that he had received in his hatchling days from one of the many misadventures he and his partner had had _(that involved a tree and Prince Elias's favorite ball)_ , warbled curiously at Eret's forlorn expression and nudged him slightly. "I'm fine, Brave... No need to worry about me," the soldier sighed heavily, leaning against the balcony on his arms, looking up at the purple sky. Footsteps approached shortly and Eret didn't bother to turn around until he heard that melodic voice.

"Fancy seeing you here, Eret."

Zenna smiled slightly as the guard turned around to face her, slightly startled. "Y-Your Highness! I-I didn't mean to ignore you or Stryka..." Eret said sheepishly upon seeing Zenna's Night Fury beside her. Stryka purred at Braveheart, who respectfully bowed to her. "No need for apologies, Eret. I was just wondering why you were out here instead of partying," Zenna shrugged, removing her tiara and placed it on the balcony rail. Eret shrugged as well while looking at the princess. Even though hours had passed, Zenna looked fresh as morning dew at dawn and showed no signs of fatigue. "Some birthday you've had, huh?" he remarked, smiling slightly. "I always knew eighteenth birthdays were a big event, but this wasn't what I was expecting at all... I have a lot to thank my family for..." Zenna murmured before looking at Eret and her cheeks turned slightly pink. "You did great today... Some of those men earlier were trying to take advantage of me, but you and Braveheart did a really good job intimidating them..." she admitted. Eret blushed slightly at the princess's praise and fiddled with his pendant to pass the time. "It was your brother who did most of the work. One look at the sword in his belt, everyone knew not to mess with you," he chuckled. "What can I say? I have two amazing bodyguards at my sides," Zenna laughed slightly before sighing sadly.

"What's wrong?" Eret asked, concerned. "As great this night... no, as amazing this whole day has been... I haven't been able to pick a suitable man to marry from any of the guests. And, well, they've all given up..." Zenna confessed, smoothing the folds of her dress. Eret sighed and, cautiously, reached out his hand to her. Zenna looked at him questioningly but took it. "There is always next year, Your Highness. Perhaps the right man hasn't arrived yet..." the young man mumbled. Zenna looked at Eret, slightly surprised, and felt her heart racing in her chest. _'Holy Shields... For so long I've kept these feelings hidden... Maybe... maybe it's time...'_ she thought.

Truth be told, Zenna had always loved Eret. From the moment they met as kids, she had been enamored by his kindness, his charm, his wit, and his mostly hopeless sense of humor. However, she hid her true feeling towards him for she had been unsure. Would the kingdom accept her love for Eret? He was a member of the Royal Guard, not some rich foreign dignitary, while she was the princess who was expected to marry someone who would ensure a powerful alliance with a former nation. Would they support her and him?

For most of her life, Zenna didn't think too much about that. But, now, as she gazed into Eret's soulful brown eyes, she began to think about it again until it was pretty much the only coherent thing that she could think about. Suddenly, she heard Elias holler, "Zen, last dance!" and figured that she might as well go for it.

Quickly, she pulled Eret along with her back into the ballroom, Braveheart and Stryka following closely behind. Elias was waiting for her and, upon seeing Eret, grinned. "About time," he chuckled. Braveheart, Stryka, and Whiplash all looked at each other and warbled softly in amusement. Eret didn't have the opportunity to retort or act mortified for the musicians had begun to play the last song for the night. He could feel all eyes watching him and he tried his best to swallow his fear as he was subjected to everyone s scrutinizing gaze. Luckily for him, Zenna was leading him in the dance until he gained enough confidence to take over. Holding Zenna close to him, Eret whispered, "You do realize this dance might cause someone to speculate?" only for the princess to lean into him. The princess sighed as she rested her head against Eret's chest and listened to his heartbeat. "I was going to tell you earlier, but the opportunity presented itself before I had the chance..." Zenna murmured. Eret twirled her around before settling a hand on Zenna's waist and the other on her right shoulder. "The right man for me... the man I've always wanted... is already here..." Zenna whispered to Eret, who looked slightly confused.

As the two of them dance, Rollo and Elias joined the king and queen at the front of the watching crowd. King Edgar and Queen Henna looked mildly surprised to see their daughter and Eret together while Rollo and Prince Elias merely smiled. As for the guests, some were confused _(palace servants)_ , some intrigued _(most of the foreign and local guests)_ , and others almost insulted _(namely the elderly members of the royal court)_. But Zenna didn't mind anyone. She had eyes only for the man in front of her right now. "Honestly, Eret, you can be a bit thick sometimes," she smiled coyly as her loyal bodyguard and best friend finally understood and gaped at her, speechless.

As the song continued to play and the two of them continued to dance, Eret gathered his wits and steeled his courage. "Why me?" he asked softly. "I've always had feelings for you ever since we were kids, Eret. It's always been you. I choose _you_ ," Zenna told him, emphasizing the ' _you_ ' as Eret dipped her just as the song ended. As everyone clapped appreciatively, Zenna braced herself.

"What about you?"

Eret felt like his heart was in his throat as Princess Zenna gazed at him hopefully, yet, tensely waiting for his answer. Never had he been so caught unawares yet joyful before. Just when he was about to give up on his chances of ever telling the princess how he truly felt about her before it was too late, she made the first move. Something told Eret that, for the rest of his life, he would have to follow her every command. But he was fine with that. He was willing to play the submissive one; be at her beck and call without question, without fail. Without thinking about the hundreds of people watching, he leaned in and captured Zenna's lips in a soft kiss. Rollo and Elias shared knowing smirks while Edgar and Henna, after getting over the initial shock, came to realize the truth and looked at each other and smiled. The other guests, on the other hand, whispered amongst themselves while the Night Furies all spread their wings and let out song-like calls. When Eret pulled his lips away from Zenna, he became aware of the stares but he didn't care.

"I've dreamt of hearing you say that you love me ever since I was a boy... I never thought that dream would come true..." he whispered lovingly to the princess, who smiled and laughed with tremendous joy. Zenna kissed him this time, for a brief, lingering moment, before turning to her parents and the guests. And she smiled slyly at the elderly members of the court.

"Well, then, you old men, now you know what type of man I desire."

Elias couldn't help it and laughed out loud at the shocked faces of the elders. Then he caught Eret's eye and winked. Reaching into his pocket, Elias felt the familiar weight of the obsidian box. Soon, of that he was sure, he would pass on the secret of the box his friend... when his sister married him.

* * *

 **I originally wanted this to end with Drago Bludvist attacking the kingdom of Nott, slaughtering most of the Night Furies, the murder of the King, Queen, and the Prince while Eret and Zenna are cruelly separated. While Eret is forced to become a dragon trapper, Zenna becomes consumed with rage and grief over her loss and becomes a vigilante assassin.**

 **But well, my heart just wasn't in it to write that...**

 **Maybe I'll write that version someday For now, I plan to write a Werewolf! Or Lycanwing! AU based on one of my reviewers suggestions. That's something to look forward to. Till the next chapter, Dragon Riders and Dragon Trainers ;)**

 **-GuardianDragon98**


	43. Curse of the Lycanwing PART I (AU)

**Only a couple more days until Season 3 of Race to the Edge! Woohoo! In the meantime, enjoy this one-shot that takes a dive into the world of Lycanwings!**

 **By the way, this takes place in an AU. Zenna and Stryka are still here, of course, and this is post-HTTYD2, but Eret and Zenna aren't married and Zenna doesn't have Elemental powers in this one shot. Also, Heather's not here so, sorry Heather fans. I know it sounds a little confusing, but I hope you guys will still understand the plot.**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: I DO NOT OWN HTTYD. ALL RIGHTS GO TO ITS RESPECTIVE OWNERS!**

* * *

 **Curse of the Lycanwing PART I**

"I've got its tracks!"

"Quickly! We can't let it roam free any longer!"

Eret anxiously held his breath as two Vikings neared his hiding spot in the fields that night. He crouched down low in the tall grass, praying to all the gods that they wouldn't notice him. The two Viking men, armed with torches, nets, and clubs, searched the nearby sheep pastures for a moment before moving on back to the village. Once they were gone, Eret sighed with relief and felt something nudge him. He turned to whatever had nudged him, looking into one worry-filled violet orb. He suddenly winced, feeling the sting of the wound he had gotten earlier while running away from the plaza with his companion. Some idiot had shot an arrow at him and got lucky, hitting him in the shoulder. He had pulled the arrow out upon reaching the outskirts of town earlier and running had allowed him to forget about the pain. Now he was starting to feel a bit lightheaded due to the blood loss. A worried whine brought Eret out of his pain and he gently whispered, "We have to move."

The moon had been covered by dark clouds when they were hiding but, now, it shone brightly in the night sky. "Quickly," Eret murmured urgently and his companion grunted, surging ahead of him. Eret panted as he tried to keep up, parting away the brush as the two of them made for the forest. They both sped through the trees until they found their hideout - a large cave hidden by the trees - and ducked inside. Eret leaned heavily against the cool stone wall as he tried to catch his breath. His wound was still bleeding but at least the blood was slowly oozing out now compared to when the crimson liquid steadily streamed from it when he had pulled the arrow out. Eret groaned, removing his vest and shirt, using the latter to soak up the blood from his wound. His companion whined worriedly again, stepping closer to him, and Eret got to see his friend clearly as moonlight streamed into the cave.

Standing before the former trapper was a dragon; its body sleek, streamlined, and covered in iridescent purple scales that lightly glittered in the moonlight. The dragon's head was slightly rounded at the snout and had a ridge of black scales running down from forehead to neck while its ears resembled a Night Fury's, twitching nervously, and its nostrils flared at the scent of blood. A pair of purple veined wings fluttered anxiously on its back and the dragon's long, red-tipped tail thrashed nervously against the cave floor. The dragon's one violet eye was trained on the wound Eret was currently tending to. After a minute of watching, the dragon drew closer to Eret and nudged his hand away. Eret shivered slightly as the dragon began licking the blood off and lightly scratched the dragon behind its ears. Once the blood had been cleaned off the wound and Eret had bandaged it with a ripped portion of his shirt, the dragon drew back and huddled in a corner of the cave.

"Okay, we just need to lay low until we find a way to get rid of that curse..." Eret murmured while thinking about how things would be easier for the two of them if they had Stryka and Skullcrusher at their sides. But it was too risky. After the incident in the plaza, he betted that even the dragons would be willing to help in the hunt. Stryka would definitely try to find them since she was the only dragon who knew, but Toothless, Stormfly, Cloudjumper, Meatlug, Hookfang, Grump, and Barf and Belch would, for sure, be joining the hunting party. He could still remember the betrayed look on Skullcrusher's face when he sided with...

A sad whimper brought Eret out of his musings and he turned his attention to the dragon currently curled up on the cave floor. "Hey, it'll be all right..." Eret whispered, walking slowly over to the dragon and sitting next to it. The dragon whined and Eret gently pulled its head onto his lap. Gently, Eret pressed his lips to the dragon's forehead and hugged it close to him. The dragon looked up at him, its one violet orb glistening with unshed tears. "It's okay. It's going to be okay... I promise. I won't let them hurt you..." Eret whispered as he stroked the dragon's head.

* * *

 **A month ago...**

"Another yak farm ruined by that Lycanwing..." Gobber sighed, inspecting the carcasses strewn around the paddock. Hiccup, Eret, Astrid, and Valka were also helping in the investigation, Toothless, Skullcrusher, Stormfly, and Cloudjumper sniffing around for clues. "This is the twelfth attack and winter's coming soon. If we don't find this dragon and chase it out of Berk..." Astrid looked to Hiccup worriedly, her boyfriend/Chief of the tribe nodding grimly.

For the past few months, Berk had been the target of the mysterious Lycanwing's destructive rampage. On the day before the full moon, sheep, chickens, and yaks would disappear from their enclosures only to be returned; picked clean with only the bones, feathers, wool, and fur left. Traps had been set up and all the able dragons and their Riders were on high alert every night. Sometimes the Lycanwing would be spotted; a fight would erupt, but it always got away. And it didn't help matters that nobody, whether Viking or dragon, really saw its complete appearance. The Lycanwing liked to strike when least expected and, often, whoever tried to capture it or fight it would barely have time to look at it before getting knocked out by a powerful swipe from its tail or a blazing fireball exploding near them. But it was on the three days of the full moon where the Lycanwing became truly aggressive. Men who had tried to capture the beast were found bleeding from deep gashes on their chests. Gothi had checked every injury and she was puzzled upon discovering that they were caused by claws and not bite marks.

"I bet it's someone in the village who slips away every night to turn into a Lycanwing once the moon reaches its apex! And it's saving its bite for someone who would be a suitable fellow Lycanwing," Tuffnut, ever a fanatic of the weird and unexplained, theorized at a meeting of the Dragon Masters council one day after the first few attacks. "We've asked around in the village and no one's come forward yet. Whether it is really a human who can turn into one or not, the Lycanwing has got to go," Fishlegs told everyone. Even Hiccup, who originally wanted to find the Lycanwing in order to train it, had no other choice but to declare that the dragon was a menace that needed to be driven out of the island. And so hunting parties were sent out and traps were set. Eret, being a former dragon trapper, designed most of them with a little help from Zenna. The Dragon Doctor had been keeping herself busy with treating injuries to unfortunate dragons and Vikings caused by the Lycanwing, but she sometimes stayed over at Eret's house while he drew up plans.

That afternoon, after finding no leads about the Lycanwing's whereabouts and with the full moon rising the day after tomorrow, Eret found himself sitting at the table in his house's dining room, charcoal in hand, and frowning thoughtfully as he drew up plans for a Gronckle Iron shield. Hiccup had showed him the original one he had crafted years back earlier that morning and he d gotten the idea of making an upgraded version of it. Zenna was currently with him, Stryka and Skullcrusher roughhousing outside, and she was looking over his designs expectantly.

"You can try adding a dart launcher? Like the ones you and your men used when trapping?" she suggested, threading her fingers through his thick black hair. "That could work. But, unfortunately, some of the materials required to make the darts are hard to come..." by Eret mumbled, sighing as Zenna undid the ponytail tying his hair back. "Everyone's on edge nowadays... The full moon's going to rise soon..." Zenna murmured, massaging her fingers through Eret's scalp, her boyfriend nodding in agreement.

"And with that, the rise of the Lycanwing. Whatever that dragon looks like, it's made a name for itself. Everyone's terrified of it..." Eret remarked before pausing in his planning when he didn't feel Zenna's fingers rubbing against his head. "Maybe the Lycanwing's just as terrified of us as we are of it..." the Dragon Doctor whispered.

Eret slightly shrugged his shoulders and noticed that Zenna's normally pale skin was paler than usual and she looked rather drained herself. Come to think of it... Zenna had been looking rather ill the past few months. Eret guessed she hadn't been getting enough rest due to the stress brought upon from the Lycanwing's monthly attacks. "Zenna, have you been getting enough sleep? You don't look well..." Eret murmured in concern. Zenna gave her boyfriend a tired smile. "I'm fine, Eret. I've just been working overtime. There's a lot of injuries to be treated nowadays," she reassured him.

"Even so, you need to take care of yourself. Why don't you take a break? Let Gothi handle what needs to be handled at the Dragon Clinic?" he suggested. Zenna pressed her lips into a thin line, thinking about it, and finally said, "All right. If it makes you stop worrying." Eret smiled and gently kissed her. Zenna looked a bit shocked, but smiled into the kiss.

* * *

The next day, Eret finished crafting his shield. While he was testing it out in the forest, the Berkians were getting ready for the Lycanwing's next attack.

Hiccup and Astrid were overseeing the whole operation, assigning sentries all around the village.

Snotlout and Ruffnut and Tuffnut were helping Gobber ready the traps.

Valka and Fishlegs were doing rounds in the village, making sure that the children stayed within the general vicinity.

Zenna and Gothi were already stocking up the Dragon Clinic with all the necessary equipment they will need to treat injuries.

And the day after that... tensions ran high as the sun began to set.

* * *

Little Elias II Stoick Fiersome, nothing more than a few months old, babbled in confusion at the rush of activity all around him and wriggled in his mother's arms as they made their way over to the Dragon Clinic. "Your father's going to man the naval defense line. If the Lycanwing comes in from the coast, they'll be the first ones to try driving it away," Henna told her daughter. "Let's hope the Lycanwing doesn't come in from the coast, then," Zenna remarked, looking nervous. Henna sighed and gently cupped her daughter's face in her hand. "Your father will be all right, love. It's actually _you_ we're both worried about. You haven't been looking like yourself these past few moons," she said worriedly. Zenna laughed softly and hugged her mother tightly. "Mom, I'm fine. Don't worry about me," she said soothingly and leaned down to coo at her baby brother.

El smiled toothlessly at his big sister and waved his pudgy arms up at her, wanting to be held. Zenna eagerly took El off her mother's hands and cuddled him close to her chest. "If there's anyone you and Dad should be worrying about, it's El here. I'm telling you that he's getting bigger every day..." Zenna smiled and kissed her little brother's button nose. Henna smiled and nodded in agreement. "Make sure you two stay inside with Serpent and Serpentine to keep watch," Zenna reminded her mother. "We will, love, we will," Henna promised. She and El stayed with Zenna at the Clinic for a few hours. As the sun began to set, Henna carried El back home, the baby's head resting against her shoulder.

"Be safe, love. Whatever happens, you and Stryka stick together with the other Riders," Henna told her daughter. "I will, Mom," Zenna nodded and smiled as they left. El gurgled and waved his little right hand at his sister in a goodbye. Zenna smiled and waved back, but her cheerful face suddenly crumpled into one of pain and despair as she mouthed, _'I'm so sorry.'_

* * *

Eret and Skullcrusher had been assigned to scout the forest. When it came to tracking down dragons in the wild, nobody could compete with the two of them on the job. "All right, Skullcrusher, if you shoot at the Lycanwing, shoot only to stun it. Hiccup doesn't want it killed, but he wants it gone," Eret commanded his Rumblehorn. Skullcrusher growled in affirmation and lifted his nose up in the air, sniffing. Eret made sure to keep his guard up as the sun set, going deeper into the forest with Skullcrusher.

* * *

"THE LYCANWING!"

The dragon had arrived from the west beach. Edgar and his men hadn't been able to drive it off as the dragon easily evaded all of the nets as it made its way to the village. There, the A Team tried to knock it out of the sky only to get grounded themselves as the Lycanwing attacked them. Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, and Ruffnut and Tuffnut, on the other hand, were a lot more successful; chasing the Lycanwing out of the village and leading into the forest where they knew Eret and Skullcrusher were.

Eret heard the shouts and mounted Skullcrusher. The duo flew upwards and saw Astrid and Hiccup on Stormfly and Toothless pursuing a fast-moving blur. "Eret, nab it! We'll try to keep it busy!" Hiccup yelled, Toothless firing plasma blasts at the supposed Lycanwing. Eret unhooked his shield from his back and pulled the trigger, activating the bolas launcher/crossbow. "Hurry! We don t know how long we can keep it...!" Astrid shouted before a huge fireball came screaming towards her, Stormfly, Hiccup, and Toothless and exploded, sending all four of them careening backwards through the air! Quickly, Eret loaded a Dragon Root-tipped arrow into the crossbow and fired. But the Lycanwing easily did a flip, dodging it, and flew away.

Skullcrusher roared and shot one of his own fireballs at it, growling in frustration as his target evaded his attack. "We need to keep it away from the village, Skull! Come on!" the former trapper shouted, the two of them engaging in pursuit. Hiccup and Astrid joined them, followed by Snotlout, Fishlegs, and the Twins. "Can someone tell me how we're supposed to get rid of this thing?!" Snotlout yelled as Hookfang opened fire. Eret grabbed an arrow and waved it in the air to get the team's attention. "Eret's got to hit the Lycanwing with a Dragon Root arrow. Our job is to keep the Lycanwing contained long enough for him to take a shot. Once its disoriented, we trap it, then, we get it off the island," Hiccup instructed before Toothless roared, going into Titan Mode. But even with the enhanced plasma blasts and his legendary speed, Toothless couldn't get the Lycanwing to slow down or get confused enough.

If anything, the dragon just seemed to get angrier!

"We might need more than one Night Fury to keep up with this thing and contain it! Where's Stryka?!" Eret asked as he and his friends chased after the Lycanwing. "We have no idea! As soon as the sun began to set, she and Zenna suddenly disappeared!" Astrid answered. "What?! Why didn't any of you lot follow her?!" Eret asked incredulously. "We didn't see them all day! How do you think we're supposed to find Zenna or Stryka when we didn't even see where they went?!" Ruffnut shrieked at him. "Or maybe they're already with us and we just don't see them?" Tuffnut suggested before hearing Fishlegs scream, "Evasive!" as the Lycanwing did a 180-degree turn and began to fly at breackneck speed towards them!

"Everyone, scatter!" Astrid screamed. The Riders split off in different directions before the Lycanwing rammed into them. But, just as the team began to regroup, it fired a blast! The Riders all screamed and the explosion sent all of them crashing down to the ground! "Well, there goes our original plan..." Hiccup groaned, helping Toothless up. "At least it's flying _away_ from the village. If we're lucky, some of the sentries we posted on that side of the island will drive it off..." Astrid murmured, tending to Stormfly. "So what's our next move?" Snotlout asked, frustrated, Hookfang snorting heavily from overexertion. "Some of us ought to head back to the village and keep watch," Fishlegs said seriously. "Good idea. Fishlegs, you and the Twins head back to the village. Snotlout, Astrid, Eret, and I are going to go after that Lycanwing," Hiccup ordered, making sure Toothless was still okay to continue.

"We'll signal you if it tries to attack the village!" Tuffnut hollered as he and his sister followed Fishlegs and Meatlug on Barf and Belch. "Be careful!" Ruffnut added as they flew off. "You three still up for the chase?" Hiccup turned to his Milady, his cousin, and tracking expert. "Blah, blah, blah! Are we gonna stay here just jabbering or are we going Lycanwing hunting?" Snotlout rolled his eyes at him, already jumping onto Hookfang's back. "Hunting's a bit harsh of a term..." Eret remarked, patting Skullcrusher's horn and hoisting himself onto his back. "Let's just get this thing out of Berk before it decides to attack any more farms or, worse, other dragons and villagers," Astrid said seriously, mounting Stormfly.

"Eret, how many more of those arrows do you got?" Hiccup asked the trapper as they took to the skies.

Eret checked and his brow furrowed.

"I've got four of them; four shots," he replied. " _Make them count,_ " Hiccup told him grimly.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the Lycanwing pursuit party, Stryka was down on the ground, keeping up with them. The dragoness huffed as she tore across Berk's rugged terrain, making sure that she had the Lycanwing constantly in her line of sight. She had to make sure it wasn't injured or killed. Part of Stryka felt guilty for keeping herself hidden from her beloved mate and her comrades. The other part of her, the protective part, was more than willing to go into offense should her mate and her friends try to harm the Lycanwing.

* * *

"I'll try to get in close! Cover me!" Eret yelled as they reached one of Berk's mountains, he and Skullcrusher flying ahead of the group, loading his crossbow. He fired; and the dragon dipped its head down to incinerate the arrow with a fireball.

Three shots.

Snotlout then got the idea to just charge on ahead with Hookfang and knock the Lycanwing out of the sky. "Snotlout! Snotlout! Oi! Oi! Oi!" the Jorgenson whooped just as the Lycanwing lashed out at him and Hookfang with its tail! Hookfang roared when the Lycanwing's tail grabbed onto one of his horns and yanked him and his Rider into a cliff wall! "Ow! Ow! Ow!" Snotlout grunted as his head made contact with the rocks several times until the Lycanwing used its tail to fling him and his Monstrous Nightmare out of its trail. "Stormfly, spine shot!" Astrid commanded, her Deadly Nadder firing a couple of poisonous spines from her tail at the Lycanwing. Once again, the dragon evaded the attack. And when Astrid and Stormfly tried to get in close with Eret loading his second arrow, it grabbed the top of a tall pine tree and pulled it back. Once the Rumblehorn and Deadly Nadder were close enough, the Lycanwing released the pine tree's top! "Ah!" Astrid yelped as the tree swatted her and Stormfly backwards into Skullcrusher! "Whoa!" Eret released the accidentally released the arrow, hitting nothing.

Two shots.

Toothless growled and fired a plasma blast at one side of the cliff, rocks raining down on the Lycanwing. The dragon roared as it was struck by debris, but kept flying. Eret loaded his crossbow and just about had a clear shot when the Lycanwing suddenly went berserk and fired fireball after fireball!

"Look out!" Hiccup yelled as he and his companions frantically dodged the blasts. Accidentally, Eret fired the arrow and hit Toothless! "Whoooooaaaa!" the Chief hollered as the Alpha got out of control, ramming into Hookfang, then, Stormfly and, finally, Skullcrusher! All four Dragon Riders yelped as they crashed down back to earth. "Chief, Toothless, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" Eret apologized profusely as he tried to help the team calm Toothless down. Then he looked up and saw the Lycanwing flying away. Angry at himself for causing his friends trouble, Eret loaded his last arrow into the crossbow. "I'm getting that Lycanwing for this..." he muttered and, ignoring Hiccup, Astrid, and Snotlout's shouts for him to stay, ran off.

He had some dragon wrangling to do.

* * *

Eret kept the Lycanwing in his sights as he chased after it, reaching Raven Point. He saw it fly up into the sky and circle around the nearly full moon. Then, the Lycanwing tossed its head back and let out, not a roar, but a howl that made the hairs on the back of the trapper's neck stand on end.

' _One shot left..._ ' Eret thought as he took aim, uttered a quick prayer to the gods... and fired.

The arrow hit the Lycanwing's flank the same time a large black blur came out of nowhere and tackled Eret, knocking him out.

* * *

"Uggnnhhh..." Eret groaned as he came to, blinking his eyes wearily open, and sat up. He was at Raven Point, his crossbow lying forgotten on the ground. Picking it up, Eret flipped it back into shield mode and remembered that he had successfully shot the Lycanwing down. Looking around, Eret didn't see any trace of it... until he heard the roaring. Quickly, Eret followed the roars until he reached the Cove, where the forbidden friendship between Chief Hiccup and Doctor Zenna and their two best dragon friends were forged. Looking down, Eret saw the Lycanwing writhing on the ground in pain. And something else that made his eyes widen.

Stryka was there _with_ the Lycanwing, the Dragon Root arrow that had hit it in her mouth. Before Eret could call her, the Lycanwing let out another roar as the rays of early dawn danced on its violet scales that changed colors in the early morning light. ' _The sun's rising..._ ' Eret realized and gasped as the Lycanwing's body began to change. Slowly and painfully, the Lycanwing's sleek, scaled body became petite and covered in flesh... hair as black as a raven's feathers grew from its head... the ears disappeared along with the tail and claws as the body became more... _human_.

Eret watched, transfixed, as the Lycanwing turned into a human female, who fell to the ground on her face and lied down there, unmoving. Stryka whimpered and nudged the woman who feebly stirred and moaned. When the woman raised her head, Eret gasped.

Her paleness, tiredness... her and Stryka's disappearance last night...

The Lycanwing was...

" _Zenna?_ "

* * *

 **I'm really sorry this took so long to write. I've been busy with tons of other things and I've been distracted. I hope to finish the Lycanwing saga before June ends. After that, I'm going to focus on my Harry Potter story, "Harry Potter and the Phoenix Soul."**

 **Anyways, read and review whenever and whatever you want :)**

 **-GuardianDragon98**


	44. Curse of the Lycanwing PART II (AU)

**Part 2 coming your way! Due to unforeseen circumstances, it looks like I won't be able to finish the full saga by June. Hopefully I'll finish it before July ends. Enjoy!**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: I DO NOT OWN HTTYD. ALL RIGHTS GO TO CRESSIDA COWELL, DEAN DEBLOIS, DREAMWORKS ANIMATION AND ALL OTHER RESPECTIVE OWNERS**

* * *

 **Curse of the Lycanwing PART II**

Eret thought that, after meeting the Dragon Riders of Berk, he had seen everything crazy. But, _this_ , seeing his girlfriend turn from Lycanwing to original human form... was something that belonged to an entirely new class of madness. The young man stared, baffled, at Zenna who managed to focus a bleary gaze on him from afar. When she had heard him call her name, the Dragon Doctor knew that there was no use hiding from Eret now that he had seen her transform. Sighing, Zenna, using Stryka as a support, stood up on shaky legs, wincing as the wound inflicted upon her by the arrow burned with pain.

Suddenly, Eret's mouth dropped open and he quickly covered his eyes as his face, if Zenna looked at it real closely, turned bright red. Looking down at herself, Zenna realized that she was _naked_ and her face flushed an even brighter scarlet. Stryka warbled worriedly, nudging her snout at the wound on Zenna's left thigh. Opening Stryka's saddlebag, Zenna pulled out a wad of bandages, a cloth rag, some cleaning brandy, and a set of spare clothes. She cleaned the wound and bandaged it quickly before putting on her clothes. Once that was done, Zenna looked up from her place in the Cove and saw that Eret was still covering his eyes.

"Eret, it's okay. You can come over here now."

Gingerly, Eret uncovered his eyes. When he saw that Zenna was now fully-clothed, he slowly made his way down. But Stryka growled at him as he approached and Eret knew why.

 _'I shot her,'_ Eret thought guiltily before meeting Zenna's eye, quickly looking away. Not only had he shot her out of the sky with an arrow _('That could have very well killed her if I had been shooting to kill!' Eret thought, feeling sick)_ , but he had committed an infraction against her privacy. Seriously, he _really_ should have thought of the two following things before he dared to call out to Zenna earlier:

1\. She was the Lycanwing.

2\. She wasn't wearing anything after transforming back into a human.

"I'm so sorry for everything," he found himself saying, the apology easily rolling off his tongue because he meant every word.

"Me too..." Zenna whispered before groaning and leaned heavily against Stryka, clutching her head in pain. Eret immediately reached out to Zenna, supporting her before she collapsed. He looked at Stryka, sending a sincere apology through his eyes, earning a forgiving warble.

"We need to get you to Gothi..." he decided and Zenna nodded weakly. Carefully, Eret placed her on Stryka's back and started to lead them out of the Cove before Zenna weakly grabbed his hand, which was resting on the Night Fury's back.

"Don't tell them..." the Dragon Doctor pleaded, her eye half-closed as she struggled to speak through the pain. Eret nodded mutely, making a mental note to ask Zenna about what he had just witnessed when she was feeling better, and led them out of the Cove.

* * *

Edgar and Henna, along with Hiccup and the other Riders, were worried sick the instant they saw the two emerge from the forest with Stryka. While Edgar and Henna took their daughter to see Gothi, Eret took Stryka home and babysat little El. He had apologized to Hiccup and the others earlier for running off without thinking and managed to spin a believable lie. He had run into Zenna and Stryka, who had decided to scout the forest by themselves, and they'd been attacked by the Lycanwing. Zenna had gotten injured when she and Stryka crashed into a patch of brambles while Eret, once again, missed his shot and the Lycanwing had gotten away, _again_. Thankfully Hiccup and the rest of the Riders believed him. _'I never thought I'd be able to lie to Hiccup and the other Riders that well... Loki would have been impressed,'_ Eret thought, remembering how easily he had been able to lie, while giving El a drinking horn of warm milk. Stryka was currently watching the two, her tail swishing from side to side, while Skullcrusher _(who had been extremely relieved to see his Rider safe after last night's disastrous Lycanwing chase)_ kept the hearth ablaze.

El was a hungry baby, clutching the drinking horn in his pudgy hands, and gurgled to his Uncle Eret for more milk. "Wow, El, that's your second feeding and you _still_ want more?" Eret chuckled, receiving an insistent smack on the chest. Laughing softly, Eret settled Zenna's baby brother between Stryka and Skullcrusher. The two dragons immediately surrounded the infant to keep him warm while Eret refilled El's drinking horn. He'd just sat down with El on his lap again to feed him when Edgar, Henna, and Zenna entered. Seeing his parents and big sister, El forgot about his milk and cooed happily. Eret looked at Zenna worriedly and calmed down a little when she gave him a reassuring smile.

"You sure had us worried, love. You were pale as a sheet while Gothi was examining you," Edgar gently kissed his precious little gemstone's forehead.

"What was the diagnosis?" Eret asked worriedly.

"Exhaustion. Our Dragon Doctor's tired herself out so she'll be taking a break from managing the Dragon Clinic, Dragon Riding, and, above all, Lycanwing hunting," Henna said, giving Zenna a knowing look.

"I know... I didn't keep my promise of sticking with my friends last night..." Zenna sighed guiltily.

"Well, I hope you've learned a lesson in this experience, love. But, now, you need to rest," her mother said gently and helped her go upstairs, Stryka following right behind her.

El gurgled as his father picked him up from Eret's lap. "Thank you for getting Zenna and Stryka back home safe, lad. My wife and I are in your debt," Edgar thanked his daughter's boyfriend graciously.

"No need to repay me, Edgar. It's my pleasure to be at your daughter's service," Eret shook his head as Henna came back downstairs.

"Zenna wants to see you, Eret," the Fiersome matriarch said, nodding to the stairs. Eret nodded back and headed up.

Time for him to get some answers.

* * *

Stryka gently nudged her Rider and lightly tugged the blankets up to Zenna's chin as she lied down in bed. "Thanks, girl..." Zenna murmured, patting her best dragon friend's scaly hide. Then, Eret entered her room. The air was thick with tension as man, woman, and dragon looked at each other without so much as a whisper passing through their lips.

Finally, Eret broke the silence.

"How long has... _this_... been going on?"

Zenna sighed heavily as she sat up, her shoulders slumping forward, and beckoned Eret to her. He did so without question and looked at her anxiously. Without a word, Zenna lifted the left side of her tunic up. Eret's brown orbs widened in horror as he stared at the faded pink bite mark, roughly the size of a Night Fury's bite mark, marring Zenna's creamy white flesh. "How...?" he whispered before Zenna cupped his cheek in her hand.

"It was a year before I came back to Berk from my medical training..." Zenna began, looking at the wall adjacent to her bed with a faraway look in her eye, as she recounted that fateful night...

* * *

 _They had camped out in the so-called "Black Forest" of Germany that night like they always did. The villagers in the quaint German village where Zenna learned about various herbs from their local doctor simply didn't want Stryka around the neighborhood, even when the old doctor teaching Zenna, Curtis, tried to persuade them that the young woman's scaly friend meant no harm. It was too risky for them to have a winged beast that could breathe fire in their village so Zenna and Stryka set out to look for a relatively safe place to sleep every night. Stryka always made sure to scout the area beforehand and Zenna knew where to find caves that would shelter them from storms should they blow over the area. The Black Forest became their home for the next few weeks and, by far, it was safe enough._

 _Tonight didn't seem so different from any other night they had spent in there. Despite all the warnings from the villagers about it being a place where all beings of the dark and vicious kind dwelled, Zenna liked sleeping in the Black Forest. The air was fresh and crisp, she and Stryka could find all kinds of herbs that could help in brewing all sorts of medicines, and when the sky was clear, they could see the stars twinkling in the dark blue sky._

 _Stryka warbled softly as she wrapped her tail around Zenna, who was snuggled safely in her wings, and laid her head down on the ground to sleep. Zenna yawned and closed her eye, ready to drift off into dreamland..._

"AAAAWWWWOOOOOOOOO-OOOAAAARRR-OOOOO!"

 _Both woman and dragon jerked awake and got into battle stance._ "Keep your senses sharp, girl We might need to find a new place to sleep if our howling friend's a territorial kind of guy..." _Zenna whispered to her Night Fury. Stryka growled, baring her teeth, as they heard another guttural howl. Readying her battle sticks, Zenna looked around, squinting to see through the darkness._

 _She barely heard Stryka's roar when a pair of mad red eyes blinked at her from within the nearest bush and something sleek yet huge pounced on her! Zenna frantically tried to kick the creature off, but it was too strong for her. The next thing she knew the creature had sunk its needle-sharp fangs into her side! Oh, how she'd screamed and writhed in pain until Stryka managed to clamp her jaws down on the mysterious creature and pull it off of her. Zenna barely made out her attacker's scaly tail slithering away into the depths of the forest before she felt her whole body seize up. A scream tore through her lips as she felt everything inside her turn inside out. Her bones felt like they were on fire, breaking and reassembling themselves in the most painful way possible; her organs as well and she felt things poking out of her skin. Crouching on her hands and knees, Zenna lifted a hand to her face and saw, to her horror, purple scales were covering her hand and claws were poking out from underneath her fingernails!_

"S-St-Stryka... r-r-run!" _the young woman hoarsely yelled as she arched her back and howled in pain as a pair of wings suddenly sprouted from her back, ripping her tunic to shreds._

 _Stryka roared and backed away as her Rider transformed before her very eye. Zenna groaned as her whole body changed. Her face became covered with scales and elongated, her hair seemed to shape itself and harden into ridges, and a tail sprung from her behind. When she felt the agony end, Zenna wildly looked around until she looked up and saw the full moon. Tossing her head back, the once Dragon Doctor let out a howling roar that sent every woodland creature running. Stryka whimpered and approached Zenna, who stared at her as her chest heaved from exhaustion._

"Stryka...? What's happened to me...?" _Zenna asked her, not realizing that her words came out as growls and grunts, feeling woozy all of a sudden._

 _Stryka gulped and said slowly,_ "Zen, try not to freak out... _You're a dragon."_ _earning a terrified yelp from Zenna. Frantic, Zenna looked at herself, the shock slowly registering on her face, flexed her claws, swished her tail, twitched her ears that had somehow ended up on top of her head, and lightly flapped her wings._

 _When she finally understood that what Stryka just said was true, Zenna shrieked. She was full-on freaked out and it took all of Stryka's calm to keep her from losing it and crashing through the forest in a panic. After getting calmed down, Zenna could only whimper and curl up in a tight ball, hoping beyond hope that this was all just some twisted nightmare she could wake up from. Stryka stayed with her until the sun came up. That's when Zenna turned back into a human after another slow and painful transformation. Recovering from the weakness she felt after transforming, Zenna noticed the still fresh bite mark on her side. Glancing at Stryka, Zenna felt dread form in the pit of her stomach._

"Hey, girl, remember one of those letters Hiccup sent us talking about a dragon called the Lycanwing and how Tuffnut thought he was turning into one after getting bitten by what turned out to be a wolf?"

 _Not waiting for her best dragon friend to reply, Zenna said,_ I think we met a _real_ Lycanwing last night, Stryka. And now it's bitten me... so that means I'm a Lycanwing, too."

* * *

"After that first time, I had to take precautions. Every month, before the full moon appears, Stryka and I always go somewhere isolated. I transform and hunt out in the wilds every night as long as the full moon's still there. I also transform on the night before it's due to appear. Things worked out pretty well while we were on the road. But, when I came back here, it became tougher for me to slip away every month. What's worse..."

Zenna let out a pained sigh and looked down at her hands. "Every time I transform, it's like the part of me that's more Lycanwing than human is trying to overpower me. That's why I attacked anyone who tried to capture me. I don't want to hurt them, Eret, I really don't. But my instincts take over and I can't control myself..." she said softly. Eret could only look at her, stunned, as he digested all of this new information. Honestly he had no idea how he was going to be able to help Zenna with this problem. He knew that he wanted to help her... but how do you help your girlfriend handle transforming into a Lycanwing _and_ keep her from decimating Berk's livestock and its overall population of both Vikings and dragons?

Eret wasn't exactly sure how. It's not like he can _train_ Zenna to...

Wait a minute...

"Nobody, not even Hiccup, knows about your condition?" the former trapper asked. Zenna nodded her head. "And Stryka is the only one who accompanies you whenever these transformations happen?" Eret asked. Zenna glanced at Stryka, who warbled curiously, and nodded. "Have you ever tried to attack her while in your Lycanwing form?" Eret questioned her, earning a shake of the head from the Dragon Doctor.

"I guess I'm so used to her being around that, in my Lycanwing state, I don't see her as a threat. I wish it could be the same for when I'm around people..." Zenna murmured. Eret folded his arms across his chest and thoughtfully put a hand to his chin, rubbing the tattoos on his chin, as the gears in his brain turned to formulate a plan.

Finally, after about ten minutes of careful planning, Eret came up with an idea.

"If you always try to isolate yourself before and during the days of the full moon, then, you won't be able to be at ease around other humans. That's probably the reason why you're always aggressive when you're hunting in the village. But, maybe, if you had _someone else_ with you... there's a chance that you could get used to his presence and not turn out aggressive," he told Zenna carefully. Stryka let out a confused growl while Zenna raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hypothetically speaking, Zen, if I could come with you during the times you're a Lycanwing, I might be able to help you get used to my presence well enough to allow you to control those primal instincts that make you attack people," Eret clarified.

Zenna pondered on her boyfriend's words before slightly smiling. "Are you saying that you plan to _train_ me, Eret?" she asked, a challenging smirk on her face.

Eret smirked back at her. "Only to allow you better control over your Lycanwing half, yes," he replied smoothly.

Zenna, seeing that he was serious, frowned.

"It'll be dangerous," she warned him.

"I know," Eret replied easily, not looking the least bit afraid.

"It might not even work."

"I know."

"I could even end up attacking you in my other state."

"I know."

"You still want to try?"

"Yes."

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

"Even if there's a pretty good chance that it will be dangerous, won't work, _and_ that I could possibly hurt or even... _kill you?"_

"Yes, yes, and yes."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

Zenna brought her face closer to Eret's. " _Why_ are you still willing to risk your life on this plan of yours to help me that might not even work?" she asked. In reply, Eret softly kissed her lips and pressed his forehead to hers.

"I am not leaving you alone... not when you need someone in this challenging time. Whatever happens, Zenna, we'll find a way to get through this... _together,"_ he said softly. Stryka warbled in agreement, padding over to the two lovers and got in between them.

Eret chuckled as he petted the Night Fury's head. "See? Stryka's willing to give it a try. Three days and three full moon nights, just the three of us, in a place where we can be left in peace. It should be enough time for me to help you rein in that wild Lycanwing nature of yours before it gets worse," he told Zenna. When the Dragon Doctor still looked unsure, Eret gently clasped her hand in his.

"We have to try, Zenna. If you can't fully control yourself in your Lycanwing form, it might end up with the whole village trying to chase you off the island. And, I swear to Odin, I am not going to let you be chased out of your own home and be forced to leave your family behind," he said, his amber brown eyes serious.

Zenna thought about it for a good, long moment before making her decision.

"Okay... But, first things first, we need to come up with an excuse to give to my Mom and Dad."

Eret smiled, a reasonable one already brewing in his mind.

* * *

 **Phew! Finished Part 2 before June ended. Speaking of June how many of you have watched the new episodes of Race to the Edge?**

 **I binge watched all 13 episodes last week and, I must say, that the team behind RttE is doing phenomenally well in building up the story while also breaking a ton of hearts (Episode 11 of the series broke mine, that's for sure!) and driving us crazy with the cliffhangers (watch Episode 13 to see what I mean!).**

 **Well, Part 3... I know it'll involve Eret "training" his girlfriend-turned-Lycanwing to get used to being around him (a human), but I wonder how I should escalate the drama. Should I introduce the new monster hunter character here? What else can I do to make this Lycanwing saga better?**

 **Let me know what you think in the reviews! Thanks so much for being patient with my irregular update schedules.**

 **-GuardianDragon98**


	45. Curse of the Lycanwing PART III (AU)

**Part 3 is here! And here are my replies to some of the reviews:**

 **Guest (posted June 30):** A monster huntress DOES sound interesting. It kind of reminds me of Tinker Bell and the Legend of the Neverbeast (really great film, by the way).

 **MMM:** Yeah, how WILL the training turn out? Will Hiccup be a witness? Will Zenna be able to control her transformations? Who knows? As for your last question, MMM, I don't have any plans to continue the Lycanwing Saga into a series because this is just going to be part of a one-shot collection.

 **snowangel420:** I know, right?! The writers for RttE know how to break hearts! As for this part 3, I might include a few things Hiccup did when he was trying to bond with Toothless here and have Eret do them ;)

 **TafaniG:** I guess you're right. But this is a one-shot collection. Some of the stories aren't connected while some are. But, yeah, I AM planning on rewriting The Fiersome Chronicles someday (well, the first HTTYD film anyway because the short films, I think, feel like they fit the canon well enough) and a few other projects. It'll take time, but I will write them.

 **Sachsm082:** That fan fiction you suggested me sounds interesting. I'll check it out :)

 **Guest (posted July 3):** Oh yeah, they will. And when they do... well, you know what happens next: chaos.

 **Guest (posted July 6):** No kidding!

 **... ON WITH THE STORY!**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

 **Curse of the Lycanwing PART III**

It took a great amount of convincing, several false starts, and a lot of pleading looks from the three of them until Edgar, Henna, and Hiccup _(after half a day's worth of careful deliberation)_ allowed Eret, Stryka, and Zenna to leave Berk for the next three days.

Skullcrusher had wanted to come, but his Rider gently told him that it was best for the Rumblehorn to stay in the village. As he was the former dragon of Hiccup's father, Skullcrusher was still part of the Haddock family and Eret wanted him to be with them as means of protection.

"Toothless may be the Alpha, Skull, but you're one of his advisors. Next to Cloudjumper, you're one of the few dragons who can help Toothless make good decisions for the sake of the dragon community. And you're Stoick's dragon, Skullcrusher. I think Hiccup and Valka need you more than I do right now," Eret told the Rumblehorn, who grunted and nudged him with his snout. Skullcrusher let out a low, rumbling whine, as if complaining about him being left out, but obediently grunted. If his Rider wanted him to stay on Berk, then, he will stay on Berk and defend it until his very last breath.

Eret grinned and petted Skullcrusher and murmured, "Thanks for understanding, boy. When I get back, let's go on a nice, long flight and see the sights." Earning a happy lick from his dragon.

Zenna looked rather relieved when the time came for her, Stryka, and Eret to go. Half a day had already gone by and she needed to find a safe place far away from the village before sunset. She and Eret had already packed all the essentials they would need: sleeping mats, blankets, and clothes and food for three days.

"You might need this," the Dragon Doctor told Eret, handing him his shield. Eret looked apprehensive, but Zenna firmly told him, "If I turn feral and try to go back to Berk, Eret, you need to stop me. Shoot me out of the sky if you have to, but don't let me leave wherever we're going."

Eret sighed and nodded begrudgingly. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that..." he murmured as he and Zenna mounted Stryka and left Berk.

Stryka was getting more anxious as the sun began to sink in the sky, warbling worriedly as Zenna and Eret guided her on the flight. Finally, as the heavens became a tapestry of light pinks and purples, they found a solitary island in the West and landed in a small clearing surrounded by pine trees.

"This looks like a safe place..." Eret murmured as he surveyed their campsite.

"I guess we'll be safe here, but one of us should probably check out everywhere. For all we know, we might not be the only ones on this island," Zenna reminded him.

"Good idea. I'll do the checking out. You can set up camp now if you want," Eret nodded and strapped on his shield. As he turned to leave, Eret looked over his shoulder at Zenna, who was now arranging a bunch of rocks she found lying around in a circle to get started on a campfire. "Will you be fine without me?" he asked, worried about what may happen to her.

Zenna caught his eye and smiled. "Don't worry, Eret. Stryka and I will be fine," she told him and carried on in setting up their camp. Eret, then, left.

The island, while it had looked small from up in the air, turned out to be rather big when traversed on foot. The woods consisted of pine trees growing so close together that they concealed not one, but a multitude of small caves. _'At least we won't have to worry about shelter when it rains,'_ Eret thought as he crossed a small stream flowing through the woods. Looking closely, Eret could see some fairly large freshwater fish swimming in the currents. He encountered a herd of boars noisily hunting in the brush, a few squirrels, and other little forest animals, but there wasn t a single dragon in sight. Shelter, safety, and abundance of food and water concerned, the island seemed like a good place to stay and train Lycanwings.

However, by the time Eret finished checking the island's perimeter, night had fallen and the full moon shone brightly amongst the stars. Then, suddenly, a loud howl-like roar penetrated the quiet night air. Eyes widening, Eret turned and ran back to the campsite where he found Stryka attempting to reason with a dragon slightly smaller than herself, which was growling aggressively at her. Eret quickly hid behind a tree, not wanting to cause an unnecessary distraction, and surreptitiously observed the purple dragon that was his beloved. Even though she was now a Lycanwing, Eret couldn't help thinking how _beautiful_ Zenna was. Her body was covered in purple scales that seemed to sparkle in the pale moonlight and was streamlined like a Night Fury's, but showed off both muscularity and curviness. Her ears twitched adorably on top of her head while her tail's red tip reminded him of the old red scarf she used to wear during the winters of their childhood. And her wings, oh, they were incredible - purple veined and spread out wide - as she flapped them angrily. Snarling, Zenna bared her teeth at Stryka who merely warbled softly to her until, at last, she calmed down. Eret decided that it was time to begin the training and cautiously stepped out of his hiding place...

 _SNAP!_

The sound of a twig breaking under Eret's boot was enough to incite Zenna. With a roar, she pounced! Eret yelped as he suddenly found himself pinned to the forest floor, Zenna hissing madly at him. Stryka roared and tried to pull Zenna off Eret, but was struck down by her tail. Eret squirmed uneasily underneath Zenna, unable to free himself, but found himself dazzled by how intense her stare was. And, like in her human form, Lycanwing Zenna had one violet eye. But as dazzlingly beautiful her eye was, Eret rather much preferred it if Zenna's eye wasn t narrowed into a dangerous slit. "H-h-hey Z-zen..." the Dragon Rider croaked out, his voice constricted as Zenna's front left paw was pressing on his throat. Zenna merely growled, smoke blowing out from her nostrils and making him cough and choke a bit, and tipped her head closer to Eret's face.

"Zenna, I know you're still in there... Don't let it take control..." Eret gasped out now as his girlfriend's paw threatened to crush his windpipe. Stryka was already frantically trying to get to Eret and help him, dodging Zenna's tail as it swished angrily in the air. Eret could barely breathe now and he had long stopped trying to prise Zenna's paw off him. Now, he could only look into Zenna's violet orb pleadingly. Zenna stared him down, her teeth still menacingly bared.

"Please, Zenna I-I know it's still you... Fight it... _Please..._ " the former trapper choked out before shutting his eyes, exposing his neck. If he died today well at least he would die by his beloved's hands... er, paws or claws, for this matter.

Then, all of a sudden, he felt the pressure on his throat leave as Zenna's paw and her whole form get off of him. Breathing slowly to regain his breath, Eret sat up to see Lycanwing Zenna back off. She was growling, her eye tightly shut, and shaking her head. Stryka comfortingly draped a wing over her best friend's back and stayed by her side until she had gotten ahold of herself. When Zenna opened her eye, it looked a lot like Stryka's in a docile mood. Instead of a slit, the pupil was round. Zenna crooned sadly, seeing Eret staring at her, and looked down at her paws. Slowly, Eret got up and walked towards her. But, just when he thought it was all right, Zenna's Lycanwing instincts kicked in, taking over once more, and she turned aggressive again.

 _'At least she's not attacking Stryka this time,'_ Eret thought as he quickly turned and ran towards the tall trees to hide. Once he was in the safety of the trees, Eret peeked out from between the branches. He saw Zenna flex her wings and try to take off before being stopped by Stryka, who trilled gently to her, and calm down. Eret sighed with relief, seeing that Zenna was at ease when she was around Stryka, before gulping when he felt the branch he was standing on break.

Quickly, Eret clung onto the tree's trunk as the branch fell away. Zenna's ears pricked and she turned her head towards sound of a falling branch, her eye narrowed. Eret saw this and held his breath. Luckily, Stryka steered Zenna away and the two of them flew off in the opposite direction.

"Oh, I hope Stryka can keep her from flying back to Berk..." Eret muttered to himself as he climbed down the tree.

Making his way back to the campsite, Eret fixed up whatever Zenna had damaged in her post-transformation rage. After that, he sat down to wait.

A couple of hours later, he heard the sound of flapping dragon wings and quickly left the campsite again to hide. Zenna and Stryka arrived just moments after Eret managed to hide behind some bushes, the former of the two immediately torching a patch of earth until it was warm and toasty and lying down and curling up to sleep. Stryka tenderly licked behind Zenna's ears and, once she was sure her Rider was completely fast asleep, warbled to Eret. Stepping out behind the bushes, Eret quietly unrolled his sleeping mat. As he was lying down to get some shut-eye, Eret remembered when Zenna transformed back into her human form during sunrise. Blushing a bit, Eret stood up and took out from his bag the biggest blanket he had managed to pack. Tiptoeing over to her, Eret spread the blanket over Zenna, taking care not to rouse her. After that, he stepped back and just gazed at Zenna's sleeping dragon form. Eret smiled a bit. Even though she was a dragon now _(and nearly tried to suffocate him earlier)_ Zenna still looked every bit as beautiful as she was in her true self.

A soft warble brought Eret out of his musings and he turned to see Stryka looking at him, her head cocked to one side. "Thanks for keeping her company, Stryka," he thanked the Night Fury, who smiled toothlessly at him.

Feeling tired himself, Eret got comfortable on his sleeping mat. Stryka plodded over to Zenna and curled up next to her.

"Good night, Zenna..." Eret murmured quietly before lying down to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Zenna transformed back into a human. Stretching painfully, Zenna found herself covered in a warm wool blanket. Grateful for the warmth that guarded her from the early morning chill, Zenna dressed in a loose violet tunic and brown leggings. As she was putting on her boots, the one-eyed Dragon Doctor caught sight of Eret sleeping a few feet away from where she and Stryka were. Last night's events replayed in her mind and she moaned, "Holy Shields, it didn't work!" effectively waking up both her boyfriend and her best dragon friend.

Stryka was glad to have her Rider back and licked her affectionately while Eret sighed as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "We only have two nights left! And, even if you _do_ succeed in training me, there's no guarantee I won't go Lycanwing on other people next month!" Zenna exclaimed worriedly as they started on breakfast.

Eret's face was grim as he ate his porridge. They both knew that they were on a tight schedule. Looks like it was time to be drastic.

"I'll stay with you when you transform, Zen," the young man said at last. Zenna looked rather uncomfortable as she ate her bread. Part of her wanted Eret to stay while the other wanted him to be as far away from her as possible when she transformed. What if she tried to attack him again? If he stayed, Eret was as good as Lycanwing food when the full moon rose again.

"You're sure you want to do that?" she asked him as they finished eating. Her boyfriend's nod and reassuring smile was her only answer.

* * *

When the sun set for the second time, Eret got out his shield and picked out a nice fresh fish.

"What's the fish for?" Zenna asked, curiously raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you and Hiccup told me stories about how you bonded with Stryka and Toothless. Your methods could work on you. We might as well give it a try," Eret told her and made a move to turn around before Zenna stopped him.

"Ah, ah, you stay; you watch," she told him sternly.

Eret blushed and mumbled something that sounded a lot like, "I don't want to disrespect you or your privacy, but, sure, whatever you want." And stayed rooted in his spot.

When the full moon rose, Eret watched. He winced as he heard Zenna's pained gasps and screams as her entire body changed. Never mind that he saw her clothes being ripped or her bare skin showing, Eret was more affected by how Zenna was in pain as she transformed into a Lycanwing for the third night in a row. Once the transformation was over, Zenna turned her gleaming violet eye on Eret and snarled while Stryka held out a wing to keep her separated from Eret.

 _'Here goes...'_ the former trapper thought, dropping his shield and kicking it away from him. He had hoped seeing him discard his shield was going to be enough for Zenna, but her reaction was the exact opposite.

Rather than becoming docile, Zenna became even more enraged. Eret pondered what he should do next before he heard Stryka say, " _Sssswwwooorrrwwdsss..._ " and noticed the swords strapped to his sides.

"Okay, I'll get rid of them..." Eret gulped nervously to Zenna, removing the blades and tossing them aside. But Zenna still had her hackles raised, teeth bared, and kept eyeing him suspiciously. "What? I'm completely unarmed now!" Eret said exasperatedly. Zenna, then, crept closer to him and sniffed at his boots. Stryka looked at Eret suspiciously, her vivid green eye narrowed.

"Oh, fine..." Eret griped, removing his left boot and took out a knife. Upon seeing Stryka's deadpan expression, he glared. "Yes, I keep a knife in my boot. Don't judge me," Eret scoffed and threw his knife out of sight.

Once she was sure Eret was unarmed, Zenna sat on her haunches, eye still narrowed, but now looked calm. Eret cautiously took a few tentative steps toward her, picking up the fish he had gotten earlier. Zenna's eye opened wide at the sight of the fish and she began salivating almost immediately.

"That's right, Zen. This is for you..." Eret whispered, holding the fish, a salmon, out to her.

Zenna walked over to Eret slowly, her tail held high in the air, until she was sniffing curiously at the salmon in Eret's hand. A couple of sniffs later, Zenna took the fish in her mouth in a non-startling manner and drew back. She swallowed the fish in one gulp and gurgled happily. Eret smiled, seeing that they were off to a good start.

The smile on his face, however, dropped once Zenna began to advance towards him and forced him back against Stryka. "Uh..." Eret mumbled uncertainly before Zenna proceeded to throw up a hunk of fish onto his lap, making Eret look slightly appalled.

Stryka snorted, which sounded like a suppressed laugh, and nudged Eret towards the fish chunk while Zenna looked at Eret with her head cocked expectantly at him.

" _Eat it,_ " Stryka instructed Eret, whose eyes widened comically in horror.

The former trapper looked at the chunk of slimy, regurgitated fish, then, at Zenna, then, Stryka, back at the fish, then, at Stryka again. "You're joking, right?" Eret asked Stryka fearfully. The Night Fury shook her head and produced a sound from her throat that resembled laughter.

Eret looked at the regurgitated chunk of salmon apprehensively. He'd heard from Zenna and Hiccup about how they had to eat fish that came from their dragons' bellies in order to gain their trust, but never in his wildest dreams did he ever think _he_ would have to do it himself.

He should have thanked Skullcrusher for not attempting to feed him when they became partners when he had the chance...

But, Eret thought as he finally picked up the hunk of salmon and held it, slime and all, in his two hands. ' _If you want respect, you have to give respect,_ ' he mused before steeling his nerves and took a bite. ' _Mother of Odin, this is horrid!_ ' Eret thought, feeling his stomach churn and summoned every ounce of mental strength he had to keep himself from vomiting. It wasn't easy. Even if it came from Zenna, the salmon still tasted horrible due to the fact that it was raw and had been in a dragon's stomach.

Zenna watched as Eret, fighting to keep his discomfort from showing, chewed the salmon. "Mmm-hmmm..." Eret nodded, pretending to like her offering, before swallowing and shuddering. This was one moment in his life he'd gladly efface from his memory, that's for sure.

As disgusting that experience was, Eret discovered that it was enough for Zenna because she crept closer to him. Wiping his hands on the back of his shirt, Eret stepped closer to the curious Lycanwing until...

' _Success!_ ' Eret thought giddily as he felt Zenna's scales under his hands. They were warm and smooth like glass. He felt Zenna's warm, slightly fishy, breath against his face and stared into the deep violet orb currently studying him.

"Hello, Zenna. Do you remember me?" Eret whispered hopefully, gazing into the Lycanwing's deep violet eye. The Lycanwing let out a curious warble, looking closely at the man's face, and blinked at him.

Then, after a few minutes, a flash of recognition flittered across Zenna's scaly face and she trilled happily. Eret smiled and laughed, "Oh, am I glad to see you, Zen... _the real you."_ Earning a large, slobbery lick from his girlfriend.

Stryka nuzzled Zenna, then, they promptly began to frolic around the clearing and play hide-and-seek among the pine trees. Eret contented himself with watching them after he retrieved his weapons and hid them.

The night dragged on while Zenna, having successfully restrained her Lycanwing side, savored the freedom brought by her own will by darting through the trees with Stryka and flying in the sky, enjoying the cool nightly winds. Sometimes, she would try to coax Eret into joining them, but her boyfriend would politely decline, saying that he rather enjoyed seeing her be free.

Finally, after what seemed like countless tries, Eret acquiesced by climbing onto Stryka's back.

"Woohoo!" Eret whooped with joy as he and Stryka raced Zenna through the clouds.

They spiraled up higher, higher, and higher still until they were miles above the island they'd decided to camp out on and they could see the full moon in all its soft, silvery glory. "This is breathtaking, huh, Zen?" Eret murmured to the Lycanwing flying beside him and Stryka.

Zenna growled softly in agreement before sharing a furtive glance with Stryka. The female Night Fury smiled, a mischievous gleam in her eye, and nodded. Zenna flew closer to Eret and, with as much care as she could manage, used her front paws to pluck the Dragon Rider off her best dragon friend's back. "Whoa! Zenna, what are you...?" Eret managed to say before the Lycanwing suddenly tossed him upwards!

"Aaaaahhhh!" Eret screamed bloody murder and squeezed his eyes shut as he hurtled up into the air before gravity forced him into a free fall.

Suddenly, he felt himself land on something and opened his eyes. Zenna warbled softly, as if asking him if he was okay, and craned her neck to look at him. Eret looked at her and, then, a laughing Stryka in disbelief.

"Were you two planning this?" he asked them both, garnering a sheepish look from Zenna and a triumphant gurgle from Stryka.

"Sneaky girl dragons..." Eret grumbled before making a move to slide off Zenna s back in order to return to Stryka's saddle, but Zenna softly whined. She wanted him with her for one last flight tonight.

Eret found himself unable to resist and let Zenna soar through the skies with him on her back. As odd and quite wrong in his opinion this was riding his girlfriend-turned-dragon _(how he worded these terms were enough to make his face turn as red as Skullcrusher's red scales)_ Eret loved it. The fact that Zenna was allowing him on her back made him feel closer to her on a more intimate level... like he was the only one with the privilege of having this moment with her... just the two of them...

 _'And Stryka, of course... our chaperone,'_ Eret thought as Stryka saw him gently petting Zenna between her ears and making her purr contentedly.

Zenna lightly bounced her body up, making Eret laugh. The one-eyed Dragon Queen let out a snort and gave both of them a look that clearly said, " _Behave, you two._ "

When Zenna felt that dawn was approaching, she called out to Stryka and they both flew back to the campsite. Once there, Eret carefully slid off her back and gave Zenna the blanket. The Lycanwing, with the blanket clamped between her teeth, bounded towards some pine trees growing closely together. The sun soon began to rise and Eret heard the distinct grunts and growls that meant that Zenna was transforming again. About ten minutes later, he saw her step out from behind the trees, wearing the blanket like a robe, looking exhausted. But the smile on her face showed nothing but genuine happiness as she staggered over to him and enveloped him in a tight embrace.

"Holy Shields, I didn't think it would work..." she breathed out as she leaned against Eret, who chuckled and threaded his fingers through her tangled locks.

"But it did. I'm surprised I didn't have to go through the whole ' _Web of Trust Lines Dance_ ' after... well, you know..." Eret said, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone about what you did," Zenna laughed before leaning in for a kiss.

Eret playfully drew back. "Oh, no. I am not kissing your fishy lips until you've brushed your teeth," the young man smirked.

Zenna just pouted and stuck out her tongue at him, but went to change and brush her teeth anyway.

As Eret was rolling up the sleeping mats, he heard Zenna call out, "You know _you_ should brush your teeth as well! I'm not the only one who has fish breath!" making him roll his eyes with amusement.

* * *

The day passed without any strange happenings, but Eret and Zenna did spend a lot of their time at a lake they found while walking. Stryka kept an eye out as the two went swimming and fished for their lunch and supper shortly after.

The full moon rose again that night and, once more, Zenna turned into a Lycanwing. But, thanks to Eret's presence, she was immediately able to control her animal instincts and let her real self take over.

"So what do you want to do, Zen?" Eret quipped as the three of them sat on the lake's grassy banks. Zenna tilted her head up at the stars, but didn't spread her wings and take flight. After a minute of what Eret surmised was thinking, Zenna got up and plodded over to her bag. Sticking her head in there, she pulled out paper and charcoal, then, went over to Eret to give them to him, before plopping down on the grass again, posing in a rather alluring fashion with her paws tucked in underneath her and her red tail swishing seductively in front of her.

"You want me to draw you?" Eret guessed, Zenna's upper lip curling.

Smiling slightly, Eret got to work. He would make this a masterpiece to immortalize Zenna's beauty. Every now and then, he would pause, look up at his patient model, and go back to his art, his dark brown eyes alight with focus and inspiration. Even Stryka became curious and took to watching the two work, looking curiously over Eret's shoulder at the parchment being scribbled on.

After a while...

"Done! Well, Zen, what do you think?" Eret proclaimed and showed Zenna his masterpiece. Zenna smiled the widest smile and gurgled happily.

"What about you, Stryka? Think I did Zenna's Lycanwing form justice?" Eret turned to the Night Fury, who took one look at the drawing and blew steam from her nostrils and went to find a good place to sleep.

"Everybody's a critic," Eret rolled his eyes before turning back to Zenna... who was suddenly all up in his face!

Letting out a small yelp, Eret flopped down on his back in shock. Zenna laughed and leaned down to see eye-to-eye with him. "Zen, you nearly gave me a heart attack," Eret muttered, but smiled a little when she nuzzled him.

Looking into her eye, Eret couldn't help but feel his heart melt. Zenna, whether she was human or dragon, was just so amazing.

"I love you. You know that?" he whispered to her and Zenna lightly nuzzled his cheek and purred. "I'll take that as a yes," Eret chuckled.

Their last night away from Berk, before the full moon waned, was a peaceful one. As he lied down to sleep, Eret gently petted Zenna, who was curled up next to him under her blanket. "Sleep well, Zen. You've earned it," he whispered before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep. Zenna slightly opened her one violet eye and trilled softly, draping her wing over Eret to provide him with extra warmth.

* * *

The next day, Zenna was glad to be back in her human form and to stay that way for the next few weeks. She and Eret had spent breakfast calculating when the next full moon would appear and were already planning on returning to the island when the time came. "We didn't really get that much training done, you know. We just had fun," Zenna smiled to Eret as she packed up her stuff in Stryka's saddlebag.

"True, but maybe that was just what you needed. You needed a break," Eret shrugged.

"Mm-hmmm, but next time you need to at least train me to keep me from attacking other humans and dragons. Maybe, soon, you can let me transform back on Berk," Zenna suggested.

"That sounds like an idea. But I think we'll need to keep you away from the village when you transform," Eret agreed with her as they flew on Stryka back home.

* * *

They had thought that, with Zenna gone, the village would be the same as they left it. Gods above, were they wrong.

At least a dozen houses had been destroyed, the Great Hall's doors had been scorched, and several farms had dead sheep, yaks, and chickens in them.

"Holy Shields..." Zenna breathed out as Stryka landed in the village plaza. Eret could only look around the devastation in shock. Stryka warbled nervously as she spotted Astrid running over to them.

"Zenna, thank Thor! We need you!" Astrid, tears in her eyes, ran over to the Dragon Doctor and hugged her tightly.

"Astrid, what happened here?! Wh-where s Hiccup?!" Zenna asked, shocked to see her friend in tears.

Astrid just led her and Eret to the Haddock house. Zenna got her answer the minute she saw Hiccup lying in bed, wrapped in bloody bandages. Toothless was lying near him, also sporting several bandages stained dark red. Stryka let out a horrified roar and rushed to her mate's side. Zenna's face drained of color as she silently made her way over to her Chief, her _brother_ , and fell to her knees at his side.

"How did this happen?" Eret asked Astrid in a low voice, unable to tear his eyes away from the awful sight.

"The Lycanwing," Astrid replied softly, making the three newcomers look at her in shock.

"Wh-what? Th-the Lycanwing c-came back?" Zenna asked nervously, looking at Eret with fear.

"It was near impossible to catch it. What's worse is that it attacked several villagers and dragons, slashing them with its claws. Hiccup and Toothless tried to take it on, but..." Astrid trailed off, tending to Hiccup as he moaned in pain.

Zenna, shaken as she was, helped treat the Chief and the Alpha while Eret went with Stryka to help in the repairs.

' _This doesn't make sense! Zenna stayed on the island with Stryka and me. How could a LYCANWING come back and attack Berk?_ ' Eret wondered to himself, troubled, as he assisted Valka in herding some young dragons to the stables.

"What's going to happen the next full moon?" Eret asked worriedly.

Hiccup's mother's face was grim as she worked in keeping the dragons calm. "The elders held a meeting earlier and, I'm afraid, they've decided to take drastic measures," she said, her voice laced with regret.

"Drastic?" Eret repeated, feeling a dark sense of foreboding.

"They've asked Trader Johann to contact a friend of his - a so-called ' _monster hunter_ ' - named Raven. If she accepts, she will be here the week before the next full moon," Valka replied.

Eret felt like his heart had plummeted into his stomach.

"And... what will this... monster hunter be doing when she arrives, exactly?" he asked nervously.

Valka sighed and shook her head.

"Oh, Eret, believe me I don't want this any more than Hiccup himself does. He's heard of this Raven character before, but he refused to contact her after the first Lycanwing attack. But the people are no longer scared. They're angry at the Lycanwing for harming the village more than once. Now that Hiccup and Toothless have been harmed, they're crying out for blood. There's no other way..."

Valka turned to Eret, her blue-green eyes sad, and her next words made the former dragon trapper blanch.

"Raven will be hired to kill the Lycanwing."

* * *

 **Oh no... this... is not good.**

 **I'm so sorry this took so long. I've been busy with finals (that are thankfully over) as well as planning for my debut party (it's kind of funny that I m holding my debut a week after I turned 18, though).**

 **Anyway, read and review whenever and whatever you want! I plan to finish the Lycanwing saga before July ends so wish me luck ;)**

 **-GuardianDragon98**


	46. Curse of the Lycanwing PART IV (AU)

**Well, guys, let's see how the saga ends, shall we?**

 **NOTE: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

* * *

 **Curse of the Lycanwing PART IV**

Eret visited the Chief's house shortly after he and Valka talked. Zenna and Astrid hadn't moved from Hiccup's bedside and were, currently, watching him sleep. Toothless, at least, was now conscious and eating some of the fish Astrid had placed in a basket for him while Stryka gently nuzzled him.

"How's he doing?" Eret asked Astrid, who was seated near Hiccup and stroking his head.

Astrid shrugged helplessly. "Zen's treated his injuries, so there's less chances of an infection... The problem is that he lost a lot of blood. That Lycanwing did a number on him," she said softly, pressing her lips to Hiccup's pale cheek. Eret nodded, then, noticed Zenna nervously wringing her hands. The one-eyed Dragon Doctor's face was tense and frightened. Sighing, Eret gently placed a hand on Zenna's shoulder.

"I need to talk to you for a minute. It's important," he said softly. Zenna looked to Astrid and, after receiving a reassuring nod, followed her boyfriend outside.

* * *

Behind the Haddock house, Eret spilled it. He told Zenna about the council's decision, about Raven and her imminent arrival, and about her plans to kill the Lycanwing during the next full moon.

"Eret, I swear it wasn't me. I was there on the island the whole three days. Even when I lost control on the first night, I remember that Stryka made sure that I wouldn't leave the area. I would never ever want to harm Hiccup. You know that, right?" Zenna was almost hysterical as she said this before looking up at Eret with a pleading look on her face and whispered, "You believe me, don't you?" in a timid voice.

Eret's face softened and he pulled Zenna into a hug. "Of course I believe you, Zen... I know you would never harm Hiccup. You love him too much..." he murmured soothingly.

"I just... I just don't understand. The council actually agreed to _that_? Without Hiccup's consent?" Zenna wondered out loud, referring to the people of Berk hiring a monster hunter to slaughter the wild Lycanwing.

"Something tells me that your brother is going to be royally pissed off when he wakes up and finds out," Eret sighed before frowning. "What I don't understand is how another Lycanwing can suddenly show up right after you left Berk. The timing of its appearance is completely unnatural..." he said, puzzled.

Zenna also looked confused about this other Lycanwing's sudden appearance, but knew one thing. If this other Lycanwing were to return during the next full moon, monster hunter involved or not, blood would be spilt... unless...

"I can't go back into hiding next month, Eret. Not when there's another Lycanwing flying wild around Berk. During the next full moon, when I transform, I'm going to chase it out of here," Zenna said with steely determination.

Eret looked worried. "Zen, that could go wrong in so many ways. We don't even know yet if you'll be capable of reining in your wild Lycanwing side should you end up in the village with all those other people and dragons," he told her.

"I know it'll be dangerous and there could be complications, but I can't just disappear and let our friends handle this on their own... I'm needed here..." Zenna sighed and looked down at her boots. Eret saw that there was no use trying to dissuade Zenna and gently cupped his hand under her chin.

Lightly lifting her head up, Zenna looked at Eret in the eye. Eret smiled gently at her. "Well, if you're sure about this, I won't let you face that Lycanwing on your own," he said, making Zenna sigh with relief. She wrapped her arms around Eret's neck kissed him full on the lips. Eret smiled into the kiss, his arms encircling Zenna's waist. They stayed in that position until the need for air forced them to separate.

Zenna gently brushed her hand against Eret's cheek. "I'm glad you're willing to help me, but promise me something," she whispered into his ear. Eret nodded. "There's a good chance that I might have to revert to animal instincts to get the other Lycanwing to back off. If I turn on everyone, I need you to promise me that you'll make sure my family and our friends are safe. Once I establish Berk to be my territory and get my challenger to back off, subdue me _immediately_. Shoot me with a Dragon Root arrow, then, lock me up until sunrise," she instructed her boyfriend. Eret looked at Zenna, slightly shocked, and tried to protest only for Zenna to put a finger to his lips. "I know that the next full moon's not going to appear until next month, but I want you to follow my instructions when it happens. Don't forget them, Eret. Harsh to me it may be, it's one way to make sure I don't hurt anyone. You got that?" Zenna said firmly with a look in her eye that was so intense that Eret just had to comply with her orders.

* * *

The next few weeks were tense as Berk suddenly underwent a complete island makeover. Catapults were added and the fish holders scattered throughout the village reverted into grand torches used in the dragon killing days of old. The dragons were also outfitted with lightweight Gronckle Iron armor and training intensified as they and their Riders worked together to practice hitting fast-moving targets.

Hiccup, upon finding out from Astrid and his mother about Raven's arrival, flipped out. Eret and Zenna, along with the rest of the Dragon Masters council, had been there to witness the usually calm and level-headed Chief completely lose it and blow up at the council of elders for resorting to measures that went against Berk's new peaceful code. Snotlout and the Twins found it slightly amusing while Fishlegs and Astrid were slightly alarmed. Eret and Zenna could only look at each other nervously. Different the gang's reactions were, they all agreed that the elders had been rather hasty in their decision.

"I said that I want the Lycanwing off the island. I didn't say that I wanted it _killed_! One of you write to Raven and tell her, this instant, that her services are not required," Hiccup sharply commanded one of the elders.

But the elders defended themselves, saying that it was too late now to change course as Raven had replied shortly after they sent a plea for help, was already on her way, and that she was notorious among the lands for never going back on a job offer once she had been hired. That resulted in Hiccup berating them with a few more choice words and sending them away. Turning to his friends, the young Dragon Chief sighed and ran a hand through his mussed up auburn hair.

"All of you, be on alert. When Raven arrives, treat her respectfully. But, if she tries to harm any dragon, you need to stop her," Hiccup instructed them.

Snotlout drummed his fingers against the stone table. "And what about the Lycanwing?" he asked.

"I'll give her permission to trap it. But I won't let her kill it. Once the Lycanwing's captured, we'll put it to sleep and, then, transport it somewhere far away from Berk," Hiccup told him before looking at Fishlegs. "Fishlegs, you're our map expert. Find an island that's remote enough for the Lycanwing to be taken to," he instructed. Fishlegs nodded and, charcoal and paper in hand, left to consult the maps he had in his house.

"Ruff, Tuff, I'm putting you two and Snotlout in charge of the island's primary line of defense. That means you guys prep the catapults and make sure every dragon's fully-armored," Hiccup told the Thorston Twins, not minding the questioning looks he received from the other council members.

"Does that mean...?" Tuffnut asked, a wild grin forming on his face.

"We get to rig the catapults with flaming boulders and use our explosives?" Ruffnut jumped into the conversation, excited.

Hiccup gave them a deadpan expression. "I said prep the catapults and make sure every dragon's fully-armored. I didn't say anything about..." he said before pausing, then, told the Twins, "The flaming boulders seem a bit much, but using those explosives could be of some use if we plan to lure the Lycanwing out of hiding. Prepare them, hand them over to Spitelout and Gobber, and _don't_ set them off yourselves."

With triumphant looks on their faces, Ruffnut and Tuffnut banged their helmets together and headed out of the Great Hall.

"I'll keep an eye on them, Chief," Snotlout saluted and followed them.

Hiccup, then, went over to Astrid. "Are you sure you're up for this? You and Toothless were nearly killed the last time..." Astrid asked, her brilliant blue eyes worried. Hiccup gently kissed her forehead.

"Toothless and I have to. ' _A Chief protects his own'_ , remember?" he reminded her softly. Then, he turned to Zenna and Eret. "Eret, you and I'll be helping Raven track down the Lycanwing. Are you and Skullcrusher up for it?" he asked the former trapper.

Eret gave him a cocky smile. "Tracking down Lycanwings is my and Skullcrusher's specialty," he said confidently.

Hiccup nodded, then, smiled at Zenna. "Zen, I want you to stay in the village with Astrid. Help her keep things running while we're gone," he told his sister.

Zenna placed her hands behind her back and stood straight and proud. "You can count on me, Hicc," she said before giving him a worried look. "Be careful, okay?" she pleaded with him. Hiccup smiled and opened his arms. Zenna gladly went over to him and embraced her brother for all he was worth.

"Okay," Hiccup whispered.

* * *

A week before the full moon was due to rise again, a single ship with a blood-red sail moored itself into Berk's harbor. Hiccup, Astrid, Zenna, Snotlout, Fishlegs, the Twins, and Eret were there with Gobber, Valka, and Zenna's family to welcome Berk's newest temporary resident.

Enter Raven, who certainly fit the description of "monster hunter."

With deep chestnut hair cut choppy short and a pointed tanned face, Raven certainly looked like someone intimidating. It didn't help calm the Dragon Riders' nerves when they saw that she had what looked like an entire armory's worth of weapons on her. She wore a stained white tunic underneath a moth-eaten maroon coat, black pants that had pockets stuffed with salt, garlic cloves, and various herbs, knee high leather boots, and a necklace made of fangs. And, when she was close enough for the Riders to get a good look at, she wore an earring that resembled a dragon's claw on her left ear. As if that wasn't scary enough, she had two _wickedly sharp_ scimitars strapped to her back.

Elias II Stoick Fiersome, who was squirming restlessly in his big sister's arms, went quite still and whimpered when Raven's luminous black eyes caught sight of him. "Why, hello there, you sweet little thing," Raven purred, stroking El's cheek with a gloved finger. Zenna, not liking the amount of sharp instruments Raven had with her, took a cautious step back. Raven smiled and fixed her gaze on Hiccup. "Well, Chief Haddock, it seems you _do_ need some assistance," she grinned toothily. Hiccup gave her a steely look and held out his hand for Raven to shake. Raven took it gladly, showing her firm grip. Astrid had to give the monster hunter a pointed look to release her boyfriend's hand when she noticed the slight discomfort on Hiccup's face. "Sorry. You gotta have a strong grip when you're wrestling a monster," Raven laughed before noticing the dragons. Her eyes seemed to gleam as she fingered with her fang necklace and offhandedly commented, "Huh, quite a lot of dragons you have here. I bet their scales and fangs fetch a handsome price on the market." Causing the dragons to growl.

"That wasn't exactly a good thing to say in front of our dragons, Raven. And I would like to remind you that, while you're here, you will be treated as a guest, but will not be allowed to harm any of our dragons. Just so you know, I have my entire team here keeping an eye on you," Hiccup warned her, gesturing to his friends. To prove their Chief's point, the other Dragon Riders had their own weapons out for their guest to see.

Raven smiled and did a mock curtsy. "Of course, of course, I completely understand, Chief Haddock," she said quickly before seeing Zenna looking at her suspiciously. Raven merely smiled at her and wiggled her fingers in greeting, but her eyes were cold. Turning back to Hiccup, Raven got down to business. "So, how shall we proceed with the Lycanwing hunt?" she asked. Hiccup inclined his head and motioned for her to follow them to the Great Hall where they would discuss.

As they walked, Raven kept her eyes on Zenna, who looked over her shoulder to meet her gaze. The monster hunter smiled and winked, fingering with one of her knives in an almost playful manner. "She gives me the creeps..." Zenna whispered to Eret.

"You're not the only one she's creeping out," Eret whispered back, jabbing his thumb at Astrid, Snotlout, and Fishlegs. The three warriors kept glancing at Raven, then, at each other uncomfortably.

To no one's surprise, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were the only ones not intimidated or creeped out by Raven and her weapons. In fact, they couldn't keep their eyes off of her.

* * *

Finding out that she wouldn't be allowed to kill the Lycanwing, Raven wasn't exactly pleased.

"Give me a break! What's the point of hunting a monster if you can't slay it?!" she complained, driving one of her knives into the wooden table she was seated at.

"The elders asked for your help because they were desperate. We, on the other hand, didn't have much of a choice before they made their decision. In fact, the only reason we let you come here is because of your knowledge in trapping," Astrid told her sharply before looking at Eret apologetically. "No offense, right?" she asked.

"None taken," Eret shrugged. Truth be told, he'd switched to tracking dragons after he defected to the Dragon Rider ranks and never designed dragon traps ever again.

Raven huffed and began another tirade before Valka shot her down with a stern look. Hiccup pinched the bridge of his nose, exasperated, and tried to find the right words. The last thing he needed right now was some monster hunter going rogue on his island. "As much of a menace the Lycanwing is to this community, we Berkians no longer kill dragons. We have coexisted with them for five years and we are not going back to our old ways. Our plan is to have you capture the Lycanwing, _not_ kill it, and leave the rest of us to taking it somewhere where it can't harm anyone or return to the island," he explained to Raven.

"Oh, and do your people agree with this course of action? From what I've read in the elders' plea is that almost everyone in your village wants to see the Lycanwing killed. Weren't you and your faithful dragon attacked last month, Chief Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, by the very dragon you do not wish to kill? Doesn't that make you want revenge?" Raven challenged Hiccup. The other Dragon Riders gave her murderous looks. No one had ever challenged the Chief's decision that way, as if they knew better!

Hiccup's face was neutral as he replied, "It's true that most of my people are angry at the Lycanwing for both decimating our food supply and attacking me, Raven. But I, along with the entirety of the Dragon Masters council, stand firm in my decision. No, I do not want revenge. The Lycanwing may have attacked Toothless and I, but the two of us know that it's just a dragon only doing what it normally does in self-defense. We'll have no more discussion on this hunt unless you agree to the terms: You will capture the Lycanwing, _but you will not kill it._ Do I make myself clear?" before waiting for Raven's reply with his emerald green eyes blazing with authority.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Crystal," she said begrudgingly. But Zenna's sharp eye caught her holding her right hand behind her back with the fingers crossed. Worry crept over the Dragon Doctor's face. If this monster hunter was planning on going back on her word, it was going to complicate things for her and Eret for sure...

* * *

A week later...

As the sun began to set on the day before the full moon was to rise, Zenna and Eret made their way over to the Cove. But they weren't alone.

"All right, love. You and Eret have been acting strangely ever since Raven showed up. What's got you both in a fuss?" Henna asked as El babbled and gurgled at Stryka, who was making silly faces at him. Zenna looked over her shoulder at her parents, baby brother, and Serpent and Serpentine, the maroon Hideous Zippleback her mother and father had adopted, and sighed.

She and Eret had talked about this matter the entire week and both of them had decided that it was time that Zenna's family knew the truth.

"Mom, Dad... Eret and I decided that to protect all of you... we need to show you the truth," Zenna said as they reached the Cove in the nick of time.

"The truth about what, Zenna?" Edgar asked. Eret saw that the sun had already set and nodded to his girlfriend.

The nearly full moon rose and Zenna looked at her family apologetically.

" _This._ "

To say that Edgar and Henna weren't horrified when their daughter transformed into a Lycanwing was like saying a Screaming Death was as cuddly as a fluffy bunny. Even El let out a shriek when he saw his big sister change while Serpent and Serpentine hissed. When the transformation was over, Zenna risked looking at her family. Seeing her mother and father's pale, frightened faces and hearing El's confused and frightened cries broke her heart. Whimpering, Zenna turned away. Eret gently ran a hand over her spines, murmuring soothing nonsense into her ears.

"Odin's ghost... It can't be..." Edgar choked out, his eyes wide as plates.

"By the gods Zenna, love... what... _What happened to you?"_ Henna whispered fearfully.

Eret told them the whole story. He explained that he had learnt of Zenna's secret when he shot her down, Zenna confessing to him what had happened to her during one of her travels, and how he managed to help Zenna get used to his presence the previous month in order to allow her control over her Lycanwing side. When he finished telling the Fiersomes the whole thing, El had stopped crying and was now staring at his Lycanwing sister in awe.

"She feels horrible about keeping all of this a secret from you. She might not be able to speak, but Zenna want you all to know that she's really sorry," Eret told Edgar and Henna before looking at Zenna, who still had her back turned to them.

"Oh, my precious little gemstone," Edgar said softly, going over to his daughter and gently tapping her on the back. Zenna slowly turned around to face her father and whimpered. "Zenna, is this why you went away last month? You were trying to keep your distance so we wouldn't get hurt by you?" Edgar asked softly. Zenna let out a whine and nodded meekly.

"Oh, Zenna..." Henna came over to her and gently brushed a hand against her daughter's scaly cheek. Zenna purred and leaned into her mother's touch. "My dear girl, you have nothing to be sorry about. If anything, your father and I... _we_ should be the ones apologizing to _you_. We thought the Lycanwing was a menace. To think we were speaking badly of you... we feel so ashamed of ourselves..." Henna said earnestly. El, no longer afraid, cooed and reached out a hand to touch Zenna's snout. Zenna let out a soft rumble that sounded like a laugh and blew steam out of her nostrils, making El giggle in delight. Serpent and Serpentine came forward and both Zippleback heads sniffed at Zenna curiously, prompting her to playfully snap at them. Eret shared a secret smile with Stryka as the two of them watched the Fiersome family.

However, the short and happy family get together was put to a halt when the howl of the Lycanwing rang through the night.

"AAAAAAAAAAAWWWRRROOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRROOOOO!"

Zenna's ears twitched and her eye narrowed. She motioned to Eret, who got the message.

"The four of you need to stay here in the Cove where it's safe," he instructed Zenna's family as he mounted Stryka. The female Alpha growled, eager to go Lycanwing hunting. "We'll come back here when the sun rises," Eret said and took to the skies with Stryka.

Zenna turned to Serpent and Serpentine. " _Look after them,_ " she said in Dragonese.

" _We will,_ " Serpent nodded.

" _Kick bad Lycanwing tail for us, Miss Zenna!"_ Serpentine cheered her on.

Nodding, Zenna turned to her family and softly warbled.

"Be careful out there, love," Henna whispered, embracing her.

"We'll try to get to Hiccup and the others so we can explain what's going on. If that other Lycanwing's on the loose, chances are that you might be mistaken for it. Do try not to get caught," Edgar told her firmly.

El whimpered, not wanting to see his sister go, but Zenna reassured him that she would return by nuzzling him gently.

Spreading her wings, Zenna took flight and followed Eret and Stryka out of the forest. They flew on, their senses on high alert, until the three of them spotted it nearing the village. The other Lycanwing was, to Eret's worry, twice Zenna's size and had brilliant red and orange scales that made it easy to spot when it was hovering... like it currently was at the moment. It had spotted them and let out a howl and rushed to meet them, flying so fast that it was a blur!

"Here it comes!" Eret yelled before Stryka veered right while Zenna veered left.

That's when Zenna's Lycanwing instincts kicked in. Her pupil narrowed into a slit and she snarled. This Lycanwing was in her territory and she was going to kick it out. With a roar, she pursued her opponent who rounded about and intercepted her. Thus began an aerial battle with both Lycanwings trying to knock each other out of the sky. Stryka and Eret provided Zenna with assistance by dive bombing and shooting plasma blasts at the red Lycanwing. Unfortunately, the three dragons and one Dragon Rider were so focused on the fight that they hadn t realized that they were now in the village's airspace until...

"There it is!"

"Wait... there's _two of them_?!"

"No time to wonder! FIRE AT WILL!"

Bolas were launched up into the air and wrapped themselves around both Lycanwings, sending them hurtling towards the ground!

"Oh, no..." Eret groaned and had Stryka fly down as well.

Landing, the two of them rushed to the crash site and found the other Dragon Riders, Raven, and most of the villagers surrounding the two captured dragons. As they were bound tightly together by the bolas, the two Lycanwings found themselves unable to separate. But that didn't stop them from trying to claw at each other, the red Lycanwing having the upper hand as it pushed Zenna's head into the ground.

"No!" Eret yelled and tried to run over to Zenna so he could help only to be held back by Hiccup and Astrid. Stryka tried to do the same, but was stopped by Toothless and Skullcrusher.

"Eret, where have you been?! I thought you were going to help us track down the Lycanwing?!" Hiccup snapped, looking shocked and, at the same time, furious.

"Hiccup, that other Lycanwing is not what you think it is! Let me through! That other one's going to kill her!" Eret said frantically, but Astrid had a firm grip on his arms.

"Eret, it's over now! The Lycanwings have been captured!" Astrid told him harshly.

Raven, not paying attention to the scuffles behind her, examined both Lycanwings with a demonic look in her eyes. The red Lycanwing snarled at her ferociously while Zenna, who went back to her usual state, whimpered in fear. "Hmmm... two Lycanwings. Well, this is certainly unprecedented..." the monster hunter mused before drawing back when the red one roared in her face. "Ooh, feisty, this one!" she laughed and saw the purple Lycanwing struggle to break free. "On the other hand, _you_ seem to be the unfortunate," she commented as the two Lycanwings began to fight again.

Eret continued to fight against his friends, desperate to get to Zenna, when he saw Stryka snap. With a fierce roar, the female Night Fury went into Alpha Mode and began firing plasma blasts like a demon possessed!

"Stryka, calm down!" Hiccup shouted, racing over to Toothless so he could help him calm down his mate along with all the other dragons.

Eret saw his chance. "Sorry about this, Astrid," he murmured and kneed the Hofferson hard in the ribs. Astrid doubled over in pain, releasing the young man. Quickly, he raced over to the trussed up Lycanwings only to be blocked by Raven. "Move out of the way," he glared at her.

Raven smirked haughtily and readied one of her scimitars. "And why should I?" she challenged him. Eret looked over her shoulder to see the red Lycanwing smack Zenna in the head with its paw, the latter of the two hissing madly as her opponent held her throat in a chokehold. Desperate, Eret looked at Skullcrusher, who was guarding the Lycanwings.

"Skullcrusher, here!"

The Rumblehorn didn't even notice Raven standing in his way and barreled over her! Eret grinned, glad that his dragon followed his command even though it was completely by surprise, and raced over to the bound Lycanwings. However, upon seeing his Rider approach the two hostile dragons with his sword, Skullcrusher realized what Eret was about to do and trampled his way over to Eret in an attempt to stop him. "Sorry, boy," Eret mumbled, knowing that, by doing this, he was betraying his dragon and his friends' trust... and cut the ropes.

"NO!"

Everyone in the village screamed as the two Lycanwings were freed. While the red Lycanwing escaped to the skies, Zenna stayed huddled close to Eret. The former trapper gazed from one face to another, knowing that he had just earned the ire of every single one of them. One of them, in particular, was marching up to him with both scimitars drawn. Eret calmly faced Raven as she placed her weapons in an x-pattern on his throat. Zenna growled, but a reassuring hand got her to calm down.

"You fool. Do you realize what you've done?" Raven asked him, her voice dangerously low.

"I do, and I don't regret it at all," Eret told her calmly, not even flinching when the monster hunter pressed both scimitars against his throat.

"I should slice off your head right now, dirty traitor!" Raven snarled, prompting Zenna to act. The purple Lycanwing roared and lunged at her, making the monster hunter back off. Eret could see that things were getting tense. They needed to escape before things got ugly.

Eyes flashing in anger, Raven turned wildly to the crowd. "You see what this idiot's doing, right?! He just let one of those monsters escaped! And, now, he's _sided with_ _one of them!"_ she screeched.

Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, the Twins, Gobber, and Valka could only stare at Eret, stunned, while the dragons _(save Stryka)_ were growling at him with suspicion. Eret bit his lip, the guilt clawing at his heart, and saw that Skullcrusher... oh, gods, his dragon looked like a kicked puppy with the betrayal showing clearly in his eyes.

' _Why are you choosing that one? Why?_ ' Skullcrusher seemed to be saying as he stared at Eret in shock.

"I'm sorry," Eret said to everyone before climbing onto Zenna and took flight.

"Don't let them escape!" Raven shrieked, spurring the villagers to start firing arrows and catapult rounds at the fleeing duo. Only the Chief and other Dragon Riders didn't participate, for they were too busy watching Eret, their friend, leave with the purple Lycanwing.

* * *

Dodging arrows and boulders left and right, Zenna thought it best to take Eret back to the Cove. At least there, he would be safe with her family. But, all of a sudden, she heard a whistling sound followed by Eret's grunt. Her boyfriend's weight vanished from her back and, to Zenna's horror, she saw him fall towards the ground with an arrow embedded in his shoulder! Roaring with fright, Zenna tucked in her wings so she could zip towards Eret and grab him before he hit the ground. Eret moaned in pain as Zenna settled him down on his feet near the outskirts of the village. Without warning, he grabbed the arrow by its fletching and yanked it out, biting down on his lip hard to keep himself from screaming. Zenna whimpered and steadied Eret as he wobbled on shaky legs.

"I'm fine... I'm okay, Zen..." the man breathed out before hearing the shouts of Raven and the furious villagers getting closer. Zenna whined, Eret gently running his hand over her scales to soothe her, and the two of them ran down the path leading them out of the village...

* * *

And that was how Eret, wounded and tired, found himself hiding in a cave with a Lycanwing. He sank down to the cave floor and sighed. As soon as the sun was up, he was going to find Zenna's family and ask for help. Speaking of Zenna, she was curled up in a ball whimpering softly as pearly tears trickled down her snout. This night had been a disaster and it was her entire fault. Eret saw her crying and sidled up closer to her.

"Hey... It's okay, Zenna..." he murmured soothingly, gently petting her head. Zenna whined and motioned to Eret's shoulder. "Don't worry about me, Zen. This is nothing," Eret laughed softly in an attempt to cheer her up. Then, he took of his fur vest and draped it over Zenna, who warbled softly. "As soon as the sun is up, I'll go back to the Cove. I'll tell your parents to bring you some fresh clothes," her boyfriend reassured her. Zenna sniffed and stopped her crying, nuzzling Eret gently and stayed close to him as they waited out the night.

They didn't have to wait long for, from between the trees branches, Eret saw the sun rise. Quickly, he scooted away to give Zenna some space as she transformed. Zenna, once she was fully human, wrapped Eret's fur vest around herself and burst into tears. Slightly startled, Eret went over to her as she flung her arms around him. "I'm s-s-so s-s-sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen! Now you're hurt and everybody's after you because of me! Eret, I am so sorry!" Zenna hiccupped as she continued to weep.

Eret wrapped his strong arms around her and embraced her, whispering soothing nothings into her ear. They stayed like that for a long while until Zenna's sobs died down. "We'll figure things out, Zen. We're going to make things right," Eret reassured the Dragon Doctor, gently brushing her tears away. Zenna sniffled and buried her face in Eret's shoulder.

"I'm so tired..." she whispered, feeling the exhaustion from last night's ordeal take a toll on her body.

Eret helped her get comfortable on his lap. "We'll go find your family after you get some rest, okay?" he whispered, feeling tired himself. Zenna nodded sleepily and yawned. In no time at all, she and Eret were fast asleep.

* * *

"Zenna? Eret?"

"Zenna, love, where are you?! Eret, you better not have let my daughter get hurt!"

"Ewa! Ewe'!"

Zenna and Eret were brought out of their slumber by those three voices. Zenna let out a small cry of relief, recognizing them, while Eret quickly scrambled to the mouth of the cave. He saw Edgar, Henna, and sweet Elias II Stoick Fiersome with Serpent and Serpentine. He hollered and waved to them as they passed by. "Edgar, over there!" Henna cried out, pointing. Zenna's father saw his daughter's beloved and ran a hand through his hair in sheer relief. Quickly, with El in his arms, the two parents and their dragon ran to the cave. Inside, Henna fussed over her daughter and dressed her in some spare clothes she and her husband kept in Serpent and Serpentine's saddlebag while Eret told them what happened last night.

"I didn't know what else to do... If I didn't free the both of them, the other Lycanwing could have killed Zenna..." Eret told Edgar, shaking his head wearily. Edgar's face was grave as he placed his hand on Eret's uninjured shoulder.

"I understand, son And thank you for saving Zenna. You did the right thing. A bit reckless, perhaps, but you saved her life and, for that, I'm grateful," the Fiersome patriarch thanked the former trapper. Eret smiled a bit before wincing as Henna turned her attention to his injury.

"I'd say that Raven lass has gotten the whole village into a tiff... It'll be tough explaining to the Chief where we were last night. No doubt that telling them the truth's not going to be easy," Zenna's mother said softly as she patched up Eret's shoulder the best that she could.

Zenna looked up from cuddling El, her face set.

"We have to tell them."

Her declaration made her parents and Eret stare at her in surprise.

"I've been thinking about my fight with the other Lycanwing. I should have recognized it earlier..." Zenna said, looking agitated.

Eret looked at her curiously before realization struck him. "Zen, are you saying that... _that Lycanwing was the same one who bit you?"_ he asked slowly.

"When I was in my Lycanwing form, I was able to understand it... _him,_ actually. He told me that he'd been searching for me for a long time... ever since he turned me back in the Black Forest..." Zenna confessed, clenching her hands into fists. "He said that he wanted to make me his mate," she added, making her mother gasp and her father ball his fists.

"Well, I'm not going to stand by and let him touch you," Eret said firmly, making Zenna smile a little.

"I told him that I was already taken. He didn't seem too happy about it so he tried to kill me when Raven captured us both. Mating concerns aside, he's trespassed into my home and I am going to kick him out before he decides to turn any other people into Lycanwings," the Dragon Doctor declared before she sighed. "But I wasn't counting on him being such a tough opponent. I think that, maybe we can have the others help us out. To do that..." she, then, turned to her parents. "Can you get Hiccup and the other Riders to see us at the Cove before the sun sets tonight?" Zenna asked.

Henna and Edgar nodded. Zenna looked at Eret, expecting him to voice out his concerns. The man shrugged, knowing that there was no stopping her when it came to that decision. "I thought we could handle this all on our own... I guess I was wrong," he admitted.

"We were both wrong, Eret. This is something that requires all of us. After all, we're a team," Zenna nodded in agreement.

A little while later, Zenna s family left with the promise to tell the Chief and the Dragon Riders the truth and to bring them to the Cove before sunset. "I think Astrid's going to kill me. I had to knee her in the stomach pretty bad last night in order to rescue you," Eret said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"No worries, Eret. I'll protect you," Zenna playfully winked at him as they went to the cove.

* * *

Astrid Hofferson sometimes kept a list in her head of people she was currently mad at and wanted to kill. And Eret, Son of Eret, happened to be at the tippy top of that list. So, when she, Hiccup, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and all of their dragons followed Zenna's family to the Cove, she singled Eret out and charged at him with a fierce battle cry and her axe raised. Eret gulped and tried to hide behind Zenna, who sprang into action and disarmed the shield-maiden with her battle sticks.

"Let me at him! He'll rue the day..." Astrid growled before Zenna interrupted her little tirade.

"He apologized to you, Astrid. Just let it go," Zenna scowled at her.

Then, Skullcrusher came forward and gave Eret a mild head butt that made him double over in pain. "Yeah, I probably deserved that..." the man wheezed out, clutching his stomach. Skullcrusher snorted, as if agreeing with him, and cowered under Stryka's one-eyed glare.

Zenna took a deep breath and, slowly, let it out as she made eye contact with Hiccup, who looked rather skeptical. "Hey, Zen... So, on the way here, your parents told us something pretty interesting..." Hiccup began awkwardly.

"Let me guess, Hicc. You and the gang won't believe it until you see it for yourselves?" Zenna smiled playfully, freaking out inside. Hiccup chuckled and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. Then, to everyone's surprise, Tuffnut spoke up.

"I believe her. I suspected that Zenna was the Lycanwing from the very start."

Everyone looked at the male Thorston as if he had sprouted wings.

"And how exactly did you come to suspect her, Tuffnut?" Hiccup asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Uh, let me see... She goes missing whenever there's a full moon, she looks like crap in the mornings after, _and_ she's been displaying all the symptoms. I've seen her flinching at torches a couple of times. On the days leading up to the full moon, she drinks a _lot_ of water. Her arms cross, then, uncross, and she likes swinging them around on those days. And, one time, I saw her steal a fish from Bucket and Mulch's fresh catch at the docks and she ate it - scales and all. Well, she did spit out all of the bones after that," Tuffnut told all of them.

Zenna blushed crimson as her parents and friends looked at her in shock. "Hey, I'll have you all know that eating raw fish is perfectly acceptable in some other countries," she said in her defense.

"Yeah, if the fish has been gutted and cleaned," Tuffnut pointed out. Ruffnut chose this moment to puch her fraternal twin brother upside in the head.

"Why didn't you say anything?! It could have saved Zen's parents a lot of spit when they told us!" Ruffnut pouted.

"I thought you guys already knew! I mean, you all saw the two Lycanwings last night. One of them was _purple_. And purple's _Zen's_ signature color!" Tuffnut exclaimed in shock.

Snotlout, still suspicious, glared at Eret. "Well, if what Zen's parents say is true, then, how come _you_ didn't think about oh, I don't know... letting us in on the secret?" he asked sharply.

"She made me promise not to tell anybody, Snotlout. And, if you're all still mad at me for letting the other Lycanwing escape last night, fine with me. Just so you know, I did what I had to do in order to protect Zenna," Eret replied, frowning irritably at the Jorgenson.

Then, Fishlegs asked, "W-wait. Zenna, if you're really a Lycanwing... that means that you had to have been bitten by one, right?" prompting Zenna to lift her shirt up so he and the others could see her scar. Needless to say, Fishlegs freaked out. "I don't believe it... An actual case of lycanthropy... dragon version, no less..." he murmured in awe.

El, who was dozing in his father's arms, perked up when the sky went dark and gurgled as the full moon rose. Zenna's face paled and Eret, upon seeing the signs, muttered to the team, "You might want to give her some space."

A few minutes later, Zenna revealed her secret and the Riders and their dragons all had different reactions.

Astrid's eyes widened and looked like they were ready to pop out of their sockets while Stormfly squawked in alarm.

Fishlegs whimpered and swayed unsteadily until Meatlug had to hold him up as his knees gave out.

Snotlout winced and hid behind Hookfang, who just stared with a surprised growl coming out of his mouth.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut were in awe while Barf and Belch protectively intertwined their necks around them both.

Skullcrusher let out a startled rumble and looked to Eret, whose face was calm.

Hiccup and Toothless could only stare, their green eyes widening, as Zenna writhed and morphed into her Lycanwing form.

' _My best friend and sister has been the one terrorizing the village the whole time at first and I wanted her gone..._ ' Hiccup thought with shame as Zenna's transformation was complete. But before he could go and apologize to her, Zenna snarled, her one violet eye narrowing as her primal instincts took over due to the sheer amount of humans around her, and her tail started swishing angrily.

"She's not used to so many people..." Eret muttered just as the others got on their dragons and flew up to escape the Dragon Doctor's wrath. The only one who didn't flee was Hiccup and, unfortunately for him, Zenna picked him as her pouncing target.

"Hiccup!" Astrid yelled as Zenna roared and lunged at the one-legged Viking. Hiccup grunted as Zenna pinned him to the ground.

' _Go ahead, Zen.._.' Hiccup thought as he surrendered and shut his eyes, bracing himself for the pain...

"Zenna, _no."_

Opening his eyes, Hiccup saw Zenna growling at something behind him. Looking up, he could see Eret with his hand held out in a commanding gesture. When Zenna growled, Eret gave her a stern look. "That's enough, Zenna. Release Hiccup, _now,"_ he commanded her and, to Hiccup's amazement, Zenna's eye opened fully and the pupil dilated. She backed off, shaking her head slightly, allowing Hiccup to stand up.

Toothless had been on high alert, but Eret had signaled him to stand down. Now, the male Night Fury was happily licking Hiccup s face upon seeing that he was unharmed. Hiccup laughed before looking at Zenna, whose face was the picture of guilt. "Zenna..." Hiccup took a step towards her and felt like his heart had been torn when Zenna whimpered and flinched away from him. "Zenna, it's okay. I'm fine, see?" Hiccup called out softly. Slowly, Zenna walked over to Hiccup until she was close enough for him to feel her breath. Suddenly, Hiccup threw his arms around his best girl friend and hugged her tightly. "I'm so sorry, Zen. I should have never tried to... Oh, gods, I can't believe I wanted you out of Berk... What kind of best friend am I?" he said, fighting back tears. Zenna warbled softly to him and nuzzled his cheek. "Can you ever forgive me, Zen?" Hiccup asked, his answer being a nice, big, slobbery lick.

Astrid and the gang were laughing as they had their dragons land. Hiccup blinked at Zenna, who gave him a toothy grin, and smiled widely. "Thanks, Zen..." he said, feeling both happy and relieved.

Snotlout glanced at Zenna, then, at Eret and laughed, "Dude, did you _train her_ to do that?" earning a smack on the head courtesy of Hookfang's wing.

Zenna snorted and rolled her eye while Eret slightly chuckled. "I wouldn't call it training, Snotlout. I was just helping her get used to people," he replied before smiling slightly and adding, "Although, I have to say that 'training' my Lycanwing girlfriend is quite a feat that I'm happy to have accomplished." Making Zenna use her tail to grab his left ankle. Zenna had a mischievous gleam in her eye as she yanked her tail back, delighting in Eret's yelp as he fell down as well as her friends snickers. Eret just rolled his eyes at her as he stood right back up.

Soon, all the other dragons had warmed up to Lycanwing Zenna and the Dragon Riders were ready to plan. "So what's our next move?" Astrid asked.

"Raven's bound to have upped the defenses in the village. If the Lycanwing we're after goes there, Zenna's going to be at risk when she follows it. Our job is to keep Raven and the people from shooting at Zenna while helping her corner the Lycanwing," Hiccup said seriously.

"Meatlug and I can keep the people at bay. It's Raven we're going to have a problem with," Fishlegs suggested.

"Astrid and I'll try along with Zen's family to reason with her. Snotlout, you and the Twins are going to accompany Eret and Skullcrusher, who will be pursuing the Lycanwing. Keep it from attacking anyone until Zenna has her chance," Hiccup addressed the team with determination blazing in his eyes.

All in agreement, the Riders mounted their dragons. But, then, Zenna stopped Eret from getting on Skullcrusher. "What is it, Zenna?" the former trapper raised an eyebrow at her. Zenna growled and motioned with her head to her back. Skullcrusher understood what his Rider's lady was saying and, suddenly, hoisted Eret onto her back. "Um, Zen, are you sure about this?" Eret asked uncertainly.

"You're the one she's most comfortable with, Eret. At least with you, she'll be able to keep her wits about her," Henna told him. Eret looked a bit unsure but, upon seeing the Skullcrusher had already joined everyone else up in the air, he nodded at Zenna who was raring to go.

"Okay, Zenna, let's do this."

* * *

Meanwhile, all of Berk and Raven were prepared and had all their catapults aimed at the sky. The atmosphere was tense until the telltale howling roars of the Lycanwing pierced through the night's silence.

"Hit it with everything you've got!" Raven shouted as the red Lycanwing appeared, silhouetted by the full moon, and the Berkians charged into battle.

Be it on dragon back or on the ground, they attacked with no mercy. But the Lycanwing was vicious with its fire blasts and grappled with every dragon and Dragon Rider that dared stand in its way. Pretty soon, almost all of the catapults had been destroyed and the dragons were getting tired. Raven fixed her gaze on the red Lycanwing and, with bolas in one hand and a scimitar in the other, she screeched with fury and ran towards the Lycanwing.

"Come down here and face me like a real beast, you crimson menace!" Raven taunted the Lycanwing. Her target didn't take kindly to being insulted and streaked towards her. "Wrraaaaahhh!" the monster hunter yelled and ran to meet her opponent only to get snatched up into the air by the purple Lycanwing!

"What is the meaning of this?!" Raven screamed with rage before her rescuer dropped her onto Toothless' back right behind the Chief.

Hiccup merely pointed at his friends who were all trying to keep the Lycanwing surrounded. When Raven saw Eret on Zenna's back, she got angrier. "You brought the traitor and his Lycanwing?!" she asked in disbelief.

"He's no traitor, Raven. And that Lycanwing he's on? _That's my sister,"_ Hiccup told her, ignoring Raven's flabbergasted expression as Toothless went into Alpha Mode and joined Stryka and the other dragons in fighting the red Lycanwing.

" _You're supposed to be mine!_ " the red Lycanwing snarled at Zenna and fired a fireball at her! Eret clung onto Zenna as she did a midair loop to dodge it.

" _Already with someone, remember? Besides, why would I want to be with some psycho dragon?_ " Zenna egged him on. Insulted and enraged to the nth degree, the red Lycanwing roared and lunged at her! Quickly, Zenna went into a power dive and tried to lose him. The Dragon Riders were right behind them, firing plasma blasts, tail spines, lava blasts, plumes of flame and gas to slow Zenna's opponent down. Then, the red Lycanwing locked its ruby red eyes at Eret as the man turned back to look at him. It put on a burst of speed, overtook Zenna, and plucked Eret right off her back with its claws!

" _ERET!_ " Zenna roared in horror as she watched her boyfriend struggle in the red Lycanwing's clutches.

Eret uselessly kicked his legs in the air as he dangled from the Lycanwing's claws. " _Nobody make a move or the human dies,_ " the red Lycanwing hissed at the dragons, who stopped attacking and hovered tensely in the air. Zenna growled, but didn't attack. There had to be something they could do! That's when she glanced to her right and saw Raven. The monster hunter also looked at her and frowned. She still didn't trust her. Zenna, then, saw something strapped to Raven's waist. Her sharp eye recognized one of the long wooden tubes used to shoot blow darts and an idea came to her mind. Growling under her breath, Zenna pointed her right paw at Raven and made a gesture that resembled her blowing something. Raven was confused, unable to understand, but Zenna was persistent. They didn't have long and she had to make her understand! " _If you will not be mine because of this human filth, I'll just have to get rid of him then!_ " the red Lycanwing threatened Zenna, who struggled to communicate with the one person who could help at a time like this. She tried to speak, but all that came out were growls and grunts.

Toothless and Stryka saw Zenna trying to communicate with Raven and saw the object the former of the two was trying to tell the latter about. " _Bllllooooowwwwrrrr... daaaaarrrrwwwtt!_ " the two Night Furies roared and Raven, finally, caught on.

Not wasting another precious second, the monster hunter loaded the tube and fired a blow dart at the red Lycanwing. It howled as the dart found its mark and let go of Eret.

"Little help here!" Eret yelled as he fell.

Tucking her wings in, Zenna dove and caught him just as the red Lycanwing also fell. But, then, she felt its fangs dig into her shoulder and roared to Skullcrusher who dove after them. Eret only had a split second to lock eyes with Zenna before he was suddenly tossed up and caught by Skullcrusher.

"Zenna!" he screamed as he saw the two Lycanwings fall to the ground with an audible crash.

Another roar echoed through the night before everything became silent.

"Skullcrusher, land!" Eret said frantically. The Rumblehorn landed in the middle of the plaza, along with the rest of the dragons, where the two Lycanwings had crashed. The whole village could only stare at the two dragons lying on the ground, their wings bent at odd angles. Suddenly, the smaller purple Lycanwing stirred and picked itself up. It staggered away from the larger red Lycanwing before falling on its side. Eret rushed over to that dragon and saw a large bite mark on its shoulder. Tears welling up in his eyes, Eret knelt beside the purple Lycanwing and cradled its beautiful head in his lap until the sun rose.

The whole village gasped in shock as the two Lycanwings became flesh and blood humans. The red one transformed into a man with bright red hair while the purple one... became Berk's very own Dragon Doctor. Zenna stirred and feebly opened her eye, Eret's tearful and overjoyed face being the first thing she saw.

"Is it over?" Zenna whispered, feeling like hell.

Eret laughed and pulled her in for a kiss. "You did it, Zen. It's all over," the man breathed out as the crowds cheered over the end of the Lycanwing's terror.

Zenna smiled brightly, then, promptly fainted.

* * *

Waking up in Gothi's hut with an unknown red haired man sitting up in the bed next to her had Zenna questioning him for a good long while until she got some answers as well as the man's story.

The redhead was named Kessler and, apparently, thanks to her, he was now free of the Curse of the Lycanwing that had afflicted him ever since he was a child when he had gotten lost in Berk's forest and had been bitten by another Lycanwing. Gothi, her family, Raven, and the Dragon Riders were there as well and, without a doubt, they were happy to see their one-eyed Dragon Doctor awake and moving.

When Eret told her that she and Kessler had been asleep for two days, Zenna was stunned. "I didn't transform into a Lycanwing in my sleep, did I?" she asked worriedly.

"Not at all. You just slept those remaining two full moon nights away," Eret told her.

Gothi had scribbled some runes and Valka translated. "It seems that when Kessler bit you, the effects of the curse were cancelled out. We also examined him and found a bite mark on his left arm. Looks like you did the same to him," she told her.

Zenna blinked and glanced at Kessler who smiled and mouthed, " _Thank you._ " Zenna smiled back, then, saw Raven.

The monster hunter looked a bit unsure whether she should be there, but she finally found the courage to say, "Thank you for saving my life." Making Eret chuckle slightly as he recalled himself saying those words to Stormfly before.

"You're welcome," Zenna replied with a smile.

Raven smiled as well. "I guess not all monsters... are _monsters_ ," she admitted before looking at her and Eret. "The two of you taught me that," she added.

Eret and Zenna could only look at each other and smile as they watched Fishlegs pepper Kessler with questions about being a Lycanwing while Hiccup and the other Riders discussed with Raven on how they would break the news to the village.

"So I guess that means you won't be growing wings during the next full moon?" Eret asked Zenna quietly.

"Yeah. You know, I'm kind of going to miss being able to fly on my own..." Zenna shrugged before taking Eret's hand in hers and smiled. "But it's for the best. With the curse gone, I can finally watch the full moon rise with you. So I'm happy, Eret. I really am," she told him.

Eret chuckled and gave Zenna a loving, chaste kiss. "Me, too," he smiled at his one-eyed beloved.

Lycanwing or not, Zenna would always be Zenna and Eret loved her for that... for just being her.

* * *

 **Oh, gods, it's finally finished!**

 **Now I can focus on rewriting my Harry Potter stories. While I'm doing that, this HTTYD one-shot collection will be on hiatus. I've realized that, when it comes to fan fiction, I can only have enough concentration to focus on one fandom at a time.**

 **So, fellow Dragonites, you won't be hearing anything HTTYD-related from me for a while. Sorry!**

 **Read and review whenever and whatever you want. Thanks for being so patient, everyone! Until the next one-shot!**

 **-GuardianDragon98**


	47. Hogwarts AU

**Oh wow… I have not written in this for a long while. To all my fellow HTTYD lovers, I'm so sorry I haven't been that active in the fandom. I** _ **did,**_ **however, watch the latest season of RttE. But, apart from that, there's only so much waiting I can do for the next season or the release of HTTYD 3.**

 **Also, I've been busy with college life. I'm officially a Junior Creative Writing student now!**

 **This new addition is a Harry Potter AU with characters from Race to the Edge included (namely Dagur, Heather, Viggo, Ryker, Mala, and Throk). Enjoy!**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE: I OWN NOTHING. ALL RIGHTS TO THE DRAGONS FRANCHISE BELONGS TO CRESSIDA COWELL, DEAN DEBLOIS, AND ALL OTHER RESPECTIVE OWNERS. AND, SINCE THIS IS A HOGWARTS AU… I ALSO DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. ALL RIGHTS TO IT GO TO JK ROWLING AND WARNER BROS.**

* * *

 **Just Hit Me with a Bludger**

"You _could_ just approach her and say, 'Hi,' Instead of sitting here staring at her all day," Hiccup Haddock, a Fifth Year Ravenclaw, told Eret, as they did their homework in the library.

Eret Lothbrok, a Sixth Year Gryffindor, looked over at the table a few rows away from where he and Hiccup sat. Hiccup's childhood friend and fellow Ravenclaw, Zenna Fiersome - revising her Potions essay - didn't notice him. "I'd rather not risk getting caught by Madam Pince…" he mumbled, blushing faintly as Zenna momentarily lifted her head to check the time. Eret quickly ducked behind his _Advanced Rune Translation_ book before she could make eye contact with him.

Hiccup chuckled. Eret had been one of the first friends he had made when he arrived at Hogwarts. When he was still a scrawny, shy, First Year, Hiccup had gotten himself lost one day while looking for the Charms classroom, much to Peeves' delight who followed him around and pelted him with chalk. Eret was a Second Year at the time. And he'd shooed away Peeves before guiding Hiccup to where he needed to be. Since then, the two have been friends. During his third year, Hiccup found out from his cousin, Snotlout, that Eret had taken to watching Zenna from afar. It wasn't long until he got the truth from his friend – he was head-over-heels in love with the Ravenclaw girl.

"'Sup, Puffs?"

Dagur Oswaldson, a Slytherin in Hiccup's year, grinned as he approached the two boys. "Dagur, you need to get your eyes checked," said Hiccup as he gestured to his and Eret's school ties.

Dagur just snickered and ruffled Hiccup's auburn hair while punching Eret in the shoulder. "I kid, brother," he jested before catching sight of Zenna a few tables away. His green eyes sparkled mischievously. "Hey, Hiccup, you wouldn't mind if I…?" he winked in Zenna's direction.

"Dagur, she hates you," said Eret in a deadpan tone.

Dagur rolled his eyes at the Gryffindor. "We'll see after I work my Slytherin charm, Eretson," he smirked, knowing how much Eret hated the nickname. Dagur sauntered off, intent on asking Zenna out on a date.

" _Levicorpus._ "

Hiccup and Eret covered their faces with their books to muffle their snickers as Dagur's yelps filled the library. "Not interested, Dagur," Zenna said coolly as she gathered her things and left the poor boy dangling upside down in the air until Madam Pince came and chewed him out for being noisy. As she passed by Hiccup, Zenna grinned at her house mate who grinned back before looking at Eret. "Ready to lose?" Zenna asked playfully, referring to the upcoming Quidditch match between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. She was the Seeker for her team while Eret played Beater for his team.

Eret's face turned bright red. He managed to stutter out, "Y-y-yeah, sure!" before deciding to just run out of the library before he made an ever bigger fool of himself.

Zenna raised an eyebrow at the Gryffindor's sudden exit and turned to Hiccup. "Did I say something wrong, Hicc?" she asked. Hiccup could only sigh and shake his head. The two of them left the library, Dagur's voice hollering after them, "Hiccup, can you get Heather?!"

* * *

"All right, listen up! Ravenclaw's going to try every kind of strategy to win. Most likely, they'll try to take out our strongest players. We have to keep our guard up. Got it?" said Astrid Hofferson, the captain of Gryffindor's Quidditch team. Her steely blue gaze swept over her team, who all nodded, before nodding. "Let's get out there and win," Astrid declared and mounted her broom. Eret hooked his bat to his belt and got on his broom as well. The Gryffindors flew out into the pitch in blurs of red and gold to deafening cheers.

"This is Snotlout Jorgenson reporting live from the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch for today's match! It's the ravens versus the lions this time – Ravenclaw against Slytherin! It's gonna be one heck of a match, especially with _my_ awesome commentary. No boring play-by-play here, folks. With the Snotman here, boredom's a thing of the past."

Eret rolled his eyes as he spied Snotlout Jorgenson, donning red and gold face paint, winking at Astrid as she flew past. The Gryffindor Seeker and Quidditch Captain glared at Snotlout before taking her position in the air along with the rest of the team. Eret scanned his eyes over the opposing team. There was team Captain and Chaser Mala; Throk, one of the two Beaters; Frey and Freyja, the other two Chasers; Agnar, the Keeper; Canute, the second Beater; and Zenna, the team's Seeker. Zenna caught Eret's eye and winked, causing the Gryffindor to blush.

Gustav Larson, a Second Year, noticed his teammate's blushing face and snickered. "Eyes on the Bludgers, Eret! Astrid's watching!" he called out, prompting Eret to snap to attention.

The whistle blew and the game commenced. Snotlout provided commentary as goals were scored and fouls were recorded.

"Gryffindor's captain Astrid is in top form today, ladies and gents. Not too bad in the looks department either… Gustav Larson snatches the Quaffle out of Ravenclaw Captain Mala's hands. Mala's _also_ looking her best. Really attractive, too. Ow! Okay, Professor Gobber, sticking to the game… Ravenclaw goalposts are defended by Agnar… Ooh! One of the Gryffindor Chasers just got hit by a Bludger! That's gotta hurt!"

Eret stayed close to his teammates, pelting the Bludgers away if they got too close. He could see Hiccup and his fellow geek, Fishlegs Ingerman, in the Ravenclaw stands cheering Zenna on. Looking around, Eret spotted her circling over the playing field like a hawk.

Then the other Beater for the Gryffindor team, Ryker Grimborn, swung his bat and sent a Bludger pelting towards her! Quickly, Eret shot upwards to hit it. Zenna gasped and ducked as Eret got in close to swing. "She's a _Ravenclaw_ , idiot! Don't defend her!" Ryker growled at him. Down below in the Slytherin stands, Ryker's younger brother, Viggo, sighed and face palmed at his brother's temper. Eret ignored Ryker and glanced at Zenna. The Ravenclaw Seeker smiled gratefully at him before her one violet eye widened and she suddenly dove downwards.

"Oh, and it looks like Zenna Fiersome's caught sight of the Snitch!"

Eret dodged figures on broomsticks as he kept track. Zenna was continuing her descent, practically flying right over Astrid who was flying after the Snitch. But, then, Eret turned his head to the left and saw Ryker take another swing at a Bludger! And, like the other one, this was headed straight for Zenna! Throwing caution to the wind, Eret flew to intercept it. He managed to see the black of the Bludger's iron exterior and hear a sickening _crack!_ Before blacking out…

* * *

"Do you think he's going to be okay when he wakes up?"

"Are you kidding? A Bludger to the head's bound to knock someone's brains about. He'll be lucky if he can still remember what day it is…"

"Hey, Ruff, what happened to Ryker?"

"Oh, don't worry, Tuffnut, Heather, and Dagur took care of him. Let's just say that he won't be showing his face for a week… at least until the spots disappear."

"What curses did they use on him?"

Eret groaned softly as he opened his eyes. He was in the hospital wing. Surrounding his bed were Hiccup, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Astrid. "Oh, hey, he's up!" Ruffnut announced.

"How are you feeling, Eret?" Fishlegs asked quietly.

"Like a Ukranian Ironbelly sat on my head…" mumbled Eret, gingerly touching the white gauze wrapped around his head. Then, he noticed that Zenna wasn't with the others. His heart thudded in his chest as he worried. Had she gotten hit by the Bludger?

"Relax, man, Zen's fine. She's just with Tuff, Heather, and Dagur. She wanted to give Ryker a piece of her mind," Snotlout told him.

Eret let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding in. He looked at Astrid and gulped. His heroic, but foolish actions, must have surely cost the team. But, to his surprise, Astrid smiled at him. "We won the match, Eret. Just take it easy for a week before you join us in training," said the Gryffindor team captain. Hiccup smiled and held Astrid's hand.

"Ravenclaw lost? But, how? Zenna was about to catch up to Astrid…" Eret wondered, looking confused.

"Yeah, until you took a Bludger to the head for her. She had to abandon chasing the Snitch to catch you before you hit the ground," Hiccup informed him.

Before Eret could say another word, a worried-looking Zenna walked into the hospital wing with Tuffnut, Dagur, and Heather behind her. Tuffnut and Dagur were both cackling while Heather was smiling and shaking her head.

"I can't believe you gave him spots!" Tuffnut howled, holding his sides, as he laughed.

" _You_ gave him mule ears and a pig snout!" Dagur guffawed, tears of mirth streaming down his face.

Heather saw that Eret was awake and nudged Zenna. The Ravenclaw took one look at the Gryffindor and the worry on her face melted into relief. She walked over to Eret's bed and hugged him tightly. Eret froze, eyes widening, before wrapping an arm around her. The gang looked at each other and shared smirks, knowing that it was time to take their leave. "We'll leave you two alone," Heather said quickly and led the rest of the gang out of the hospital wing.

Zenna and Eret were left alone, still hugging. Then Zenna pulled away, cheeks flushed pink. Eret was fairly sure his face was already as red as a tomato. "You… you didn't have to abandon going after the Snitch… I would have survived the fall…" mumbled Eret, looking down at his hands.

"You saved me twice during the match. And… I was the one closest to you so…" Zenna trailed off and stood there, twiddling her thumbs. The two of them were silent for several moments. Finally, Zenna suggested, "How about I make it up to you?"

Eret raised his eyebrows curiously. Zenna smiled shyly at him. "This Saturday, do you wanna go to Hogsmeade with me?" she asked.

A smile appeared on Eret's face. "Three Broomsticks in the afternoon for Butterbeer?" he asked.

"It's a date," Zenna grinned and kissed Eret on the cheek. Leaving the hospital wing, Zenna looked back at Eret, who was still blushing like mad, and winked at him.

Once Zenna was gone, Eret flopped back down on the bed, a goofy grin on his face. Zenna just asked him out on a date!

Getting hit by that Bludger hadn't been so bad after all.

* * *

 **Here's a grouping of the HTTYD characters according to their Houses:**

 **Gryffindor – Astrid, Eret, Gustav, Ryker, Snotlout**

 **Slytherin – Dagur, Heather, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Viggo**

 **Ravenclaw – Fishlegs, Hiccup, Mala, Throk, Zenna**

 **Sadly, no representatives for Hufflepuff. I originally wanted Hiccup and Eret to be Hufflepuffs (to make Dagur's "'Sup Puffs?" greeting more sense), but I took into account that Hiccup's creativity and genius made him suitable for Ravenclaw while Eret's cocky and chivalrous personality suited Gryffindor.**

 **This doesn't mean that I look down on the House of the great and good Helga Hufflepuff. I'm fond of Hufflepuff. It's even the House I'm in on Pottermore.**

 **Anyways, hope you lot enjoyed this new addition to my HTTYD stories. I'm sorry I haven't been writing for HTTYD lately. I'm currently working on my first full-length Harry Potter story whilst juggling college responsibilities. Till next time!**

 **\- GuardianDragon98**


End file.
